Cheer up, Mr Kaiba!
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: When Mokuba decides to cheer his brother up due to a stressful day, he asks Serenity for help. That, however turns out to be even more stressful for the elusive CEO...[KaibaxSerenity] Reviews are welcome.
1. Regretted decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...nope, I don't...

**A/N**

Uhm...yes, well – hi there! Decided to take a small break from TLOTS (for those who are staring blankly at the title – it's the short version for "The legend of the Three Souls") and decided to write a Kaiba/Serenity fic. Don't know why, really...I guess my muse developed a great interest in that couple...[shrugs]

Oh, well – this is my first Kaiba/Serenity fic so don't hurl at me with sticks and stones if you don't like it. If you _do_ like it, by any chance, please send me a review and make one, poor FF-net authoress happy!

And yes – I intend to finish TLOTS but right one I'm putting it on hiatus for some time... [ducks under due to the flying vegetable] So, please, have mercy! Also, I don't know if this has been done before because there are really many Kaiba/Serenity stories here, and I really can't read them all to see if this idea was already used...so, please don't sue me!

All right, now to the story...

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-By Alena S. Anigor-

--------------------

**Chapter I : Regretted decision**

The tall, large building in the center of Domino City was crowded with people; most of them being the employees of the famous Kaiba Corporation. The spacious hall that welcomed everyone who entered the building was full of voices and murmurs, and it was practically swarmed with men in business suits and briefcases and with women with folders in their hands. They all seemed like identical twins, due to the fact that they all had the same haircut and the same outfits.

It looked like someone just entered a busy ant hole, but the traffic inside seemed to stop for a moment when one man entered that same hall. Silence followed in which everyone stopped frozen in the middle of their tasks to stand up straight and, as odd as it seemed, shudder with fright.

Mokuba was already used to that kind of everyday morning greetings, every time his brother entered the Kaiba Corp. The older Kaiba sibling strolled calmly down the hall, not sparing a glance at anyone who stood stiffly around him. Murmurs of 'Good morning, Mr. Kaiba' didn't seem to catch his interest as he proceeded towards a huge, modernly equipped elevator with the logo of Kaiba Corporation.

Mokuba skipped happily behind him, occasionally greeting the people around him who showed an equal amount of respect towards him as well. Sometimes, he wondered if those people around him ever had a minute to themselves but he wasn't too concerned with his brother's business; whatever he said or decided was considered as a good decision.

When the doors of the elevator closed, and the whizzing sound of the machine filled the smaller space around him Mokuba looked at his brother to see his expression change.

The CEO lowered his head, closing his eyes in exasperation and sighed. Holding a briefcase in his left hand, he touched the bridge of his nose with his other one, clutching it slightly. He rubbed his forehead the next moment, as if trying to iron the wrinkles of exhaustion and tiredness that were hidden behind his bangs. He let out a silent growl, barely audible as a slight vibration in his throat.

Mokuba was observing his brother for a while with an almost amused expression on his face. He actually liked to see his brother like that – it proved that he was just a human, like everyone else, as much as some considered him to be a cold, ruthless machine. Mokuba knew better. He knew him longer and ten times better than anyone else did and he liked moments like those; when he could look at his brother and see his other side, the one made of flesh and blood.

"You're tired," he said after a long silence. The elevator was still rising, the office being on the top floor. Kaiba looked down at him for a second then grunted silently. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Mokuba," came the stoic reply of the CEO, "nothing I can't handle."

Mokuba's eyes saddened for a moment, but he smiled soon after that. He understood. His business and his company was everything to him and he admired him for managing to lead such a great corporation. He even idolized him in a way; wanting to become strong and resourceful like him some day...that didn't mean he would like to lead such a huge corporation some day; he was still in the process of growing up and he hadn't thought about his future seriously yet. For now, being with his brother and helping him was enough for him.

The elevator started slowing down until it finally stopped with a slight tremor and the computer voice announced they reached the top floor. The metallic doors opened, revealing an enormous office. It wasn't furnished with many things; the bottom of the office was occupied by a large desk and a leather chair, waiting patiently in front of the giant window and enabling everyone to see the heart of the Domino City. To the right, on the wall was a sizeable flat screen; a sofa placed in front of it.

Before Mokuba could even sit on the sofa and turn on the screen, Kaiba was already behind his desk, turning his laptop on.

He sat down brusquely, the sound of leather shifting filling the spacious office. Mokuba disappeared behind the sofa, letting himself sink into the soft fabric as he snatched the remote. Just when he was about to turn the screen on, there was a knock on the door and Kaiba groaned in irritation, rubbing the bridge of his nose again before allowing one of the women to enter. She greeted him shortly in a usual business tone, carrying a stack of folders in her hands.

"These are the ones sent to us by Mr. Schmidt," she informed flatly, standing stiffly in front of the desk. Kaiba frowned and took one of the folders from the large pile of them.

"You are dismissed." He told the woman who nodded quickly after that and stalked out of the office, closing the doors behind her. Mokuba finally found some privacy to push the 'on' button on the remote when he heard his brother cursing silently under his breath. He turned around to see what happened and saw him flipping the papers through the folder madly, eyes narrowed and glistening with anger and frustration. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously, turning the screen off. Somehow, the desire to watch TV subsided when he saw his brother angry.

Kaiba was still rummaging through the folders, the wrinkles between his eyebrows deepening with every passing paper he read. He was mumbling something incoherent, until he threw the folders away and they landed several inches away from him, some of them falling across the edge of the desk and ending up on the floor in a heap.

Mokuba gawked at him for a good minute before he dared to ask what happened.

"That moron can't get anything right!" Kaiba barked back, his hand flying to his forehead again. He grimaced when he felt a stabbing sensation somewhere beneath and swore secretly for not taking any sleeping pills other than spending the almost entire night typing on his laptop.

Mokuba opened his mouth in confusion, looking to and fro the papers and his frustrated brother.

"Mr. Schmud?" He asked with interest, eyeing the papers with curiosity before hopping off the sofa to pick them up.

"Schmidt," Kaiba corrected him, deep voice full of weariness and irritation, "the one responsible for one of our branches in Germany. The idiot can't handle anything without making a mistake and then asking me for help...I should fire him!" There he stopped for a brief moment to stare at the pile of papers Mokuba handed him before he snatched the phone and called his secretary.

"Get in here." He commanded and the woman, who previously brought the papers, came in again, the expression on her face slightly apprehensive. She obviously didn't like the tone her boss addressed her with.

"Call Schmidt and tell him he's fired. Then call Heinrich and tell him he's got two days to fix the problem otherwise he can start looking for a new job as well!"

The secretary blinked and nodded slowly, a look of sheer shock crossing her features for a second. Then, without hesitation, walked out quickly, not wanting to risk her own resource of payment. The doors closed again, leaving utmost silence in the office. The only sound was coming from the bustling streets of Domino City below. Mokuba stared at his brother for a while, noticing for the first time that day dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair seemed slightly tousled, compared to his usual well – combed mane.

Kaiba started to pick up the remaining papers from his desk, glaring at them menacingly. Mokuba had a feeling that he'd rather curl them up in a ball and toss them outside the window or rip them in pieces and let them crumble in front of him. When he continued to glare at them and Mokuba had a sudden feeling he might even do that, he decided to switch the subject to try and avert him from destroying them.

"So...what are you up to next?" He asked him, a tad too enthusiastically and Kaiba diverted his eyes from the papers to look at him. Mokuba was smiling sweetly, making his brother arch an eyebrow quizzically. After he gave up on the idea to light the papers and watch them burn, he tossed them indifferently to the side and sighed heavily.

Mokuba's smile vanished from his face, replaced by a look of sadness. He knew oh too well that the company was his brother's life and that they all lived from it, but in his opinion – Seto was seriously neglecting his own life, and Mokuba suddenly became aware of the fact that his brother indeed needed some relaxation. He wanted to suggest that to him when the phone rang and Kaiba groaned again, picking the phone with such vigor, Mokuba thought he'd break it.

"What?" He spat out and growled a second later when he heard who was on the other line.

"Yes, you heard me right...No, I don't intend to do that...I don't care...You're wasting my time!"

Mokuba gaped at him and at the phone handle, noticing how his knuckles became white from applying the pressure. Kaiba was seething angrily and after he's had enough, finally snapped.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY – YOU'RE FIRED! DEAL WITH IT!"

The phone was crushed back to its place. Mokuba winced. Kaiba was growling like a rabid dog.

"Uhm...Seto?" Mokuba asked meekly, inching away slightly from the desk. Kaiba was breathing heavily, his teeth gritted and his eyes blazing with fury.

"I...I think I'll go now...I have...um...homework to write...yeah! So bye!"

With that, the younger Kaiba dashed out of the large office, leaving a fuming CEO behind. When the doors closed and Mokuba was out of potential danger, he sighed in relief. The secretary who was sitting as her desk outside the office paled, looking at the younger Kaiba with fright.

"Is Mr. Kaiba..."

Mokuba waved his hand swiftly in the air.

"No," he breathed quickly, "trust me – you _don't_ want to go in there."

The woman nodded understandingly and prayed deep inside for Kaiba to restrain himself from using the phone in his current state.

Kaiba, who was still in a raging mode, slowly rested his hands on the desk, lowering his head on them slowly.

"Crap." He muttered.

------------------------

****

Mokuba was walking aimlessly down the streets, hoping his brother has managed to cool off a bit. He wanted to call him a few times already, but was afraid that the phone in Kaiba's office would end up on the concrete many floors below.

His shoulders sagged when he remembered his idea about offering his brother to take some time off and go on a vacation...now, when he thought about it, the very idea seemed ridiculous to him as well. Seto – on a vacation...perhaps, but with a laptop in his lap and a mobile phone attached to his ear. Either way, his brother was starting to go over the top, and Mokuba feared he'd loose his sanity in the end.

"Yeah," he muttered, "he would end up in some mental institution probably..." An image of Kaiba popped in his head, standing in a cell with a straightjacket and screaming at everyone they're fired. Mokuba shuddered at the thought and quickly dismissed the image away from his mind. He was about to turn around the corner when he almost smacked into someone. He yelped, and backing away, tripped. The world around him started to turn upside down and when he expected to fall flat on his bottom, someone stopped him and pulled him up again.

He swayed a bit in front of the person who saved him until he raised his head to see a younger girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, are you all right?" she asked him politely and Mokuba opened his mouth to say he was okay when the girl started to seem familiar to him...very familiar...

"You're Serenity!" He yelled with recognition and the girl in front of him gaped at him. "Serenity Wheeler – Joey's sister!"

Serenity was still staring at him in puzzlement, trying to remember the boy who obviously knew her very well...and her brother as well. She lowered her head a bit to look more closely at him. Mokuba smiled at her inability to recognize him.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, observing the boy with eyes narrowed in confusion. Dark, messy hair, violet bright eyes...energetic voice and a cheerful expression...a sudden image of Battle City tournament came to her mind and she gasped, straightening herself to look at him with acknowledgment now.

"Mokuba? You're Mokuba, right?" she asked him, looking at him in wonder.

Mokuba nodded, glad that she managed to remember. Although his brother was never too fond of Yuugi and let alone Joey, he liked to consider them as friends and the girl he met on that faithful tournament became his friend as well.

"Yup, that's me!" He chimed and scratched his head, blushing slightly. Serenity smiled now back, still a bit surprised to see him. As far as she knew, Kaiba brothers were always considered to be something close to a celebrity, and she thought it was strange for one of them to even speak to her like that.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Don't know, really...running away from Seto maybe?" he replied sheepishly and Serenity looked at him oddly.

"You're running away from your brother? Why, is he mean to you?" came her question and Mokuba shook his head immediately.

"No, no, no, he's just...well...busy, you know and when he's busy then he's...grumpy."

The explanation seemed to satisfy the younger Wheeler and she smiled and nodded. Since she seemed as if she had nothing to do as well, and he himself was bored to death, he decided to spend his time with one of his friends. After all, Serenity seemed nice and sweet enough to hang out with.

"You have time?" he asked her and she nodded again, watching him curiously. "Then...wanna go for a drink? My treat!"

Serenity was surprised for a moment, wondering briefly why would a Kaiba ask such a thing, but after a moment of hesitation decided to join the young boy. She had nothing better to do anyway.

"Sure." She agreed and Mokuba smiled happily, glad he had at least someone to spend his time with. Writing homework didn't surely seem as much fun; not that he couldn't write it in a minute, but talking to a friend somehow seemed much more interesting than geometry.

They were sitting in front of the café on the main square of the Domino City, drinking juice and laughing about funny things that happened to them at school. Mokuba was laughing every moment Serenity told him about numerous gaffes her brother made while they were kids and still together, while Serenity cracked laughing hearing a story about how he once got stuck with his brother in an elevator.

Time passed quickly and Mokuba almost wheezed when he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. He realized that the time spent with Serenity passed quickly, and felt oddly happy for meeting her and spending the morning with her. For some odd reason, her smile and warmth managed to breeze his bad mood away like a fresh breath of wind. He presumed she had that kind of effect on people that managed to make them feel better and happy and...

"That's it!" He suddenly burst out, making Serenity jump slightly in her seat and other people around him to stare at him. Serenity opened her mouth to ask him what happened when he interrupted her hastily.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked her, eagerness evident in his wide, violet orbs. Serenity was taken aback slightly with his question.

"What is it about?" she asked, still puzzled. Mokuba halted slightly before answering.

"It's about my brother, you know, Seto...I was wondering if you could help me cheer him up? He's been acting all grumpy and grouchy lately..."

Serenity was looking at him blankly for a moment before an image of older Kaiba came to her mind. She could remember him without a difficulty: tall, slender, with keen eyes and mysterious, closed up personality. She thought he was kind of cute but seeing him, being so cold made her shiver inwardly. But, then again – she never had a chance to meet him better...She was biting her lip, looking at the table and her empty glass then raised her head to look at the completely different person and wondered briefly how they could be related in the first place.

Mokuba had a buoyant look in his eyes, a look so full of hope and expectations that she had to give in.

"He's spending too much time in his office, huh?" she asked him finally and his face saddened briefly before he nodded.

"Yeah, he does...that's why I need you to try and make him see that there are other things in life besides laptops and papers and...stuff." There he stopped, his face now completely shadowed with dejection and sadness. Serenity, being a sap when it came to older brothers, decided to help.

"Okay," she said, making him snap out of his stupor, "I promise I'll do everything to make your brother cheer up!" she added and Mokuba's face lit up instantly.

"Really?" he asked, that hope shining now in his eyes. Serenity nodded, smiling warmly at him and Mokuba beamed at her.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed and before she could say anything else, grabbed her by the hand and yanked her away from the table. He practically threw the money to a bypassing waiter as Serenity yelped, being maneuvered around the tables hastily.

"Mokuba!" she screeched, "What is goi-"

"Come on, Serenity!" He cut in and started to run down the street, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket again for, what he thought a very good use – a ride back to the Kaiba Corporation.

------------------

Seto Kaiba was just in the middle of firing some poor soul when he heard a noise coming from outside the office. When he was about to call his secretary to ask her what the hell was going on, Mokuba stormed into the room, dragging someone behind him.

Kaiba stood up, looking strangely at his younger brother then at a girl who seemed familiar to him. He hung up the phone and then looked expectantly at Mokuba.

"I though you were writing your homework," he half – scolded him on which Mokuba smiled sheepishly.

"I already did that," he lied, glancing at a very exasperated Serenity who was still clutching her shirt and trying to get some air.

"What is this, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked him, irritated and on the verge of firing the secretary as well who was peeking from behind her desk and through the open doors.

"Don't you recognize her?" his brother asked, grinning at him. Kaiba reverted his glare from his brother to the girl standing in the middle of his office. He narrowed his eyes, already knowing that he had seen her somewhere before.

"It's Serenity, Seto!" Mokuba stretched his hands forward.

"Serenity?" Kaiba repeated, now glaring at her almost absentmindedly, his brain processing the gathered information.

Serenity almost regretted the decision of coming here when she saw how scrutinizing his glare was. She smiled nervously, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Uhm, hi," She greeted him silently, her voice echoing slightly through the large room. Kaiba was still trying to remember where he had seen her before when it finally clicked to him...the girl who was begging him to stop the plane and go back so they could drive some idiot named Bakura to hospital. Serenity...Serenity...Wheeler.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly when he realized who had Mokuba brought with him. Without a moment of thinking, he growled and glared at Mokuba furiously.

"What is a _Wheeler_ doing in my office?"

Mokuba winced slightly and Serenity gulped. She just realized two things:

First – the boy was very intimidating and second – she definitely regretted her decision now...

---------------

TBC

---------------

**A/N**

Uhm...this 'To be continued' phrase depends on you and you only. If you'd like me to continue, please drop me a review and tell me what you think. Also – I know it's a stupid title, so...any suggestions? Thanks!


	2. Family ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I don't own Kaiba, or Serenity or even a Millennium Item...[sniffle] I don't even have a Yami of my own! T.T

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---------------

**Chapter II: Family ties**

---------------

The office on the top floor of Kaiba Corporation was oddly silent. The only occupants were a pretty petrified and frozen girl, a very pissed off CEO of Kaiba Corporation and his brother who had a baffled look on his face now. The secretary was still peeping inside the office from her posture behind the desk until Kaiba growled angrily and went to the doors himself to shut them furiously with a loud banging sound. Serenity winced again and closed her eyes for a second.

Mokuba's mouth was slightly agape; he was taken aback slightly with his brother's reaction to the girl standing next to him. He watched his brother stomp angrily back to his desk until he stood behind it, with his hands on the edges of his desk firmly and sat down, making the leather chair squeak under the sudden pressure.

"Well?" He finally asked, glancing first at Serenity who blushed furiously and felt incredibly stupid and uncomfortable then at the younger Kaiba who gaped at him.

"What?" Mokuba replied in confusion after the initial shock subsided. Kaiba was glaring at his brother silently, his stare almost piercing through him like a razor. Mokuba raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, letting his shoulders lift upwards and stretching his arms in the air innocently.

Kaiba switched his glare to Serenity again and this time, she opened her mouth to speak and apologize for any kind of inconvenience when she stopped suddenly, the words stuck in her throat. She had never seen such a look in someone's eyes; penetrating and scrutinizing, she felt as if he was trying to see through her, her thoughts and emotions with those keen, icy eyes.

"Uhm, Seto?" Mokuba's voice made him avert his glare from the sister of, in his opinion, the most obnoxious being in the whole universe. When he rested his eyes on his brother, Mokuba lowered his gaze to the floor, suddenly finding his sneakers very interesting to watch.

Kaiba breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to calm himself. He glanced once more at Serenity who was staring blankly at him, at a loss of words.

"I'm listening, Mokuba," he said in a deep voice, giving them an impression as if he had difficulties with voicing those words aloud.

Mokuba raised his head again to look at him and grimaced when he saw that his brother indeed wasn't thrilled with him bringing Serenity with him. He started fidgeting slightly, casting nervous glances at Serenity who was equally aghast of what to do.

"Well, you see, I, uh..." he mumbled out, looking at the white ceiling now, making circles on the marble floor with his shoe. He smiled sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head, scratching it in discomfort. "Please, don't be mad at me, I just thought that...you might need, uh...you know..."

He was babbling, and it became clear to Serenity that he was at loss of words just as she was. But, seeing him, being so lost and almost helpless made her smile slightly, reminding her of herself when she was just as lost and clueless of what to do when her mother and father divorced. She looked at Kaiba sternly, gathering all her courage she could muster and coughed slightly to gain his attention.

"Uhm, Mr. Kaiba," she spoke softly and almost shuddered involuntarily when he fixated his demanding glare on her now, "what Mokuba wanted to say was that he thought you were working in your office too much and that you needed some time to yourself. That's why he asked me to..." there she stopped, not knowing exactly how to say it to him, "to...well try and cheer you up." She smiled uneasily when he quirked an eyebrow at her with an almost deadpanned expression. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Silence followed again, in which the CEO was looking at the younger Wheeler as if she just swallowed a cactus. When Mokuba wanted to wave his hand in front of his face to see if he hadn't dozed off, Kaiba let out a chuckle which turned into a mocking laughter that made both of them stare at him incredulously now. Serenity exchanged an awkward glance with Mokuba who shrugged, looking at his brother blankly.

"Seto, err..." Mokuba started when his brother stopped him with a motion of his hand. Mokuba stopped in a mid – word, waiting patiently for him to say what he intended. He stopped laughing and closed his eyes for a second then looked at Mokuba seriously again.

"First of all – I don't need anyone to try and" he looked at Serenity grimly "_cheer me up._ Second of all – I am perfectly fine and I don't need you to worry about me," he continued, looking at Mokuba now who opened his mouth to object. "And _third_ – I certainly don't need help of any kind from a _Wheeler_, no matter what he offers me, although I doubt one would even have something to offer me that would be worthy of my attention." He added, glaring at Serenity whose eyes saddened slightly, and she was watching him with a half – hurt, half – confused expression. "Now leave. I have work to do."

Silence filled the office again. Mokuba glanced at Serenity who had her head lowered, her brownish bangs slightly covering and shading her eyes. Mokuba's shoulders sagged when he realized that it was his mistake to bring her here and make her go through his brother's verbal assault. He actually hoped Seto would agree to his idea of spending a few hours out of the office but now he also realized that wouldn't happen so soon. His eyes saddened as well and he lowered his head in shame when Serenity looked at him apologetically and smiled.

She felt like someone just slapped her; she didn't really know why Kaiba hated her brother so – Joey was the greatest big brother any sister could wish for in this world and she wondered briefly how could Mokuba think of his brother in the same manner.

When she felt his sharp eyes on her again, she almost flinched. She clasped her hands in front of her, bowing in front of him, letting her hair fall slightly over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly and smiling once more at Mokuba, headed towards the doors. She closed them softly behind her and let out a sigh of relief when she was finally out of that office and away from his ardent glare.

The secretary observed her curiously and she smiled at her before running towards the elevator, wanting nothing more than getting out of the building as soon as possible.

-------------

****

Mokuba felt guilty. Which he couldn't say for his brother who was once again, flipping through his papers and typing on his laptop like nothing happened. When he looked at Mokuba, he turned his head away and glared at the large flat screen instead.

"You shouldn't have done that, Seto," he whispered enough audibly for his to hear. Kaiba glanced at him stoically then went back to his typing.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Mokuba," he replied calmly, resuming his research through the papers and folders on his desk, "you know very well what I think about her brother and that idea of yours was not-"

"I just wanted to help you!" The sudden outburst from Mokuba made him stop with rummaging through the papers and look at him. Mokuba was angry...and it was the first time he was angry with _him_. Kaiba stared blankly at him, slightly taken aback with the sudden change in behavior in the boy in front of him.

Mokuba's eyes started to fill with angry tears and Kaiba's lips parted slightly.

"Don't you see? Don't you see what you're doing to yourself? You don't even care for me anymore!"

"That's not true, Mokuba and you know it!" Kaiba yelled back, now completely focused on his brother who was on the verge of crying. Mokuba's fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed sharply at him, full of anger, pain and something Kaiba couldn't define.

But Mokuba was able to feel it. He felt abandoned and lost. He felt like on that same day, standing in front of the orphanage, feeling lost and afraid. But then, he at least had his brother with him...now, he felt as if his brother was left in there – in that same time and space and the one who was standing in front of him was just a shell of a boy he used to be.

When Kaiba wanted to suggest to him to stay there and calm down, Mokuba wiped away the tears angrily from his face and turned his back to him.

"I'm going home, Seto." He said coldly, making Kaiba frown.

"Why don't you stay here?" He asked him, eyeing his laptop from the corner of his eye that was currently showing the results of the latest market research. Mokuba sniffled once and then started walking towards the doors.

"I don't want to." He replied in that same, leveled tone that resembled Kaiba's in a way. The older Kaiba sibling sighed inwardly, closing his eyes in an attempt to control himself. His face revealed irritation and annoyance just barely, which he tried to hide. Instead, he tried to understand what happened to his brother.

"What do you want then?" He asked calmly, looking at his retrieving back. When Mokuba was already at the doors, holding the silver handle, he turned around to look at him. The look he gave him made Kaiba frown again in confusion and he paused, uncertain of what to do next. What came next from Mokuba, however, made him stare at him in wonder.

"I just want my brother back."

The doors closed, leaving one confused and frozen young man behind.

------------

When Serenity came home from her last encounter with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, she felt drained and completely confused. She had heard stories about the mysterious, cold – blooded Seto Kaiba, but she never believed they could be true. As far as she knew, no one was without a heart; everyone possessed at least that one bit of hope and love in their hearts that needed to be unleashed and revealed, but Seto Kaiba...was a totally different story.

Not only was he cold, ruthless and distant, he wasn't even paying attention to his own brother. And Mokuba was such a nice and caring boy. She just couldn't understand how come was Mokuba so polite and cheerful and his brother was a total opposite.

She even thought Joey was just exaggerating when he called Kaiba once a heartless, emotionless jerk, and she relied more on Yuugi's story in which he described Kaiba as a fair duelist, protective of his brother. But what she saw today, managed to change the whole perspective she had about the elusive CEO.

He was completely ignoring Mokuba! And she wondered how come was the boy tolerating that...if Joey was acting like that – she would feel crushed and crestfallen...and Mokuba was still so happy and full of energy...

And on top of it all – she had made a promise...

Serenity moaned and lay down on her bed. She skipped dinner after she lost her appetite thinking about the Kaiba brothers on the way home. Her mother looked at her awkwardly when she said she wasn't that hungry.

She was staring at the ceiling of her room absentmindedly, thinking about the whole incident at the Kaiba Corporation...

"I made a promise," she whispered idly, an image of Mokuba's eager and hopeful expression coming to her mind. Yes, she had made a promise, and promises are not to be broken...at least not in her own humble opinion. She wanted to help the younger boy so badly, but what was she to do now? His brother practically ordered her to get out from his office and she doubted she'd ever even like to set a foot into that building again.

She turned over and hugged her teddy bear...as much as Mokuba and Yuugi spoke well of the older Kaiba sibling, she couldn't help but feel that her brother was right...what if she could really do nothing to help Mokuba? What if there was really no good in Seto Kaiba's heart?

She sighed heavily, remembering the promise she made again. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. The image of icy, blue eyes and cold expression of Seto Kaiba wouldn't allow her to fall asleep so easily.

She groaned, hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest.

"Serenity," she whispered dejectedly, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

-------------

TBC

-------------

**A/N**

Okay, done with chapter two... I know it turned out to be a bit shorter than the first one, but I barely had the time to write this one due to the upcoming exams I have to study for...so, please bear with me.

A huge **thank you** to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. Your reviews made me very happy! So, I'll encourage you now to drop me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! [skips away merrily]

****


	3. Tricked

Disclaimer  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...Otherwise, I'd be making a loooot of money...which I don't...but you get the picture, right?

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-by Alena S. Anigor

-----------------

**Chapter III: Tricked **

****

-----------------

When a black limo stopped in front of the giant mansion, it was already dark and when Kaiba glanced at his watch, it was past eleven. He got out, stepping firmly on the ground, holding his silver metallic briefcase in one hand. Not sparing a glance at his driver, he headed towards the front doors, his blue trench coat billowing slightly behind him as he walked. The driver drove the limo away, already knowing where he should park it.

Kaiba opened the doors, a giant lobby welcoming him back, furnished with marble floor, and one very expensive looking, crystal chandelier illuminating the spacious hall. The house seemed empty and cold, but then again, he didn't need anyone besides a few maids and a chef cook. Other things he could do by himself, anyway.

He headed towards the study room, opening the wooden doors and stepping inside. Light was already on, one wooden desk greeting him in the middle of the room. Behind it, there was a shelf, loaded with various book about technology and business management. They were all lined up alphabetically, although nowadays he barely had the time to read any of them.

He put the briefcase on the desk, opening it and retrieving out the papers and the remains of what he still had to finish and sort out. He hoped Heinrich did his job well and expected a full report about the, hopefully, fixed problem.

The laptop on the desk was immediately turned on, a faint glow radiating from it and illuminating his face. Blue eyes were hard and concentrated, although the lack of sleep was still evident on his face. There was a knock on the door and he raised his head for a moment to see one of the maids entering and carrying a platter. She bowed respectfully and lowered the platter onto his desk. Kaiba glanced at the plate filled with a strange substance in it, but when he was about to ask what the heck that was, the maid was already outside, sighing in relief. As much as the young CEO paid her well, he was simply giving her the creeps every time she looked at him and his cold demeanor. She was thankful Mokuba was still in the mansion to keep it alive and preserve a somewhat warm atmosphere in it.

Kaiba raised one eyebrow in suspicion, almost glaring at the thing that was supposed to be called a soup. He wasn't even feeling hungry. He reverted his concentration back to the laptop screen instead, typing quickly over the keyboard. Results, charts, percents and various designs were showing and disappearing again on the screen, until he finally decided which one to choose. A few ideas concerning a new duel disk system have been occupying his mind lately, and he was eager to make those simple designs and blueprints a reality. He smirked, satisfied with himself and his newest creation.

A holographic image of Blue eyes White dragon spiraled on his screen, as he was toying with numerous variations and possibilities. When his vision started to get a tad blurry, he frowned, thinking already that something was wrong with the laptop screen. When he let out a yawn a few seconds later and caught himself doing that, he blinked in confusion and then looked at the hanging clock on the wall. It was twenty minutes to midnight.

He frowned again, deciding to ignore a sudden urge to let his eyes close and leave his body to rest. Something that could bring the Kaiba Corporation even more profit was more important now than sleep. He ran his fingers through his bangs softly, trying to clear his mind and keep his eyes open. Glancing at the plate, he reached for the silver spoon and lifted it off the plate, carefully observing the liquid that was shimmering slightly under the light. He hoped the soup could make him stay awake.

Slowly and tentatively, he lifted it until it was an inch away from his mouth. He sniffed a bit, surprised by the fact that the aroma smelled nice. He shoved the spoon into his mouth, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he swallowed it, and opened his eyes, coming to a conclusion that the salty taste of the soup was delicious and somewhat nerve – soothing. He decided that having a dinner didn't sound like such a bad idea, and took the plate from the platter. He could feel the warmth of the soup making him relax and he leaned back in his chair slightly.

The study room was silent, the only sound being the clang of the spoon against the plate.

Mokuba was bored. Flipping channels on TV became mind – boggling and his eyes were starting to hurt already. He knew his brother was at home; he had heard the limo when it came and he heard the doors opening and his brother's footsteps echoing down the lobby. As he presumed, his brother's first destination was his study, where he usually spent the most of his time.

Mokuba sighed. He was still angry with him...but just a bit. He could never be mad at him for long, and after a while, he would be sorry and he'd realize that his brother was right in the end, as always. Turning the TV off, he hopped down off the soft, beige sofa to go and apologize for leaving the office like that today.

Walking down the corridor that was leading to the study, he was already thinking about the best way to tell him he was sorry, and maybe to try and convince him once again to have some time off...he knew that would be difficult to achieve, and he hated to be reminded about those numerous times someone tried to take over the Kaiba Corporation...First, Pegasus then the Big Five...and then their own stepfather...but he was still convinced that Seto was working too much and needed some time to himself.

Stopping in front of the wooden doors, he noticed they were creaked open, and that the light was still on. After inhaling deeply and shaking his head, he reached with his hand to push the doors open.

"Seto, are you still..."

Silence followed, in which Mokuba stared in front of him with a puzzled, and slightly taken aback expression on his face. He blinked a few times, before a wide smile appeared on his face and his eyes softened. He took a few steps forward, walking on his tiptoes. He silently thanked the maid who brought him the soup, knowing very well that, that particular soup did wonders for those who were tired or wanted to fall asleep. The amount of aromatizing spices was enough to make everyone feel warm and relaxed. When he was smaller, he'd always fall asleep after taking a few spoons of the tasty liquid - which was exactly what happened to his brother now.

Seto Kaiba was hunched over his desk, his hands on the wooden surface and his head propped on them. The laptop was still on and Mokuba tiptoed to shut down the programs and the laptop off. The bluish light disappeared, leaving only the regular light on. When he looked at his brother, he almost chuckled. The expression on his face was so peaceful and oblivious that he had to grin. His mouth was slightly agape and he could hear him breath slowly and deeply in his slumber. Mokuba smiled softly – it reminded him so much of those good old days...

He also noticed the way his bangs and his nose were a bit too close to the plate and he cautiously moved the porcelain plate away from him, just in case. Putting the plate back on the platter, he turned around and shook his brother gently.

Kaiba stirred a bit, but didn't do anything else besides that. An almost sore expression crossed Mokuba's face. He managed to make his brother fall asleep, but how was he supposed to make him go to his own room now if he had no intentions of waking up so soon?

Mokuba grimaced and stretched his hands in the air helplessly. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost midnight and he had to go to school tomorrow! Groaning silently, he shook him again, this time a bit harder. Kaiba stirred again and growled slightly. Mokuba smirked.

"Seto, wake up," he whispered to his ear and Kaiba growled again and turned his head away. Now it was Mokuba's turn to growl under his breath.

"Seto, come on," he insisted, raising his voice a bit and shaking him again. Kaiba stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Mokuba with slightly glazed eyes and then looked around the room wearily. Mokuba sighed in relief.

"Thank God! I already thought you'd never wake up! Come on, get up!" he pulled at his sleeve and started dragging him up into a sitting position. Kaiba mumbled something incoherent and glared at the wall in front of him. He was dreaming so nicely – finally beating Yuugi in a duel and then someone woke him up and destroyed his moment of maniacal cackling over the tear – stricken Yuugi.

"Mokuba?" he asked lazily when he saw a mop of familiar, dark hair. His brother was trying to pull him up and off the chair, and they almost both ended up on the floor when Kaiba swayed one moment to the left. He felt so drained and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes again and dream about his victory over his archenemy.

"Yeah, it's me," Mokuba chimed under his brother's trench coat, trying to support his weight and trying not to fall under it as well. As much as his brother seemed skinny and almost anorexic, he sure was heavy enough to support. "Now come on, we're going to your room so you can sleep there."

"Uh – huh..." he replied absentmindedly, his eyelids dropping again. Mokuba almost tripped once and landed on the carpet if there wasn't for the armchair in the bottom of the room.

"Geez, Seto, have you finished the whole soup or what?" Mokuba growled, turning barely enough to take one more glance at the empty plate. "Oh, so you have...oh, man..."

Stumbling a few times, they finally managed to get out of the study and towards the carpeted stairs. Mokuba was already on the verge of collapsing to the floor when he let out a growl, noticing the stairs ahead. He thanked God on the fact that Seto's room was on the first floor and not higher. Taking a cautious step, Mokuba stood on the first stair, pulling his brother by the sleeve. Kaiba's eyes were half – open and everything was so blurry around him. His body ached for a bed to fall on, and he couldn't wait to flop down onto it and let his eyes close.

"Hey, Seto?" Mokuba asked, somewhere beneath his coat. Kaiba mumbled in return.

"Hn?"

"Could you do something for me?" he continued, a sly look on his face. Kaiba nodded slowly.

"Uh – hn..."

Mokuba grinned wolfishly. "Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and meet Serenity tomorrow? You know, just for an hour or so..."

Kaiba stared at the carpet dully, then at the top of the stairs. His mind was clouded in haziness and he could only articulate things like simple 'hmms' and 'uh – huh'. He could hear Mokuba talking, but somehow, it didn't really matter _what_ was he talking about...

"Hnn..."

They were almost at the end of the stairs. The first floor was reached and finally conquered and Mokuba let out a heavy sigh when he finally managed to drag his sleepy brother up the stairs. He smiled wickedly, knowing it wasn't really fair to lure him into that in the state he was currently in, but if he wanted to save his brother's health and sanity – he considered it a duty and a priority. Mokuba shook his head – he actually started thinking like Seto.

Staring at the corridor for a while, with a swaying Kaiba waiting behind, he took him by the hand and started to lead him towards the end of the corridor, where wooden double doors were.

"So, you'll do it?" He asked again, an inquiring look on his face. Kaiba snapped his eyes open for a moment, suddenly feeling slightly lightheaded. Mokuba was starting to feel concerned – already thinking how the maid put too much of the spices in the soup. When Kaiba nodded again and muttered a barely audible 'ehh' Mokuba's smile widened and he smirked devilishly.

"You promise?"

"Uh – huh."

"Great!"

They reached the end of the corridor and Mokuba let go of his brother for a second to open the doors and turn the lights on. Then, he grabbed his brother again and led him in. Not bothering to take his trench coat off, Kaiba plopped down on his bed and was asleep in a second. Mokuba sighed in relief, then smiled, proud of himself. It wasn't quite like the idea he had in his mind, but it was close. Now, he only had to talk to Serenity, arrange a meeting and then keep his distance away from the Kaiba Corporation for the rest of the day.

Mokuba let out a content sigh and turning the lights off, intended to go to his own room to get some well deserved sleep as well.

"Good night, Seto." He whispered, before he closed the doors behind him.

----------------

The next day at Kaiba Corporation was on the good way of being proclaimed as a historical moment when Seto Kaiba entered the hall and greeted everyone who greeted him. He still had that high and mighty attitude and an elusive aura around him, but he seemed to be...in a good mood.

Which was scary.

He felt oddly relaxed and calm, satisfied and content in some way, and he wasn't grumpy and edgy like he was the day before...and many days before that day, as well. But the most important thing was – he wasn't feeling tired or exhausted...on the contrary – he was feeling fresh and full of energy.

He left a very confused and puzzled secretary behind when he marched into his office with a satisfied and almost glowing smirk on his face. Turning the laptop on, he started typing vigorously, the plans and his latest idea already spinning on the screen. He added some installments, and improved the old ones, but the smirk never left his face.

Just when he was about to add a new feature to the almost finished duel disk system, the secretary knocked on the door and he told her to come in. The woman entered the office hesitantly, holding a piece of paper in her hands. Kaiba was still busy typing the new codes on the screen but told her to speak non the less.

The secretary arched an eyebrow in puzzlement for a second before she glanced at the paper and announced he had a meeting outside the Kaiba Corporation.

This time, he raised his head and looked at her with a frown.

"What kind of meeting?" He asked, not recalling anything about a meeting today. The secretary looked at her paper again and started reciting.

"Mr. Mokuba Kaiba said I should tell you that you...made a promise before you...ahem, flip out and decide to kill him," she replied in a flat tone, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. Kaiba's frown deepened and he told her to go on, still not remembering anything about any kind of promise.

"Well, he said you promised to leave the office for two hours today to have some time to yourself and he already arranged you a meeting with someone." The secretary replied hastily, the look on her boss' face making her shudder in fright. Kaiba's good mood vanished away like a snow on the warm, summer day. He stared blankly at the secretary who already had an urge to run away from the office.

"A promise? I made a promise?" He muttered, still not comprehending what the deal was until he finally remembered the last night and Mokuba's words. They didn't seem significant last night because he wasn't really paying attention, but now...he remembered everything again. Kaiba growled and resisted an urge to smack his forehead and fire the secretary.

"That little...he's even worse than I am!" He sneered, making the secretary jump slightly. He was growling again, glaring at the piece of paper in the secretary's hands.

"Well, who is it?" He barked and the secretary almost let the paper drop as she fidgeted with it and turned him upside down a few times.

"With uh...Serenity Wheeler."

Dead silence followed in which the secretary was seriously starting to question her own existence, watching the CEO of Kaiba Corporation staring at her blankly. But she knew that was just the calm before the storm...and she was right, when after a few moments, she scampered out of the office, doing everything to avoid the CEO's wrath. A few floors below, other employees froze as well, exchanging nervous glances and wondering if they did something wrong when they heard a blood – chilling scream.

"MOKUBAAAA!!!"

---

TBC

----------------

**A/N**

Uh...sorry for not posting this sooner, but I've been busy (and yes I know – that's a lame excuse, but...it's true!)

I'm aware that Kaiba is maybe a bit OOC in this chapter, but I just thought it would be fun to play with him for a bit like that...[wicked grin]

Anyway, thank you for reviewing my story – the feedback is amazing! Hope you liked this chapter! Drop me a review and tell me what you think or you can e-mail me if you have some questions or suggestions. And yes – I know – the title sounds weird...O.o


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...but don't pity me, though...I still have the power to make Kaiba look incredibly stupid in this fic if I want to! Muahahahha! [cough]

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-by Alena S. Anigor

----------------

**Chapter IV: The meeting**

****

**----------------**

****

It was a nice sunny day, warm and without a cloud in the sky, but when Mokuba Kaiba answered his cell phone and heard the thundering voice of Seto Kaiba on the other side, he had a sudden feeling the sky has darkened drastically.

A few of his schoolmates turned their heads curiously when they heard someone yelling madly from the near distance. They turned their heads around; expecting to see someone, but when they saw Mokuba walking out of the school building, holding his cell phone a hand - length away, things became clearer.

"_Have you lost your mind?_!" Echoed on the other line and Mokuba cringed. He thought something like that might happen, but he also thought his brother wouldn't really call him and lash his fury out on him...Big mistake. Mokuba made a mental note to himself to check who's calling first before actually answering the phone.

When the raging voice of Seto Kaiba finally died down and silence followed, Mokuba thought it was finally safe to put the phone back to his ear.

"_Mokuba?! Are you listening to me?!"_

Mokuba grimaced when the amount of decibels almost pierced and completely damaged his hearing. He made another mental note to himself – never answer your brother's phone call after screwing something up. He swallowed hard and decided to say something, still holding the phone at a safe distance away from his ear.

"Yeah, I heard you," he mumbled, "as well as the rest of the Domino City, probably..."

"_Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"_

Mokuba sighed inwardly and redirected his eyes skyward. What could he say, really? That he thought spending a few hours out of his office would make him feel better...or that he could actually talk him into spending those few hours with the sister of the guy he hated the most in this world and thought he had no brains at all?

And on top of it all – he already called Serenity and told her to meet Kaiba at the main square at 2 o'clock...he couldn't really call her back now and tell her his brother had no intentions to even see her and let alone spend some time with her.

"_What were you thinking?! Mokuba?!"_

Mokuba sighed out loud this time, waiting for his ride back home at the school entrance. He spotted the black limo approaching and waved happily to the driver.

"I'm here, Seto," he replied despairingly, climbing in the limo to take a seat. He greeted the driver politely, ignoring his brother's yelling on the phone for a moment. When he nestled comfortably in his seat, he put the phone back to his ear to try and at least calm him down.

"_Well, then explain me why have you done that?!" _Came the screaming question again. Mokuba rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at the driver who cocked his eyebrows questioningly at him, hearing the noise from the back of the limo.

Mokuba's eyes saddened, the glow in violet orbs disappearing slightly. And there he was, actually thinking how his brother would listen to him and take his advice...and now he would have to call Serenity and tell her not to come because his brother hated everything that had a name Wheeler tagged to it. He sighed dejectedly, lowering his head and letting his bangs shading his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seto," he said quietly, making his brother sigh in irritation on the other side, "I just...wanted to help you."

Seto Kaiba took a few moments to breathe in some air. All the yelling caused a lack of oxygen in his lungs and he realized that yelling like that wasn't healthy and that he maybe overreacted a bit. Mokuba's solemn voice managed to make him calm down slightly, although he was still mad at him for pulling a stunt like that.

"That's nice, Mokuba but I really don't have the time for things like that and I don't see the point in it," he replied steadily, trying to control his, slightly cracking voice and his breathing. The line was silent for a while, before the tiny, sad voice of Mokuba spoke again.

"_You've never even tried, you know_."

Kaiba sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. He glared at the paper the secretary left after practically running out of his office; his eyes glued to the paragraph where it was written _Meeting with Serenity Wheeler at 2 pm at the main square._ He could sense the sadness and disappointment in his voice, and somehow that made him feel even worse than loosing a duel against Yuugi. He looked at the card - looking pendant around his neck, the one where the picture of young Mokuba was hidden in.

"Mokuba..." He sighed dejectedly, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in deep thoughts. He could hear a faint sniffle on the other side and he growled mentally for making the most important person in his life cry.

"_Why, Seto? Why can't you listen to me...just for once?"_ Asked the soft, now almost broken voice of the younger Kaiba across the line, "_And you promised me...you never break your promises, Seto..."_

Kaiba let out a tortured sigh again and leaned back in his chair, the phone cord stretching slightly over the desk.

"You used a trick on me, Mokuba," he replied stubbornly, still not willing to give in. Silence followed again and Kaiba wondered for a brief moment if Mokuba hadn't hung up on him...but then he would hear a clicking sound, so he presumed he was still there. What if he was crying now...?

"Mokuba, are you-"

"_I'm sorry, Seto, but then...would you do it if I asked you now? If I asked you to promise me you'd do it now?"_ Kaiba smacked himself mentally. He should've seen this coming – now Mokuba had him trapped again and he was completely and utterly helpless and powerless against him. How could he say no to Mokuba? To his own brother? The only thing he had in this world except his company...

Kaiba gritted his teeth, regretting his decision and hating himself for having a conscience. He let out a sigh and lowered his head in defeat. Silence followed again in which no one said a word, until Mokuba's meek and sorrowful voice broke the almost dead atmosphere.

"_Seto?"_

"Why her of all the people?" Kaiba asked grimly, his face darkening from the memory of Joey Wheeler and his previous stunts that sometimes managed to prove that he indeed lacked common sense. He could hear his brother shifting slightly on the other line. "You know I'm not too...fond of that mutt."

A small giggle escaped Mokuba's lips after he heard his brother's comment. He was sitting in the limo, waiting for the driver to finally reach the mansion. Secretly, he was hoping to hear his brother's agreement and now he had a feeling he was on a good way to achieve that. He sighed somewhat tiredly and raised his head to reveal a pair of hopeful eyes.

"I know you don't like Joey much, but...Serenity is really nice and I think you'd like her," he replied, a small note of enthusiasm creeping in his voice, "She's really...kind and I think she could cheer you up a bit."

Kaiba cocked one cynical eyebrow. "Cheer me up? Mokuba..."

"Okay, okay, I know...but...just this week and-" 

"_This week?!_" Kaiba screeched into the phone, perplexed and baffled with his words. He thought he'd have to endure her for just one day. No one said anything about a whole week with a Wheeler! Mokuba drew the phone away slightly again, cringing.

"All right, all right, then...for three days! And if you won't like it, then I won't ask you to do it ever again! I promise!" Mokuba blurted out quickly, afraid of making his brother loose that little piece of sanity he got left. He heard a thumping sound on the other side and wondered for a brief moment what happened.

"Seto? Are you...still there?"

Kaiba slowly raised his head after banging it against his desk firmly. He rubbed his forehead vigorously; trying to soothe the sharp pain...he sensed a headache coming on. He glared at the paper once again and sighed, defeated. Three days...he would have to go out of his office, leave his job and go socialize with no one else then a _Wheeler_. He remembered briefly the girl Mokuba dragged in yesterday – she did seem smart enough to apologize and leave. Perhaps, those three days won't end up being so excruciating like they were when Joey Wheeler was around.

"Fine," he muttered, almost spitting those words out and when Mokuba opened his mouth to squeal a 'thank you', he interrupted him sharply. "But only for three days, Mokuba. And that's it."

Mokuba raised his fist in the air victoriously, grinning from ear to ear. He gave the driver a thumbs up who was observing the whole scene intently and waiting for the older Kaiba to give in...After all, it was only a matter of time.

"Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba beamed at the driver and practically radiated happiness. The driver smiled back at him and almost lost the control over the vehicle due to the constant peeping at the mirror. Mokuba heard a grumbling sound on the other line but it didn't really matter. His brother finally listened to him for once and decided to spend a few days out of his office for a couple of hours. True – it was only for three days, _but_ it was only if he didn't like Serenity's company which was doubtable. Who on earth wouldn't like Serenity?

"I'll see you at home then! Bye and have fun!" He said happily and broke the line. Then, he jumped once in his seat and smiled contently. Finally, he reached his goal...The only problem was – he didn't know if _Serenity_ would still like to meet his brother after meeting his gloomy and broody personality. Not to mention all the bashing Seto always had in store when it came to Joey...Mokuba's happy expression faded away slowly and he stared at the driver in worry.

"Uh – oh...I just hope Seto will behave properly..."

----------------

Serenity was becoming nervous.

When Mokuba called her this morning and asked her to meet his brother at the main square, she was slightly apprehensive. Further more, because Mokuba sounded edgy himself. She remembered the conversation they had and wondered briefly if she was perhaps standing in the middle of the main square for nothing...After all, after she witnessed the CEO's outburst and after he told her to leave, she doubted he would agree to meet her just like that. He didn't seem like the apologizing type very much and she already had a weird feeling Mokuba was the main responsible for the whole arrangement. She even wondered if his brother knew about the whole mess after he sounded so nervous over the phone...

"_Are you sure about this, Mokuba?" _

_"Yeah, yeah – why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I don't know...I mean – he doesn't seem to like me very much..."_

_"Of course he does! Don't you worry – just be there at 2 o'clock and you'll see it will turn out fine!"_

_"But, Mokuba, what if-"_

_Click._

And so, there she was – dressed in a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt, waiting for the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation to show up. And there was still no sign of him, whatsoever. She looked around the square, hoping to see his tall figure somewhere, but couldn't spot anyone who even resembled him in any way. The way he looked, dressed and behaved was always so different and unique and she really couldn't remember knowing anyone whom she could identify him with.

Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 2:06 which indicated that he was late...Well, she mused – he wasn't really _that_ late, but knowing his reputation, he was always punctual, demanding and somehow managed to preserve an air of mystery around him.

She had to admit that, that same air of elusiveness and the fact that he looked so untouchable intrigued her and made her wonder what was really underneath. She still believed no one was without a heart and she wondered for a moment what kind of heart he had, what lied beneath his cold and icy surface...

Being deep in her thoughts, she didn't register the shadow creeping slowly over her until she felt a presence of someone behind her and turned around quickly, startled.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was Seto Kaiba who finally showed up, but that relief slowly subsided when she saw an irritated look on his face, his demeanor rigid and cold and his hands crossed over his chest.

She was at a loss of words for a while before he gave her a stoic glare and she almost flinched. She had a sudden impression he would start yelling at her like that day in his office, but he simply stared at her calmly, not saying a word.

She shifted uneasily and reverted her eyes from his icy ones to look around. When she wanted to say hello, she had to look at him and that sent a wave of uneasiness over her again. She managed to smile slightly and bow.

"H-hello," she said softly, glancing at him before bowing respectfully.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. She was, indeed different, although she shared a bloodline with Joey Wheeler. She at least had something he didn't have – she had manners.

Uncrossing his hands, he sighed inwardly and decided to finally say what he intended. And that, he thought, might save him the trouble.

"I'm doing this for Mokuba, just to notify you," he said flatly, looking at her sharply and sending shivers down her spine, "and I will spend three days with you for his sake and because I..._promised_, so don't get any illusions."

He was quiet again and Serenity blinked. After the shock subsided a bit, she nodded slowly. She understood; in fact – she already thought it would sound too good to be true. So, he as well as she made promises to Mokuba and she intended to keep her part of the deal - even if that meant walking around with a rock and talking to herself for the most of the time.

"I understand," she replied softly and smiled, despite the chilly sensation in the pit of her stomach. Kaiba looked at her, somewhat surprised by her answer but kept his mask on.

"Good," he said nonchalantly and they stood like that for a few moments, both lost and confused. Kaiba would've never admitted it, but he felt...odd and uncomfortable around the girl, and standing like an idiot in the middle of the square wasn't helping either. He crossed his hands again in annoyance, already regretting his words and dreading the next two hours with the sister of Joey Wheeler.

Serenity was equally lost and confused. She didn't know what to say, what to do, and where to go. She knew they were standing in the middle of the main square and doing nothing. People were staring to stare at them oddly and she had a feeling she was becoming a statue. Deciding to break the charade, she glanced at the taller boy and saw he looked bored and annoyed.

"Uhm, hey," she started, feeling so stupid and lame for her choice of words. When he reverted his attention back to her, she smiled slightly, deciding to behave as normal as possible. "Would you like to...go somewhere for a drink or something? I know a nice place Mokuba and I went to the other day..."

She halted, shuddering slightly just by looking in his eyes. Something about them made her shiver and she could feel her heart race suddenly. She just didn't know why...he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Kaiba suppressed the urge to snort when he heard her suggestion. He could sense she was feeling equally lost and baffled like he was, but since he was stuck with her for two hours and for the upcoming three days, what else could they do...

"I suppose," he replied slowly, glaring at the fountain and feeling incredibly idiotic. Serenity nodded and stood in front of him for a good few seconds until she realized she should probably lead the way and smiled at him awkwardly. Turning around she started walking towards a café on the other side of the square and turned her head to see him standing in the same spot. He was looking at her strangely and she stopped.

"Uhm," she started, pointing at the café across the square, "It's this way." She added, turning around again and started walking. She grimaced slightly, wishing for him to stop looking at her with those sharp eyes of his. She had a feeling like they were trying to rip through her and she definitely didn't like the feeling.

Kaiba growled mentally and went after the girl, walking steadily and letting his white trench coat billow behind him. He prepared himself mentally for very long, two hours and sighed dejectedly.

"The things I do for Mokuba..."

---------------

TBC

---------------

**A/N**

Uhm...had some spare time to scribble this chapter so – there! Hope you'll like it and thanks for the reviews! And now I have to go and wipe the dust off my books...have been neglecting them lately...--''

Anyway, drop me a review and tell me if you liked it!

****


	5. Day one:Awkwardness

Disclaimer  [walks around with a wooden sign that says: "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh - darn!"]

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-by Alena S. Anigor

----------------

**Chapter V: Day one: Awkwardness**

****

----------------

The crowd of people that that was usually chatting happily, sitting in front of the café, was somewhat silent. Whispers and murmurs were heard all around one specific table that was somehow in the center of attention, due to the fact that a certain Seto Kaiba was sitting there _and_ with a lovely looking girl, as well. Speculations started to circle around...

Serenity fidgeted nervously, feeling every man and woman around her staring at her in an almost disturbing manner. She felt like a doll, exhibited in some shop window and a wave of uneasiness washed over her, making her palms slightly moist. She never really liked to be in a center of attention – she felt like she did something wrong or like something was on her face, heaven forbid that...

She glanced at her taller companion who was sitting across the table, with his arms crossed and glaring at nothing in particular. His frown, and his whole demeanor, however, showed just how much _fun_ he was having. Serenity felt completely lost; like someone just left her to sit there with a complete stranger to deal with on her own...Well, he wasn't really a stranger, but then again – she never really got close enough to him to be able to say she really _knew_ him. She sighed and inwardly thanked the waiter for coming and breaking the, already tense atmosphere between them.

She ordered a glass of mineral water; she needed something to clear her dry throat. Kaiba glared at the waiter and the younger man bulged his eyes slightly when he saw who was sitting at the table. He stuttered a few words on which Kaiba let out a tortured sigh and ordered the same. It was odd to see the CEO of Kaiba Corporation drinking a plain, mineral water, but he never really paid attention to what he was drinking anyway. Serenity was surprised, though – she expected him to order champagne or one of those expensive cocktails.

When Kaiba crossed his hands again and directed his glare upwards to observe the perfectly blue sky, Serenity sank lower in her chair, already wishing she could simply disappear. All those chills she felt just by looking at him were starting to make her nervous. She knew they couldn't really spend the remaining hour and a half in utmost silence, but...what could they talk about? She was positive he wouldn't like to talk about _girly_ stuff...but what could she say then?

Serenity was so deep in thoughts that she barely registered when the waiter came back and put two glasses on the table shakily. He smiled nervously and then stood there, baffled for a moment before Kaiba shot him with a sharp look and he scampered away quickly. Serenity finally managed to come up with a good topic to start the conversation with...She wasn't really sure she knew all the details and rules, but she saw her brother in action already, and even participated in one of those things once...

"So," she started softly, making the CEO look at her somewhat obnoxiously, "are you planning on organizing another Duel Monsters tournament?" She asked, shivering slightly when he gave her that penetrating look. Kaiba studied the girl for a few seconds before he decided to answer.

"Not at the moment," he replied stoically, looking at her with a serious expression, "but I intend to beat Yuugi in a duel, and I will." He added, that vengeful note evident in his voice. His expression became grim and almost threatening and Serenity wondered if the poor Yuugi would ever stop having trouble with people who constantly wanted to beat him in a duel, get their hands on his Millennium Puzzle or even get their hands on his cards.

"I see..." Was all she could say and cringed inwardly when the CEO directed his eyes sideways and glared again at the people who flinched after he caught them staring at him.

Silence overtook from there again, and Serenity stared underneath the table, observing her shoes and her fidgeting toes inside.

Kaiba cursed the moment when he decided to agree to Mokuba's terms mentally. How his brother always managed to do that to him, was beyond him. All he knew that one moment, he was angry with him for pulling a stunt like that and then felt guilty the next, when he heard his sad voice and practically saw his crestfallen expression. And now – he was having _a ball._ Kaiba glowered at the people around him who were still whispering and murmuring all sorts of theories he didn't want to know about, thinking he was having more fun on his business meetings. At least he could fire those he didn't like and vent his irritation on them...Now, he could only sit there like a statue and feel incredibly stupid. He felt like he was on a freak show – with him as the main protagonist.

Serenity's fidgeting was becoming more and more evident. She almost fell off her chair when she heard one of the women commenting how she must be the new girlfriend of Seto Kaiba. She barely suppressed the urge to stand up and yell at everyone to stop doing that. Instead – she blushed, earning a fit of giggles in return from those women near their table.

She grabbed her glass of mineral water and took a long sip; being thirsty and in a desperate need of something to make her cool down. She – a girlfriend of Seto Kaiba? The sheer thought was so hilarious that she almost choked on the water. She quickly put the glass down, coughing a few times softly and patting her chest lightly. Seto Kaiba gave her one if his usual stoic looks and then got back to glaring. Serenity has had enough. Grabbing the glass again, she drank all the water and put the glass firmly on the table.

"Uhm, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked quietly, making Kaiba look at her sternly, "Would you like to go...for a walk?" She added, hoping he would say yes. She had enough of people staring at her like that and wanted nothing more than to leave the place as soon as possible. Kaiba was observing her for one, long moment in which she shuddered inwardly, trying not to show her discomfort caused by his keen eyes.

She finally said one smart thing today, in Kaiba's opinion. She did have manners at least, but she lacked other things like basic communication skills. This whole time she managed to say two sentences, which proved that she was no smarter than her brother. The thought of Joey Wheeler made him frown unconsciously. Not that he was a social butterfly himself, but at least he'd always find a topic to discuss about. But then again – what could he discuss about with someone like her?

Serenity mistook the frown on his face – already thinking how he liked to sit there, and when she wanted to suggest him to pick a topic he would like to talk about, he got up abruptly, making her gap at him with her lips slightly parted. Kaiba looked at her expectedly, now slightly puzzled why was she still sitting when she wanted to leave.

"I thought you said you'd like to go..." he recoiled inwardly at the thought, "for a walk."

Serenity let out a soft 'oh' before she blushed slightly in embarrassment, almost stumbling when she got up quickly and her foot got caught between the legs of the table for a second. When Kaiba turned around to look for the waiter he found him standing not to far away, monitoring the whole place. The waiter understood the gesture and was by the table in a second, smiling and fidgeting with the check in his hands. Serenity was fishing through her pocket, collecting the change she had in there and retrieved her hand out of the pocket a few moments later, stretching her head towards the waiter to let the coins fall on his palm. Kaiba looked at her oddly, expecting her to pay for her water and was slightly surprised to see her paying for the both of them.

She gasped slightly when he stopped her by grabbing her hand. Looking at him in surprise, she saw the impassive look on his face.

"You're not paying for me," he said coolly and took the coins from the waiter's hand, leaving only the exact amount necessary to pay for her mineral water only. Serenity blinked in confusion, as well as the waiter and then looked at him again, puzzled.

"But, but..." she stuttered slightly, "it was my idea to come here...I should pay for the both of us." She stated, on which he said nothing and gave her one of his cold looks. The waiter smiled at them, already thinking how the CEO wanted to be polite.

"Mr. Kaiba is a real gentleman," he commented before his smile vanished when the CEO have him a stone – crushing glare. Serenity just stared at the two, still hearing the excited murmurs all around them. After Kaiba slammed the money against the waiter's palm firmly, he gulped; already sure that he had said something wrong.

"I don't want to owe anything to a Wheeler," came the cold reply of the CEO. Serenity's face saddened slightly. The waiter just gaped at him then scattered away after the initial shock.

Kaiba glanced at his watch; one more hour left to endure and it was over...for today. He groaned when he remembered he still had two days to spend with her and lowering his head in annoyance started walking away down the square, leaving his glass of water full, whispers of the other customers and one astonished girl behind.

The sight of his trench coat billowing behind him made Serenity look like he ditched her, which left her embarrassed again and even slightly angry. She did nothing wrong – it wasn't her fault he was always so moody and morose. True, it was her mistake for not being able to find anything to talk about, but then again – she wasn't an expert in dueling, she had no idea about business management and she was afraid to mention Yuugi and her brother, already well aware that he wasn't quite fond of both of them. She wondered briefly if he was fond of anyone except Mokuba, who seemed like the only person who could control him.

When she heard someone commenting how 'the poor girl wasn't good enough for him', she snapped out of her stupor and realized that Seto Kaiba already walked away, strolling nonchalantly down the square.

Ignoring pitiful looks the crowd was giving her, she started running after him, suddenly feeling very agitated and upset. When she reached him and finally caught a glimpse of his, ever – present frown on his face she frowned as well. The man was a mood killer - that was for sure. He ignored her completely, glancing at his watch to probably count minutes until he would be free to walk away from her, or that's at least what she thought. She was right, though – Kaiba couldn't wait for the hour to pass so he could go back to his office and do something productive, instead of wasting his time walking aimlessly down the streets.

He could see her, walking calmly by his side, and glared at everyone who gave them a funny look. Serenity's head was lowered, her bangs swaying back and forth slowly, shielding her eyes from him. Not that he even bothered to look at her. She felt so stupid and so naïve to even think that she could try and _cheer him up_. Mokuba had no idea what he got them both into and now she made a promise she wasn't sure she could keep in the first place. She glanced around the street – everywhere she looked, she saw children laughing and school girls giggling among themselves. She could see couples sitting calmly on the benches in the park, looking so peaceful and happy. And she was currently walking next to an iceberg and feeling miserable and lost.

She spotted a bench nearby that wasn't occupied and decided to sit there. The only problem was the taller boy next to her who still had his arms crossed and glared straight ahead.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she asked in, a somewhat flat tone, "would you like to sit with me here?" She pointed at the bench and he stared grimly at the wooden bench for a while before he simply uncrossed his hands and sat down on the bench, crossing his legs and arms again. Serenity didn't expect him to give in so easily, but she presumed that was his tactic – to simply obey her every word and ignore her. Fine...

She sat down as well, as far away as she could, not even bothering to glance at him to see if he was by any chance _having fun._ It was mission impossible. The only time he was having fun was when he could insult other people – her brother being one of them. She simply couldn't understand how could someone hold so many grudges and so much malice inside. They were silent for a few minutes like that, now both of them ignoring the awkward stares other people threw at them.

Kaiba was becoming annoyed by the whole thing – he was constantly glancing at his watch, wishing for time to go faster, but according to the digits on the watch – he still had to endure 40 minutes of time wasting. Around him, people stared at him then at the sad looking girl on the other side of the bench and then back at him, giving him an accusing look, which somehow irritated him the most. He was glaring at his watch this time, counting the minutes till his liberation. The girl was oddly silent and he wondered if she was still there in the first place. Glancing at the brown – haired girl, he noticed the crestfallen look on her face that somehow reminded him of Mokuba's when he was sad. He growled mentally – that was a stupid thought. Mokuba would never resemble a Wheeler, no matter what.

He repeated the conversation in his head all the time – the way Mokuba's sad and heartbreaking voice echoed through the line and then how happy and cheerful he seemed when he finally gave in to his proposal and made a promise...a treacherous one that would, no doubt, cost him a lot of his precious time and not to mention nerves. But, he just couldn't stand to see him unhappy and sad...It didn't suit him, that wasn't the Mokuba he knew...The Mokuba he knew was always happy, energetic and optimistic boy, a smile always present on his face and his eyes always shining with vivacious energy. He would do anything to see him being the Mokuba he was, even if that meant making a hazardous mistake he was now forced to endure and pay – _going out_ with a _Wheeler._ He mentally cringed at the thought again. Glancing at his watch once more, he relaxed slightly, seeing he only had to sit here for another half an hour and then he was free to go.

Serenity was also contemplating her part of the bargain. She thought it would be easy – how could the older Kaiba be so cold and distant? It was impossible – no one could be so bitter and reserved...but her previous beliefs fell down like a house made of cards and she felt like she somehow disappointed her own brother and Mokuba as well. She couldn't help him – Seto Kaiba was hard as rock and cold as ice, and as much as she believed someone could always break those walls, she was at a loss of what to do. She even had a hunch Mokuba managed to trick him into coming here and meeting her, and she didn't like it that way.

Half an hour passed in further silence and people around them stopped paying attention to them – they simply looked like two complete strangers, deciding to sit on the same bench at the same time and not having anything in common. And that was pretty much close to the truth.

When Seto Kaiba looked at his watch again, he got up so quickly that Serenity felt the absence of his weight on the bench. She looked up to see him looking at her seriously and got up as well. Glancing at her own watch she saw what time it was and actually sighed in relief, glad those two hours were over.

Kaiba's lips quirked into a satisfied smirk. Uncrossing his hands, he looked at the girl in front of him and put his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"The two hours passed and I presume I'm free to go," he spoke calmly, in his leveled and cold tone. Turning around slowly, he started walking down the street, his cell phone already in his hand. He notified his driver where he was then stopped to glance at Serenity before he continued down the street and behind a corner.

"Two more days."

Serenity's lips parted and she already wanted to say he didn't have to come again if he didn't want to, but he was already gone. She could only see a glimpse of his white trench coat before it, too, vanished behind the corner. She was left to stand in the middle of the park, in front of the wooden bench and with her hand half raised in the air. Her face revealed sadness and pain, but above all – disappointment and pity. She was disappointed with herself and she felt sorry for Mokuba...

She just didn't know how was she going to bring the news to him – how was she supposed to tell him that his brother seemed like a lost case and that nothing in the world could cheer him up? She had a vague feeling that Mokuba was the only one capable of doing that, and she intended to tell that to him, as much as she hated to break her promises...but what was the point of trying to keep a promise when she couldn't keep it...and wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep it.

Strolling down the park silently, she felt like a traitor, like a failure but dismissed those thoughts soon after that. It wasn't her fault – she was trying, she wanted to help, she gave her best, but in vain.

She felt a strange pang in her heart when she realized the bitter truth – that the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation really had no heart.

----------------

**A/N**

Err...I hope no one was too OOC in this chapter, but Kaiba is just one tricky character to write for. Anyway, it's not over yet! There's still hope! As much as the situation seems hopeless...

So, don't be afraid to review and drop your comments – good, bad; suggestions? I'll take it all into consideration.

Thanks!


	6. Breaking point

Disclaimer  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Simple as that...

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

-by Alena S. Anigor

----------------

**Chapter VI: Breaking point**

****

----------------

Mokuba turned the TV off when he heard a familiar sound of the black limousine approaching. He took a deep breath, jumping off the sofa after he spent a few hours watching the large screen numbly and not paying attention to what was on it at all. His thoughts were elsewhere.

After he came home and dropped his schoolbag on the floor in his room indifferently, he had been in deep thoughts. One particular thought continued to plague his mind constantly.

_What if something went wrong?_

He already knew his brother very well...he probably knew him better than he knew himself, and often caught himself fantasizing about how it would be if Seto decided to drop his work for a while to spend some time with him...how it would be if he smiled once in a while like he used to smile when they were younger...And then an image of his brother yelling at Serenity came to his mind and he grimaced, covering his forehead with the back of his hand. That would be quite a sight to see. Maybe...maybe he really made a mistake when he asked Serenity for help. Knowing Seto, he could almost imagine the telephone ringing, with Serenity on the other line saying how she never wanted to see another Kaiba sibling ever again. The phone was silent for the whole afternoon and Mokuba finally heaved in relief when the evening came, and along, his brother as well.

The doors of the Kaiba mansion opened and the older Kaiba entered the spacious hall with a heavy sigh and closed the doors. He lowered his head, putting his thumb and his index finger on the bridge of his nose and leaned on the heavy frame of the wooden double doors. The metallic briefcase was still hanging loosely in his hand, swaying slightly back and forth. Once it stopped swaying, it thumped lightly against the doors, joining its owner. Kaiba tried to sort his mind that was currently full of racing thoughts and impressions. Some of them were connected with the amount of work he had brought home, but most of them were related to a certain girl he was forced to spend his afternoon with. He still couldn't believe what he had to endure for two whole hours and how he had gotten himself into that. When he heard a cheerful voice of his younger brother, he growled inwardly and his mind whispered somewhere in the back of his head: _There's your answer._

Mokuba practically jumped out of the living room and into the hall, a bright smile plastered to his face as he greeted him cheerfully. For some odd reason, Kaiba couldn't really look at him; he had a strange feeling he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to glare at him, and that was something he rarely did. Mokuba was his little brother; practically his everything in this world and the thought of being angry at him and yelling at him scared him. He stared at the marble floor instead.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba chirped happily from the hall, approaching his brother casually. He was eager to find out what happened and if there were any casualties involved in his meeting with Serenity. He honestly hoped there weren't any. When he noticed his brother glancing at the floor firmly, he stopped, a sudden feeling of dread creeping around his chest. His eyes widened slightly and he instantly knew something wasn't right. He looked at his shoes and then at his own solemn reflection in the perfectly shining floor.

"Mokuba," the CEO replied slowly, leaving the comfort of the wooden double doors and striding down the hall slowly. Mokuba looked at him worriedly when he strode past him and towards his study room. Turning around swiftly, he bit his lip for a second, before strolling after him, determined to find out what happened. He could always call Serenity but...it was already late anyway, and he wanted _Seto_ to tell him his version first.

"So, uhm...how was it?" He asked again, his voice full of fake happiness, instead of the usual, genuine cheerfulness it carried. Kaiba clenched his briefcase slightly, opening the doors of his study and turning the lights on.

"Fine," he replied in that same, leveled tone and placed his briefcase on the wooden desk firmly. After he sat down, cursing inwardly the amount of paperwork that awaited him inside, he turned on the laptop, his eyes immediately flying to the illuminating screen. Mokuba was disappointed with that kind of answer. Still, he wanted more – he didn't go through all that trouble of arranging the meeting and then all his brother had to say was one, single word. He decided to pry a little further. He wanted to know if his efforts meant something or they turned out to be completely fruitless.

"Did you have fun?" He asked and stood in front of the desk, observing the pile of folders on the table and a pair of pale hands digging through it. Kaiba was searching for the folder that had a 'DDS' name on it. He wanted to continue with his research on the newest Duel Disk system and thanks to one stubborn brother and one annoying girl, had no chance and no time at all to even look at it. When he finally came back to his office, the secretary almost stuffed him completely with a list of missed calls and unsigned papers. Needles to say – he spent the rest of his day in office, cursing out loud and making everyone around and near the office doors scram away. And now, his brother was asking him if he had _fun._

Kaiba raised a pair of dark, almost ominous eyes and Mokuba flinched inwardly. He didn't expect that kind of reaction but then again, the look he gave him told him everything he wanted to know. He glanced at the folders lying scattered on the desk, trying to avoid his brother's eyes. Sometimes and quite frankly – his brother was really scary.

Kaiba sighed in annoyance and continued on typing after he finally plucked the desired file out of the stack of folders.

"No, Mokuba," he replied indignantly, his eyes glued to screen again, "I didn't have fun."

Mokuba's shoulders sagged slowly. Well, there was his answer, loud and clear. He didn't have fun. And it was exactly what he expected to hear. Of course, hearing him say he had fun would've been nice for a change, but Mokuba knew that was impossible. Even if he had said that, he would be lying, and that was something Mokuba despised and detested with all his heart. He was left standing in the middle of the study room, watching his brother type on the laptop furiously and rummaging through the folders madly. He realized now that all that effort to make him loosen up and relax a bit made him even more tense and severe than before. Now he would probably have to spend another sleepless night working his eyes out. Mokuba lowered his head in defeat; he only managed to make things worse. Glancing one more time at him, he turned around and started walking towards the doors.

Kaiba was screaming all sorts of profanities in his mind; cursing the moment when he made that fatal promise and let his brotherly instincts guide him. Of course Mokuba was important to him, but the boy was sometimes too cunning and too manipulating for his own good. And setting him up with a Wheeler was the most ludicrous stunt he has ever pulled up. And then telling her to try and _cheer him up..._what was he thinking?

When Kaiba realized he was literally harassing the keyboard, he stopped typing and saw that the half of the screen was filled with wrong information and some words that didn't make sense at all. He growled in irritation and frustration and resisted the urge to throw the laptop aside. His brain was too preoccupied with thoughts that had nothing to do with a new Duel Disk system and thus, the half of the screen had to be deleted.

He turned his head to look at Mokuba but was slightly surprised when he saw that his brother was gone. He didn't even notice his departure and that left him slightly confused and puzzled. Calling after him made no sense to him anymore, since his brother was already god knows where. Plus, one giant pile of unsorted folders and a new Duel Disk system development was still craving for his attention and reluctantly he got back to the papers and typing. Outside the room, after he closed the doors gently, Mokuba leaned on the doorframe, his eyes slightly glazed. He was gazing upwards, watching the high ceiling of the mansion, and trying to sort his own thoughts out.

No matter how hard he tried, his brother remained a rock, merciless and cold as ice and not even he could melt his hard exterior down. Now, after spending so much time with him, after surviving all those hardships and troubles they had to go through, one would think his brother could finally relax and enjoy his life...

_Yeah, right! _A little, bitter voice spoke in his mind and Mokuba lowered his head to stare at the floor. Once again, he could see his perfectly visible reflection, staring back at him intently. A pair of sad, sorrowful eyes narrowed and turned into a glaring pair of violet orbs, sharp and full of resentment. Clenching his fists angrily, Mokuba raised his head defiantly and started running up the carpeted spiral stairs. He was fighting back the upcoming tears, trying to smother the suffocating lump in his throat but in the end, all that anguish and bitterness finally crawled out into the open and he flopped on his bed heavily, burying his head in the soft fabric of his pillow, muffling his cries.

"Why?" He choked helplessly, burying his face deeper into the pillow, fists clenched at the sides of his head. "Why can't all be like it was before?"

In that one, desperate moment one single thought struck him so suddenly, it made him raise his head and he stared numbly at the squished pillow and wrinkled bed sheets. It all so made perfect sense right now, although it was actually hard to believe. Mokuba got up on his knees, staring blankly at his hands then out the window. It was dark outside, and the sky was filled with sparkling stars. Mokuba had a sudden desire to pull the curtains and shut that peaceful image of the night sky out of his mind.

It wasn't fair...Looking around, he saw various toys and games scattered around; all latest models. Game consoles and numerous game boards and cards were lying uselessly around. He had everything his heart desired before. Everything he wished for, his brother would make him. All his childhood dreams and fantasies came true, but it suddenly occurred to him that with gaining all those things he desired so much, he lost one thing that was even more important then all of his childhood cravings.

Yes, he was practically living in a world he dreamed of when he was younger and now everything was different, everything changed seemingly for the better.

But now, he wished for all those material possessions to disappear. He didn't want them anymore; all he wanted was just a few floors below, but sadly enough, he realized that he lost his brother somewhere on the way. His big brother was still trapped in that same time and place – in that same orphanage, many years ago. And now all he wished was to go back to that time and place. Even if there were no card games and Duel Monsters...but there was his brother, gentle and smiling. His big brother...

"Seto," he whispered sadly, after he flopped down on his bed again, closing his eyes and falling asleep. And for a moment, he forgot all about the arrangement he made and he forgot about the fact that his brother and Serenity were still obliged to spend two hours for the remaining two days together.

------------------

Serenity was trying to reach Mokuba on the phone for the last half an hour, but the line was constantly busy. Sighing dejectedly, she put the phone handle down and stared at the clock on the wall. It was near noon, and she sighed again, knowing very well that in two hours she would have to meet the CEO on the square again and spend two, long hours in silence.

He still recalled the way they were just sitting in front of that café and doing nothing but that. He didn't say a word, she was afraid to say anything at all because she didn't want to sound stupid and the similar situation awaited her at the park until those two hours finally passed and they both went their ways like nothing happened. It was just...bizarre. Besides, what could she say? Her knowledge about both Duel Monsters and technology was practically nonexistent, and she was sure he wouldn't be thrilled if she said she wanted to visit her brother. For some, to her unknown reason, the CEO didn't like her brother and the feelings were mutual. Tea mentioned something vaguely to her about Kaiba, her brother and dogs, although that was quite a while ago and she couldn't really understand what her brother had to do with dogs.

She spent the rest of her time thinking profusely about the mysterious CEO. What was wrong with him? She knew his current demeanor had something to do with his past, but what kind of life altering experience he had gone through that changed him so much, she didn't know.

"Well," she consoled herself with a sigh, "it's just for two more days."

Standing stiffly by the fountain in the middle of the main square, Serenity fidgeted slightly, glancing around the square and trying to see anyone who was tall, dressed in a trench coat and wearing a frown. After a few minutes, she finally saw the person who fit her description perfectly.

Kaiba sighed inwardly when he spotted the girl standing by the fountain. He was very close to finishing his newest invention when the secretary informed him he had to go meet Serenity Wheeler again. A playful and somewhat amusing note in her voice disappeared when he glared at her and she lowered her head quickly to hide an almost satisfying smirk. He was still tired and weary from typing the parameters into the duel disk system and going through all the paperwork that was still waiting for him, but he didn't let it show. Serenity, though, still managed to see barely visible dark circles under his eyes and the way his face seemed slightly pale and drained.

When he approached her, he saw the strange look she gave him and frowned.

"What?" He asked somewhat roughly and Serenity averted his eyes from his for a second, suddenly feeling that chilling sensation in the pit of her stomach again. When she looked at him again, he was still standing in front of her with his hands crossed and his facial expression hard and demanding.

"Are you all right?" She asked him softly, still observing the weary gleam in his eyes that gave away his state. His frown deepened however and he looked past her, noticing a few schoolgirls pointing at them. He glared at them and directed his glare at Serenity instead.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly, his voice flat and with a note of annoyance in it. Serenity sighed helplessly again, knowing very well that he could say whatever he wanted, but she could still see how tired and exhausted he was. Even the way he stood in front of her revealed how he felt from the inside – his shoulders were slightly hunched, his hands were crossed but seemed slightly limp and of course, his face was almost sallow looking.

"You don't look like you're fine," Serenity retorted, her soft voice mixed with worry. Kaiba just gave her an irritated look and she didn't dare to pry further. They were standing like that for a while, before she realized that they should probably go somewhere, do something...anything. Biting her lip, she was trying to remember a decent place to go to but nothing came to her mind. In the end, she gave up and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Would you like to go with me to the beach?"

A beach. Kaiba stared at her in wonder for a moment, involuntarily raising a pair of questioning eyebrows and making her blush in embarrassment. She quickly turned her head away, grimacing and feeling incredibly stupid for blurting that out. He was still looking at her oddly, and her blush deepened. She realized just now that the beach was practically on the other side of the city and almost smacked her forehead.

"I mean...not the beach, no, that's too far away..." She muttered hastily, and quickly turned around, as if trying to find something or someone that might save her from her current situation. Glancing behind him, she noticed something that gave her a good idea.

"Well, actually, I thought about that bridge," she stated softly, pointing at the bridge not so close but not so far away behind him. Kaiba half – turned around to see what she was pointing at. He noticed the bridge she was talking about; it wasn't too far away but it was close enough to the sea.

Kaiba turned his head again and glanced at her. She was still blushing slightly and smiling in embarrassment. The smile was soft and made her look even more innocent and sweet. He was observing her face for a while before she looked at him and seeing him looking at her like that, blushed beat red again.

"Y-you don't have to, it was just...a suggestion..." She uttered quietly and looked away. Kaiba took a deep breath and looked at his watch. He still had an hour and a half of time to kill.

"Fine," he said, his voice lacking that cold note this time and sounding more polite. Serenity looked at him, slightly surprised that he agreed and nodded slowly.

"Uh, well...let's go then!" She exclaimed and walked past him and down the street. Kaiba took a deep breath, and uncrossed his arms. Just one more day and then it'll all be over.

Reaching the bridge that overlooked the sea, Serenity stopped in the middle of it, leaning on the metallic rail and breathing in the slightly salty air around her. It was warm here, the buildings behind the bridge creating the shadows and she stepped into one, enjoying the sound of waves crashing. Kaiba stopped beside her, crossing his arms and leaning on the rail as well, but with his back turned to the sea. At least there were no people here, and that suited him just fine.

A gentle smile crept on Serenity's face when she remembered how Joey used to drag her to the beach when they were little and how they used to make castles out of sand and run through every little wave the tide brought. Those were such nice memories and that was why she always liked the beach and the wide, blue sea.

She forgot about her companion for a while and with a startled 'oh' she turned around to see him glaring at the buildings in front of him. It was obvious he wasn't having fun here, either. She sighed exasperatedly and leaned on the rail in the same manner like he did.

"You..." she started hesitantly, making him glance at her sternly, "don't like it here?"

Kaiba kept his stern gaze on her for a few seconds then redirected his eyes forward. The sun was starting to annoy him, and the headache that was slowly threatening to make his head spin was making him queasy. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the cold solitude of his office and avoid all human beings for the rest of the day. One glance at his watch made him frown, however and he took a deep breath to try and smother the sudden wave of weariness and dizziness that swept through him. The action didn't go unnoticed by Serenity and she opened her mouth slightly, already ready to ask him if he was feeling all right again when he answered her question.

"It doesn't matter," he replied firmly, his voice a mixture of irritation and slight anger. Serenity was watching him for a few moments, observing his face that was becoming paler by every passing minute. It was so obvious he wasn't feeling well and not wanting to risk him fainting in the middle of the bridge, she decided the best thing to do was to leave.

"You're not feeling well," she stated firmly this time, the usual softness in her voice replaced by worry. He looked at her angrily and glared at her worried expression. A pulsating pain in his head reached its maximum and with a soft growl, he clenched his fingers around his forehead and closed his eyes shut tightly. Serenity gasped and immediately reached with her hand, panic evident in her hazel eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba!" she exclaimed fearfully and stepped in front of him. Turning her head around, she saw they were alone and there was no one who could help her. She turned her attention back to the CEO who was still covering his eyes with his head. Another wave of dizziness and exhaustion rushed through him and Serenity quickly grabbed him by the hand, afraid he might fall.

He reacted to the warm touch of her hands immediately and opened his eyes, jerking his hand out of hers.

"I'm fine!" He spat hoarsely and backed away from her. She was left standing behind him with her mouth agape and her hands still half – raised in the air. She shook her head absentmindedly. What was with that boy?

"But, you're not feeling well! Mr. Kaiba, please!" She exclaimed anxiously when he stumbled a bit and leaned on the rail again for a support. He waited until the wave of dizziness slowly crept away and straightened up, rubbing his forehead gently with his fingers. Serenity was merely watching him in wonder.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She asked softly, taking one step forward but he stopped her with a motion of his hand, not turning around once.

"I told you," he replied in a cold voice again, "I'm fine."

Serenity sighed heavily and nodded, but still watched him with worry. She shook her head after he looked at his watch to see what time it was. This was not good, she told to herself. He almost collapsed on the ground, and for some inane reason she felt guilty. When she thought about it – it _was_ her who agreed to help Mokuba, who made that promise and now...that promise brought nothing but trouble. She lowered her head and looked at her clasped hands in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of him. She observed his face for a moment. Although he was glaring at her, his expression was still pale and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more visible than before. He looked so old, so...tired.

"Go home," she said firmly to him and his facial expression remained stoic for a second before he frowned slightly in confusion. Noticing his puzzlement, she smiled slightly but her eyes were still filled with worry and determination.

"I don't care what you say," she ventured softly, "you're not feeling well and I don't want you to risk your health because of me. Go home and take some rest. You need it."

With that, she smiled reassuringly at him and he blinked once, not knowing what to say or how to react. She bowed respectfully once before she turned around and started walking down the bridge. She took a few steps before she stopped abruptly and turned around. Her expression was somewhat solemn and regretful.

"I will talk to Mokuba about this...obviously, both his idea and good will are doing both of us no good."

She stood there for a while, looking past him and gazing at the wide sea, and the blue sky, melted together at the horizon, as if contemplating something before she snapped out of her stupor and smiled at him. With another bow, she greeted him and turned around, walking calmly down the bridge.

Kaiba was slightly baffled. He was staring at her retreating figure, still a bit puzzled and taken aback. Go home, she said...

When he glanced at his watch, he saw he still had one hour left from the meeting and not knowing what else to do, grabbed his cell phone. After contacting his driver and telling him to pick him up, he looked at the sea absentmindedly and for the first time, noticed the deep blue color of it. It almost resembled his eyes and he stared at the unruly water for a while.

His eyes glazed slightly; he remembered Mokuba saying once how it would be great to spend a whole day on the beach, playing in the sand and building castles, swimming and running...for the whole day, just the two of them...

He snapped out of his stupor when he heard a sound of car approaching not too far away. He spotted a black limousine and a usual stoic expression replaced his thoughtful one. He started walking towards the limo, thinking about what the girl said.

He frowned slightly when he realized she was right; tonight, he'd also have to talk to Mokuba about the whole thing, and hopefully make him understand that nothing is more important than his company and Mokuba's future company as well. He hadn't gotten so far to give it all up now. After all – thanks to him and Kaiba Corporation, they finally had a decent life worth living, and he'll just have to understand that.

When he stepped into the car and the driver greeted him, he crossed his hands and looked outside the window seriously.

"Back to the Kaiba Corporation," he said flatly, "I've got work to do."

----------------

**A/N**

Ehh...right, had some problems with this chapter, since it was kind of hard to write about Kaiba and Serenity's interaction. Hopefully, it tuned out okay. Anyway, it's time to tell me what _you_ think. Drop me a review and make a suggestion, ask a question...you name it!


	7. Broken bond

Disclaimer  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...happy now?

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter VII: Broken bond**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

"I'm home!" Serenity exclaimed when she finally reached the doors of her house, entered inside and closed them behind her with a sigh. Her greeting was void of its usual cheerfulness and sounded tired and worn up instead. Her mother greeted her back and smiled politely at her, asking her how her day was. Serenity forced a smile on her lips.

"Fine!" She replied with faked enthusiasm and sat down on the chair behind the kitchen table. Her mother, a gentle and soft - spoken looking woman placed a plate in front of her. Serenity was observing the food on the plate with a mixture of sadness and sullenness, making her mother think she disliked the meal she prepared for her.

"You don't like it? I can fix you something else if you want," she said, glancing at her daughter worriedly. Her own expression mirrored the one of her daughter but that didn't last for long when Serenity snapped out of her daze and looked at her with a soft smile.

"No, no, that's all right," she replied quickly, "I'm just not hungry."

Her mother gave her a suspicious look then removed the plate to put it on the cupboard next to the kitchen sink.

"All right, but if you get hungry, it'll wait for you here. You can warm it up later if you want..." her mother ventured, slipping on her purse and fixing her hair in the mirror in the hall. Serenity was watching her almost solemnly while she was putting on her shoes and coat on.

"I'm off to work, sweetheart, take care!" She added and opening the doors, stepped out and closed them softly behind. Serenity could still see the faint outline of her retreating figure through the glass door before she vanished completely.

Leaning in her chair, she let out a heavy sigh and redirected her troubled stare at the kitchen table. What was she supposed to do now? The older Kaiba went home, or that's at least what she hoped he did, and the younger one...

"Oh, Mokuba..." she whispered dejectedly and sank lower in the chair. She felt completely lost, like a traitor, because she was about to betray the person she made a promise to. And that was making her heart clench. Mokuba was such a spirited, young boy who wanted nothing more than to make his brother happy, to see him smiled and relaxed...

Serenity leaned forward, resting her hands on the table and hiding her face behind them. She knew this was going to happen, she just knew it! How foolish of her to think she could actually help Mokuba, help the older Kaiba brother realize that not everything was in money making and corporate suits that made the life go round. And how foolish of her to make a promise she would now have to break...

"I'm sorry, Mokuba..." she whispered solemnly, burying her head deeper between her hands. Brownish bangs fell around her face and onto the table softly and she choked on a sob, trying to swallow it with all her might.

It was just in vain; no matter what she said, did, suggested or planned, everything was looked upon with a frown from him. She couldn't even make him smile, let alone laugh. That boy simply lost the ability to smile and feel happy. The only person who could still reach him was probably Mokuba, but since he had to ask her of all people for help, she doubted even he could melt his icy and cold demeanor. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no hope for Seto Kaiba. And she realized that she never felt so hopeless and helpless in her life herself like right now.

She raised her head slowly, staring at her hands for a moment before she leaned back slightly and got up from the chair. Turning around, she spotted the phone, hanging on the wall firmly, and she stared at it for a long moment, as if contemplating if the thing could bite her if she reached for it. Shaking her head resolutely, she stepped forward and grabbed the handle gently. Picking it up, she was gazing at the handle mutely, hearing the faint and dull sound indicating that the line was free. Tentatively, she raised her other hand and pressed a few numbers. Everything she did seemed like it was passing in slow motion and she took a deep breath, waiting for Mokuba to answer the phone. The dull, ringing sound made her slightly edgy and nervous; she still didn't know what to say to him and how to say it.

When Mokuba finally answered the phone, she had the sudden urge to hang up and run away somewhere, preferably to her room, flop down on her bed and hug her teddy bear. When Mokuba's voice became wary and slightly annoyed, she quickly opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mokuba, hey," she said in a rushed manner and Mokuba's voice was filled with momentary confusion before she could detect the usual cheerfulness in it again. _Oh_, she thought, _this was going to be harder than I thought_.

Mokuba was in the middle of trying to balance a stack of books and his lunch in both of his hands when his cell phone rang. He managed to place the books on his left knee somehow, still holding the lunch in other hand as he pressed the cell phone between his shoulder and his ear. When he heard silence on the other line, he became slightly agitated, already thinking how someone had nothing better to do than to pull prank calls on him. But, when he heard Serenity's voice, he relaxed and greeted her happily.

His good mood vanished slowly when he heard how sad she sounded and when she told him on top of it all that she had to talk to him, his expression turned into a serious one. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that those two hours she had to spend with his brother were over, and the first thought that struck him was: _Something's up._

"Okay, what did he do?" He asked her tiredly and sat on the floor in the middle of the lobby, not bothering to look for a chair to sit on. Books and lunch could wait until later, as well.

In the next few minutes, Serenity told him everything that happened between his brother and her, how he acted towards her, how he didn't seem happy at all, and in the end, how she hated to say it, but...

"_I can't help you, Mokuba, I'm sorry, I..." _she half-whispered and Mokuba's eyes fell down to stare at his reflection in the marble floor, "_I can't keep my promise."_

Silence followed after that in which both of them stared numbly at their feet, Serenity standing in her kitchen, facing the wall and Mokuba sitting in the middle of the mansion's lobby, glaring at the marble tiles. Serenity exhaled slowly and deeply, making it sound like someone blew into the phone on the other side.

When Mokuba made no sign of wanting to say anything, she sighed again and lowered her head in defeat.

"_Mokuba_?" She asked quietly, already afraid he had hung up, but the line was still whizzing softly although she couldn't hear a thing from him. After a few moments spent in staring at the floor firmly, Mokuba let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding all this time.

"It's okay," he replied stoically, which surprised her. Slowly and almost regretfully, he got up from the floor, wishing he could stay there forever, for some odd reason. He could hear her voice on the other side, apologetic and weak, but he realized after a while that she was right. What was the point of wasting his brother's precious time with inane things like making him realize how to get a life?

Mokuba's eyes flashed with hurt but he tried to smother it and control it. He just couldn't believe that all his efforts were in vain; nothing could be done anymore. Not even Serenity could make him smile or make him feel better.

"_Mokuba_?" She asked curiously after he hadn't said anything for a while. "_Are you okay_?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly, trying to mask his hurt with half-hearted reply, "don't you worry."

He could hear her sigh again and did his best not to run upstairs and hide inside his room. Something heavy settled in his throat, a lump he tried to swallow desperately, but he couldn't. His eyes narrowed in anger and helplessness, something intense clenching around his heart and he tried to smother it again before his eyes started shimmering slightly.

"Gotta go now, bye!" He said quickly and barely had the time to hear her say goodbye before he hung up hastily, threw the cell phone down to the floor and not bothering to pick up his books and his lunch, ran up the carpeted stairs and towards his room. The doors opened and closed with a loud thud, making one bypassing maid look at him worriedly. She shook her head dolefully; the boy was becoming bitter and resentful like his brother by every passing day. When she came down to the lobby, her face saddened even more; the boy didn't even bother to pick up his things from the floor...

Serenity put the phone handle back to its place and sighed heavily. She stared at the floor briefly and then raised her head to glance at her hand, still clutching the handle tightly.

She felt so confused right now; she was glad that it was over and she wouldn't have to meet the CEO anymore, but on the other hand, she felt guilty for making Mokuba sad. She really started to like the younger Kaiba sibling and now he was left on his own to deal with his brother. If there only was a way to make Seto Kaiba realize the really important things in his life...unfortunately, she thought bitterly, maybe he had already lost that.

* * *

When Kaiba entered the lobby of the mansion, everything seemed quiet. Usually, Mokuba would run to him by now, asking him how his day was and laugh at his tired face. The lights were on, illuminating the spacious lobby perfectly, but everything was just so...disturbingly quiet.

Kaiba let out a soft breath, heading for his study. The briefcase he was holding in his hand shone slightly under the lights of the giant chandelier. Opening the doors to his study, he turned the lights on and put the briefcase on the desk lightly. Immediately, he did what became his daily ritual after coming home – he turned his laptop on and the bluish light of the monitor flickered, greeting him happily.

He glanced at the maid who brought him dinner faintly then sat down behind the desk, fingers already on the briefcase, rummaging through the papers and eager to start typing.

He almost forgot about his plans that involved him, Mokuba and a serious conversation for a moment and managed to stop the maid before she walked away.

"Where is Mokuba?"

The maid stopped abruptly and turned around, clasping her hands in front of her calmly.

"I believe the young master is in his room," the maid replied gradually, waiting for his next move. Kaiba frowned; it wasn't like him to stay in his room for so long without coming downstairs to watch him working on his laptop. It was a habit of his, asking questions about Duel Monsters and observing his brother while he was making the newest versions of Duel Disk system until he'd become tired and fall asleep on the sofa.

"Get him," he replied in a demanding tone, his eyes glued to the screen, "I need to talk to him."

The maid nodded and bowed on her way out. "Right away, sir."

Kaiba spent the next few minutes typing on the laptop, various schemes and models appearing. He'd dismissed a few of his ideas already, not satisfied with the results. Now, he was about to add a few elements he thought would improve the new system when the doors opened and Mokuba stepped in. Kaiba barely registered his serious, almost grim expression, since he was still occupied with the laptop screen. He acknowledged his presence, however and started to speak.

"I need to talk to you, Mokuba."

The younger boy, whose hair was slightly tousled, showed no signs of changing his facial expression.

"So I've heard," he replied quietly, this time making Kaiba glance at him somewhat curiously. When he noticed how stern and intense his eyes and face looked like, he stopped typing for a moment to look at him thoroughly. Mokuba's head was slightly lowered, his eyes looking at him from beneath a pair of furrowed brows and a mop of dark hair. Kaiba blinked at him once, observing him with slight puzzlement. When Mokuba made no attempt to say anything else, Kaiba decided to put his odd behavior aside and concentrate on the real matter.

"Sit down," he said slowly, his eyes traveling between the laptop screen and his brother. Mokuba moved hesitantly, lazily walking towards the chair that was settled in front of the desk.

When he sat down, gazing at his older brother gravely, Kaiba diverted his eyes from the screen to look at him. He pressed a key and the schemes for the new Duel Disk system vanished, replaced by the clear, blue screen again.

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and supporting his chin on his intertwined fingers. Mokuba didn't glance away even for a second, his gaze was firmly fixated on his brother. He already had a few theories what the conversation could be about and realized he was right when Kaiba started talking.

"Mokuba," he said soberly, "this whole thing with you and Wheeler trying to _cheer me up_ is really not worki-"

"Her name is Serenity," Mokuba cut in, interrupting him firmly. Kaiba raised one questioning eyebrow then closed his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied in the same tone, "the point is – it's completely ridiculous!"

Mokuba said nothing for a good few moments, making Kaiba look at him almost incredulously. After a brief pause, Mokuba lowered his head and crossed his hands.

"Why?" He asked, his voice now becoming cold and harsh like Kaiba's.

The CEO blinked again but quickly snapped out of his stupor. Still, he didn't understand what happened to his little brother. It was like aliens abducted him and placed another, faux Mokuba instead to sit there in front of him. But, he would say what he intended to say. This whole circus would have to stop, tonight.

"Because it's pointless and it's wasting my time, Mokuba," he replied, his voice rising just faintly. Mokuba raised his head again to look at him grimly. Just as he thought – everything that didn't involve beating Yuugi in a duel, everything that didn't revolve around Kaiba Corporation, business meetings, metallic briefcases and paperwork was pointless, useless and a complete waste of time to him. Figures...what else could he expect...

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly, making Kaiba's widen a bit. He had never seen Mokuba like this and it frightened him. Mokuba, however, already gave up on trying to convince him to see other things in life besides work. It was just like he stated – pointless, a waste of time. Kaiba, though, was one stubborn individual.

"And further more, I think you should concentrate more on learning how to lead business and stop wasting your time socializing with wimps and losers like that Wheel-"

"Her name is Serenity!"

Kaiba stared blankly at the standing and angry figure of his brother now. His whole body was tense and rigid, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His eyes narrowed and flashed with such intensity that Kaiba had to stop in mid-sentence and gape at him.

"Mokuba..."

"No!" Echoed through the study room. Outside the room, maids stared at the door, their hands clasped over their lips. "No! No, and no!" Mokuba screamed in fury, eyes now filled with angry tears. Kaiba stared, perplexed and confused.

"Mokuba, what is goi-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore!" The younger Kaiba screamed again, turning his head sideways, not being able to look at his own brother anymore. It was just too much...talking and discussing was one thing, but ordering and commanding him around what to do and with whom to hang out with...no, that was simply too much.

Kaiba was starting to feel annoyed and irritated by the whole thing. He tried to put some reasoning in his brother and he just flipped out. He would have to try to work this out in a more subtle way.

"Mokuba, please sit and calm down," he started but Mokuba only backed away from him further. Kaiba stood up now, on the verge of snapping at him. What got into that boy? He wasn't usually like this.

Mokuba glared at his brother, his whole body shaking.

"You tell me I have to learn how to manage businesses! Why?"

Kaiba took a deep breath, trying to calm down himself. "Because that will be necessary for you to know once you take over Kaiba Corporation!"

Just what he expected him to say...

"Wrong!" Mokuba retorted, making Kaiba gawk at him again. "Who said I even wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation? How do you know what I want?!" He yelled, his voice now shrill with anger and excitement. Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion.

"You always want to control everything! I can't take this anymore!" He ventured, all the pent up anger and fury now practically flowing out of him. "You can't tell me what to do and with whom to socialize!"

Kaiba was speechless now, not being able to do anything other than to stare at his little brother who used to admire him so much. He just didn't understand. Who else could take over Kaiba Corporation once he's retired and not able to work anymore? Someone like Pegasus or the Big Five? That was something he didn't even want to dream about!

"Mokuba, be quiet!" He finally snapped, making the younger one stop and breathe heavily in front of him, his whole demeanor still taut and tense. A few tears escaped his violet eyes from all the anger and despair he vented out during his yelling.

"Now, sit down and listen to me!" Kaiba yelled as well, for the first time angry with him and ready to punish him if he went too far. Mokuba thought otherwise.

"You can't make me!" He retorted angrily, backing away again towards the doors. "And you won't order me around! Not when you don't even care!"

"What?" It was Kaiba's turn to yell at him now, his face turning slightly red. Mokuba's eyes flashed again. Like he didn't know!

"That's right! You don't care!" Mokuba screamed back, leaning forward a bit to try and emphasize his words. "All you ever think about is your precious company and those stupid papers and business meetings! You don't even care how I feel anymore! Can't you see what I'm trying to do?" He asked him and Kaiba stared at him, angry but curious at the same time. "I'm trying to turn you into the person you were before! But I've realized it's too late! You'll never be the Seto I knew, the Seto who smiled and laughed before! You just don't care!"

Kaiba lowered his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. This was getting nowhere...

"Mokuba, you know very well I care about you more than anything in this world," he said slowly, again trying to compose himself. Mokuba snorted angrily.

"Yeah, I can see that all right!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed again. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I wanted to drag you out of that office and make you see that there are other things out there besides that! But you didn't even _try_, Seto! You just don't care if I'm happy or not!"

Kaiba's blood started to boil now. He couldn't believe this. "What are you saying? You've got everything every kid could wish for!" He yelled at him again, forgetting all about concentration and composure. Mokuba's lips parted and he gritted his teeth, choking on a sob. No use...he thought, it was just no use. Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly while his head was lowered. He clenched his fists again, not being able to convince him for the last time how wrong he was...he wanted to escape; he wanted to run away from him. As if on cue, his instincts and impulses took over and he raised his head suddenly, wide eyes watching the blurry image of his brother leaning on the desk and staring at him intently.

"I don't want those things! I want YOU!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room and down the lobby; ignoring the shocked looks the maids gave him. He didn't care where he was going; he had to get away from here as fast as possible. Spotting the double doors of the mansion, he almost bumped into them but managed to open then with such force he made them slam against the wall. He could hear the maids yell after him but he didn't care. All he cared for right now was to run.

The sound of his footsteps became lighter and softer when he started running across the green garden and then disappeared completely into the warm, summer night.

Kaiba was still leaned on the desk in his study, staring blankly ahead, where Mokuba was just a few minutes ago. Now, all he could see were the doors, still swaying slightly from the force they were opened with. He stood like that for a few more seconds then sat down limply on the chair that squeaked slightly from the pressure. One of the maids came to the room to inform him that young master went out into the night all by himself but he didn't let her speak.

"Leave!" He ordered and the maid was cut off before she tried to explain to him that Mokuba went outside, not to his room, but when Kaiba roared at her to get lost, she let out one startled yelp and quickly ran out of the room, crying on her way out.

Kaiba was left in the study, with only the lights on and his laptop, whizzing softly and illuminating his expressionless face.

He didn't see his brother run out of the mansion; he thought he went to his room, and therefore, decided to leave him until he cooled down a bit. He would talk to him in the morning. Little did he know, that Mokuba was currently running down the streets of Domino city...

* * *

**A/N**

[Sigh] It took me quite a while to write this chapter. It was hard to write the dialogue between the Kaiba brothers, but I hope it turned out all right in the end. Maybe Mokuba was a bit OOC, but I always saw him as the hotheaded one from the two of them.

Uhm, this chapter won't seem so significant to the most of you probably, but this chapter is actually the one that will really put everything in motion from now on.

Anyway, I hope you liked this! Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	8. In daze

Disclaimer  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You have got to believe me!

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter VIII – In daze**

* * *

****

****

The night was becoming slightly chilly, the only sound coming from the cars, bustling slightly in the distance. The sky was a clear shade of dark blue, filled with numerous stars. Streetlamps attracted bugs and butterflies to them like magnets. A soft breeze blew by and rustled Mokuba's hair slightly. Dark bangs swayed over sad, tear stricken eyes as he was walking down the street.

He stopped running somewhere on the way when he felt his insides hurt and his lungs burn. When he took a little break, he found himself in a more suburban area of Domino City. Looking around, he stopped dead in his tracks and realized that he was a few kilometers away from his home. He blinked a few times then stared blankly at the empty streets. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was near midnight and his eyes widened drastically when he noticed how late it was and that he was alone in the middle of the street and in the middle of the night. A sudden rush of anxiety and fear rushed through him and he gulped, turning around carefully to see that he was indeed alone. He sighed in relief but only for a moment. Turning back to look ahead, he saw houses on each side of the street and he wished he could grab his cell phone and call the driver to take him back home, but...

After the fight he had with his brother, right now he just didn't want to go back there.

Still standing in the middle of the street and staring numbly at his feet, he started thinking. Where could he go? The first thought that came to his mind was to go to Serenity's place. The thing was – he didn't know where she lived. He had a vague idea where Joey might live, but if his memory wasn't fooling him, that was almost on the other side of the city.

"Great," he muttered, still exasperated. He suddenly became aware of his tiredness and wished he could just lie down on his bed and fall asleep. "Yeah, right," he ventured snappishly, "that's out of the question now. Great, just great."

After spending a few minutes in silence, pondering and thinking madly about his options, he remembered one person who lived in the near and started running again, hoping it wasn't to late to ring at the door and ask for help. After all, he'd done it before; he might as well try and do it again.

* * *

Hearing a doorbell ringing mercilessly, a dark figure walked down the stairs, yawning constantly and trying not to stumble too much. When he finally approached the front door and almost cringed at the loud, ringing sound of the bell, he turned the key in the lock and opened the doors lazily.

A disheveled looking Mokuba waved his hand sheepishly and smiled uneasily.

"Hi! What took you so long?"

A pair of violet eyes blinked groggily at the younger Kaiba then widened slightly in puzzlement. Yuugi Mutou stared blankly at the smaller boy, slightly confused and still trying to figure out if he was still dreaming. After Mokuba raised one questioning eyebrow at him, seeing him in his pajamas, Yuugi blushed slightly and scratched his head in embarrassment. After all, he was just about to go to sleep; he couldn't sleep in his school uniform.

"Mokuba?" He asked slowly, leaning a bit backwards and pinching himself. When he let out a soft 'ow', and was assured he wasn't dreaming, he leaned forward to look at him again. "What are you doing here? Wha-" there he yawned again, "whaa-what is going on?"

A sheepish look vanished slowly from Mokuba's face and was quickly replaced by a solemn one. Yuugi stopped in a mid-yawn, and looked at him thoroughly now. His hair was tousled and he looked like he was slightly out of breath.

"Mokuba? Are you all right?" Yuugi asked him worriedly, forgetting for a moment all about sleep. When Mokuba lowered his head and took a deep, shaky breath, Yuugi frowned in concern. The younger Kaiba shook his head slowly and refused to look up.

"Can I...Can I come in?" He asked quietly, almost humbly and Yuugi stared at him for a brief moment before he stepped aside and let him enter the house.

"Sure, come in," he replied and closed the doors behind him. He turned the lights on and led him to the living room, the same room where they all gathered once before to discuss the matter concerning the Big Five and help Mokuba save his brother from the virtual world.

The dark haired boy sat limply on the sofa, while Yuugi went to the kitchen to make something for him. After a few minutes spent in silence, he sat next to him and put a mug of hot cocoa on the small table in front of them. Silence that now became awkward stretched on until Yuugi spotted his grandpa, peeping from the stairs curiously. Yuugi shook his head, almost unnoticeably. His grandpa nodded knowingly and went upstairs, deciding to leave them alone. Yuugi redirected his gaze at the stiff figure of Mokuba Kaiba and sighed heavily.

"Mokuba...what happened? What were you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Mokuba was quiet for a few seconds before he raised his head and reached for the mug, tentatively clasping his fingers around the warm thing and staring numbly at his own reflection, shimmering on the dark surface.

"I was running," he answered simply and shrugged. Once he thought about it, he thought it would be easy to tell someone about what happened between his brother and him, but now...one, heavy lump in his throat was somehow stopping him from telling everything to the boy next to him. He felt like someone spread coagulated spider webs inside his throat; words simply didn't want to come out. Yuugi was slightly baffled now.

"Running? From whom?" He asked, perplexed, and already thinking how Mokuba had perhaps, been attacked by someone.

Mokuba let out a shaky breath, still staring at the mug helplessly and feeling incredibly lost. When he took a sip and tried to swallow the liquid down, it felt like the cocoa got stuck in his throat as well. He put the mug back onto the table slowly and leaned back again. Yuugi watched, wordlessly, trying to figure out what happened to the boy that made him so nervous and withdrawn all of a sudden.

"I..." He started quietly, swallowing hard. When he looked up and saw the worried look Yuugi gave him, his eyes filled with tears again and he clenched his fists, anger and despair mixing in one, confusing and overwhelming emotion. Something broke suddenly in him and in a minute, he told him everything that happened; he told him about the fight they had, how his brother reacted and, there Yuugi's eyes widened even further, how not even Serenity couldn't help him and how he couldn't take it anymore, so in the end...

"I ran." He finished after a good minute of yelling angrily, venting his frustrations out and spilling everything to Yuugi who was now staring at him, with eyes wide and mouth agape. He was speechless and completely taken aback. He knew Kaiba pretty well already, but...to act like that to his own brother, was just...

"Unbelievable," he breathed and Mokuba agreed by nodding his head slightly after he managed to cool down a bit.

"I didn't know where else to go, so...I came here," he said quietly, his voice now cracking a bit. He looked at Yuugi who gave him one incredulous look when he saw how pleading his eyes became. "Can I stay here for the night? Or...for a couple of days, or...Please, Yuugi?"

The spiky-haired boy stared at him for a bit, then averted his gaze to look at the table in front of him. The cocoa was getting cold. Yuugi was thinking, already considering the thought to let him stay, but then one, different voice that belonged to the ancient Pharaoh spoke and broke his train of thoughts.

_"Do you think that's wise, Yuugi?"_ The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle asked soberly, making Yuugi think again about his actions. _"Perhaps, Kaiba should know about his whereabouts; after all, he is his little brother, regardless of what he says or thinks."_

Yuugi was observing the table intently, trying to make the right decision. He knew the spirit was right in a way – they were brothers and Kaiba had the right to know where his brother was, but when he raised his head to say that out loud to Mokuba, he stopped when he saw how desperate the boy looked like. His words got stuck in his throat now, as he was watching him helplessly and at a loss of what to do.

"Mokuba, I..."

"Please, Yuugi! Just for a day or two! Until the situation cools down a bit! Please?" Mokuba insisted, violet eyes pleading him and begging him to let him stay. Yuugi felt like someone crucified him and left him to hang like that. He could bear harsh words and insults, but not such looks and pleas. He sighed heavily and nodded, indicating that he would let him stay. Mokuba's eyes brightened immediately and he smiled at him happily, resisting the urge to hug the older boy.

"But only until things cool down," Yuugi added sternly, "I don't want Kaiba to accuse me of kidnapping you in the end."

Mokuba nodded in agreement and sank lower in the sofa, a content smile plastered on his face. It felt good to have such good friends; he wished Seto could be so generous and forgiving like Yuugi was. His face saddened for a moment, before Yuugi snapped him out of his daze by telling him to get up and go to sleep.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot how tired I was, sorry..." He retorted sheepishly and stood up. Yuugi offered him his room to sleep in, on which he declined, saying he was perfectly content to sleep on the sofa. After a short argument, Mokuba gave in and they both headed to Yuugi's room. Yuugi grabbed the mug on the way upstairs, in case Mokuba wanted to take another sip. Mokuba almost flipped out when Yuugi managed to find a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants he used to wear when he was younger. The pants, as well as the t-shirt had blue bunnies all over them and Mokuba absolutely refused to sleep in something like that.

"It's the only thing that fits you!" Yuugi commented when Mokuba agreed to put them on with a heavy frown on his face.

"Now hand me a stuffed bunny and the picture is perfect." He mumbled on which Yuugi sweatdropped. After all the chaos and mess they made in the room, trying to find something that would fit Mokuba, the younger Kaiba sighed heavily and sat down on the bed slowly. It wasn't so comfortable and cozy like the one at home, but he already knew he shouldn't complain at all. Yuugi watched him somewhat oddly from across the room, still not believing that it was Mokuba who was sitting on his bed after he ran away from home and had a fight with his own brother...and he still remembered something about Serenity as well...did Joey know about it? Probably not, he told himself, otherwise he'd already flip out and forbid Serenity to have any further contact with the Kaiba brothers. He knew Joey actually liked Mokuba, but Seto Kaiba – was another story.

"Hey, Yuugi?" Mokuba said suddenly and made him jerk out of his stupor. Yuugi looked at him questioningly and saw the way he smiled softly at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, slightly puzzled. Mokuba lowered his gaze to look at the mug, still resting firmly in his hands. Yuugi saw what he was looking at and let out a surprised 'oh'.

"You're gonna drink that?" Mokuba asked, eyeing the mug thoughtfully and Yuugi quickly shook his head. He approached his night table and placed the mug carefully down.

"Here, it's yours," he replied with a smile and Mokuba smiled at his gesture, suddenly wishing he didn't have to go. When Yuugi wished him good night and was already at the door, Mokuba suddenly raised his head again.

"Hey, Yuugi?"

Yuugi turned around and looked at him curiously, holding the doorknob with one hand and already on his way out. Mokuba stared at him for a moment before he nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

Yuugi smiled at him reassuringly one last time then turned the lights off and stepped outside, closing the doors behind him softly, and leaving him to stare out the window solemnly. His grandpa almost gave him a heart attack when he suddenly appeared, looming in the darkness of the corridor.

"How is the boy?" He whispered almost conspiratorially and Yuugi sighed heavily.

"I think he's afraid," Yuugi replied sadly, wishing he could do more for him. His grandpa sighed as well, and muttering something incoherent to his grandson went back to his room. Yuugi headed downstairs, careful not to make too much noise on the way and turned the lights in the living room off before he plopped down on the sofa and finally closed his eyes. He snatched the blanket, hanging loosely on the sofa and covered himself, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep already. He, too, hadn't realized how tired he was until now. Just when he was about to doze off, Yami suddenly appeared at his side, gazing at him with a worried expression.

"_Do you think that was the smart thing to do?" _He asked and Yuugi opened a pair of weary eyes again. He craned his neck a bit to look at the ancient spirit then let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

"I don't know Yami," he said, his voice barely audible, "All I know is that I want to get some sleep now." He added and his voice drifted off with that. Yami watched in wonder how his hikari fell asleep just like that then smiled softly at his antics.

_All right then,"_ he said, still smiling, "_we will talk about it in the morning." _

* * *

When the first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon and managed to squeeze through the curtains in the study room, Seto Kaiba was already up, sorting the papers on the desk and folding them neatly in his briefcase. All the modifications he planned to enter in the new system were supposed to be finished yesterday, but due to the fight he had with Mokuba, the plans were pushed aside. He didn't bother much, though; he'd finish them in his office. A soft knock on the door and the maid that informed him that breakfast was waiting for him snapped him out of his daze a bit and he closed the briefcase brusquely, taking it with him out of the study room.

His hair was neatly combed, but his eyes were once again tired, weary and giving away a sleepless night he had. Mokuba was the main reason that managed to keep him awake for the great part of the night, as he was tossing and turning in his bed constantly, the image of his brother's angry face and shrill voice not letting him sleep properly. He had never seen Mokuba like that...it was not right from him to yell at him like that. After all, all he ever did, was for the sake of enabling him a better future, to try and erase those bad memories from the orphanage and to make him forget his bitter childhood. Suddenly, a little, thin voice appeared in his head, and Kaiba stopped in mid-step, standing now in the middle of the lobby.

_But what about your childhood?_

He dismissed the thought just as quickly as it came and headed to the dining room. He wondered if Mokuba had managed to cool down from the yesterday's clash they had. As if on cue, a sudden urge to go and see his little brother swept through him and he stopped again, now almost near the corridor that led to the dining room. He half-turned around and observed the stairs that were situated in the end of the lobby, leading to the upper floors. He took a step forward then stopped again; Mokuba would be all right, he had better things to do right now, more important things regarding the Kaiba Corporation. He took a step back and headed down the corridor. At the end, the dining room was already ready for him; breakfast waiting for him on the long, wooden table. Maids were standing by the wall of the room, exchanging nervous glances and fidgeting every now and then.

When Kaiba sat down and started eating, he ignored their fidgeting for a while until it started to annoy him and he stopped eating, raising his head to glare at them in irritation.

The maids flinched visibly and Kaiba raised an eyebrow at them.

"What is it?" He asked coldly, observing them with a mixture of annoyance and irritation. One of them maids gasped slightly then looked at the other one who lowered her head humbly. The first one looked at him then at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the CEO. It was never a very pleasant thing.

"We-we were wondering if you know where master M-Mokuba is," she let out, stuttering a few times. Kaiba looked at her blankly, finding her question highly stupid. It was also their job to look after everything and everyone in the mansion. Still, he glanced back and forth between the two and frowned.

"I assume he is in his room," he replied stoically, "and it's your job to know that, isn't it?" He added, making the maid's eyes widen. The other one glanced at her friend then at the CEO and finally spoke.

"No, you see..." she started, quickly glancing at her shoes when Kaiba looked at her, "the young master i-isn't in his room." She finished quietly and clasped her hands in front of her meekly. Kaiba's frown deepened.

"Well where is he then?"

The maids flinched again at the sound of his voice and already considered the thought to simply run away from the dining room. The first one, looking nervously at the other one who gave her the same, frightened look back, gulped and lowered her head, gritting her teeth.

"He disappeared."

Silence followed after that in which the maids trembled lightly and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation stared at them in confusion and puzzlement, frowning heavily.

"What do you mean he disappeared? Where is he?" He asked them, raising his voice a bit and the other maid took a deep breath, already on the verge of crying. The first one raised her hand to try and stop her from doing that but the maid shook her head and ran out of the room, sobbing on her way out. Kaiba gaped at her then stood up from the table, resting his hands on the wooden surface firmly.

"What is going on here? Where is Mokuba?" He demanded in a harsh voice and the maid bowed a few times in front of him, not knowing herself where the boy was. "Tell me!" Kaiba yelled hoarsely and the maid balked away in fear slightly. Her voice trembled at first a bit but then within a minute, Kaiba found out everything. The maid stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly approached her and grabbed her by the shoulder, furious and agitated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her and applied such pressure on her shoulders that she cringed.

"Y-you d-didn't let me! You t-told me t-to get out!" She replied quickly, shying away from him threatening figure as much as she could. Being way much higher than she was and towering above her made him look very intimidating. His eyes were a deep shade of blue now, wide and fixated firmly on the poor girl. He could feel his fingers and his hands shake slightly, making her shudder in fear. The CEO lowered his head a bit and let go of her, making her fall to the floor lifelessly.

"I-I'm terribly sor-"

"Leave!" He barked at her and she let out a startled gasp before she ran away from the dining room, crying now, too. If she was right in her assumptions, she just managed to avoid certain death. Kaiba was left to stand in the middle of the dining room, staring numbly at the floor. How could that happen? Was it his fault? Mokuba ran away...he ran away, and he...

"Damn it!" He roared and banged his fist against the wall angrily. The pulsating pain in his knuckles didn't help him feel better and he let out a growl, turning around. He sat on the chair again limply, hiding his eyes behind his, now red and slightly swollen hand. What could he do now? Call the police? Search on his own? God knows where Mokuba ended! For all he knew, he could've taken his blimp and fly away with it. He knew how to pilot the thing; he knew how the computers worked...

"Mokuba," he whispered dejectedly, his voice now calm and collected again. He flew his hand through his bangs, revealing his eyes that were now staring at his knees, filled with remorse and worry. Where could he be, and where to start searching? He didn't know, and for the first time in his life, he felt truly helpless and useless. He knew how to run the business and lead a successful company, he knew how to make and use new technologies; he knew almost everything except looking after his own brother. What a great big brother he was, indeed...And Mokuba was the only one who could actually make him smile, just a bit, who could make him feel better and cheer him up and...

Kaiba suddenly raised his head, his eyes widening in acknowledge. He stood up quickly, grabbed his briefcase and scurried out of the dining room. His swift footsteps echoed briefly through the silent lobby before he opened the doors to his study again and putting the briefcase down firmly, grabbed the telephone handle.

The secretary on the top floor of Kaiba Corporation jerked slightly in fright, not expecting phone calls so early in the morning. When she heard the resolute voice of her boss on the other side, she immediately straightened up and listened carefully. She wrote down everything he said and nodded in understanding. After she hung up, she quickly dialed another number and waited patiently.

Kaiba was seated in the back of his limo, tapping his foot impatiently and glaring outside the window. If he was right, and he hoped he was, he knew where Mokuba could've gone. His cell phone rang soon after that and he answered it after the first ring.

"Kaiba," he said coolly and after the secretary informed him of what he wanted to know, he nodded and hung up. He told the driver where to go and typed a few numbers again, waiting for someone to answer the phone.

Serenity was just in the middle of making a breakfast for her mother and herself when the telephone rang. She blinked in confusion, wondering who could call her so early in the morning. She put the milk on the stove to heat it up and went to answer the phone, wiping her hands before that.

"Hallo? Serenity speaking," she said politely and almost cringed when she heard the demanding voice of Seto Kaiba on the other line. Taken aback, she stared at the wall in the kitchen then blinked again.

"Where is Mokuba?" She repeated, confusion written all over her face.

"_Yes! Where is he?"_ The CEO asked again and Serenity gaped at the phone handle, baffled for a moment. She looked at her mother who just entered the kitchen blankly then waved goodbye at her when her mother smiled, before grabbing the toast of the kitchen table and disappearing into the hall.

"Well," she replied, still confused and puzzled, "I don't know. What happened?" She added, now becoming worried. It wasn't every day that Seto Kaiba called her at home and asked for his brother.

Kaiba cursed under his breath, realizing that perhaps, he was wrong in his assumptions. "Are you telling me that he's not with you?" He asked her, panic starting to take a hold of him now. Serenity frowned in concern and bit her lower lip. Something must've happened.

"No," she replied firmly, "he's not here."

Kaiba muttered something again Serenity wished she didn't hear and then almost shrieked when she saw the milk spilled all over the stove now. She hung up quickly; forgetting for a moment all about Kaiba and her worries and ran to the stove to turn it off. Needless to say, the pot was smeared with milk and the stove surface as well. She let out an exasperated sound and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed and went in a search of something to wipe the mess with. Kaiba, on the other hand stared at the cell phone wordlessly the glared at the driver who shifted uneasily when his boss caught him grinning.

"Take me there," he commanded instead and the driver nodded this time, his face completely serious. Kaiba seethed angrily on the back seat, not believing that she dared to hang up on him just like that. When the limo finally stopped, he stepped out quickly and observed the modest looking house for a moment before he strolled defiantly down the path that lead to the front doors of the house. He pushed the little button on the side almost violently and the doorbell rang from the inside. He could hear a faint noise coming from the inside then one loud 'Coming!' before the doors finally opened.

Serenity was in the middle of wiping the milk off the stove when the doorbell rang. She tried to bring the kitchen back in order as fast as she could then hurried off to open the doors. This morning was getting weirder and weirder. She wasn't quite prepared for Seto Kaiba, standing neatly in front of her, with his hands crossed and glaring at her furiously. Serenity's voice got stuck in her throat as she could only stare at the CEO blankly.

"You hung up," he said brusquely and her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She gasped then quickly muttered an apology. The CEO only snorted indignantly then got back to glaring.

"You say Mokuba isn't here," he started and Serenity blinked, now remembering the conversation they had over the phone. Her facial expression changed from surprised to a worried one and she looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Mokuba?" She asked apprehensively on which the CEO looked at her with a frown.

"He disappeared last night," he replied quietly and looked away. Serenity stared at him in confusion then, suddenly realizing they were still standing at her front door, invited him to come in. He looked at her with surprise for a moment before he walked in, almost resentfully. Serenity led him to the little living room, shared with kitchen on the other side of the room and offered him to sit down. Reluctantly, he sat down on the couch and looked around. Serenity stood in front of him, not knowing what else to offer him. Her house wasn't like his mansion, after all.

"Can I get you something?" She asked and he shook his head curtly. After that, she sat down on the couch and clasped her hands on her knees.

"So, what happened to Mokuba? How could he just vanish?" She asked and he closed his eyes briefly. He took a deep breath, crossing his hands dejectedly.

"We...There was a misunderstanding between us," he started and Serenity listened carefully. After she heard his story she put her hand over her mouth, gawking at the carpet under her feet with wide eyes. She couldn't believe Mokuba could do such a thing. She knew he was spirited and stubborn sometimes, but to run away from home just like that...she looked up to see Kaiba staring at his crossed hands mutely and her face softened for a moment.

"You though he came here?" She asked quietly and he looked at her, something similar to despair evident in his eyes. He nodded tersely and she lowered her head again.

"I thought he came here since you two seemed to be...close," he said the last word with a note of bitterness in his voice. Serenity didn't look up for a long time and silence took over, the only sound being the one of an old clock on the wall, making a clicking noise every time the bat swung.

"What are we going to do now?" Serenity asked finally and made him look up at her again. Blue eyes observed the hazel ones, trying not to show how much fear and anxiety there was in them, but, Serenity noticed and her features softened again. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"We?" He asked her, looking at her with piercing eyes now. She stirred a bit and shifted due to that look he gave her but she was determined to find Mokuba and help him, regardless if he wanted it or not.

"I care about Mokuba just as you do," she said determinedly, her expression changing into a resolute one once again. "And I will help you, whether you like it or not."

Kaiba gaped at her for a second then smirked bitterly, getting up from the couch. He headed towards the doors and left a blinking Serenity behind.

"Suit yourself," he replied indifferently this time and she shook her head dismally. When would he learn that asking for help is not necessarily a weakness?

She stood up as well, and went to put her shoes on while Kaiba was already on his way to the limo. Serenity quickly scribbled a note for her mother and left it on the fridge. She sighed and quickly rushed out of the house, closing the doors and locking them behind her. She stared in awe at the limo, parked in front of her house. Walking hastily towards the black car, she noticed curtains swaying on the windows of the other houses that were situated next to hers. She was sure the neighbors would have a lot to discuss about. She dismissed that thought when the driver ushered her into the limo and she took a seat across the CEO. She stared at the amount of technology around her and at the spacious limo before they took off.

Kaiba was typing something on his laptop, simultaneously talking to his secretary over the cell phone.

"Cancel all meetings for today, I've got other things on my mind right now," he said and broke the line. He turned the laptop off; the modifications and the newest Duel Disk System would have to wait for another day. Right now, all he wanted to do was to find his missing brother. He knew he was intelligent enough to manage on his own, but still...he needed him at home, not somewhere else, god knows where.

When he turned to look at the girl across him who was still gaping in awe all around her, being in the limo for the first time, he narrowed his eyes and let out a breath.

"What are your plans?" He asked her and she snapped out of her daze. She looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Plans?" She asked him, not comprehending what he meant. Kaiba glanced out the window and crossed his hands firmly over his chest.

"How do you plan on finding Mokuba?" He asked and left her speechless. She stared at him, at a loss of words. Indeed, how was she supposed to know where to find him? "You said you'd help, so let's see you now." Kaiba added in an almost challenging voice and Serenity's face became serious.

"I know, I will." She replied sternly and glanced out the window, too.

The question was – how was she supposed to find him? He could be anywhere, and Domino City was a bad place to get lost in.

* * *

**A/N**

Err...hello again...I hope you haven't forgotten all about me...I must say this chapter was scribbled in a hurry, so don't expect much. It's just that I'm very busy lately and I actually have a life (although I keep claiming I don't have a life at all) so pardon my lack of updates. I hope you liked this chapter, I finally set some things in motion...Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible, so please bear with me.

Thank you all for the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing. Thanks!


	9. Lost and found

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...yes, I know – it's a sad, sad world... 

**Cheer up Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter IX – Lost and found**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

When Yuugi woke up the next morning, he grimaced, slowly raising his sore body in a sitting position. The sofa was good to sit on, but not to sleep on and he made a note to himself to avoid such situations in the future. When he remembered just why exactly was he sleeping on the sofa, he quickly wiped his bleary eyes and stood up, stretching and grimacing again when he heard a few bones in his body cracking. Ignoring the protests of his empty stomach, he quickly folded the blanket and placed it on the sofa. Turning around to glance out the window, he noticed it was still fairly early in the morning. For a brief moment, he wondered if Mokuba was awake but his question was soon answered when the said person trotted down the stairs and headed towards, what he thought, was a kitchen.

Mokuba didn't notice Yuugi in the living room and forgot all about the young duelist as soon as he sniffed the air and detected a nice aroma coming from the open doors at the end of the hall. Someone was making breakfast.

Yuugi craned his neck slightly just in time to see Mokuba entering the kitchen where his grandpa greeted him happily. He watched how the younger Kaiba sat on the chair and eyed the pancakes on the table hungrily. When Yuugi's grandpa placed a plate in front of him, Mokuba smiled at him and grabbing the fork, snatched a few pancakes from the plate.

Yuugi sighed wearily then shrugged. Listening this time to the loud protest coming from his stomach, he stretched one last time then headed towards the kitchen.

_Yuugi._

He stopped in a mid-step, and turned his head a bit to see Yami, standing beside him. He had a somewhat serious expression on his face and Yuugi sighed again.

"I know, I know," he murmured halfheartedly, "I said I was going to talk to you in the morning, but..." there he stopped and let his stomach speak for him. The ancient spirit raised one, contemptuous eyebrow then let out a soft breath.

_Fine...we'll talk later then._

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle vanished again and Yuugi let out a final breath before he strolled towards the kitchen and the inviting aroma of recently made pancakes.

His grandpa greeted him with a cheerful smile while Mokuba waved his hand at him, still holding a fork between his fingers. If Yuugi thought the boy should have some kind of table manners, he forgot all about it – Mokuba's mouth was full as he was trying to swallow the pancakes. He said something to him, which he couldn't really understand because it came out muffled. In the end, he managed to swallow them somehow but with such force and an audible gulp that made Yuugi almost cringe.

"Your grandpa is a great cook!" Mokuba exclaimed with a grin and stretched his hand to stick the fork in another pancake. Yuugi watched with wonder how the fact that he almost choke on the last pancake didn't faze him at all; he only continued to chew the delicious food, obviously enjoying his breakfast. Solomon was standing a few feet away from them, beaming at the compliment. Yuugi observed, now, the almost empty plate before he jerked and decided to grab what he could still salvage before it all vanished. He chewed on the pancake thoughtfully before Solomon put a plastic bottle with chocolate syrup on the table. He smiled awkwardly when Mokuba's eyes lit up and in an instant the chocolate syrup was all over his plate.

Suddenly, Yuugi didn't feel so hungry anymore and he stopped eating, silently wondering what was the boy eating at home. After all, he _was_ living in a mansion...there he stopped and an image of Kaiba's thin figure appeared in his mind. But of course, if his brother was dictating what was on the menu...it was no wonder that Mokuba charged at the food here like he hadn't eaten in ages.

Yuugi was staring at the table's surface thoughtfully, forgetting about the pancakes and the fact that Mokuba was on the good way to suffocate on them; he wondered what the older Kaiba was doing at the moment.

_How about now?_

Yuugi snapped out of his daze, hearing his Yami again. He sure was a persistent one when it came to some things he thought were important. Yuugi sighed and nodded curtly. _All right...I lost my appetite, anyway. _

He cleared his throat slightly. He gained his grandpa's attention but the younger Kaiba was still munching on the pancakes, occasionally adding another squirt of chocolate syrup. Yuugi's brow twitched in a faint annoyance and he coughed now, a little too loud.

Mokuba was already ready to grab the last pancake on the plate when Yuugi coughed and finally caught his attention. Mokuba blinked at him then at Solomon who was observing them with slight amusement. His eyes wandered to the last pancake on the plate. His mouth opened slightly and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuugi! Here, it's yours! No problem!" Mokuba said quickly and made Yuugi frown in confusion. Solomon barely managed to suppress a chuckle.

"What?" The spiky-haired duelist asked, not comprehending for a moment what the boy was talking about. When Mokuba glanced at the solitary pancake on the table, Yuugi resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

"No, no, I don't want it, you can ha-"

"No, no, it's yours!" Mokuba interrupted him, waving his hands at him and then pushed the plate near his. Yuugi gaped at the pancake then at Mokuba. Now he was trying to resist the urge to growl.

"Mokuba," he started, telling himself to stay calm. Mokuba swiftly raised his hand in the air, grabbed his fork then carefully dipped it into the pancake and put it on Yuugi's plate. Solomon turned around to mask his fit of chuckles into coughs.

Mokuba beamed at the older boy proudly. "Here," he said in an almost majestic manner, "I _insist_ _you_ have it."

Yuugi stared helplessly at his plate then looked at his grandpa for some kind of support but the older Mutou only grinned at him then quickly turned around, pretending like he was doing the dishes. Mokuba, still in Yuugi's clothes, stood up abruptly then sighed dramatically.

"Wow, look at the time," he said and glanced at his watch, "I should go up and change!" He exclaimed then quickly scampered away from the kitchen and up the stairs. "See you later!"

Silence ensued in the kitchen.

Yuugi was still gaping at the pancake, lying neatly on his plate with the fork still in it. _What just happened here?_ He asked himself. Yami appeared by his side, wearing an equal amused expression on his face. The younger Mokuba was quite clever and it didn't take Yuugi long to realize what actually happened.

"I don't believe this..." he muttered and retrieved the fork from the pancake in one, swift motion. Solomon turned around, wiping the glass he had been wiping for the last few minutes and smiled warmly at his grandson. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and put the glass down.

"Well," he said with a note of glee in his voice, "the boy certainly knows how to make an entrance..._and_ an exit." Yuugi didn't say anything; he just gave his grandpa a weary glare, chewing on the last pancake gloomily.

Upstairs, in his room, Mokuba was sitting on his bed, sighing in relief. He already knew what Yuugi was about to say, but for some reason, he wasn't ready to hear it...yet. So, he decided to run from it. He glanced at the chair, eyeing his clothes. He came here to change...right.

With another sigh, he got up from bed and grabbed his clothes.

"That was close..." he mumbled. Smiling slightly he slid his shirt off and tossed it on the bed almost carelessly. He cringed at the blue bunnies and shook his head dejectedly. He would _never_ sleep in something like that again.

* * *

The black limo stopped near the Kaiba Corporation building, interrupting Serenity from her thoughts.

After she had a brief conversation with the CEO who was now sitting across from her and glaring out the window, silence took over. They were both in their worlds where they were trying to come up with a plan that involved one, in Kaiba's opinion, disobedient brother and in Serenity's opinion, one, poor, lost boy.

When the limo stopped, Serenity's eyes widened slightly because she still had no idea where to start looking. She thought Kaiba knew better where to look, or so she assumed. When the CEO grabbed his briefcase and the driver opened the doors, he stepped out quickly, his trench coat billowing slightly behind him. Serenity managed to wiggle out of the car after him. She smiled uneasily at the driver and blushed in embarrassment when he had to grab her hands and steady her after she stumbled out slightly.

Kaiba was standing in front of his own company, checking his watch every now and then. Although he canceled his meetings for the day, seeing the tall building standing proudly in front of him almost made him go inside. He frowned, remembering he had more important things to do right now – finding his runaway brother. Turning around to see where the girl was he saw her standing right behind him, glancing around in curiosity. She had seen the building a few times, but never from such a short distance. It was...huge.

Kaiba glanced at his watch again then decided to break the charade.

"I don't know about you," he said and she quickly lowered her head a bit to look at him, "but I'm going to check the places Mokuba likes to hang around." He spoke levelly and Serenity caught a glimpse of something akin to worry in his dark eyes. He fumbled with his fingers, searching for something in the inner side of his trench coat before he handed her a simple looking business card. She stared at it for a moment, afraid to touch it for some reason, before he looked at her questioningly and she quickly accepted it.

Hazel eyes scanned the white card, seeing his name on it, as well as the name of his company, the letters engraved in golden color. Below the letters a phone number was written and she assumed he gave her the card so she could contact him. After all, he couldn't do businesses with her...

"This is an exclusive card," he said in an almost warning tone and the younger Wheeler glanced up to see the dead-serious expression on his face, "which means only a privileged few know the number of," there he raised a little, black object in the air, "my cell phone."

Serenity nodded slowly, the words 'privileged few' ringing in her head. She would have to be careful with the card.

"Okay." She responded softly.

"Since I have no choice but to let you use it..." he gave her an almost threatening look, "keep your eye on it. Once we find Mokuba, you'll give it back to me."

Somehow, the word 'privileged' dissipated from her thoughts now. She stared at him for a brief moment, her face an unreadable mask before she nodded again and placed the card in her pocket carefully. She didn't want to crumple it in the end and have him yelling at her for damaging it.

"Fine," he said after that was done. Turning his head to the left, he looked at the street with people buzzing around before he looked at her again. And again, she noticed that lost, forlorn look in his eyes. It lasted less than a second but it was there. "If you found him, call me."

With the order said, he started walking down the street, his trademark coat fluttering behind him.

Serenity was left standing in the middle of the street, staring at his retreating figure. She took a deep breath then exhaled deeply. Turning around, she looked at the people around her, thinking madly about the possible locations she could start looking at. After spending a few minutes staring ahead without a clue where to go, she sighed and decided to let her instincts guide her. She only hoped Mokuba was all right. Taking a hesitant step, she headed down the street, looking around for any sign of Mokuba Kaiba.

She even started thinking in a more psychological way – if she was Mokuba, where would she go? She was trying to think like the younger boy but that only made her head hurt. She could never think like a boy; it was impossible. People started to stare at the thoughtful girl, walking aimlessly down the street.

A sudden thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened. Her lips curved into a smile before she started running down the street. Perhaps...perhaps Joey knew something about him. Surely, her mother wouldn't approve her actions, but...this was more important than that. Besides, her father was probably at work and she hadn't seen Joey for so long...

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. If she went to see her brother, he would like to know why she was asking about Mokuba and then she would have to explain the whole thing and she knew Joey didn't like Kaiba much and she couldn't lie to her own brother and...

Serenity was in the middle of an internal battle. What now? Where could she go? She remembered Mai but then again, she was supposed to be on a vacation. The next person who came to her mind was Tea. Serenity's eyes lit up. Yeah, she would visit Tea and talk to her! Hurrying down the street, she stopped the next available taxi and quickly stepped in.

* * *

The brown haired girl was just about to step out of the house when a yellow taxi stopped in front of her front yard and a very familiar looking girl stepped out. She paid the driver quickly and stopped a bit to look at the house Tea lived in alone. She spotted the girl a few feet away from her, and running up to her, awkwardly asked her in a rushed manner if she had, perhaps, seen Mokuba.

Tea blinked a few times at the disheveled looking girl then shook her head slowly. "No," she replied carefully, "I haven't seen him...why?"

Serenity knew that 'why' would follow, but right now, she wasn't in the mood to explain. She just waved her hand at her dismissively and then glanced at the purse, dangling from Tea's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you going somewhere?" Serenity asked her and Tea's face brightened up a bit.

"Yeah! I was just about to go and see Yuugi. Want to come with me?"

Serenity's sad expression vanished slightly; she forgot all about Yuugi- perhaps he had a clue where Mokuba was. After all, Mokuba seemed to be close to him very much. Biting her lip, she nodded and waited until Tea locked the doors. The brown-haired girl smiled at her and then headed towards the street.

"Okay, let's go then!"

Serenity followed close behind her, deep in thoughts. If Yuugi didn't know where Mokuba was, what was she supposed to do then?

* * *

Watching the TV while the spiky-haired duelist watched him and waited for a good opportunity to talk to him, Mokuba actually enjoyed his stay at the Mutous. His grandpa was very friendly; he had a decent breakfast compared to all those fancy meals his brother preferred that left him with half-empty stomach. True – the bed wasn't comfortable like the one in his own room, but it was cozy and warm...he could actually get used to this.

He jerked slightly when the doorbell rang. Yuugi got up to go answer the door when Mokuba stopped him, suddenly hopping off the sofa.

"Who's that?" He asked, slightly afraid it was someone who found out where he was. Yuugi sighed and told him to relax.

"It's probably Tea; she said she'd come this morning," he replied and went to the hall. Mokuba let out a soft 'oh', but his face still revealed wariness and panic. He sat down on the sofa again, slowly, glancing at the hall as if expecting his brother or one of his men to come and drag him away.

Yuugi opened the doors and was already ready to greet Tea when his voice got stuck in his throat, seeing Joey's sister standing next to her.

"Hi!" Tea said happily and walked past him to get inside. Serenity greeted him politely as well and not knowing what else to do, followed Tea's example and entered the house. Yuugi was speechless for a while before his brain registered all that gathered information...Serenity was in the whole thing as well. He gasped softly and quickly shut the door to scatter down the hall and stop the upcoming disaster but it was already too late.

Tea leaned in and whispered 'What is going on here?' in his ear as they both watched Serenity and Mokuba staring at each other like they were both seeing aliens instead.

"Serenity?"

Mokuba was standing behind the sofa with a frightened expression on his face while Serenity's was shocked. She thought Yuugi might help her but she never expected to actually _find_ Mokuba in his house...sitting on his sofa...and watching TV...

"Mokuba?"

"Uhm...is something wrong? And what is Mokuba doing here?" Tea added her own two cents in, looking at the room occupants in wonder.

_Hmph..._ Was heard from aside when Yami appeared, observing the whole thing, intrigued.

Yuugi's shoulders slumped and he let an exasperated sigh before plopping down on the sofa flaccidly.

"I give up."

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! /offers the most cute puppy dog eyes look she can muster/

Anyway, it took me a while to write this and I hope it turned out okay...Now, you see that little box below with the words _Submit Review – Go_? /stares hypnotically/ CLICK it!


	10. Commotion

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...Whatever I do, it's useless to deny it!

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter X – Commotion **

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

Solomon Mutou was leaning over the rail, careful not to slip and fall down the stairs. For a man his age, that would definitely cause a lot of trouble. And a very large hospital bill, too. Plus, he hated hospitals anyway. So, he was leaning cautiously over the wooden rail, trying to hear a glimpse of the conversation from the living room, slightly craning his neck to hear something. When he heard the amount of noise coming from downstairs, he knew something was going on. And of course, being the curious grandpa he was, he decided to investigate.

Solomon almost beamed; this was better than watching Indiana Jones marathons.

The atmosphere in the living room was definitely tense. While Tea was constantly jabbing Yuugi, wanting to know what was Mokuba doing in his house and why was Serenity so shocked to see him, the two said persons were gaping at each other in some kind of wonder.

After the shock subsided a bit, Serenity managed to collect her thoughts and took a few steps toward the sofa. Mokuba was still standing stiffly behind it, his arms dangling limply by his sides. When he saw her approaching, his first reaction was to jerk and take a hesitant step back, making the younger Wheeler stop abruptly.

"Mokuba..." Serenity uttered, seeing how the boy was on the verge of dashing out of the room. Mokuba blinked a few times then turned his head away to glare at the wall on the other side of the room. He crossed his arms now, eyes narrowed dangerously at the wall before he redirected them at her and plopped down on the sofa again, only a mop of dark hair visible over the top.

"I'm not going back," he spat, sitting on the sofa stubbornly and staring at the blank TV screen. Serenity took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She took a few steps until she reached the sofa and sat on it. Mokuba scooted away from her, as if protesting against her sheer existence.

"Mokuba," she began, scooting closer to him until he had no more space to move over to and was forced to sit on the very edge, still refusing to look at her, "I'm...I won't...I'm not here to take you away, but...do you have any idea how worried we've been? Especially your brother, he-"

Mokuba couldn't help but snort, cutting her off. "You don't say?" He replied, words dripping with sarcasm. His arms tightened over his chest. Serenity however, wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Yes, that's true, Mokuba," she retorted, sounding more like a mother who was scolding her child for pulling a stunt...Like running away from home, for instance. "He is probably still looking for you."

Mokuba was quiet, looking everywhere but at her. Somehow, he couldn't blame her for everything; it wasn't her fault his brother was an insensitive jerk. Serenity put a hand on his shoulder and he resisted the urge to swat it away. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, violet orbs still narrowed slightly and glistening with anger and resentment. He almost resembled his brother at the moment.

"Mokuba...please..." Serenity pleaded and this time, he turned his head to look at her. His eyes softened for a bit, seeing for the first time just how worried she really was about him. He coughed a bit to clear his voice, but it still broke a bit when he spoke.

"What?" He asked her in a slightly calmer tone, already assuming what she wanted him to do. Serenity mistook his calm demeanor as a good sign and asked him to come back with her but that only aggravated him again.

"No!" He yelled, tugging with his shoulder to make her hand fall down to the sofa with a soft thud. He turned his attention back to the white wall of the living room, staring at it angrily. Serenity didn't know what to do anymore. She stared helplessly at him, not knowing what to say to him. His brother probably rampaged through half of the city by now and here they were, sitting on the sofa in Yuugi's house and arguing over the whole thing. She sighed miserably, toying with the idea to call the older Kaiba and tell him where Mokuba was, but that would only result in him hating her for betraying him...God, what was she supposed to do now? She turned around to look at Tea and Yuugi, but they were whispering something among themselves and Serenity hung her head, staring at the soft fabric of the sofa dejectedly.

Yuugi nodded sadly when he saw the shocked expression on Tea's face. He told her the shortest version he could come up with, explaining how Serenity got into the whole mess, what happened with Seto Kaiba and how Mokuba ended up in his house, sleeping in his bed and acting like any other normal family member would. At least Yami was never hungry...

"He ran away? I can't believe it..." Tea mumbled, casting a stunned look in his direction. Yuugi's shoulders slumped tiredly as he observed the two on the sofa.

"And now he doesn't want to go back..." He added, massaging his forehead in frustration. He craned his neck backwards a bit and sighed dejectedly when his grandpa let out a yelp, almost slipping down one of the stairs. Solomon waved from upstairs, sweatdropping. Yuugi resisted the urge to plop down on the floor.

"You know," Serenity said softly, pulling out a simple looking card from her pocket, "you brother told me to call him if I find you."

Mokuba ignored her words for a few moments before he half-turned his head to see something in her hands, something she was staring at thoughtfully and something so familiar. In a second, his attention was fully on his brother's business card, eyes wide.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her in a rushed manner, already raising his hand to grab it from her hands, but Serenity was quicker and the card was placed back into the pocket before he had the chance to snatch it. She congratulated herself for the idea; at least she had his attention again.

"Your brother gave it to me," she replied softly and smiled at the bewildered look on the boy's face, "to call him and tell him where you are."

Mokuba's eyes widened even more now and he quickly got off the sofa, interrupting Yuugi and Tea's mumbling as they both raised their heads to look at the sudden movement. Mokuba pointed at her and she looked at him peacefully, hands resting in her lap neatly.

"Yo-you wouldn't!" He exclaimed, his finger shaking slightly, his whole body tense again, "you wouldn't!" He repeated and Serenity blinked at his sudden behavior. His face looked like it could chatter any second, his teeth gritted.

"Mokuba..." she began, trying to calm him down when he cut her off again, backing away slightly from her. Behind the sofa, Tea and Yuugi were staring at the whole scene, stunned.

"I'll run away!" He threatened and Serenity stood up from the sofa abruptly, her hands raised slightly in the air.

"Mokuba, don't! Please! Yuugi!" Serenity turned to the young duelist, standing behind them with raised eyebrows.

Yuugi gave her one incredulous look. "What do you want me to do? I can't hold him like a prisoner here!"

Tea agreed by nodding twice. Serenity, now feeling completely helpless and powerless, turned back to the irate boy, standing stiffly by the window.

"I won't go back!" He shouted, now also gaining Solomon's full attention when he walked down the stairs to stand behind his grandson. Serenity exhaled deeply, trying to come up with something, _anything_ that would make him calm down.

"But," she tried again, her voice shaking now slightly, "but you can't stay here forever!"

Mokuba glanced at Yuugi briefly who opened his mouth to say something but decided against it in the end, lowering his head instead. Tea and Solomon were still gaping at the angry boy and one desperate girl.

Mokuba lowered his head, too, glancing out the window. The morning was long gone, and the bright rays of sun set high on the sky indicated that it was close to noon. He frowned and clenched his fists.

"Mokuba," Yuugi said suddenly, breaking the tense atmosphere and making him raise his head a bit to look at him, "I believe Serenity is right; I know Kaiba and I know that although there are only few things he strongly cares about, one of them is certainly you and-"

Mokuba let out one bitter chuckle and turned his head away from the young duelist. "Yeah, right," he muttered indignantly, "that's why he never bothers to listen to anything I say...that's why he spends his days in that office of his rather than to spend his time with me." His voice was starting to tremble lightly as his whole demeanor became more stiff, fists clenched tightly by his sides. He was staring at the carpeted floor angrily, eyes hidden behind dark, messy bangs. "That's why he never cares whether I'm really happy or not! Is that your definition of caring strongly for someone, Yuugi!?"

Silence.

Yuugi stared at the boy with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say back; he wasn't even sure if he could find the right words that could justify his previous ones. Tea and Solomon stared at the floor while Serenity took a step back, slightly scared by his sudden outburst.

"And if I can't stay here, I'll go someplace else!" Mokuba added and took a step forward to leave the living room and get out of the house when the doorbell rang suddenly, making him stop abruptly. He looked at Serenity immediately, eyes wide in fear again.

"You didn't cal-"

Serenity shook her head no, not even having her cell phone with her. And the phone in Yuugi's house was in the hall; she couldn't call Seto Kaiba. Yuugi, Tea and Solomon exchanged glances. Mokuba eyed them warily like they all united against him in one, giant conspiracy.

"Then, who is at the door?" He asked them, stepping away quickly from the window and back where the sofa was. There was panic in his voice now. Tea approached the window and peeked outside from behind the curtains. She spotted two familiar figures standing outside and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay; Joey and Tristan are outside."

Solomon, Yuugi and Mokuba sighed in relief, too, Mokuba's demeanor relaxing a bit. Serenity, however tensed visibly, gasping softly and clasping her hands over her mouth. They all turned to look at her, puzzled. Yuugi raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked her curiously. Serenity's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"Joey can't find out about this!" She exclaimed hastily, looking frantically around the room. Mokuba, together with Yuugi and Tea was left confused.

"Why not?" He asked her, not comprehending what that had to do with everything. Serenity turned to Yuugi and Tea as if asking for help.

"If Joey sees Mokuba here, he might tell that to Mr. Kaiba!" She replied and Mokuba paled. Yuugi gaped at her while Tea looked upwards to observe the ceiling of the room. She put one finger on her chin, thinking about what she said.

"You know," she started hesitantly, "you're right. Knowing Joey, he would probably ask Kaiba why was Mokuba here and then Kaiba would know where Mokuba is, and-"

"No way!" Mokuba screeched and paled some more. The doorbell rang for the second time.

"Man, are they still sleeping or what?" Joey asked Tristan, scratching the back of his head on which he only shrugged.

Scared, confused and panicky glances were exchanged between them before Yuugi turned around and looked at his grandpa. Solomon gulped.

"Okay, you go and...and open the door!" He said to him in a hurry, pushing him towards the hall. Mokuba protested from aside, asking him if he was nuts.

"Don't worry," Yuugi said, turning to his perplexed grandpa, "okay, open the door and, and...don't let them in until I tell you!

Solomon gaped at him. "What? But what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to tell them?"

Yuugi stopped abruptly, while Serenity and Mokuba were looking like they could use some air. Tea just watched from aside, stunned. Yuugi sighed and pushed him out of the room.

"Just stall for a while! Tell them...tell them I went to the store, that I was abducted by aliens, anything! Just don't let them in, okay?"

Solomon nodded slowly, almost absentmindedly, then scampered away towards the doors. The bell rang for the third time, followed by a few loud thuds and one annoyed 'Hey, Yuugi! Where the heck is that guy?'

Yuugi turned to the occupants of the room, and they all stared at him for a few moments, lost. Mokuba and Serenity were now on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Okay," Yuugi finally came up with an idea and looked at Mokuba resolutely. "Hide!"

The boy, who was angry and irritated just a few minutes ago, blinked and gawked at him awkwardly now.

"What?"

"Hide! You have to hide somewhere!" He repeated and Mokuba looked at Serenity as if asking for some kind of confirmation that he heard him right. Serenity was staring at the spiky-haired duelist with an equally incredulous look. Tea was looking around the room, obviously understanding what he had in mind.

"But where could he hide?" She asked, observing the living room. They could all hear the front doors opening and Yuugi's grandpa greeting the two boys cheerfully.

"Hello there!" Solomon smiled at them, creaking the doors open, just enough for them to see his head. Tristan and Joey looked at him then Joey leaned forward, annoyance evident on his face.

"What's up with you? We've been standing here for ages!"

Solomon smiled sweetly at them again and Joey leaned back, confused a bit. "Yes, I know, but...ah, what a lovely day today!"

Tristan blinked. Joey gawked. Solomon beamed at them.

The two boys exchanged disturbing glances, before Joey looked behind him to see the bright blue sky and the sun shining warmly at them.

"Yeah, so?"

Solomon sweatdropped. "Uhh...you're here to see Yuugi?" He asked them innocently. Tristan nodded while Joey let out one, loud 'duh!'

"Err...well...he's uhm..." He was mumbling, and the two exchanged worried glances again.

"Sick?" Tristan ventured and Solomon nodded quickly.

"Yes!" He exclaimed then kicked himself mentally. "No! Err, he's...taking a bath!"

Tristan and Joey blinked again before Tristan looked at his watch. "What, now?"

Solomon nodded enthusiastically, wishing for the sky to come crashing down.

"Oh, boy..." Tea muttered, informing Yuugi that he was supposedly taking a bath. Yuugi gaped at her then just smacked his forehead and tried to resolve the commotion in the living room. Tea got back after eavesdropping the three at the front door. Serenity and Mokuba were still trying to find a good hiding place. After all the suggestions failed -

_"I'll go up to your room!" Mokuba exclaimed. Yuugi shook his head._

_"You'd have to go through the hall and they might see you!"_

_"The bathroom?" Serenity suggested after Mokuba's face fell. Yuugi shook his head again._

_"Again, down the hall."_

_"Under the sofa?" Tea offered and earned a few strange looks in return. When she bent down a bit, she saw that not even a mouse could squeeze under; there was no room whatsoever. "Uhm, okay, scratch that."_

- Yuugi's brain was desperately trying to come up with something decent. His eyes stopped on one piece of the furniture, standing neatly in the corner of the room. It finally clicked to him and Yuugi pointed at it, a bright smile on his face.

"The closet!" He exclaimed and they all turned to look at the said piece of the furniture in the corner of the room. Mokuba deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me!" He retorted, his face revealing disbelief. Yuugi was by his side in a second, pushing him towards the closet.

"It's empty! Come on, we don't have much time!" He added, already hearing Joey's impatient remarks and demands why couldn't he at least come into the house. He opened the closet and shoved the younger boy inside who gave him a dirty look before he closed the doors of the closet shut again.

"I can't believe I'm forced to hide in a closet..." Was heard from the inside and Tea shushed him quickly. Serenity was left to stand in the middle of the living room, still contemplating if she should stay or hide in the closet with Mokuba.

As if reading her thoughts, Tea looked at her questioningly. "What about you? If Joey sees you here..." She trailed off and Serenity sighed. There was a commotion at the front door when Joey pushed Solomon aside, demanding to get inside and sit at the sofa like every other civilized human being. He hadn't come here to stand at the front door, waiting for his friend to take a bath!

Serenity gasped and with a speed of light, turned around and dashed towards the closet. Mokuba let out a yelp when the doors opened and Serenity stumbled in quickly, stepping on his foot.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Mokuba complained.

"Sorry!" Serenity replied and gave him an apologetic look. Mokuba shook his head. This was going to be a long day...

When Joey and Tristan came marching into the living room, with Solomon behind them, trying to stop them, they saw Yuugi and Tea, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. What they found strange was the fact that Tea was smiling cheerfully at them like nothing happened while Yuugi was slightly out of breath, smiling at them somewhat uneasily.

"Done taking a bath?" Tristan inquired, looking at him oddly. Joey crossed his arms and held his head high.

"This old man here," he said and pointed at Solomon who huffed, offended, "didn't want to let us in. What's going on?"

Yuugi's lips quirked up a few times, smiling uncomfortably at them before he scolded his grandpa for not letting his friends in. Solomon hung his head, sighing dismally. Silence ensued after that in which everyone was watching everyone almost conspiratorially before Tea decided to break the charade and told them all to go out for an ice-cream.

The suspicious look vanished from Joey's face at the mention of something to eat and he raised his hand in the air enthusiastically, already on his way out. Tristan looked at them one more time before he shrugged and followed after him. Tea and Yuugi sighed and told Solomon that _they_ were in the closet. Solomon stared at them for a moment, before Joey yelled at them to hurry up. They went outside, and sighed one more time before closing the doors behind them.

A few moments later, the doors on the closet opened and Mokuba peeked outside, noticing only Solomon in the room.

"Is it safe?" He asked him warily and Solomon nodded reassuringly. Mokuba heaved a sigh of relief and stepped out, together with Serenity. "That was close." He muttered.

The younger Wheeler looked at him then a solemn look crossed her features.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba..." she whispered and the boy looked at her firmly, an unreadable expression on his face. He was observing her for a few seconds then lowered his head slowly.

"It's okay...I...I know Seto really cares about me, but...after what happened, I just...I'm just not ready to go back yet," he started, words slipping out of him like he was forcing himself to voice them. Serenity was watching him intently before nodding slightly.

"I understand." She replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba smiled slightly then looked at Solomon who was also smiling at them.

"You won't tell him I'm here?" He asked her and her breath got stuck in her throat for a moment. She glanced away, looking at the older Mutou as if asking for some kind of advice. He only lowered his head. "Please?" Mokuba ventured, a genuine pleading tone in his voice.

Serenity was thinking; she couldn't really betray Mokuba again...not after she didn't manage to keep her previous promise. On the other hand, Seto Kaiba was worried about him and...oh, what was she supposed to do now?

"I promise, I'll come back, but...not now," Mokuba added, making her look at him again. His face was serious and gentle at the same time and she sighed in defeat. "I need some time, you know..."

She nodded in understanding and he hugged her, surprising her for a second. She smiled nonetheless and hugged him back.

"I better go now." she said, placing a loose strand of her hair back in its place, "Your brother will probably skin me alive for not calling him." She added and Mokuba grinned.

"Don't worry," he retorted in a somewhat devious manner, "I'm sure you'll think of something." Serenity stared at him in disbelief then ruffled his hair.

He smiled at her before she went to the hall, bowing in front of Solomon and thanking him for everything. He only waved his hand dismissively at her and grinned.

"Don't worry," he said with an impish smile, "little excitement didn't kill anyone."

Serenity smiled and then waved at Mokuba before disappearing behind the corner. She closed the door behind her and sighed heavily.

Solomon sat down beside Mokuba on the sofa. The boy was deep in thoughts and didn't notice when he put his hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the smiling face of Solomon Mutou and almost chuckled when he asked him if he wanted to watch old Indiana Jones movies with him.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile on his lips, "why not?"

Serenity was still standing at the front door, looking tired and exhausted.

Now, what to say to Seto Kaiba?

Thinking madly about the various ideas, she scanned the street and seeing no sight of Yuugi or Joey, she retrieved the business card from her pocket and observed it for a long time. She guessed she should call him, but...what was she supposed to say to him? Shaking her head, she started walking down the street.

"Oh, what did I get myself into now?"

* * *

**A/N**

/sighs heavily/

I'm not particularly proud with of chapter, but...I guess I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! /bows/


	11. Promises are evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...Do you really think I do? Yeah, thought so...

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XI – Promises are evil**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, spreading warmth over Domino City and being the main reason why so many people decided to roam down the streets or sit on the fountain edge on the main square. Although it was almost the end of September, the sky was surprisingly clear and blue, without a cloud. The weather was perfect. 

And one Seto Kaiba cursed out loud, drawing a few curious looks from people around him.

Standing in the middle of the square, he was observing the crowd, trying to find a mop of familiar, dark hair, but Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. And it was getting rather hot. He wished he could take his trench coat off, but the communicator on his collar was of too much importance at the moment. He informed his staff to try and track him down somehow, still without success. And he was getting hungry and dizzy...

Damn it all to hell...

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was past noon and redirecting his attention to other people sitting in front of the restaurant, saw a few of them having lunch. _Great_, he thought when he felt his stomach twisting and letting out strange sounds. He was grateful the crowd around him was chattering happily, the risk of someone hearing his digestion problems smaller.

He sighed in irritation and mentally cursed everyone and everything he spotted on the square. Animals and little kids included. He wished he could sit somewhere, preferably in his chair in his office, where it was dark and the air condition was on, but finding Mokuba was a priority. Speaking of little, lost brothers, his idea to start searching on his own lead him nowhere.

He visited every place he knew Mokuba liked to hang around: he checked at his school, asking a few kids if they had seen him. They all shook their heads, informing him that they hadn't seen him since two days ago. Now that was disturbing news. Wherever Mokuba was, he obviously found a place where he could stay and sleep. That kind of made him sigh in relief, but if his brother was sleeping in some kind of dirty shelter for homeless people...He shook his head; he didn't even want to reconsider that thought.

Next stop was the park they used to go together when they were younger. Again he asked a few children about him, even showing him a picture of young Mokuba, residing neatly in his card locket around his neck, but that only resulted in one girl wanting to have his locket. He literally ran away before he got mugged by a group of kids...He frowned in annoyance at the still, fresh memory.

The last place he could think of was Kaiba Land. It was also the most crowded place since little kids with dark hair were almost everywhere, but then again, he could recognize Mokuba even if he was a mile away. He was walking down the large hall, looking around and trying to catch a glimpse of him.

One hour later, he was standing at the front door, trying to ignore a little boy who was standing right in front of him, staring at him without blinking. He was holding a few Duel Monsters cards in his hands. Just when the little boy was ready to open his mouth to ask him if he was really _the_ Seto Kaiba, the trademark logo of his corporation blinked on his collar and he immediately touched the communicator. When the voice spoke from the little gadget beneath his finger, the child's eyes widened in awe and he stared at him with his mouth agape.

Kaiba growled and ended the transmission with a frown, glancing one more time at the spacious hall before storming out of the building, leaving the boy to gape after him in wonder. And Mokuba Kaiba was still missing.

And now he was standing in the middle of the main square, feeling lost and helpless. And Seto Kaiba hated feeling lost and helpless. And the fact that he was feeling lost and helpless only agitated him more until he let out a growl and a few people around him backed away immediately, faced by his famous _deep freeze_ glare.

He clenched his fists angrily and swore out loud again, earning a dirty look from an older lady who was standing next to him.

He looked at his watch again and saw he spent half an hour, standing in the middle of the square and doing nothing.

"This is not happening," he muttered and took a few steps forward, determined to resume his search. Mokuba had to be somewhere in Domino City. He highly doubted he went to their house in Switzerland...he was still too young to travel abroad by himself.

Just when he was about to call the office to at least see what and how much he missed by now, someone called his name from behind and he turned around so quickly that his head spun for a moment. Instead of seeing Mokuba, he saw the sister of a person he despised the most in the whole world. He couldn't help but frown at her.

Serenity was standing behind him for the last few minutes, praying for him not to turn around until she came up with a good excuse, pardon – lie - to present him. After a few minutes spent in silent contemplating, a few people mistook her for a crazed fan girl, standing behind the famous CEO and gathering courage to ask him for an autograph.

Her mind refused to give her any smart feedback and she sighed dejectedly, deciding to just play dumb and see where that gets her. Her only problem was that she wasn't a good liar. When she had to lie, she would usually start fidgeting and she would start stuttering and blushing and of course, before she even said anything, she was a goner.

That was why she refused to look at Seto Kaiba in the eye; she was squinting at his chin instead. Maybe it was a good thing that the sun was shining directly in her eyes. At least she had an excuse why she couldn't look up higher to meet his glare.

"What took you so long?" The cold voice of the CEO came as a cold shower. She swallowed hard and redirected his gaze at the fountain before bowing respectfully in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I..." she stopped and her mind raced with possible explanations she could say. "Was stuck in...uh...traffic..." She kicked herself mentally...That was definitely a phrase of the century. Kaiba raised his eyebrows slightly, still glaring at her from above.

"And? Did you find Mokuba? Why didn't you call me?" He bombed her with questions and she squinted at the collar of his trench coat this time after she straightened. Why didn't she call him? Oh, right...she was supposed to call him if she found Mokuba. Which she did, but...

"I didn't have a cell phone with me," she replied. Well, that _was_ the truth...

Almost involuntarily, she clasped her hands in front of her, fingers fidgeting just barely. Kaiba didn't notice that and he chose to ignore her strange behavior. He already had the _privilege_ to meet another Wheeler and it didn't take him long to find out that he was a third-class duelist and a total moron. The younger Wheeler sibling was still trying to come up with something adequate to say but under his scrutinizing glare that was somewhat hard to achieve.

Kaiba almost seethed inwardly. He should've thought better and leave her out of his business. It was definitely a mistake to engage her to help him find his brother. Besides, what could she do, anyway? She didn't even know what places Mokuba liked to go, let alone how to find him...He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. The whole thing was starting to make him nauseous.

His hunger left him quickly, and his stomach stopped protesting soon enough but he was still feeling sick and tired of everything. Why did he have to run away? Why didn't he check up on him when he wanted to do it that night? Why didn't the maids warn him? And why was he standing in the middle of the main square, leading a mental battle with himself when the time was ticking and Mokuba was still somewhere out there, perhaps in danger, kidnapped, hurt?

"That's it!" He yelled, startling Serenity who flinched slightly and making everyone else stare at him in curiosity. "This is getting out of control!" He barked and in a second, his cell phone was in his hands. Serenity watched from below, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Who...are you calling?" She asked him with in a somewhat awkward manner and almost took a step back when he turned around to glare at her.

"Who do you think I'm calling? I'm calling the cops, of course!" He retorted snappishly. Good God, the girl was stupid and clueless like her brother.

At the mention of cops, Serenity drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened. _Oh dear_, she thought, _this is really getting out of control!_ If he called the cops now, told them that Mokuba was missing, they would organize a search and then she, Yuugi and Mokuba would end up in big trouble and just because she promised Mokuba she wouldn't tell where he was, and...Oh, dear...

The long dialing tone on the other line just broke and the voice answered the phone. Kaiba was just about to say a word, when Serenity suddenly yelled 'No!' and without a second thought jumped at him, causing him to almost drop the cell phone. He managed to press a few buttons instead, one of them being the 'end' button and the line broke, just a beeping sound coming from the speaker.

A few people stared at them in amusement, watching the smaller girl latched onto the taller boy, looking at him in bewilderment while he gaped at her incredulously. A moment of silence ensued before Kaiba used a voice that could undoubtedly wake the dead.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?!" He shouted vehemently, not moving from his current position. They were standing in the middle of the square like that, Serenity still holding his upper arm in a tight grip, leaning slightly on him, while he was holding his cell phone high in the air and out of her reach, glaring daggers at her.

Murmurs and whispers could be heard all around them and Serenity, finally becoming aware of her action, gulped and slowly released him, taking a step back just in case he decided to strangle her on the spot. His eyes practically _blazed_ with fury.

Her eyes were wide with shock and she managed to ask herself for a moment what came over her to jump at him like that like she was some kind of animal...Her cheeks turned crimson and she lowered her head to stare at the concrete, her hair falling down her face and shielding her eyes from his view. She really half-expected him to grab her by the neck and choke her to death. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm really, really, sorry! I'm sorry!" She was mumbling, bowing a few times in front of him, not knowing what else to do. If she had knocked his cell phone out of his hand, she was sure she would've been dead by now. She was even afraid to look at him; there was just so much anger in his eyes.

With a few glares directed at everyone around him, Kaiba managed to move the crowd away slightly, although the people still glanced at them a few times, pointing at them and laughing. The CEO lowered his hand slowly, glancing at the cell phone to see if it was still in one piece. He was so infuriated that he clutched the plastic so tightly in one moment, hearing cracking sounds under his palm. His cell phone was still in one piece, although his fingerprints were still slightly visible on the black surface.

He put the phone back in his pocket, glaring at the fidgeting girl in front of him. He was baffled for a moment, at a loss of words. What the hell possessed her to do that? Why did she want to stop him from calling the police? Blue eyes narrowed in attentiveness, observing the slightly upset girl. Something about her demeanor disturbed him now. She was fidgeting, avoiding his eyes and her shoulders were tense, her whole body shaking slightly...

He took a step forward and she jerked visibly but she didn't move. She still refused to look at him and his eyes narrowed further, brows knitted together in a heavy frown. It was almost as if she...was hiding something.

"Would you care to explain that?" He asked her calmly, his voice lacking any real emotion and that made her feel even more uncomfortable.

To try and explain why she did that? What could she say? That she couldn't allow him to call the police because that would only bring more problems for all of them? Not to mention that Yuugi would get in trouble, as well as his grandpa and Tea for hiding him all this time? And to call the police would cause a major commotion in Domino City. Knowing Seto Kaiba's reputation and his power, she had no doubt that every swat team would be included in the search. And she would cause an even greater mess than she already got herself into.

Slowly and hesitantly, she raised her head and looked at him for a second, before she redirected her eyes to the right to stare at the fountain again. Kaiba's gaze hardened.

_She knows something,_ his mind screamed at him and he resisted the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake the answers out of her. He did grab her by the hand and she let out a yelp when he started pulling her in another direction. She wanted to free her hand out of his grasp, but he was holding her wrist in an almost iron grip. She gave up and let herself being dragged down the street, all the while trying to think of something...and fast. Oh, why wasn't she good at lying?

When they reached the Domino Park, he glanced around and spotting only a few people sitting on the benches, stopped abruptly, the brown-haired girl still tagging behind. She stopped as well and looked at him in surprise when he let go of her hand and turned around to look at her. She stiffened immediately when she saw the penetrating glare he gave her.

She was already ready to say she had to go home, but then again he would probably chain her to a tree before letting her go just like that. She even started reconsidering the thought to yell 'Look, Mokuba!' and point behind him, just to get a chance to run away from him. But then again, she didn't doubt he would catch her in a few seconds and then _really_ chain her to a nearby tree. She settled to stand stiffly in front of him instead, gazing hesitantly at his nose, the closest to his eyes she could come without feeling shivers running down her spine.

Kaiba observed the girl silently; all those lessons in human behavior and psyche he had to take when _he_ was still alive, finally paid off. It became clear to him now that the girl was hiding something; that she _knew_ something and by now, he was pretty damn sure that _something_ had to do with Mokuba. He leaned down a bit and this time she did lean back, staring in his eyes helplessly.

"Where is Mokuba?" He asked her firmly, getting to the point right away. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she tried to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes held hers firmly, piercing blue orbs staring at the hazel ones. Somewhere at the back of her head, Serenity realized that she had never looked in eyes like his; there was something raw in them, something that made you feel completely exposed and naked, like they could read your every thought and see every emotion hiding inside of you. She swallowed and had to lick her lips. Her throat was dry.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, still staring at him and not moving a muscle. She even thought for a moment he was trying to hypnotize her. The taller boy frowned briefly but then smirked and she almost flinched.

"I don't believe you," he replied calmly, his voice laced with ice and she shuddered inwardly. He was starting to scare her now. "I think you're lying," he ventured, his smirk turning into a thin line when he frowned again, "you're nervous and you're fidgeting. You can't look me in the eye and you stopped me from calling the cops. Now," he stopped briefly to glare at her again and she backed away slightly, "is there something I should know?" He asked her and she wanted to close her eyes to block his piercing ones out. "Where is Mokuba?"

Those few people that were sitting in the park were gone, probably home for lunch. The park was empty save for a few pigeons, roaming aimlessly down the small path. And Serenity doubted that pigeons could save her if she yelled for help.

The girl felt like she was crucified; her mind screamed at her and reminded her that she promised Mokuba she wouldn't tell his brother where he was and now his brother was demanding from her to tell him where the boy was. She just wanted to run away and never make a single promise again. He was watching her intently, his eyes demanding an answer and she felt dizzy, her head swarming with images of Mokuba and his pleading voice.

"I...I told you," she managed to choke out, "I don't know."

Kaiba resisted the urge to growl and grab her by the shoulders to shake her once again. He tried not to let his temper get the best of him, but when it came to his brother, to his only family, he was ready to use all methods and all sources he had a control over. And that he had a lot of.

He leaned back instead, already toying with the idea to threat her but something clicked in his mind, something he hadn't thought of yet. It came almost by itself, obviously trying to remind him that he hadn't looked everywhere and hadn't been at every place Mokuba liked to go to.

He remembered how his brother ran away from home before...to ask for help and to save him, though, but still...and although he hated the thought that he might have gone to Yuugi Mutou, he decided to explore that option. It was the last one he had left. Then, he would call the cops and inform them, with or without crazy girls trying to destroy his cell phones.

As if on cue, he turned around suddenly and started walking down the path, leaving a very confused Serenity behind. She turned around to gape at him in disbelief. And there he was just a few moments ago – towering like an executioner over her and now he was marching down the park like nothing happened. She blinked and stood there, completely taken aback with his action.

Before he turned left and vanished behind one large tree, she dared to ask him where he was going.

He frowned and growled at his own idea, but if he wanted to find his missing brother, he was prepared for everything. Almost resentfully, he spoke the name of his greatest rival.

"To Yuugi."

Serenity's eyes bulged out. "Oh, no...oh, dear..." She let out a heavy sigh and then moaned, covering her face with her hands. "This can't be happening..."

* * *

**A/N**

Whee! I finally finished this chapter! And this time, I like it myself! Isn't that a shocker? Anyway, things are going to heat up again, he-he...

Thank you all for wonderful and encouraging reviews! You have no idea what that means to me! Oh, and by the way – _Kikoen_ – I like your Yu-Gi-Oh page! Keep up the good work!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. And of course, I'll encourage you to keep reviewing! /_beams_/


	12. Going down

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Too bad there's no such thing as Yu-Gi-Oh Monopoly...I'd buy Kaiba Corporation! /_grins/_

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XII – Going down**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

The sun was still shining brightly over Domino City and Seto Kaiba had to take his trench coat off this time. It was getting really hot and he started feeling woozy again, the heat making his head swim after he skipped breakfast and his empty stomach started to complain again. He started to feel slightly lightheaded and weak but he would never admit that to anyone. Not even to himself. He had his goals and priorities and since priorities always came first, Mokuba had to be found as quickly as possible.

He was walking brusquely down the park, disrupting the pigeons from having their lunch. The birds flew quickly away and the girl tagging behind him closed her eyes briefly when one of them almost smacked into her head and she craned her neck just in time for the tiny legs to tousle her bangs instead.

Serenity Wheeler sighed heavily behind the taller boy, looking down at her feet. Her expression was a mixture of fear and anxiety but she managed to smother those feelings a bit every time the boy half-turned around to see if she was still behind him.

She was trapped.

After he told her he was going to visit Yuugi, she knew she had to do something. She was very well aware of the consequences that would follow once he found Mokuba there and found out that she was involved in the whole _hide and seek_ game they played with him. She knew the older Kaiba sibling would be mad and infuriated, and she also knew that the younger Kaiba sibling would be...well – also mad and disappointed and would probably hate her till the rest of his life for breaking her promise.

Yes, promises were definitely evil...

She tried to convince the CEO that perhaps he should call the Mutous first and ask if Yuugi was at home in the first place, sparing himself the trouble of crossing all that way. She congratulated herself for the, what she thought, was a brilliant excuse and suggestion when she almost flinched the next second when he turned around and gave her such a intense and penetrating glare that she shut her mouth right away and quickly averted her eyes from his. She wondered briefly how come he still hadn't burned half of the city with that glare when something else came to her mind.

If she appeared together with him at Yuugi's house, Mokuba would automatically presume that she broke her promise...although she didn't say a thing. And she liked Mokuba, she really did. He was nice and spirited young boy and the latest events were too much for him. She already thought he suffered enough as a child and as an orphan and how could he trust anyone ever again if he thought she betrayed him...again.

She couldn't let that happen and so, she tried to wiggle her way out of it, telling the taller boy that she needed to go home.

He turned around again, sparing a sharp glance at her and then told her in such a nonchalant way that she was going to go with him, that it made her gape at him in wonder.

Her eyes widened and she stopped for a moment, making him stop as well and glare at her again.

_"But, but...I have to go home, my...my mother will be worried!" She spluttered, a bewildered look on her face and she almost shuddered when he gave her _the look _and she flinched visibly when he approached her and leaned down slightly to stare in her eyes intently._

_"You're coming with me," he stated coldly and this time, she did shudder inwardly, "I know you're hiding something and I know you _know_ something. I'm going to find out where Mokuba is. I have enough of this!"_

And with that, the conversation was over and now she was walking behind him slowly, her brain declaring a defeat since she couldn't come up with anything else anymore. She was afraid he would do something terrible to her if she declined and running away wasn't really an option. She was sure he would catch her in no time since she was no roadrunner and then tie her up and drag her behind him.

She wondered briefly if everyone else saw him as that – and intimidating, threatening persona who could burn holes through you when he glared at you. She didn't know why, but for some reason, from the moment she saw him, she sensed something in him that made shivers run down her spine. She still remembered the last tournament he organized and she still remembered how she felt when he looked at her. There was undoubtedly an air of something dark, mysterious and almost ominous around him, but maybe that was the reason why people were scared of him and fascinated with him at the same time...

She believed all people were good and noble deep down in their hearts, but...Seto Kaiba was a special case.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when he called his driver and told him to pick them up. It wasn't until he suddenly stopped and she almost bumped into him that she raised her head and looked at him in surprise.

He glared at her from above and she swallowed hard, remembering once again where they were going. Her hands started to shake a bit, and she quickly hid them behind her back when he narrowed his eyes at her in a scrutinizing manner. God, she really was a terrible liar. She wished Mai were here to give her some kind of advice. She admired the blond duelist for her strength and her uncompromising behavior; she was strong, smart and beautiful and Serenity sometimes wished she were like that.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the black limo arrived and the driver opened the doors for them. The CEO stepped in first, not bothered with the chivalrous customs to let the ladies go first. She was standing stiffly for a few moments out there on the sidewalk, contemplating the idea to turn around and run away but the driver already stepped behind her, ushering her inside and she had no choice but to get in. Especially, since the boy gave her a somewhat warning look.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly when the limo turned around and the driver took them in a familiar direction.

_'Great', _she thought, _'what now, Serenity?'_

Kaiba's laptop was already turned on, and he dialed his office to ask his secretary about the news on Mokuba's whereabouts but she only confirmed him what he already knew – that no Kaiba accounts all over the world were used and that nobody had seen anyone with the description of Mokuba at the airport. So, his brother _had_ to be in Domino City and he was adamant to find him even if he had to turn and flip every stone and check out every corner of the city.

With a clicking sound, the cell phone was off and he tossed it aside, staring at the laptop screen absentmindedly for a moment. The new Duel Disk System was still waiting to be altered and improved but somehow, he wasn't in the mood to work on it now. He was still too worried about Mokuba to let his mind be occupied with work. His face darkened when dark thoughts entered his mind again. What if he really was kidnapped or is lying hurt somewhere? He would never forgive himself if for letting that happen. He glanced at the nervous looking girl who was sitting across him, very close to the doors and he frowned.

She knew something, he was sure. And she acted very strange when he mentioned he was going to visit Yuugi. His frown deepened; it was almost as if she didn't want him to go there...Perhaps...perhaps Yuugi knew something as well. He narrowed his eyes, contemplating that thought for a bit. He was staring at the girl sharply, not affected by a bewildered and frightened look she gave him.

He wasn't really looking at her; he was thinking rapidly, his mind processing and combining all sorts of theories and possible outcomes and then, when he finally remembered, his eyes flashed. Serenity flinched, afraid for her own life for a moment, before he turned his head away and glared out the window at the blurs of streets and buildings. He told the driver to step on it.

Mokuba went to Yuugi for help once...when he was trapped in his own Virtual Reality program, controlled by the Big Five back then...

His brows furrowed in anger and resentment again; and it had to be Yuugi who saved him and his brother out of that mess. How he hated the boy sometimes for being better than...No, he wasn't better than him! Nobody was!

He gritted his teeth and suppressed a growl. Damn him...

The limo started to slow down and he looked out the window again to see a familiar neighborhood.

Serenity stopped fidgeting and looked around in panic. They were here? Already? She looked at the CEO briefly and saw him staring out intently. They were here...

She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself down, but she felt like she was losing it, something was twisting in her stomach, her throat was dry and she could've sworn she had something hard in it she tried to swallow but she couldn't. Her head started spinning slightly and she closed her eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end...

"Miss?" Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked and opened her eyes quickly to see the concerned face of the driver towering over her and looking at her curiously. She blinked at him.

"Are you all right? We're here," he announced and she nodded slowly at his question, "Mr. Kaiba is already on his way."

She spun around and saw him strolling swiftly down the street and towards a familiar looking house. She let out a soft gasp and quickly stepped outside, almost bumping into the driver and for the second time that day, almost stumbling on her way out. The driver only smiled uneasily at her and sweatdropped when she blushed and mumbled a quick apology.

Turning around, she hurried after the taller boy and not bothering to look to the left or right, almost screamed when a bypassing car honked loudly. She stepped aside quickly, losing the CEO out of sight for a moment, but when the cars finally drove by and the road was free to walk across again, she spotted him at Yuugi's doors, the same doors she had been at in the morning.

"Oh, dear God, no!"

Mokuba was sitting on the sofa with Solomon cozily, watching the old Indiana Jones movies and enjoying his stay. He knew he couldn't stay here forever; he was very well aware of that but he could really get used to a life like this. No hassles, no problems, no obligations...He would've admit to himself that he missed his brother deep down in his heart, but he wasn't ready to go home and face him just yet. He needed to think things through and think of things to say when he came back home and knowing Seto, he would need all the diplomacy he possessed to make things right again.

Solomon chuckled at the screen before he heard the doorbell ringing. Mokuba spun around immediately but Solomon calmed him down, telling him how that was probably just Yuugi or the postman. Mokuba relaxed a bit, but something plagued him, though. Yuugi wouldn't ring a doorbell on his own house, would he?

His expression changed from lenient to troubled and he was getting up slowly, ready to run for it as Solomon was advancing towards the doors.

Through the glass he could see a tall figure standing outside and smiled knowingly, assuming it was indeed, a postman but when he opened the doors, the smile on his lips froze and he stared in shock at Seto Kaiba, standing proudly on his doorstep and glaring at him from above.

With his mouth agape, he was standing stiffly, still holding the handle and without a word let him walk in brusquely. It wasn't until he realized what just happened that he let out a yelp and wanted to stop him but it was too late.

"Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked in a profound voice and allowed himself to roam down the corridor. He heard a sound of the TV coming from the nearest room and when he stopped in front of the entrance, he came face to face with his brother. And Mokuba felt for the second time how the air got sucked out of him completely.

"Seto..." He spoke dully, face pale and whole body tense. His fists were clenched by his sides, while his brother stood at the entrance to the room calmly, observing him somewhat indifferently. He was mildly surprised to see him here, although he already presumed he was here, but still...seeing him standing in front of him like that, alive and kicking and without a scratch...

There was a commotion at the front door and a few moments later, Serenity barged in, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Kaiba, wai-"

And there she stopped, halting at the entrance to the living room, looking at the pale complexion of Mokuba Kaiba who gave her a blank look for a moment, then his eyes narrowed slightly in accusation. Serenity shook her head right away, wanting to explain him what happened.

"Mokuba, I didn't say anyth-"

"You promised!" The boy shrieked and snapped his older brother out of his own daze. Kaiba looked at him thoroughly again and his expression changed from passive to a strict one. He glanced at him then at the girl and noticed the desperation in girl's eyes and anger and resentment in his brother's violet ones.

Serenity shook her head again and spread her arms forward in an attempt to justify herself. This wasn't fair; it wasn't her fault! She didn't say a thing!

"No, Mokuba, you're wrong! I didn't say anything!" She yelled desperately but the boy shook his head as well and looked at her angrily, eyes full of disappointment and hatred. She betrayed him...his brother too so many times...why was he surrounded with betrayers?

"I don't want to listen to you!" He retorted, voice shrill and wavering from a surge of emotions in him. Solomon, after he recovered from initial shock, trotted into the room and tried to calm the situation down.

"Mokuba, please liste-"

"And I don't want to listen to you!" He cut him off, tears shimmering in his eyes now. Kaiba opened his mouth to speak.

"Mokuba-"

"And you I won't listen at all!" He looked at him sharply and Kaiba winced slightly. His eyes were burning with the same intensity like a few nights before in his study when they had their first, real fight. Serenity was still breathing heavily, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Mokuba..." she whispered but the boy didn't even look at her. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes covered with his bangs, tears threatening to spill out. He shook his head vehemently. He wouldn't cry. Crying was for the weak and he wasn't weak! He sniffled, however and chose to ignore Solomon's words, trying to put some reason into him.

They were all lies; they were all liars and betrayers...

From the corner of his eye, he noticed his brother approaching him, and he reacted so quickly that Kaiba had to stop and stare at him.

"Don't!" He shouted, his voice breaking and he looked up at him, making his own brother looking at him in wonder.

There was a voice in Kaiba's head, telling him that there had to be a way to reason the whole thing out, that there had to be a way to make him go home again but right now, he was too stunned and too shocked by his behavior to do anything at all.

Serenity looked at Solomon anxiously, _begging _him to do something but the older replica of Yuugi was equally taken aback.

Mokuba lowered his head again, shaking and shivering in the middle of the living room. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't stay here anymore...he had nowhere else to go. Here, at least he thought he had friends...he thought he had a friend in Serenity. He chuckled bitterly and his shoulders shook.

So much about having friends...he would never ever trust anyone again...ever.

"Mokuba, please!" Serenity tried one more time but in vain.

The voice of reason finally won the battle in Kaiba's mind and he took a step forward, determined to put some sense into the boy, regardless of his reaction. Mokuba took a step aside when he saw him approaching.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted angrily, tears managing to find their way out, spilling down his cheeks freely. Serenity, whose eyes were also filled with tears for a while now, also started sobbing, not believing herself that it had come to this. She should've done something...anything to prevent something like this happening. She only wanted to help him, she wanted to make everyone happy, she wanted so much to keep her promises...

With her head lowered, she barely registered Kaiba's loud voice and Solomon's yell. What made her snap out of her stupor was a flash of black, storming past her and pushing her aside.

She yelped and managed to grab the wall for support before she could turn her head to see what happened.

When Solomon started to run outside and Kaiba's shrill voice got to her, she realized that Mokuba bolted past her and through the doors.

She saw him running aimlessly down the yard and involuntarily, like in some kind of daze, she got up, her legs carrying her after him. She was half aware of a loud honk again before she saw a car halting abruptly, heard a shrieking sound of brakes and saw Mokuba falling limply to the ground.

The world in front of her stopped for a moment, and she couldn't hear anything except a buzzing sound in her ears before she could hear herself scream out loud and falling down to the ground.

On the concrete, Solomon was kneeling by the still body of a boy and the driver came out of the car to see what happened. Kaiba was standing flaccidly by the edge of the sidewalk, eyes wide in sheer horror.

Solomon was yelling and shaking the motionless body of the boy, staring in fear at the small, red line trickling down his forehead.

"Mokuba!" He screamed at him in desperation, shaking him and trying to make him open his eyes, but none of that happened.

Mokuba wasn't moving.

---

**A/N**

...I know what you're thinking...

I know you probably want to kill me now, but...save it for the later chapters, you might need it then. Kidding!

Okay, but seriously, this was very hard to write and I don't know if I achieved what I wanted. I did my best. I hope you liked it.

By the way – I'm still shocked by the sheer stupidity and ignorance of that someone who reported _PinkStarz_ and her story...I don't know if you're reading this, but thank you very much for reviewing my story and liking it and I truly hope you won't give up on writing fanfiction. You're an awesome writer and you inspired me to write this SxS story. I know it wouldn't be the same without your stories around...

- _Kikoen_ – I absolutely LOVE the new layout! /_squeals/_

And of course, what kind of person would I be if I didn't thank everyone else who reviewed. Your reviews and comments make me going!


	13. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bleh...

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XIII – Revealed**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The usually calm street was now crowded with people, curious whispers and gasps circling around. A few women were staring in shock at the older man who was rocking the unmoving body of a boy and at an equally shocked driver who stepped out of the car immediately, staring in disbelief ahead.

Some of the approaching girls gasped and covered their mouths once they saw what happened, turning their heads away from the horrible scene.

The man who hit the boy, knelt down quickly, trying to do something as well, but his hands were shaking and his pale face revealed that he was at a loss of what to do.

Solomon was still collected enough to turn around and bark at the kneeling Serenity to call the ambulance. He turned around again and looked at Mokuba who was still lying limply in his arms. He already checked the pulse and relief swept through him when he felt his heart still beating, albeit slowly and faintly.

The man who was kneeling beside Mokuba was still watching him intently; dark eyes shimmering with worry and panic. He didn't see him...he barely had the time to react and step on the brake but it was too late. The boy was already in front of him and he stopped abruptly, eyes widening when he heard a loud thump ahead and the boy disappeared below.

"I...is he...is he all right?" He asked in a shaky voice and Solomon looked at him, violet eyes looking at him with a mixture of despair, anger and worry. He was staring at him for a moment, and the man gulped, glancing at the small trickle of blood that glistened on his forehead on the midday sun.

Solomon sighed heavily and shook his head. "I don't know," he replied quietly, "he's still alive, but..." there he trailed off and turned around to see Serenity glued to the same spot, eyes wide with tears streaming down her face and with her hands clasped over her mouth. Solomon frowned and got up quickly, lifting Mokuba off the ground.

"Serenity!" He yelled and the girl jerked slightly, eyes still staring at the spot where Mokuba was just a second ago. She looked at Solomon slowly and then dared to take a sharp intake of breath, letting it out as a wavering gasp. Solomon shook his head and looked at Kaiba who was staring at him wordlessly with his lips slightly parted and his eyes open wide. He was still standing on the edge of the sidewalk, with his hands raised halfway in the air, fingers spread.

"Kaiba!" He shouted vehemently, trying to snap him out of shock, before the man who hit the boy reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed a few numbers. Solomon glanced at him and nodded brusquely. Then he started walking towards Serenity who was sitting lifelessly on the concrete and watching everything from the near distance.

She was breathing rapidly, letting out quick, shallow breaths like she had been running for miles. She hiccupped a few times, choking on her sobs. She wanted to move, she wanted to run to him so desperately, but her body absolutely refused to budge and she was left to sit there, staring numbly at the unmoving body of Mokuba Kaiba. When Solomon finally reached her and knelt down to put Mokuba on the soft grass, she removed her hands and looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"Mokuba..." she whispered and reached with her hand to touch him, but stopped when Solomon suddenly got up and started advancing towards the older Kaiba sibling, who was now standing stiffly on the sidewalk and staring at the concrete dully. His hands were lowered and left to rest by his sides until Solomon came and shook him so violently that he raised his head and looked at him in daze.

He could hear the old man talking, screaming at him and he could see his angry face and wide eyes but for some reason, he couldn't hear a word he was yelling at him. The world felt like it was shut out from him, out of his reach and the only thing his brain allowed to process were the images of his brother falling and the words that were stuck in his head, repeating themselves over and over again.

_Mokuba..._

Serenity managed to stand up after a few minutes when the ambulance came, the siren filling the street with a loud, shrill sound. She was watching the paramedics lifting the still body of the boy and carrying him inside the vehicle cautiously, careful not to let him drop. The driver of the vehicle approached her and asked her if she was related to him and she turned her head quickly to look at him, her eyes still filled with tears. She shook her head slowly and the driver turned around to ask Solomon the same question when she grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. He turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Can I come? Please?" She asked him desperately, her voice still wavering. Her eyes were now red and slightly puffy and she was sniffling constantly, making the driver think about it and nodding at her. She let out a choke, relieved for a moment before she followed after him and hopped into the vehicle quickly. She sat down on the small bench and looked at Mokuba who already had a mask on his face that fogged slightly every time he exhaled.

She bit her lower lip, trying to smother another set of tears and sobs when she saw various tubes sticking out of his sleeve and spotted the plastic bottle with oxygen over his head, held by one of the paramedics. She snapped out of her daze when she saw Solomon, pushing Kaiba in the vehicle as well.

He almost stumbled on his way in, but he looked composed enough to glance at her first then at his little brother. His previously pale face was now almost ghostly white as he sat down on the bench, across her, looking at the boy somberly. The driver approached them and grabbed one of the doors quickly before he stretched his hand to grab the others, shutting them. The last thing Serenity saw was the anxious face of Yuugi's grandpa, looking at her worriedly.

She could hear the doors ahead being shut and her body jerked a bit when the vehicle started rolling. The siren was turned on again and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart down a bit. She glanced at her hands, resting in her lap neatly. They were shaking, her fingers trembling slightly. They were so cold and she rubbed her palms a bit to warm them up. Taking another glance at Mokuba, she inhaled shakily and looked at the machine above his head. The paramedic was eyeing it carefully all the time and it wasn't until now that she realized what was making the unsteady, beeping sounds.

Mokuba's heartbeat was flashing constantly on the dark screen, visible as a winding, green line, jumping faintly up and down. She was staring at it for a few moments, until the voice of the paramedic snapped her out of the trance. She looked at him somewhat in surprise and he realized that she didn't hear a thing he said.

"Are you his sister?" He asked her again and she shook her head, glancing at the actual sibling who was sitting mutely across her. The paramedic followed her gaze and let out a soft 'ahh' when he saw the CEO of Kaiba Corporation sitting on the bench.

Kaiba's head was spinning. He could already sense a splitting headache coming on but that was the last problem on his mind right now. He was sitting on the bench motionlessly, staring at the floor of the vehicle, made of, dull, gray plastic material. He was leaned slightly forward, gripping the edges of the bench tightly. His trench coat was hanging uselessly over the bench, covering half of the floor when it slid down his arm. He was vaguely aware of the conversation between the paramedic and the girl, his thoughts roaming elsewhere.

How could something like this happen? How could he _let_ something like this happen? What went wrong?

Those questions plagued his mind, his brain asking him that all the way to the Domino City hospital.

When they called them and informed them who was hurt, the staff quickly prepared a room solely for the young boy. But first, he had to be examined and taken care of. The operation hall was already ready, as well if the situation called for it.

Serenity watched the other paramedic scribbling something down on a piece of paper, when she felt the vehicle stop moving and could hear murmurs and mumbles coming from outside. She took a deep breath when the doors opened and a bunch of people around the vehicle looked at her briefly before they looked at Mokuba. She muttered an apology when one of the paramedic told her to get out of the way and Mokuba was transported to another bed carefully. Across her, Kaiba stood up quickly, looking after them anxiously.

Without a word, he lifted his trench coat and positioned it over his arm again before he hopped out of the vehicle quickly, strolling after the doctors and nurses hurriedly. Serenity was gaping at them for a moment, before she yelped when the remained paramedics informed her to step out as well because they needed to go somewhere else.

She hopped out as well and started running after the people who were pushing the bed towards the main entrance. She reached Kaiba and paced together with him through the large, double glass doors and then down the endless halls and corridors of the hospital.

She managed to catch a glimpse of Mokuba a few times when some of the nurses parted from the group to get all the necessary things the doctor, a tall, dark man in his late thirties, demanded from them.

She gasped softly when she saw his pale face and his hands, dangling limply over the brims of the bed. The wheels squeaked slightly when the nurses turned to the left sharply and Serenity was pushed aside suddenly when one of the paramedics who scribbled something on a piece of paper, appeared behind her. She stopped as well as Kaiba when the doctor stopped suddenly and the nurses drove the bed with Mokuba through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

Serenity managed to see a glimpse of the spacious hall for only a second before the doors closed again and the light over them flashed bright red.

She turned her head quickly when she heard the paramedic talking and managed to catch some words, a few of them being 'unconscious' and 'mild head injury'. Kaiba was watching the double doors intently then turned his attention to the doctor who nodded sharply at the information. The paramedic left the notepad in his possession and strolled down the hall before disappearing behind the corner again swiftly.

Everything was happening so quickly that Serenity didn't know whom to watch and whom to follow. She could only turn her head to and fro the two men like she was watching a tennis match.

"I don't care what you're going to do, but I want my brother to-"

"I understand you perfectly, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor interrupted him calmly, shuffling through the papers in his hands and eying the notes the paramedic made.

"This is my brother we're talking about and-"

"Yes, I'm already informed of all the details, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor cut in again, politely and calmly which seemed to irritate the CEO a lot. He was staring at him with a wild gleam in his eyes, fists clenched tightly and almost painfully by his sides.

"This isn't some kind of-" He started again when he heard the doors opening and stopped with his rants. Serenity glanced at the doors when they opened and one of the nurses peeked from inside.

"We're ready, doctor," she announced and the tall man, who was almost as tall as Kaiba turned around and nodded. Letting the papers fall through his fingers quickly, he arranged his coat and without a word, turned around and walked swiftly through the doors the nurse was holding open for him.

She closed them afterwards and Kaiba was left to stand with Serenity in the middle of the corridor, staring blankly ahead. Silence ensued between them, disrupted only by the sounds made by other hospital staff roaming in a hurry behind them. The only company they had were a few chairs, scattered around them in no particular order.

Serenity was the first who took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was so strange to stand there, in the middle of an empty corridor, standing with Seto Kaiba in front of large, double doors and waiting for something to happen. She was gazing solemnly at the small, plastic box with the red lamp inside for a long time until her eyes started to burn and she had to avert her gaze away. She looked at the grayish tiles under her feet to restore her vision since everything was swirling in red in front of her eyes before she looked around and saw Kaiba leaning towards the wall. His forehead was leaned on the cold, white surface, his palms touching the rough wall and supporting his weight.

All the noise and voices around him made his head spin even more. He swallowed hard, his mind refusing to stop spinning the same, haunting image of his brother, lying motionlessly on the ground while he...he was standing like an idiot a few feet away and doing nothing.

Gritting his teeth, he let out a growl and slammed the wall with his fist angrily, making Serenity wince.

"Damn it..." he spat, still holding his fist against the wall, letting his skin prickle with the throbbing sensation.

"Mokuba..."

Serenity watched him stiffly from behind, watching how his trench coat started to slide down his arm and fell on the ground in a messy heap. He didn't seem to notice it and hesitantly, she took a wobbly step forward.

Cautiously, she leaned down; grasping the material with her hands and after a moment of hesitation, lifted the coat off the ground. It made a rustling sound and she was holding it in her hands for a few moments, not knowing what to do with it. She wanted to give it to him but she was afraid he would snap at her or yell at her or throw her out of the hospital even...

She was too frightened and stressed out to think about anything at all, so she did the first thing that came to her mind – she placed his trench coat on the chair next to her and took a few steps back and across the corridor to sit on another one.

It squeaked loudly when she sat down but she paid no attention to it. Normally, she would've been embarrassed if something like that happened before, but now, she didn't really care. Her only concerns involved a single, young boy in the operation hall only a few feet away from them.

She let the frazzled CEO in peace and leaned forward in her chair slightly, putting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands in front of her face.

_Please God,_ she prayed inwardly, _please, don't let him die._

* * *

When Yuugi, together with Tea, Joey and Tristan finally came back, they were greeted by a curious crowd of people, murmuring and whispering something and by a police car, parked in front of his house. Joey and Tristan watched in surprise and wonder at the whole scene, but Yuugi and Tea exchanged panicky glances.

"Yuugi!" Solomon yelled across the street and the spiky-haired boy quickly dashed ahead, crossing under the yellow police line and ignoring the protests of one of the policemen who were securing the whole area watchfully. Tea managed to squeeze under the line as well but Joey and Tristan were stopped, blocked by the two, brawny policemen who gave them warning looks.

"Aw, drat!" Tristan muttered under his breath while Joey started an argument with one of them immediately.

"Grandpa," Yuugi managed to yell through all that noise and commotion around him, "what happened?"

He stopped when he reached his grandpa and Solomon's sad face greeted him. Tea was huffing behind them with a concerned look on her face.

"Wha-what happened here? Where is Mokuba?" She started turning around, looking for any sign of the dark-haired boy. When she finally glanced at Solomon who lowered and shook his head gravely, her face paled. Yuugi grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Grandpa! What happened here? Where is Mokuba?"

A few moments later, Tea was staring at him in shock and disbelief while Yuugi's eyes were wide with horror.

"Oh, my God..." he whispered and let go of his grandpa. Tea's eyes filled with tears and she clasped a hand over her mouth, still not believing Solomon's words.

"But," she mumbled through her fingers, "how could that happen?"

They spent a few moments like that, not another word spoken between them before Joey and Tristan suddenly marched to them and started asking questions again.

Tea looked at Solomon, then at Yuugi and in the end at the man who was still standing not too far away, explaining everything to a taller policeman with a notebook in his hand.

Joey and Tristan finally stopped rambling after not hearing a word from the three of them. They were gawking at Solomon and Yuugi, and Tea's face they couldn't see since her head was turned away from them.

"Yuugi?" Tristan asked carefully, leaning a bit towards his friend to observe his pale face. "Is everything all right?"

"What happened here?" Joey added, looking around worriedly. The house was still in one piece, grandpa was still in one piece, everyone else around them seemed to be alive as well...so, what the heck happened?

When he heard his name, he turned around and looked at Solomon who was looking at him grimly.

"Uh...yeah?"

Tea turned her head as well and looked at Solomon in surprise.

"You're...you're going to tell him?" She asked him somewhat incredulously on which Joey raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Tell me what?"

Yuugi looked at his grandpa and saw that he was eyeing Joey determinedly. He sighed and glanced at Tristan who was gaping at them all, a puzzled and curious expression on his face. Joey was staring at Solomon in anticipation, wondering what that had to do with him. What ever _that_ was...

Tea embraced herself, rubbing her palms against her upper arms, watching Solomon and Yuugi gloomily. She knew Joey wouldn't take the news easily and already imagined the explosion in her mind after he heard what was happening all this time without him knowing it.

"You see..." Solomon started clumsily, hesitating for a moment when Joey lowered his head a bit to hear him better.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked and glanced at a guilty looking Tea before Yuugi decided to venture.

"We have to tell you something."

About five minutes later, Tristan was gaping at them in sheer astonishment and disbelief while Joey was staring numbly at Yuugi who just told him what happened on that fateful night, what his sister had to do with everything and Solomon ventured after that, explaining in a quiet voice what happened to Mokuba in the end.

Tea was eyeing him carefully, expecting some kind of reaction after that, but the blond boy just stared ahead with his mouth agape for a good minute, before he looked at Yuugi and Tea accusingly and frowned.

"And you knew about this all along?" He asked them in a cool, collected voice, making Tea feel even more uncomfortable as well as Yuugi who shifted in his spot uneasily.

"Well..." He mumbled, "We promised we wouldn't tell anybo-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Tea closed her eyes and covered her ears after finally hearing the dreaded outburst. Yuugi cringed together with his grandpa, while Tristan was still pretty much in shock after hearing about his beloved Serenity helping out Kaiba...KAIBA of all people!

Yuugi and Tea already raised their hands, trying to calm him down after a few policemen looked at them oddly but Joey shook them off angrily and without a second thought, turned around and stormed down the street. He didn't even spare a glance at the brawny policeman with whom he had an argument; he simply bolted past him, almost tearing the yellow line in the process and started walking brusquely down the road.

He could hear the worried yells of Tea and Yuugi behind him, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe his very own friends lied to him and deceived him all this time. What he thought was more impossible happened as well – his own sister agreed to help Kaiba! Kaiba!

He growled furiously and clenched his fists. Quickening his pace, his eyes glimmered with an almost murderous glare. Someone will have some explaining to do.

And someone will have to pay, too...

* * *

**A/N**

Well, there you have it – Mokuba is still alive, Kaiba is...well - on a good way to become a dead man and...yeah... _/smiles uneasily/ _Lots of death related things around here lately...O.o

But, _I'm_ still alive! _/beams/_

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing (180 reviews...wow!) for sparing my life as well and...what else to say?

This story is still far from being over. And...I might surprise you all with next chapters, perhaps, so – stay tuned! /_smirks_/


	14. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XIV – Repercussions**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

People started to walk away slowly, glancing at the small group of people before they turned their backs to them. Only an occasional neighbor was left to stand aside, on the sidewalk, watching a spiky-haired boy and his friends in a depressing mood. Solomon was called by one of the policemen to give him his own version of the incident and he had to leave them for a few minutes, also leaving a dead silence behind him. 

Tea and Yuugi were staring dully at the pavement; Tea hugging herself involuntarily while Yuugi was staring numbly at his own feet, not knowing what to do next. It all happened so soon..._too_ soon for anyone to react properly, to react reasonably. Maybe telling Joey about the whole thing was a bad idea after all, but Yuugi soon realized that he would've found out about it sooner or later. He raised his head and glanced at the yellow police line and down the street where Joey disappeared ten minutes ago.

He wondered briefly about the consequences Serenity and Kaiba would have to endure after facing him, but knowing Joey and his temper, he doubted the whole _conversation_ would end in a peaceful manner.

"Heads are going to fly," Tristan suddenly said, disrupting the uncomfortable silence between them. Tea looked at him oddly, snapping out of her stupor after thinking about pretty much the same thing for the last ten minutes. Yuugi glanced at him wearily, resisting the urge to massage his forehead. His head was starting to ache.

They all turned around when they saw Solomon approaching them who was finished with giving his statement. The policeman was still there, scribbling something down in his notebook, before he craned his neck to his colleague and signaled that the job was done. The man who hit Mokuba was gone as well, probably to the station. The last police car drove away, leaving only them to stand in the middle of the street and staring solemnly at the spot where Mokuba was lying.

Solomon put his hand on Yuugi's shoulder and sighed heavily. Tea was watching the concrete pensively before she spoke up.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked them quietly, her voice barely above whisper. "We have to stop Joey from making something terrible."

They looked at her somewhat in surprise, like they haven't thought about that yet. Solomon sighed again and shook his head.

"But how are we-"

There he stopped, interrupted by a loud honk and they turned around quickly, spotting a blue cabriolet and Mai Valentine in it, waving at them happily. When she stopped the car, a few feet away from them, they noticed various bags and luggage on the backseat. Apparently, she was back from her vacation.

"Hey!" She greeted them merrily when she stepped out of the car before her smile froze when she spotted the yellow line and their dark expressions. Her expression turned serious as well.

"Okay...what happened here?" She asked slowly, carefully articulating the words while looking around. The three of them exchanged glances before Solomon cut in.

"Could you do us a favor?"

Mai looked at him, puzzled for a second then shrugged. "I suppose," she replied, watching them in a scrutinizing manner. "But what the hell happened here? You'll have to explain me that. You all look like you've seen a ghost!"

Yuugi let out a bitter chuckle. Tea shook her head while Solomon and Tristan gawked at her in astonishment. She wasn't aware how close she was to the actual truth.

"Take us to Domino City hospital," Solomon said after Mai squeezed all her belongings into the trunk of her car, making space for others to sit. "We'll explain everything on the way."

Tea, Tristan and Yuugi were sitting on the backseat with Solomon settling next to the blond duelist. When Mai started the car again, Tristan leaned forward to whisper in Solomon's ear.

"You better buckle up."

Before the older man had a chance to ask him why, he was slammed backwards into the seat, others letting out surprised yelps when Mai stepped on the gas pedal and with a loud squeal of the tires, the blue cabriolet disappeared down the street, leaving only tire marks behind.

* * *

When Joey Wheeler entered the hospital with a look that could burn the whole facility down, the head nurse didn't even try to stop him. She simply stared at him in wonder when he stormed in, dashed past her without even glancing at her or asking her anything. He was determined to find his sister even if he had to open all the rooms and check out every floor. 

He cursed out loud, bumping into someone every time he turned around the corner. He was walking aimlessly for a few minutes like that; encountering several injured and bandaged people on the way, bumping into several doctors and nurses (and almost making them drop the utensils they were carrying) and accidentally entering a room where one older woman was in the middle of changing her clothes. She shrieked when he slammed the doors open, and then he shrieked at the sight and quickly closed the doors behind him.

This was getting ridiculous.

His eyes were narrowed, a vein popping out on his forehead from the frustration. Where the heck was his sister? And where the hell was Kaiba? So he could borrow one of those sharp knives, and use it on his throat for using and exploiting _his_ sister like that! And why hadn't she told him anything in the first place?! If he threatened her in any way – and there he stopped to glower murderously ahead, making people look at him warily – he would make him pay...and he didn't want money.

One of the nurses that strolled past him made him blink.

"Poor Mr. Kaiba," she told the other one who nodded sympathetically at her comment. Without a single word, he grabbed her by the sleeve and turned her around. She yelped faintly, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked her in a low voice and the nurse looked at the other one briefly who gave her an equally puzzled look.

"W-who, sir?" She spluttered, the look in his eyes making her shiver in fright. Joey growled and leaned closer, resisting the urge to yell at her.

"Kaiba," he snarled and the nurse backed away as much as she could. His grip on her upper arm was becoming rather painful now.

"T-two corridors t-to the left," she whispered and pointed with the other hand in the said direction. "At the Intensive--Care!" She yelped when he suddenly let go of her and stormed past them and down the hall, almost ramming into a man in a wheelchair.

Serenity was staring numbly at the shiny tiles, the light on the ceiling reflecting in them when she heard quick footsteps approaching them. The footsteps stopped suddenly and she turned her head to the left, expecting to see one of the nurses, but her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw her brother, standing in the middle of the corridor and glaring at her and Kaiba.

The CEO decided to ignore whoever was in the corridor, until he heard the girl gasp and stand up abruptly from the chair that squeaked loudly again. Hearing a familiar name, he turned his head as well, prying his eyes from the wall to glare at a very pissed off image of Joey Wheeler.

"Joey!" Serenity gasped, staring at him with eyes wide. Her brother was still standing stiffly, breathing heavily. His eyes were practically burning with fury, his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white.

Kaiba straightened a bit, but stayed in his previous position, his mind informing him that it was only Wheeler and nothing else worthy of his attention.

Joey was glaring at Serenity who backed away a bit, taken aback with the strange gleam in his eyes. He had never looked at her that way in his entire life and that scared her. His glare traveled from her to the taller figure that was still leaning on the wall, unmoving.

"You!" He growled and took a few steps until he reached Kaiba. He grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged so harshly that Kaiba had to turn around to meet his face. Serenity jumped at the sudden movement, already foreseeing trouble.

"Joey, please don't-"

"You be quiet!" He barked, not looking at her and she jerked, clasping her hands over her mouth. He was angry...he was angry with her.

"Joey..."

Kaiba was staring at him almost indifferently, seemingly unaffected by his murderous glower. Still holding him by the sleeve, he raised his other hand to grab the collar of his shirt and tugged at it ferociously, making Kaiba lean down slightly, but he was still taller than him.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled, voice dangerously low. Serenity's eyes filled with fresh tears again, and she choked on a sob, not knowing what to do. She had never seen him so angry...so, so angry.

"Joey, please..." She tried again, whispering the words through her clasped fingers.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He raised his voice and shook Kaiba by the collar, making him sway back and forth for a moment.

Kaiba's mind was still in some kind of daze when he grabbed him by the hand and whipped him around. He wasn't even aware of his hand gripping his collar, but now, when he started yelling at him, his eyes snapped wide open and the previous haziness disappeared, replaced with a deep shade of blue again. _No one_ treated him like that.

"Let go of me, Wheeler," he growled quietly, glaring dangerously at him. Joey's frown deepened, and with a single motion of his arm, he pinned him to the wall, creating an audible thumping sound when his body hit the cold surface.

"Joey! Don't!" Serenity yelled in despair, her whole body tense and shivering. She turned around to see other medical staff staring at them with interest, but no one dared to approach them. She took a step back, then one forward, gaping helplessly at her brother and at the CEO, glaring daggers at each other.

"Please, stop it," she whimpered, covering her mouth again with her hands, tears spilling down her cheeks freely.

"I won't leave until you tell me what you did to her!" Joey shouted vehemently, causing Kaiba to use his own hands and push him away roughly with a snarl.

"You are an idiot, Wheeler!" He retorted snappishly, making Joey growl furiously. He turned around to look at his sister who was crying openly in front of them.

"He didn't do anything to me, Joey!" She choked out, watching him intently, trying to convince him that the older Kaiba sibling had nothing to do with her or the current situation. Joey stared at her in some kind of daze for a moment, watching tears falling down her cheek. She was...crying?

"Sis..." He whispered and then snapped out of his stupor when Kaiba spoke again.

"You stupid moron!" He yelled, making him look at him again. "You don't know anything!"

That triggered another set of growls and Joey clenched his fist again, leaning forward and preparing himself to jump at him, but Serenity screamed and jumped between them just in time before Joey had a chance to hit him.

"Stop it!" She yelled desperately, eyes shimmering with fresh tears but also determination. Joey stared at her spread arms in wonder, Kaiba glaring at him over her.

"Mokuba is in there, maybe dying and you...you want to fight! That's enough!"

Silence ensued in the corridor, making a tense atmosphere between them. Other medics, nurses and even patients watched in utter amazement the fight between the CEO, the blond boy and, from what they could hear – his sister.

They were standing like that for a few, tense moments; Joey and Kaiba exchanging heated glowers and death wishes, and Serenity standing between with her arms spread and face moist from the tears. Slowly and hesitantly, Joey lowered his hand, but his fist remained clenched, his knuckles still white and visible under his tightened skin. Kaiba's heart was racing, but somehow, he managed to stay collected enough to breathe in long, deep breaths. Joey looked at his sister and gulped, finally unclenching his fist, stretching his fingers and realizing that they hurt from being curled up for so long.

"Serenity," he spoke finally in a more leveled tone, watching her intently, "come on, let's go." He turned around to leave, but stopped after a few steps to turn around and see that she was still standing there, looking at him solemnly. Joey frowned in confusion.

"Sis?"

"I can't." She replied quietly, letting her hands fall down to rest by her sides. Her muscles hurt.

Joey stared at her in disbelief and confusion for a little longer and then shook his head.

"What? Why?" He asked, his voice rising for just a bit. Serenity lowered her head and looked at the floor. The lights were still reflecting in it and she could see her own reflection – tousled hair, tear stricken face and red, puffy eyes.

"I want to stay here," she whispered finally and raised her head slightly to look at him. Joey looked crushed for a moment before he took a deep breath, reminding himself to stay calm. Somehow, it occurred to him that he was in a hospital. He thought it was convenient at first because if somebody got hurt (preferably Seto Kaiba) they could place him on one of those beds right away and feed him through a tube till the rest of his life. Now, he remembered that there were sick people around him...

"Serenity-"

"I want to stay, Joey," she cut him off, looking at him pleadingly, "it's partially...it's my fault Mokuba got hurt and...I want to stay here. I want to be sure that he's all right."

Silence filled the corridor again, other occupants watching them with great interest and anticipation. It was almost like watching a soap opera.

Kaiba sighed inaudibly, turning around once again to face the solitude of the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain in his head, while also trying to keep the images of his dead brother away from his mind. His knees buckled slightly, but he resisted the urge to slide down and sit on one of those chairs. He had to stay cool...he had to stay calm. He had to stay on his bloody feet.

Joey glanced at the leaning figure of Seto Kaiba and frowned at the thought of leaving his sister with him. He took a few steps forward and grasped her hands, ignoring the curious looks from everyone around them.

"Serenity," he said slowly, "please, come with me. Mom is probably worried about you, and...I don't want you to stay here...with _him._"

Serenity sighed, raising her hands with his to look at him sternly in the eyes. "Joey, he didn't do anything to me, and-"

"It's okay," he interrupted her, brown eyes commanding and pleading at the same time. "You'll explain everything to me on the way home."

Serenity was watching him solemnly again for a few seconds until she shook her head stubbornly. Joey let out an exasperated sigh and tilted his head back in annoyance.

"I'll come home Joey," she replied softly, "I will. But...I want to know if Mokuba is going to be all right."

Joey lowered his head back and glanced at her somberly. She really was stubborn sometimes. He gazed at Kaiba briefly and then at all the people in the hall that were watching them with their eyes wide and their mouths agape, waiting for his next move.

"And what are you all looking at?" He barked at them, and they all jerked, exchanging uneasy glances before they all walked away quickly, not wanting to risk the blond boy's wrath again.

Joey turned back to his sister and she hugged him firmly, thanking him silently.

"You promise?" He whispered in her ear and she sighed heavily, forced to make a promise again. Would they ever stop asking her to make promises?

She nodded. "I promise."

She smiled softly at him and he was already ready to throw one last caustic remark at Kaiba when he heard his name and they both turned around to see a panting Yuugi and Tristan, a disheveled looking Mai and Tea and a bewildered looking Solomon, who was on the verge of being struck by a heart attack. He swore secretly to himself to never _ever_ drive in a car with Mai Valentine behind the steering wheel.

They all stopped in the middle of the corridor, where Joey and Serenity gaped at them in wonder and Seto Kaiba growled at more unwanted company.

He turned around and glared at them ominously, making Solomon pale and others shrink back quickly.

"Would you all GET LOST already!"

Silence. Looks being exchanged.

"I think we better leave now," Solomon chimed uneasily and threw a few glances at his grandson who stared at Kaiba in astonishment. He glanced at Joey, who was glaring back at a seething Kaiba.

"Uhm...Joey?"

He glanced at Serenity one last time who smiled at him encouragingly. "It's okay...I'll be fine." She added in a whisper. Joey nodded and reluctantly let go of her hands to join the others who were waiting and watching their every move cautiously. Kaiba was still burning holes through every one of them, until Solomon finally grabbed Joey and pulled him aside.

Yuugi and Tea were the only ones left after Tristan went after a grim looking Joey, a scolding grandpa Mutou and Mai who was twirling the keys around her finger while looking at the blond boy solemnly. Tea looked at Yuugi then at Serenity. She smiled at them slightly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Tea asked her carefully, not wanting to hear another outburst from a glowering Kaiba. Serenity nodded reassuringly and exhaled loudly when they turned and hesitantly walked around the corner and disappeared.

Silence followed again, in which the auburn-haired girl was staring at the floor again and the CEO was glaring at her this time. He had enough of her and her stupid friends and her moronic brother and...basically _everything_!

"I think you should leave as well," he spoke in a cold voice and she turned around to look at him in surprise. She shuddered inwardly when she saw that look in his eyes that could make hell freeze over. She managed to swallow a heavy lump in her throat without gulping audibly.

"I'm staying here," she replied slowly, watching his eyes narrow. She jumped a bit when he took a few steps forward and approached her. She was standing stiffly in front of the chair, the plastic jabbing into her shin slightly. She had nowhere to go anymore. She could feel her knees bending forward and she had to grip the plastic handles of the chair to stop herself from sitting down on it.

"I think you've done enough already," he spat in a low voice and made her shiver again. Her eyes widened slightly; she could feel his breath on her face and she could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes that clearly stated - _I don't want you here. Get out of my sight._

She swallowed again, and by some miracle, mustered enough courage to give him a straight reply.

"I'm staying here."

He was glaring at her for some time, wondering slightly how come she still refused to leave. Did she like Mokuba so much? In that exact moment, something stirred inside of him as he remembered Mokuba's accusations.

_You don't even care about me anymore! _-He screamed that night in the study. His eyes glazed over slightly and Serenity watched in some kind of awe the mixture of pain, anger and something akin to disgust playing in his eyes.

The bright, red light above the double doors turned off, creating a faint, clicking sound and they both turned their heads simultaneously to look at the doors.

Kaiba leaned back quickly and started approaching the doors when they opened suddenly and a few nurses came out, carrying metallic plates in their hands with various instruments. They glanced at them briefly before disappearing down the corridor. Kaiba managed to notice a sad, pitiful gleam in their eyes and his insides turned immediately. Mokuba was all right...wasn't he?

A few more medics exited, letting the doors sway to and fro before they finally settled and closed together, blocking their view at the spacious hall.

Kaiba wanted to get inside so desperately that he already reached with his hand to touch the plastic material the doors were coated with, but in that moment, that same doctor opened them and he quickly lowered his hand, eyeing the man anxiously.

Serenity approached him as well, looking at him expectantly, hoping to hear some good news. Hoping to hear that Mokuba was all right. Wanting to see him smile again. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her nose, her fingers entwined and her eyes shimmering with anticipation.

"Well?" Kaiba spoke finally in a strange, strained voice. Serenity was breathing rapidly underneath her hands, all sorts of prayers going through her head.

The doctor took his gloves off, that sticky sound filling the corridor for a few moments.

"Well...Mr. Kaiba," he said at last, throwing the gloves in the nearest trash can, "we managed to stitch that small wound on his head."

Kaiba was nodding, not saying a word and looking at him with his full attention. Serenity was simply waiting, already wriggling her shaky fingers.

"Luckily, the injury was just a small cut that didn't do any serious or internal damage to his head-"

Serenity gasped and then sighed in relief, closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall down her cheeks she didn't even know gathered in her eyes again. Kaiba lowered his head slowly, letting out a breath he had been holding all this time.

The doctor's face was still serious and slightly grim.

"But," he added and they stopped suddenly, Serenity's breath getting stuck in her throat again and Kaiba raising his head quickly to look at the doctor in anguish. "With further examination, we discovered a malunion fracture of his left tibia, or...to put it simply – the bone in his left lower leg is broken."

Serenity was left speechless but that didn't sound so ugly like his next words. It was obvious he was choosing them carefully.

"But the most concerning thing is his spine," he added and Kaiba paled. In his earlier years, when he was forced to learn about human anatomy, he remembered that every injury that had to do with the spine was not something to be taken lightly.

"What...is it?" He asked him, barely choking the words out. The doctor put his hands in the pockets of his white robe and took a deep breath.

"One of the disks has been damaged, perhaps due to the fall, and it's currently pressing an intervertebral disc which is something as a bridge between the two vertebral bo-"

"Just get to the point!" Kaiba shouted and the doctor flinched visibly but his cold, collected mask didn't shatter.

"We have to perform a very risky operation," the doctor ventured and looked at them both sternly. "His leg is the slightest problem right now, but if we don't intervene immediately, the damage could be very severe...and eternal. There is even a possibility for other disks to endanger one of the sacral nerves and then..." He stopped, glancing at their pale and shocked faces before he cleared his throat and let one of the nurses to dash past them first and into the hall.

"He might never walk again."

A pause. Silence. Shallow breathing. And then Serenity let out a shaky gasp and turned around, eyes wide in shock, fear, and disbelief. Her hands fell to her lips as she stared frozen stiff at one of the chairs in the corridor.

"Oh, my God..." she whispered and closed her eyes, her whole body trembling.

Kaiba's face was ghostly white, various emotions crossing over it. They finally settled into a cold, unwavering mask that seemed like it could shatter any second.

"It is up to you, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor spoke and looked at him gravely. "If we don't perform a surgical operation, the damage is clear. And then again, like I said – it's a risky situation and if anything goes wrong..."

He paused and turned around when one of the nurses peeked through the double doors and called for him. He nodded brusquely and turning around, gazed at Kaiba, dark eyes serious and grim.

"I'll leave you some time to think, Mr. Kaiba," he announced and turned around, "but think quickly."

He disappeared behind the doors again and they could hear voices and murmurs right behind the doors. They were discussing something, apparently.

The corridor was engulfed in silence again, in which two people stared numbly at the walls, not saying a word.

Kaiba sat down limply on one of the chairs. This time, he couldn't stand on his feet anymore; they didn't let him. Slowly, he lowered his head and looked at his hands, only to cover his face with them a moment later, leaving Serenity to cry on the other side.

_What am I going to do...Mokuba?_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Yes, Kaiba is still alive! Yes, this is a very serious situation! Yes, Kaiba is facing a tough decision and yes – all those medical terms really exist!

Anyway, thank you all for wonderful reviews (some of them were threats O.o'') and I hope you had happy holidays, as well!

Right, I'll just mention one thing – if you see some words that are joined together in one word (but are _not_ supposed to be joined together in one word) blame the FF-net's formatting. It likes to connect separated words for some odd reason, and has been a real pain for the last two days! _/shakes her fist angrily/_


	15. Waiting

Disclaimer: And I if pretend that I own Yu-Gi-Oh and enjoy in all the wealth and fortu- ÷_gets handcuffed_÷ Hey!

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XV – Waiting**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The phones were ringing in the near distance, footsteps clinking down the halls, numerous voices chatting and echoing all around him, but the CEO of Kaiba Corporation was lost in his own, anguished thoughts, not paying attention to what was happening around. 

The doctor's words were ringing in his head constantly, over and over again until they finally settled into a chaotic mess of voices, his own thoughts and images of his little brother, lying on the bed, still and immobile.

He clutched the ends of his bangs harder, fingers digging into the skin on his forehead. His eyes were shut tightly and he had to open them a moment later, just to erase the swirling pictures before them. He gazed at his feet through the gaps between his fingers, staring dully at the light, reflecting in the shiny tiles.

Across him, on the other side of the corridor, Serenity was still facing the wall, letting an occasional sob, her shoulders jerking faintly every time she tried to inhale and ended up letting out another, choked cry. She felt like someone just rammed her into a brick wall and then ripped something out of her. She turned around slowly and had barely enough time to grip both sides of the chair before her knees gave way and she plopped down on it limply, gaping at her own reflection in the tiles numbly.

Letting his hands slide down his face slowly, Kaiba took a deep breath, trying to gain some kind of composure again, realizing that in the state he was currently in, he was of no help to Mokuba. Forcing himself to look up, he inhaled slowly, glancing at the double doors to his left anxiously.

_Think quickly_, the doctor had said and he exhaled, somewhat shakily. He had no time to think about the previous events or whose fault it was...now, his only concern was how to make a decision that would help his little brother.

He glanced at the girl in front of him, and then turned his head when he heard a strange, rustling sound coming from the seat next to him. He stared in wonder at his trench coat, sliding down the plastic chair slowly to end up in a heap of white and gray on the floor.

Serenity raised her head quickly, startled by the sound and glanced at him first, then at the heap on the floor. There was a pause in which they both simply stared at the piece of clothing mutely, until Serenity got up wordlessly, taking a few hesitant steps forward, reaching for the material timidly. She wiped her eyes before that, brushing away the moisture on her cheeks.

Picking up his trench coat, she dusted it off a bit out of habit and he looked at her oddly, in some kind of mixture of confusion and daze. She handed it to him afterwards and he took it away from her without a word, placing it on the chair right to him. She sniffled once, wishing for a brief moment she had a pack of handkerchiefs with her before she slumped on the chair next to him, staring dully at the white wall.

An uncomfortable silence ensued between them again and Serenity glanced at her hands sadly, clasped neatly in her lap; she was fidgeting with her fingers fretfully. Kaiba remained perfectly still in his seat. His thoughts wandered off again, this time in the direction of the surgical instruments, people dressed in green and white and the unmoving figure of his brother, lying on the table.

He didn't notice when a heavy sigh escaped his lips, but Serenity turned her head to glance at him anxiously. She'd been thinking about the same thing for the past few minutes, as well, already imagining all the things they would do to the poor boy...and if he never walked again...

She closed her eyes quickly, trying to keep those thoughts away. She had to think positively, she had to have faith in Mokuba...she had to believe that everything would be all right. Otherwise she knew she would break, crumble and fall. She took a deep breath, shifting her knees a bit to fit underneath the chair.

She coughed softly to clear her already dry throat, glancing uncertainly at the CEO again. He was still staring straight ahead, blue eyes slightly distant.

"W-what are you...going to do now?" She asked in a weak voice that barely came out as a whisper. She was waiting for him to say something, to do something, but he only kept on staring at the wall quietly. When she lowered her head, thinking how she wouldn't hear anything from him, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

In that moment, the double doors opened and one of the nurses came out. She was carrying a metallic tray in her hands, crammed with various instruments, cotton balls and a small bottle filled with transparent liquid. She looked at them briefly in the passing, and Kaiba noticed that same, pitying and sad look in her eyes again. He swallowed and then turned his head to look at the doctor, who, after he came out, glanced at him sternly.

Kaiba expected him to say something, but he only strolled past him without a word and then left after the nurse. He was left to stare at the empty hall with his lips slightly parted. Serenity took a shaky breath and looked at the swaying double doors, having just a few seconds to see a few people gathered around a table and Mokuba, covered with a white sheet. She paled; he couldn't have...

She was pushed aside slightly when Kaiba decided to enter the hall, but one of the nurses stopped him at the door, forbidding him to enter.

"I want to see my brother," he let out in a low voice, glancing at the table over the petite figure of the nurse.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't allow you to-"

"It's all right," a familiar voice said behind him and he spun around to see the doctor standing calmly in the middle of the corridor. Serenity was already standing in front of him fearfully, on the verge of tears again.

"Please, is Mokuba-"

"Like I said," the doctor interrupted her, offering her a handkerchief in the process. She took it, but kept on looking at him with wide eyes filled with fear and panic. "We managed to sanitize some of his injuries, but...the rest depends on you, Mr. Kaiba." He added, eyeing the taller boy seriously. "I presume you are his only caretaker?"

Kaiba nodded stiffly, urging his brain to start functioning normally already. The doctor nodded back in acknowledgement and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white robe. Raising his head a bit, he looked at him almost uncertainly.

"I've spoken with my fellow colleagues from Switzerland and Italy right after you brought the boy here, and they agreed that the surgical procedure is more than necessary," he ventured, playing with the cap of the pen in his pocket absentmindedly. "But since he is still fairly young, we can't perform an operation without your consensus, and it is my duty to ask you now about your own decision, Mr. Kaiba."

There was a brief moment of silence when everything seemed to slow down in front of his eyes. He looked at the floor and swallowed again. Beside him, Serenity was watching him intently in anticipation, clasping her hands in front of her in an almost urging manner. She glanced at the doctor again who was observing the CEO silently, waiting for him to say something as well.

"Mr. Kaiba," he started and then was cut off when Kaiba raised his head quickly.

"Do it," he replied in a more strangled than firm voice, making the doctor raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just in case, then turned around when the nurse came back again, carrying a piece of paper in her hands. She stopped when she reached the doctor and raised the paper in the air expectantly, eyeing them inquiringly. Kaiba nodded slowly, having no other choice but to let them perform a surgery. If there was a slightest chance for Mokuba to get well and walk again, he would do it. He would rather die than let something like that happen to him, to his everything. He had gone through enough already and when he remembered that it was partially his fault he ran away from home...He blinked, glancing away from the doctor to look at the tiles angrily, his bangs shielding a storm of emotions in his eyes for a moment.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor asked hesitantly and Serenity glanced at him in worry briefly before he turned around again and looked at them sternly.

"You will need to sign this," the nurse ventured, offering him the paper. He almost snatched it away from her, making her flinch slightly, and let his eyes roam across numerous statements and orders.

"We need your signature at the bottom," the doctor added, pointing at the bottom of the page, "that you agree to the terms stated above."

Kaiba took a deep breath when he was finished with reading and nodded brusquely, stopping suddenly when he realized that he had no pen to sign the paper with. The doctor let out a surprised 'oh' and quickly retrieved the pen from his pocket.

"Here."

Kaiba looked at him with a slightly uncertain look for a brief second but then took the pen and bent down to flatten the paper across the bottom of the chair. He lowered the pen down, letting it touch the surface of the paper, staring at the empty, flat line for a second and then shaking his head mentally, scribbled his name quickly and handed the paper to the nurse. She took it gingerly and then nodding once to the doctor, left down the corridor and disappeared behind the corner.

The doctor stuffed his hands into the pockets again after Kaiba returned the pen to him. Serenity was left to watch the two men stare at each other somewhat awkwardly. She glanced at Kaiba who had an unreadable look on his face and then at the doctor who seemed like he was considering something but then decided to keep quiet. She cleared her throat.

"W-when are you going to...do it?" She asked him, making him look at her almost impassively. He smiled softly after that and then glanced at the double doors.

"You're in luck," he replied steadily and Kaiba narrowed his eyes just barely for him to notice it. "My colleagues stayed a bit longer after the recent convention and they're on their way. As soon as they arrive, we will perform the surgery."

Serenity nodded, lowering her head to gaze at the tiles pensively. And then...what was going to happen then? Would they succeed? Would Mokuba get well?

As if reading her thoughts, Kaiba decided to speak.

"Just how good are those fellow colleagues of yours?" He inquired and the doctor raised his head slightly, pride clearly written on his face.

"They are the best," he replied and now they could even hear the note of satisfaction and admiration in his voice. Something heavy seemed to fall off Serenity's chest and she heaved a sigh of relief. If they were so good, then nothing could go wrong. Mokuba would get well...

Kaiba was not entirely convinced by his words, though, but he still nodded awkwardly in some sort of gratitude and acknowledgment. The doctor managed a small smile and then looked at the doors when one of the nurses peeked trough them.

"Doctor," she said softly and he nodded. Kaiba and Serenity both turned around to stare after him anxiously when he walked past them and into the spacious room.

Another set of footsteps approached them and Serenity turned again to look at the nurse who gave Kaiba that piece of paper to sign. She smiled at her faintly as well and then disappeared behind the double doors.

Kaiba had the sudden urge to walk around in circles but he sat down on the chair again that squeaked loudly when he flopped down. Serenity looked at him, a small flicker of hope rising in her again.

"Do you think Mokuba will get well?" She asked him, receiving a wistful 'hmph' from him in return. He really didn't feel like talking right now. She managed to understand it somehow and sat down on the chair next to him slowly. She started fidgeting again and then remembered the handkerchief in her hands when she felt something soft under her fingers. She turned away from him to blow her nose discreetly, but the sound came out louder than she thought it would. She turned around to see him looking at her oddly and blushed in return.

"Sorry," she mumbled underneath the handkerchief but he only turned his head away from her again. Raising a hand to clutch the bridge of his nose, he exhaled sorely, feeling a throbbing sensation in his head rising. He growled, making the girl stop in mid-heave. She was about to blow her nose again but then glanced at him and blushed again, mistaking his growl as a sign that he didn't enjoy the sounds of her nasal music.

She crammed the handkerchief into her pocket, crumpling it within and then sank lower in the chair, looking at the solitary painting of a meadow in bloom on the wall.

The next moments between them passed in silence, disrupted only by the sounds of other medical staff and patients roaming down the halls constantly. She glanced at him only once and seeing he was still in the same position, sighed and looked down at the spotless tiles. She could see two, thin straight lines, glistening faintly across the floor, though and then blinked when she heard a faint protest, coming from her stomach. She flushed slightly, looking at the CEO but he was still sitting stiffly in his spot with one hand propped over the other, clutching the bridge of his nose. Realizing she had nothing else to do but to sit and wait, she stood up, deciding to get something to eat. Before she walked away, she stopped to look at him uncertainly.

"Would you like me to...uhm, get you something?" She asked him softly and shuddered inwardly when he glanced at her. His eyes seemed so dark and intimidating for a moment.

"No," he replied in a deep voice and got back to staring at the floor obstinately. She nodded somewhat inelegantly and then turned around to go find a vending machine with a heavy sigh.

She found two of them not so far away, waiting in line patiently until one, older man walked away with a chocolate bar and one of the nurses ordered coffee. She smiled at her and she smiled back, heading off in another direction. She found some change in her other pocket, letting the coins fall with a clank and then pressed a button on the machine with her thumb, opening the plastic case and taking out a chunky.

She peeled the wrapping off; ready to bite into the dark chocolate when she stumbled a bit, pushed slightly to the side when one of the older men bumped into her.

She turned around quickly, watching them hurry down the hall and then turn left sharply. They were dressed formally; in dark coats and suits but what made her gawk at them in wonder was the fact that they disappeared behind the corner that led to the hall Mokuba was in.

With a gasp, she started running after them, stopping abruptly in the middle of the corridor when she saw nurses pushing the bed with Mokuba towards her, telling her to step aside.

She complied quickly, stepping to the side, watching them taking Mokuba away with a worried expression. When she heard random voices on the other side, she turned her head to see the doctor, the other two men in coats that were evidently his fellow colleagues and Kaiba, telling something to them in a low voice.

The other two, who went ahead to get ready, rushed past her in a hurry, leaving the doctor and Kaiba to argue.

"I assure you, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor said, trying to be heard over the demanding voice of the CEO who was walking with him down the hall resolutely, "we will do our best to save Mokuba!"

"You better! This is far more important than anything you've ever..."

The doctor gave Serenity a small smile before turning around to almost glare at Kaiba who was not so easy to tune out after all.

"Mr. Kaiba!" He yelled, raising his hands in the air in an attempt to calm the raging boy down. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now to get ready. Please, sit down and _calm_ down. Mokuba is in good hands."

With that, he literally fled from them, letting his robe billow behind him.

Kaiba and Serenity were left to stand once again in the middle of the corridor, staring anxiously at the bypassing people in the hall.

Serenity looked down at the chunky in her hands, the chocolate melting slowly from the applied pressure and she wrapped the cover around it again, not being able to eat anything anymore.

Kaiba was breathing heavily; feeling worried and upset more than he's ever been. He turned around; glaring at the passing afternoon and wishing he could be there with him. Instead, he sat down on the chair, not bothering to get up after sitting on his trench coat and hid his face behind his hands again.

Serenity swallowed, sitting down as well and staring at the perfect scenery on the painting distressfully.

_Please_, she was reciting in her head, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, _please, let him be okay..._

* * *

**Author Notes**

Phew! This was really hard to finish. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. First, I was sick and bedridden for days and then I was semi sick again and then I lost all inspiration I had...

But, dark thoughts aside, I finally got my writing drive back and I hope you liked this chapter. Before I forget – I drew a...well, something like a fanart for this story and posted it in my fanfic blog. Ha! Now I can brag about that, as well! The link is on my bio page so...if anyone's interested...

Right! ÷_rolls her sleeves_÷

_PinkStarz _– I managed to make you speechless? Wow...now I know I achieved something! I can die happy!

_PrincessChaos_ – Well...I haven't eaten pretzel sticks in a while...you can bring them anytime you want! ÷_grins_÷

_Kikoen_ - ÷_backs away_÷ Uhm...yes, I know, two weeks were...well, weeks ago...Please, don't kill me! Here's a pretzel!

_She-wolf dragon trainer_ – Don't worry! I won't let Mokuba die! Oh, and I found all those medical terms on the net, under "human anatomy" ÷_praises Google_÷

And I'd like to thank everyone else for a wonderful feedback! You guys rock!


	16. Restless

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't still live with my parents if I did...÷_deadpans_÷

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XVI – Restless**

by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

It was getting dark outside, the streetlamps flashing on and illuminating the empty street. It was a clear night, with stars glistening on the dark sky, an occasional gust of cold breeze sweeping by. Not so far away, a couple of dogs barked and then everything was quiet again, the suburban area of Domino City falling into a peaceful, autumn atmosphere. The Mutou household was a different story, though.

"What is takin' her so long?" Joey Wheeler shouted in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air and breaking the tense mood in the living room. The TV was on, the light blue of the screen illuminating Solomon's face, who was apparently the only one who was paying attention to the news.

Joey looked about the room, hoping to hear some kind of confirmation to his question, expecting to hear at least Tristan giving him some kind of feedback. A group of teenagers was sitting on the sofa mutely, Tea and Yuugi staring at the carpet dully and Tristan gazing at the closet doors above the TV thoughtfully. Mai was the only one who looked at him with a stern expression, sitting on the armchair behind the table.

"Calm down, Joey," she replied sternly, eyeing him with a half warning look. The blonde sent a glare in her direction as a response and plopped down on the vacant spot next to Tristan, only to stand up again and start walking anxiously around the room. When he finally stopped right in front of the TV, blocking the view at the news, he looked at the floor and frowned, Solomon doing the same. Now he couldn't see the weather forecast for tomorrow.

"What if that stuck-up jerk did something to her?" Joey mumbled to himself thoughtfully, referring to Kaiba. Mai let out a tired sigh, deciding that it was pointless to try to reason with him. Hearing no answer, he glared at the room occupants angrily and growled. Was he the only one who cared what happened to his sister? He lowered his head to look at his clenched fists, remembering that Mokuba's life was at stake too, but still - leaving Serenity with Seto Kaiba sent fretful chills down his spine. He wouldn't trust his garbage can with that idiot, let alone his own sister. Sighing dejectedly, he looked up to see grandpa Mutou craning his neck to the left. Joey resisted the urge to scratch his head and walked away from the TV slowly when Solomon gave him a dark look.

He plopped down next to Tea this time, who was sitting stiffly on the sofa with her shoulders slightly hunched and with her hands clasped in her lap. He leaned back, letting his shoulders relax a bit on the soft fabric but then tensed again after glancing at the round clock on the wall. It was already past nine. He was ready to get up and stomp off to the hospital again when Tea stopped him.

"Joey," she said in a quiet voice, grabbing him by the hand and making him look at her curiously. "Sit down. Serenity is fine," she ventured, looking up to reveal a pair of sad, weary eyes. Joey was looking at her for a few moments, observing her grim facial expression when she spoke again.

"It's Mokuba you should be worried about."

He exhaled slowly, giving up. He relaxed again after a few moments and pulled his hand away. Tea let his hand slide out of hers before glancing at the floor again solemnly. She felt partially responsible for the mess and that was making her feel guilty. She looked at Yuugi from the corner of her eye and saw that he was equally depressed and in deep thoughts. She glanced at Joey briefly when he sat down on the sofa again and made the mattress shift slightly under the sudden weight.

The blonde boy closed his eyes, crossing his arms dejectedly over his chest and letting his head loll to the side so his cheek touched the cushy material of the sofa. His eyes opened a moment later, chocolate orbs filled with worry and something akin to anger and disappointment.

Why did he have to be the last to know? Okay, so Tristan didn't know about the whole thing as well, but still, he couldn't help but fell slightly mad at his sister for hiding it from him. He always thought she would tell him everything and talk to him if she had problems – he even told her that himself, right after their parents got divorced...His eyes narrowed slightly when he remembered the image of his sister, standing together in the hall with Kaiba of all people. What he heard from Tea and Yuugi, right after the fatal accident, was that Mokuba was the one who instigated the whole deal. Why and how he managed to convince his sister to take part in that scheme, he didn't manage to find out. His frown deepened – he would have to have a serious talk with his sister after the whole mess with Mokuba was over...and with a certain CEO of Kaiba Corporation, too.

Almost unconsciously, he started forming questions in his mind he would aim at the two, not noticing the studying look Mai was giving him.

* * *

The amount of noise decreased in the halls eventually. Visitors were gone, one by one after saying goodbyes to their family members or friends, making them retreat back into their rooms and closing the doors behind them with a soft thud. The only remaining footsteps that echoed constantly down the halls were the footsteps of the nurses, carrying plates with various instruments and the ones of other medical staff, pushing the remaining beds and wheelchairs down the main hall.

The formerly bustling atmosphere died away slowly in the hospital as other lights flickered on in the small corridor, illuminating the shiny tiles and making Serenity blink and raise her head to look at the ceiling. The long, glass tubes were shining through the plastic, making her divert her eyes from the onslaught of light. She sighed heavily, hating the sudden silence. It was making her feel even more anxious and concerned.

Glancing about the corridor, her eyes stopped on the other occupant and softened a bit. He was still hunched slightly in his seat, the trench coat probably wrinkled completely under him. She couldn't see his eyes for his hand was clutching the bridge of his nose, brown bangs falling over his fingers. She could only see his lips, set into a firm, flat line. For a moment, he looked like a statue to her, reminding her of a pose of some philosopher, contemplating the fate of the world around him.

When his eyes snapped open suddenly, looking at her sharply, she flinched a bit and quickly lowered her head, staring at the tiles while a faint blush grazed her features. Those eyes of his were simply making her feel uneasy – she wasn't sure whether to tear her gaze away from them or to stare helplessly at the endless blue, drowning in them easily. His gaze was sharp this time, though, sending chills down her spine and she looked away quickly, not being able to bear such intensity in them.

He spent the last couple of hours in the same position – sitting stiffly in his spot and trying to block the painful images out of his mind. Every time he managed to stop the image of Mokuba lying on the concrete swirling in front of his eyes, the one with him lying on the hospital bed would appear, making him feel mixed emotions of anger, helplessness and dread.

He swallowed inaudibly when he realized that he had never felt so lost and desperate in his entire life. With the last shred of logic he still possessed, he tried to understand how had it come to all that, not comprehending anymore what truly happened and who was the main to blame.

Partially, he blamed the girl beside him who was staring at him worriedly when he looked at her. But somewhere in the back of his mind, a little, almost forsaken voice whispered to him that he was also the one to blame. If only he had paid more attention to him, listened and understood his wishes and respected his choices better, they would've been home now, having dinner and afterwards, Mokuba would sit on the armchair in his study, doing his homework and asking him now and then about the progress of his newest invention...

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, the pleasant memories replaced by a dull white of the hospital wall.

He had a sudden urge to do something, _anything_ to calm his jittery nerves down. He decided to stand up; the sudden movement making the girl look up to see his tall figure, crossing the corridor to lean on the wall. He crossed his arms again, glaring through the window and at the night sky outside. When he glanced at his watch, he noticed that it was almost ten and wondered how long he would have to wait to see the results...to see Mokuba. The sheer thought of the surgery gone wrong made something in his stomach flutter, followed by a sharp pang in his chest and the muscles in his arms tightened, trying to smother the unwelcoming emotions physically, ordering himself to take deep breaths.

From across the corridor, Serenity was watching him, her expression solemn, hazel eyes still glistening due to the unshed tears. She hated injustice and she hated to see people suffer and hurt, especially if they didn't deserve it like Mokuba. But with a bitter smile, she realized that she could try to see the world through the pink glasses, but that wouldn't change the reality around her. She realized that a long time ago when she was forced to move away with her mother and leave Joey behind. She was crying for days, asking herself and her mother just _why_ did it have to be that way. Her mother simply stroked her hair and with a shaky smile answered:

_"It's just the way life is, dear...we can't do anything about it."_

Staring at her own feet now and remembering the line that etched itself into her mind, her eyes widened as her breath quickened slightly. She looked outside the widow and noticed that it was already dark. With a gasp, she realized that her mother didn't have a clue about what happened and quickly stood up, excusing herself.

The CEO merely glanced at her with the same expression he had been holding for the last few minutes and then continued to gaze out the window.

Panicking a bit, Serenity reached into her pocket to grasp a few coins and quickly scurried down the corridor, searching for the telephone. In all that mess she forgot to call her mother to tell her where she was. Stopping in front of the head nurse, she asked for a telephone and the nurse pointed at the blue device hanging on the wall down the hall. She nodded quickly and then ran to the phone, inserting the coins inside and picking up the handle. She told herself to calm down, noticing her fingers trembling slightly over the buttons and carefully dialed her number. It rang barely twice before a frantic female voice answered and she cringed.

"_Serenity! Is that you!"_

She managed to crack a small smile before replying. "Yes, it's me."

Having the corridor all for himself, Kaiba let his body sink deeper into the coldness of the wall. He directed his eyes upwards, staring at the white ceiling blankly and trying to think of something else other than how to get rid of the sickening feelings that were currently surging through him. His eyes started to burn slightly in a desperate need of some sleep but he forced himself to stay alert. He wanted to be awake, just in case if the doctor came to tell him the outcome of the surgery.

He growled – the silence, the corridor and waiting for something to happen was killing him. His knees wanted so desperately to buckle at one moment, using the perfect opportunity when his eyes closed briefly, but he opened them with a start, straightening up quickly and shaking his head to make the weariness go away.

He took a few steps and sat down again, this time on another chair. The trench coat looked crumpled enough already.

He was trying to keep a cool face but his eyes closed, the burning becoming too much to bear, his eyelids becoming too heavy. In a few seconds, he was asleep, his head resting against the wall.

When Serenity came back, wearing a slightly sore expression after her mother gave her a pretty long lecture, she stopped abruptly, blinking in wonder when she spotted the CEO sitting on the chair again with a strange look on his face. She approached him carefully, silently, rubbing her ear unconsciously from holding the phone handle against it for so long.

When she was only a few feet away from him, she held her breath, observing his face and biting her lip. She smiled softly then, hearing him breathe steadily in his slumber. She let out the breath she was holding, feeling sorry for having to leave. She tried to explain to her mother that nothing would happen to her in the hospital if she overslept, but her mother didn't even want to hear about it. She was strictly ordered to come home, and Serenity couldn't argue with her further.

Turning around to leave, she glanced at him then at his trench coat briefly before she took it from the chair, careful not to create too much noise and covered the CEO gently, wrapping the collar of the coat around his shoulders a bit.

He stirred a bit and frowned and she backed away quickly, gritting her teeth in chagrin and waiting for him to yell at her for waking him up. When nothing happened, she took a deep breath, glancing at the double doors of the hall she saw Mokuba in just a few hours ago. Sighing heavily, she turned around and walked away, leaving Kaiba alone in the corridor. She would come back tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

She failed to notice when he opened his eyes and looked at her, an unreadable expression crossing his face. He inhaled deeply when she disappeared behind the corner and glanced at the idyllic scenery on the painting across the corridor, before closing his eyes again slowly and letting his mind slip into a comfortable darkness.

÷

He frowned, hearing disturbing and annoying voices around him that snapped him out of his reverie and opened a pair of groggy, blue eyes. The image of the corridor in front of him was slightly blurry and he looked out the window, expecting to see the dark sky. He was surprised to see the rising sun on the horizon and the bright colors mingling over the sky instead. Was it morning already? He let out a soft breath, instinctively reaching up with his hand to touch the bridge of his nose, wiping his eyes in the process with his thumbs. He winced when he heard a few bones in his neck crack and then hissed out loud when he turned his head to the right, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," a familiar voice announced and it took him only a second to recognize it and clear his mind. His eyes snapped open when he saw the doctor, standing in front of him calmly with a small smile on his lips.

"Sleep well?"

* * *

**A/N**

Ouch...I must admit that my neck hurts as well after spending too much time sitting like this. But, I really wanted to finish and upload this chapter today; I haven't updated this story in a while...

I know this chapter might seem boring to some of you, but I didn't want to rush it all too much and I wanted to add that little scene with the trench coat so badly, so...uh, yeah.

And, gah – stupid FF-net is being an ass again. For some odd reason, it stopped sending me review alerts. I had to enable them a few times already but then I gave up since the service seems to have a mind of its own and simply disables itself...bleh...

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all _so much_ for being great readers and even greater reviewers!

_Alena_-


	17. Mokuba's declaration

Disclaimer: And Yu-Gi-Oh still doesn't belong to me...

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XVII – Mokuba's declaration**

by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

It was still fairly early in the morning when Serenity entered the Domino City hospital and headed down the, now already, familiar hall. She stopped in front of the head nurse to ask her about Mokuba since she wasn't sure about his condition. The woman in the white uniform looked at her somewhat inquisitively and Serenity resisted the urge to lower her head – she was well aware of the dark circles under her eyes, the result of her sleepless night, her mother's lecture and a pretty long and tiring phone conversation she had with Joey.

"Room 207," the nurse replied after throwing a glance at the notebook in her hands. Serenity's eyes widened slightly in comprehension – so they had already placed him in a room. But what about the surgery...

She bowed respectfully, thanking the nurse for the information when she looked at her oddly for staring absentmindedly ahead. She headed down the hall, searching for the elevator, all while thinking anxiously about the outcome of Mokuba's operation. She pressed a button on the panel beside the doors, waiting impatiently with a few other people for the elevator to come. She lowered her head slightly, staring at her shoes thoughtfully, biting her lower lip. What if the surgery hadn't gone well? What if Mokuba would never be able to walk again? She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, not wanting to even think about that possibility. She would never forgive herself, and she certainly knew that the older Kaiba sibling definitely wouldn't. She could already imagine his face, grim and dark, his eyes narrowed and flashing accusingly at her...

She jerked a bit and snapped out of her stupor when the elevator arrived and opened with a 'ding.' She stepped inside slowly, squeezing between other people in the elevator and the doors closed briskly with a soft thud, her stomach doing a slight flip-flop when the elevator jerked and lifted up again.

She managed to squeeze out from the crowd when the elevator reached the second floor, apologizing quietly to an older lady who looked at her darkly when she accidentally stepped on her toes. With a sigh, she stepped out, hearing the sound of elevator doors closing behind her with a thud and the elevator whizzing up again.

She looked ahead, noticing a pair of double glass doors, with a few medical staff roaming behind. She spotted the stairs and the fire exit to the left, and carefully took a step forward, her hands shaking and her whole body trembling with anxiety and dread.

She was walking down the corridor slowly, looking at the number tags on the doors, searching for the room with 207 written on them. She inhaled deeply and stopped, facing the said doors with a somewhat lost expression. She raised her hand and touched the knob, cold and smooth beneath her fingers. She stared at the floor, seemingly mesmerized by a little streak of white light that was shining under the door, illuminating the polyvinyl covered floor of the corridor. What if he never wanted to see her again? What if his brother was inside, ready to throw her out for meddling into their lives again?

She jerked when she heard footsteps approaching her and quickly raised her head to see one of the nurses eyeing her with a soft smile.

"You're here to see little Mokuba?" She asked and she nodded slowly, still slightly in a daze. The nurse leaned forward a bit to whisper. "I believe he's still asleep. Are you his friend?"

She stared at the nurse. Was she his friend? She certainly hoped so. Mokuba would always be her friend. If he still wanted _her_ for a friend...that was a different story. She nodded at the question, nonetheless. The nurse's eyes lit up faintly when she whispered again.

"Then you may see him. Just don't make too much noise," she ventured and Serenity looked at her trembling fingers, resting on the knob. "The poor boy has gone through a lot."

With that, she smiled at her and then disappeared behind the double glass doors, leaving Serenity to stare at the doors mutely.

She was trying to calm her racing heart down, but those little, anxious tingles didn't want to go away. Finally, giving in to her worry and curiosity, she pressed the knob down firmly, pushing the doors open carefully.

She peeked inside, noticing the closed window across the room first and then the closet, resting against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room quietly, slowly turning around to close the doors behind her. Still facing them, she wondered briefly what would she say to him if he would wake up to see her beside him. She turned around slowly and mustered enough courage to look at the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Mokuba was lying peacefully, tucked within white sheets and a pale blue blanket. Serenity's eyes softened immediately when she saw the calm, peaceful look on his face, his bangs slightly tousled, and dark tresses in a contrast to the white pillow. As if pulled by some invisible string, she took a few steps forward until she reached the bed, clasping a hand over her lips when she saw his leg, lifted slightly above the bed and propped by a metallic triangular rail fastened to the end of his bed. She could see numerous bandages wrapped around it, something white and solid slightly visible underneath. She let out a crestfallen sigh when she saw a plastic band fixed firmly to each end of his bed, clasped tightly in the middle and over his torso.

"Oh, Mokuba..." she whispered and flopped down limply on the chair placed beside the bed, glancing worriedly at the small monitor with two green lines, skipping rhythmically over it. One transparent tube was sticking out of his sleeve, connected to the small bottle hanging on the rail over the bed and next to the monitor. She closed her eyes shut, not being able to look at him like that anymore.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, a few sobs escaping her lips. She hid her face behind her hands and bent slightly until her elbows touched her knees, her body shaking with every sob she took. "I'm so, so sorry, Mokuba." She whispered dejectedly, her heart aching, something clenching around it, making it hard for her to breathe. It was like someone placed a giant weight on top of her lungs, suffocating and choking her.

"If only...if only I..." She was struggling to speak through a fit of sobs and hiccups, shaking her head miserably, tears leaving small, circular stains on her shorts. "If only I could've told you that I didn't say anything to your brother...I didn't...I didn't break my promise. He came on his own, he...Oh, if only you...all this would," she inhaled sharply, raising her head to reveal a tear stricken face and red, puffy eyes. She looked at his serene expression and held her breath for a moment before she let it out, slowly and shakily.

"I'll never make another promise again," she said in a more firm voice, gazing at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Mokuba...I'm sorry for not being able to help you...I'm sorry for...everything."

She stood up slowly, a sudden wave of dizziness making her grab the chair for support, the white walls, the closet and Mokuba spinning slightly in front of her eyes. She had to close them to make the lightheadedness go away, taking a hesitant step back after she opened them a few moments later. She turned her back to the boy on the bed, her shoulders hunched, auburn tresses spilling and falling limply down her back. She managed to find the handkerchief from the night before in her pocket, blowing her nose quietly into it and wiping away the moist from her cheeks. She craned her neck a bit to glance at him once more, eyes filling with fresh tears when her mind reminded her once again what she had managed to cause.

"You're one of my best friends, Mokuba...I hope you'll be able forgive me someday," she whispered and slowly headed back towards the exit, sniffling softly.

When Mokuba sensed her leaving, he opened a pair of sad, violet eyes. He had been awake for some time already, the effects of narcosis wearing off but didn't want to talk to anyone. He thought the nurse came back to check up on him, but was surprised to hear Serenity's voice, sounding so shaken and worried. He was torn between the desire to open his eyes and talk to her and to simply pretend that he was still asleep and secretly listen to what she had to say. He opted for the latter, his heart screaming at him to open his eyes and talk to her when she mentioned his brother and her promise. While he was still battling with his emotions, she was already on her way out. He bit his lower lip and lifted his head as much as the pain in his head allowed him to.

"Wait!" He croaked and Serenity spun around briskly, hazel eyes wide and teary. They were staring at each other for a few moments like that until Mokuba reverted his gaze and looked out the window solemnly. Serenity was still standing stiffly in the middle of his room, looking at him in surprise and clutching the handkerchief in her hand.

"Mokuba, you were...awake?" She asked finally after a moment of uncomfortable silence. The boy on the bed nodded stiffly, still not looking at her. She frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't you...say anything?"

Mokuba was quiet for a while, gazing somewhat thoughtfully at the swaying tree branch outside. He looked at her when the wind stopped playing with the leaves and then sighed dismally.

"I..." He whispered, and then glanced at his leg with a heavy frown. "I guess I didn't want to talk to anyone after...you know..."

Serenity's face fell and she lowered her head in shame, the images of Mokuba lying motionlessly in the middle of the road still embedded in her memory. She clasped her hands in front of her firmly, completely crumpling the handkerchief within.

"But then when you said that you didn't tell Seto where I was and all," he ventured, looking now almost apologetically at her and she raised her head quickly, shaking her head.

"No, I didn't, Mokuba, please you have to beli-"

"It's okay," he cut in and she shut her mouth, biting her lower lip again anxiously. Mokuba managed to crack a smile, glancing at the boring white of the ceiling.

"I messed it up good, didn't I?" He added with a bitter chuckle, making Serenity's face soften immediately. She took a few steps forward then stopped upon reaching his bed again. He looked at her and she smiled despite the stream of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Mokuba grimaced.

"Please, don't cry," he said with a horrified look on his face, "I'm not really good at handling crying people!"

A small giggle escaped her lips as well as a hiccup, so it came out as a funny sound, making Mokuba laugh softly. Her face turned serious again when she looked at his leg and the plastic band, keeping him from getting up. Mokuba realized what she was looking at and his face darkened immediately. Serenity swallowed hard when she remembered what the doctor had said about his condition and sat down on the chair again.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him softly, the boy taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly at the question.

"Yeah, it hurts a little bit," he replied somewhat indignantly, eyeing his lower leg with a frown, then redirected his gaze at the band fastened over his torso. "And I know I broke my leg, I understand that much but I don't understand what's this thing for." He motioned at the band with a lift of his chin. Serenity's eyes saddened slightly at his remark. She took a deep breath and sighed dejectedly. Mokuba glanced at her, eyes searching hers for an explanation. He could see she could offer him one.

"Your...well...something happened to your spine as well," she replied, not being able to remember the term the doctor used to explain his injury. Mokuba's lips parted first then his eyes went blank for a moment. He was staring at her for a long moment, Serenity already starting to feel anxious and worried but then he lowered his gaze and looked at the band grimly.

"So that's what this if for," he said in an oddly collected voice, Serenity fidgeting with the remains of the handkerchief. "This is not good."

Silence fell over the room, disrupted only by the voices of a bypassing medical staff. Serenity was watching him carefully, observing the display of mixed emotions crossing his face. She couldn't define all of them, but she could see slight fear and trepidation in his eyes, as well as guilt, which she didn't quite understand. He had done nothing wrong in her opinion. She sniffled and covered her mouth again, lowering her head to stare at her knees forlornly.

"Hey," She heard Mokuba's calm voice, but she didn't raise her head. Mokuba was quiet for a second, before he smiled slightly and wanted to reach her hand with his, trying hard to outstretch his arm under the restraining band. The distance between his bed and her hand was too big, though, so he settled for just talking.

"You'll always be one my best friends, so don't worry about that," he said and she stopped sniffling, her shoulders and back straightening slightly. She raised her head slowly and almost started crying again at his smiling face, wondering how could he smile while lying in bed, helpless and weak like that. Mokuba' cringed again when he saw the new onslaught of tears falling down and closed his eyes.

"Please, no more tears!"

Serenity let out a strange sound, something between a laugh and a breath of relief, standing up to hug him carefully, making the boy's eyes widen slightly. He stiffened a bit but then relaxed when he realized that it felt good to be hugged like that. His eyes saddened slightly, his mind silently wishing for his brother to do that once in a while. He shook his head mentally and offered the girl a smile when she looked at his pillow sheepishly.

"Now it's all wet," she choked out and made him grin.

"Yep, but don't worry 'bout that," he replied and then blinked after he was suddenly forced to yawn, Serenity being able to see his gums since he couldn't move with his arms.

"You're tired," she noticed and he looked at her in surprise, shrugging slightly.

"I guess so," He replied sheepishly, Serenity watching him thoughtfully. She moved the chair and stepped back, deciding to leave him to rest. Mokuba looked at her quizzically when she moved the chair aside and stepped back.

"I'm going to leave you to rest," she said and could see the slight disappointment on his face. "But don't worry, I'll come visit you every day."

His eyes brightened up after that and he gave her one of his trademark, boyish grins, making her smile.

"See you tomorrow then," he replied and made a piece sign with his fingers. Serenity bowed slightly and with a smile, left the room, feeling slightly relived and at ease that the boy seemed to be all right. She wondered briefly where his brother was, but dismissed that thought when she heard a familiar 'ding'. The elevator doors opened and revealed an empty space, so she hurried down the corridor, darting inside right before the doors closed.

And missed the CEO who stepped out of the other elevator with a grim look on his face.

* * *

He walked past the double glass doors, heading down the corridor slowly, his shoes tapping over the polyvinyl covered floor.

The conversation he shared with the doctor started out well – he was told that the surgery was successful and that Mokuba was expected to recover fully in a few months. And although _a few months_ were still a bit too long for the CEO, he was grateful that Mokuba would walk again and get well. He thanked the doctor somewhat awkwardly, the man in the white robe smiling secretly at his incapability to show gratitude even though he knew he was grateful.

The more or less pleasant flow of their conversation ended when the doctor suggested a change of residence for those few months. Kaiba looked at him blankly for a moment then frowned in confusion and immediate disagreement.

"Why?" He asked and the doctor stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robe, gazing determinedly up at him even though the CEO was noticeably taller than him and was giving him a half-glare.

"In order for Mokuba to recover quickly and successfully, he'll need a place where he could feel relaxed and at ease. I know your tempo of work and the amount of stress around him wouldn't do him any good. That's why I'm telling you to surround him with a more peaceful atmosphere."

Kaiba's brows arched slightly. "I thought you were only suggesting."

The doctor was left speechless for a moment before he decided to clear the obvious misunderstanding and calm the already fuming CEO down.

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Kaiba," he replied calmly, retrieving his hands from his pockets quickly to defend himself. "I'm not _ordering_ you to do that, I'm simply offering you the best possible solution for Mokuba."

Kaiba was quiet for a while, thinking about the doctor's words madly, then shook his head.

"Impossible," he retorted brusquely, making the doctor sigh heavily. "I can't just leave my company like that. There are things to do every day and I believe I don't have to tell you how many phone calls and business meetings I've already missed by now, and further more-"

"Mr. Kaiba," the doctor interrupted him and he stopped in mid-sentence to glare at him heatedly, the doctor's smile vanishing from his face as well. "Do you care about your brother?"

"Of course I do!" Came the immediate answer. The doctor's gaze hardened now, his face becoming uncharacteristically serious compared to the usual softness and smile it wore.

"Then I believe I don't have to tell you that managing a company and a living, human being is not the same thing. It's not hard to build up something like your company all over again, after all, you are a very wealthy man...but to build up and help a human being, your _brother_ recover...is, I believe to be taken more seriously than phone calls and business meetings."

A proud and dignified look on doctor's face. A shocked and perplexed look on the CEO's. An uncomfortable silence that made other staff and patients ogle at them curiously. Then the doctor's face softened slightly and he stuffed his hands back into his pockets again.

"If you care that much about your brother, then he should be more important than your business. If you care about Mokuba..._don't_ be afraid to show it."

Kaiba was staring mutely at the smaller man in front of him as if he was standing there in a shiny, silver suit with a pair of tentacles sticking out of his head. After a long moment in which the doctor was eyeing him calmly and he was looking at him blankly, the CEO finally exhaled slowly, lowering his head to look at the tiles.

Silently, he cursed the doctor for being right and for making him think hard about Mokuba's life and destiny. But mostly for being right.

"Damn it," he growled and redirected his gaze at a few patients that were watching the spectacle with wide eyes. They all flinched and quickly disappeared inside their rooms, closing the doors behind them after Kaiba threw a murderous look in their direction. The doctor coughed softly and gained his attention again.

"I think I heard that you have a manor somewhere in Switzerland?" The doctor tried cautiously to start a civil conversation again. "Or something like that?" He added quickly when Kaiba looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I do," he replied stoically and the doctor beamed at him, making the CEO cringe inwardly.

"Well, that's excellent!"

"And why is that?" Kaiba asked dryly, eyeing the doctor with a wry look. The doctor's smile only widened.

"One of my fellow colleagues – the one who performed the surgery with me – lives in Switzerland! That way he could be able to check up on Mokuba every week!"

Kaiba wanted so desperately to bang his head against something but he resorted to clutching the bridge of his nose firmly.

"What do you say?" The doctor asked and Kaiba looked at him darkly between his fingers. What could he say? That was a good question…because he had no clue what to say, whatsoever.

There was his company on one side, and he knew too well how much time, money and effort he had put into it to make it one of the top companies in the world. And he knew that he was the only one who was capable of doing the work right...with others incompetent fools to lead it, the Kaiba Corporation would soon meet its downfall.

And there was Mokuba on the other side, his little brother he would do anything for...even to perhaps, leave the country and travel to Switzerland?

He let out a groan, the doctor looking at him worriedly by now, almost sensing the commotion in his head.

"Mr. Kaiba," he said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder the CEO eyed warily. "I know a lot of things can happen in those few months, both to your company and to you and Mokuba...but please, you have to realize that Mokuba's health is now more important than your job. Besides, don't you have anyone to replace you?"

Kaiba resisted the urge to swat the hand on his shoulder away; his head was currently boiling and he didn't know what he found more annoying – the doctor, the hospital or his own, mixed and confusing mind.

"No, I don't," he growled in response and the doctor quickly took his hand off, suddenly having a distinct feeling that the CEO might bite it off. "I don't trust anyone else with my company."

The doctor nodded understandingly and peered to the side. "Then, I suppose you couldn't lead your company from the distance?" He asked hopefully, earning a homicidal look from Kaiba in return.

"I suppose I could," he answered through gritted teeth and the doctor clapped with his hands happily.

"Then I..._suggest_ you to do that," he added and Kaiba took a deep breath to stop himself from shaking in anger. He hated making tough decisions. He could fire those he didn't like, but this was a hospital and he couldn't fire the doctor since he didn't own it. _And Mokuba is your brother, for crying out loud!_ His mind screamed at him after the first thought.

"I'm sure Mokuba would like it there," the doctor was heard through a mess of thoughts and options and that was the last straw.

"Fine!" Kaiba burst out, making the doctor cower back slightly, smiling nervously at one, single vein pulsating visibly on his forehead. "Fine! I'll take him to Switzerland!"

The doctor was still for a moment, before he swallowed and with a smile, nodded at him appreciatively. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I'll go and talk to Johannes right away!"

With that, he marched off down the corridor, sighing heavily and shaking his head mentally. He never really liked too ambitious people.

Kaiba, on the other hand concluded how there existed one more person in this world who was annoying enough to be placed side by side with Joey Wheeler.

And that was why he was currently walking resignedly down the corridor, searching for room 207 to tell Mokuba the _happy news._

When he opened the doors of the room, Mokuba's sleepy expression quickly became alerted when he saw his brother entering the room.

"Seto!" He exclaimed, trying to wiggle beneath the band only to wince and hiss when he felt a searing pain in his lower back. Kaiba looked at him despairingly, observing his bandaged leg and the band tied over him unhappily and plopped down on the chair flaccidly. Mokuba noticed his troubled expression and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in concern, making Kaiba look at him wearily.

"How are you?" He replied with a question of his own and Mokuba sighed heavily.

"I wish I could get out of this bed," he replied miserably, "my leg is itching and it's become slightly boring to just stare at the ceiling."

Kaiba propped his chin on his knuckles and sighed. "You will...in a few days probably."

Mokuba's eyes bulged out. "Few days! I want out now! I can't hold still anymore, it's killing me!"

Kaiba frowned and straightened, leaning slightly in the chair. "The doctor," he almost spat out the title, "said you'll need to stay in bed for a while until you'll be able to use a wheelchair." He continued, looking at his little brother with unhidden sadness and regret in his eyes. He realized that the doctor was right...again. When he saw him lying in bed like that, he knew he would travel to the North Pole if that would help him get well.

"Aw, man..." Mokuba mumbled depressingly, not being able to picture himself sitting in a wheelchair.

"One more thing," Kaiba cut in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "After that, we're heading for Switzerland." He announced, his voice tired and lifeless. Mokuba, on the other hand beamed at him.

"Really? Cool!" He chimed, finally finding something to look forward to. He didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm on his brother's face, already picturing the mountains, the pond in front of the house and the fresh air he liked so much. Not to mention the fact that he would finally see Gerhard again, the older man who had taught him how to build a snowman when he was younger and whom he used to call Gary since he couldn't pronounce his name.

Kaiba's jaw loosened and his shoulders relaxed slightly when he saw the happy glimmer in Mokuba's eyes, but when the boy suddenly turned his head to look at him and voiced his wish out, all hell broke loose in his head again.

"I want Serenity to come with us!"

A weighty pause.

"..._What_?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

I'm sorry it took me so long to finally post a new chapter, but I've been really busy for these last few weeks with another story (_The Legend of the Three Souls_ is now finally finished) and this freaky life in general.

Now, I've received some reviews I offered a few responses to. You can check them out on my homepage, as well as the reasons why I'm thinking about deleting this story, since they'd probably take half of this page...


	18. Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't go by a name Kazuki Takahashi, therefore, Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XVIII – Compromise**

by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The wind started to blow again, making the swaying tree branches knock against the window of Mokuba's hospital room. The sky darkened slightly, gray clouds indicating the possible storm approaching but Seto Kaiba, though, had other things on his mind at the moment. 

He was staring blankly, almost incredulously at the, now, slightly puzzled expression on his brother's face, who just (and he hoped he had heard him wrong) exclaimed he wanted Serenity Wheeler to come with them...to Switzerland...for those _few months_.

Mokuba frowned slightly, observing the vacant look on Kaiba's face, now already starting to get worried.

"What?" He echoed the previous question and made his brother take a deep breath and close his eyes slowly. "Seto?"

Kaiba somehow managed to stay composed enough not to fall off the chair, although the lines on his forehead and around his mouth were more than visible and obvious, showing just what he thought of the idea. He opened his eyes the next moment and exhaled slowly.

"Mokuba..." he began, raising his hand to massage the bridge of his nose firmly. The younger boy watched him closely, wondering what on earth was wrong with his suggestion. He liked Serenity and having her for company would definitely make his recovery faster and those few months he was supposed to spend in Switzerland seem shorter.

"What?" He asked again, confusion written all over his face. Kaiba glanced at him from between his fingers and gave him a disbelieving look; blue eyes slightly narrowed.

"You can't be serious," he replied doubtfully, making Mokuba frown. He tried to shift under the covers but cringed slightly again and decided to just look at him from his current position.

"And why not?" He asked in an almost challenging manner, tilting his chin up a bit. Kaiba let his arm slide down to cross it over the other one over his chest. He shook his head resolutely before he replied.

"Because I'm not taking some girl with us to-"

"But Serenity's not just _some girl_!" Mokuba protested from underneath the covers, cutting his brother off brusquely. Kaiba frowned and resisted the urge to glare at him. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly this time, getting up from the chair and walking off to stand beside the window. Gray clouds were still mingling with the blue ones, the wind still playing with the leaves on a tree planted next to the hospital ward. Mokuba was watching him intently, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. He wanted so badly to jump out of his bed, walk over to him and try to reason with him, but that was impossible because he was stuck underneath a plastic band and it hurt too much to move. He cursed mentally and then looked at his brother again when he spoke, his eyes widening slightly.

"And further more, I think you still owe me an explanation for running away from home." Kaiba spoke, half-turning around to look at him strictly. "I still can't believe you did that to me. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Mokuba fell silent, looking everywhere but at him, the sudden accusation in his brother's voice making him turn his head away from him, not being able to look him in the eye. Kaiba was observing him quietly, uncrossing his arms and turning away from the window to gaze at him sternly.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba mumbled humbly after a moment of uncomfortable silence, staring solemnly at his bandaged leg and playing with the wrinkles on the sheets with his fingers stiffly. "I just...you...made me so mad..."

Kaiba's facial expression hardened slightly, his mind processing and replaying the images from that night when Mokuba stormed out of the room after they had that fatal argument. He could still remember what he shouted at him before darting out of his study and disappearing into the night, starting the whole mess that almost ended tragically. And in a way, he knew Mokuba was right – he wasn't spending enough time with him, neglecting the boy's need to have his brother around more often.

"What is done is done," Kaiba spoke finally after a longer silence, "we can't go back now anymore." He took a few steps forward until he reached his bed and sat down on the chair again. "The most important thing right now is your recovery."

Mokuba looked at him somewhat hesitantly, trying to find any signs of anger or resentment in his brother's eyes but when he found none, he relaxed a bit and nodded slowly. Kaiba leaned back and sighed, gazing glumly at his bandaged leg.

Silence followed after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts, Kaiba looking at the stormy weather outside and Mokuba staring dully at the ceiling. The peaceful atmosphere didn't last for long because Mokuba spoke again, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I can't wait to see Gary again," he murmured with a small smile on his lips and Kaiba shifted slightly in his seat, glancing at him somberly.

"That reminds me," he ventured, crossing his arms again, "I'll have to contact him and tell him to prepare everything for our arrival."

Mokuba nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he replied and then his thoughts wandered off again, wondering how the older man looked like now. "I bet he still has that goat."

Kaiba just snorted in response and shook his head, allowing himself a tiny smile to graze his lips when he remembered how Mokuba was always so fond of animals. A comfortable silence ensued again and it almost seemed how the argument, the chaos and all the worries regarding his runaway were left behind them. It was only him and his little brother and he almost wished he could spend the afternoon with him. But his ever-practical mind whispered to him slyly that he had other obligations and things to take care of. He uncrossed his arms and stood up slowly, making Mokuba snap out of his reverie and look at him in surprise.

"I have to go now," he said and noticing the disappointment in Mokuba's eyes, walked over to him to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll come again."

"Oh...okay," Mokuba replied and smiled slightly at him, although his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he was feeling a tad crestfallen for having to spend the whole day alone in the room. Kaiba's face softened just slightly before he turned around to leave. Just when his hand was already on the knob, Mokuba remembered something and stopped him with a yelp.

"Hey, wait!" He exclaimed and Kaiba turned around to look at him expectantly. Mokuba's head was peeping awkwardly from beneath the covers as he was trying to get a better look at his brother. "What about Serenity?"

Kaiba's shoulders slumped slightly and he groaned in annoyance, turning around again to face him. "What about her?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes as if trying to say _duh_. "Well, can she come with us?"

Kaiba sighed heavily, his hand sliding down the knob to once again claim its place on his forehead. He closed his eyes, already preparing answers in his mind that would spare him another tragedy by dragging the girl with them to Switzerland but when he opened them, he met a pair of hopeful, violet eyes, staring at him so pleadingly that he had to revert his gaze away from them.

"Mokuba, I told you-"

"Please, Seto?" Mokuba continued, now literally giving him a puppy dog eyes. Kaiba growled, still not willing to give in. After all, he had no intentions of taking the girl with them; she had already caused enough trouble by hiding the truth about Mokuba's whereabouts and by meddling into their matters. Plus, she was the mutt's sister and he had confidence in the saying that apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"No, Mokuba, that's impossible-"

"Why?"

"Because...because..." He let out an exasperated sigh, not being able to come up with a reason convincible enough to make his brother drop the idea. Finally, his brain offered him some cooperation and he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"She's too young!"

Mokuba looked at him dryly. "She's barely two years younger than you! And she's older than I am!"

"That's different!" Kaiba protested angrily, taking a few steps forward and clenching his fists slightly. Mokuba raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, proudly lifting his chin again.

"Really? How come?"

"I don't _have_ to take her with us," Kaiba replied, his voice rising for just a bit. He lowered it the moment he realized he was starting to yell at him. "This is about _you_, Mokuba."

The boy huffed in irritation and then grimaced when the plastic band denied him the chance to outstretch his hands in annoyance. He glared at his brother instead, suddenly having a feeling that the history was repeating itself. "That's what I'm talking about! It's about me! And I say I want Serenity to come with us!"

It was Kaiba's turn to raise one, cynical eyebrow now. "Don't you think you're being selfish?"

Mokuba almost choked in response, offended by the statement. "What?" He exclaimed, now on the verge of ripping the band and getting up from the bed, pain or not. Kaiba already opened his mouth to offer a suitable reply, but then he decided against it, realizing that he was getting nowhere by arguing with him again. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a solution. Mokuba was still staring at him intently from underneath the covers, gripping the sheets tightly with his fists. When Kaiba finally opened his eyes again, he looked tired, the weariness in his eyes revealing the serious lack of sleep.

"Why?" He asked, even his voice sounding tired and weak. The anger on Mokuba's face disappeared slowly, now replaced by confusion again.

"Why what?"

Kaiba exhaled loudly and bent down slightly to grab the metal rails of the bed for support. He looked at his younger brother resignedly, not comprehending why was the girl so important to him.

"Why her? I could afford you the best care in the world. Why do you want her of all people to come with us?"

Mokuba looked at him somewhat oddly, thinking how he should know the answer since it was so obvious. Kaiba was left to stare at him blankly when he got the simplest answer.

"She's my best friend."

Kaiba wanted to shake his head, already ready to say how _friends_ didn't play significant role in his life, but he restrained himself, knowing very well that it would start another, heated argument and he really had enough of arguments. Besides, he had already lost too much time vegetating in the hospital. He didn't even want to imagine how many phone calls he would have to answer once he reached his office. With a resigned sigh, he straightened up slowly and looked outside the window pensively. Mokuba was looking at him expectantly, wondering what else he could say to make him change his mind.

"Does she know about it?" Kaiba asked finally after analyzing all the pros and cons and realizing that it would bring him nothing to have a sulking, moping Mokuba around for those few months in Switzerland. And he shuddered slightly when another little, whispering voice in the back of his mind informed him that he at least owed him that much. And he hated to see his little brother unhappy; he wanted to ensure him a carefree adolescence since his was already screwed.

When Mokuba beamed at him, he felt something around his heart clench and came to the final conclusion how nothing could make him feel so content and fulfilled like his brother's smile. He smiled back slightly, resisting the urge to smack his forehead when he realized that he just agreed to take the mutt's sister with them to Switzerland.

Mokuba's smile on the other hand froze slightly after his mind processed the question. He didn't say a word about it to Serenity; after all, he didn't even know they would be heading for Switzerland. But if he said no, that would only cause other polemics and arguments. He glanced to the side and sighed heavily.

"Um, no..." he replied sheepishly, deciding to be honest. But when he saw the look on his brother's face he quickly cut him off. "But, but I'm sure she'd like the idea!"

Kaiba was observing him for while with a wry look, not saying a word although he was close to offering his opinion. He gave up instead, knowing there existed no way to make Mokuba change his mind once it was made up. He took a deep breath and then sighed when Mokuba smiled at him brightly but then his eyes widened at the boy's next idea.

"Why don't you tell her? Ask her to come with us?"

Kaiba almost spluttered the answer. "What?"

Mokuba craned his neck a bit, looking at him in mild surprise, not comprehending what was now wrong with that. After all, he couldn't just hop off the bed and stroll over to her house in a condition he was in.

"Well, you can't expect me to do that! I'm practically imprisoned here!"

Kaiba clutched the metallic rail so firmly that his knuckles turned white underneath his skin. He lowered his head, staring at the meticulously clean floor and gritted his teeth. He dreaded the thought of going back to the girl's neighborhood and asking her to come to Switzerland with them. He knew he was doing that for Mokuba, but asking people for anything was simply _not_ his specialty.

"Seto?" Mokuba's slightly worried and downcast voice interrupted him from his thoughts and stopped him from breaking the rail in half that already started to make funny noises under the pressure of his palms. He raised his head slowly and Mokuba blinked at the strange mixture of emotions in his eyes that almost made him gulp, before the storm calmed down and was completely smothered with a deep intake of breath and a loud sigh.

"Fine," he said and straightened up, leaving marks on the rail after letting go of it. Mokuba was watching him apprehensively; suddenly having a feeling his brother might run off to the window, open it, jump out and commit suicide. He just couldn't understand why was such a trivial thing so hard for him to do. "Fine, I'll go and..._ask_ _her_." The last two words were spoken through gritted teeth. Mokuba nodded slowly, still ready to yell and scream in case his brother tried to do something radical.

"Umm...okay," Mokuba replied cautiously, observing the paleness of his brother's face worriedly. "Thanks...Seto."

Kaiba just let out another tortured sigh and turned around to leave. "I'll come later." He added, half-turning around to look at Mokuba who smiled softly at him and nodded in agreement. Kaiba replied with his own, slightly shaky smile before he opened the door and stepped out briskly, closing them equally quickly behind him. Mokuba was left to stare at the white doors thoughtfully, becoming slightly nervous and anxious. He knew Seto wasn't really a social butterfly, but he still thought asking someone so nice as Serenity wouldn't and couldn't bite his head off. He shook his head dejectedly and cringed again when he made a sudden movement his spine still wasn't ready for.

"Ouch..." he let out and sighed heavily, deciding to think about Switzerland instead of just staring at the boring ceiling of the room. He couldn't explain why exactly, but he had a distinct feeling that the trip to Switzerland would definitely be something to remember...

When Kaiba stepped into an empty elevator and the doors closed behind him, he finally allowed his body to slump limply against the cold mirror wall behind him, letting out a long, heavy sigh. He hid his face behind his hands for a few moments before he took a deep breath and straightened up quickly when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a crowd of people waiting.

They looked at him curiously when he stepped out and maneuvered between them effortlessly, a cold mask placed once again on his face. He was walking confidently down the hall, wanting nothing more than to get out of the blasted hospital. He grimaced slightly when he remembered he still had to pay Serenity Wheeler a visit and ask her nicely to come with them to Switzerland.

Normally, he would never admit something like that even to himself, but he was tired and exhausted and wanted so badly to go someplace quiet, lay down and do nothing for one, whole day. His mind scoffed mockingly at him, telling him to get real and he frowned involuntarily, wishing he could shut it out sometimes. A familiar voice called his name suddenly and he turned around to see the doctor, running towards him and smiling at him warmly. He growled mentally.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The doctor exclaimed, halting in front of him, slightly out of breath. Kaiba didn't say anything; he merely stood there and waited for him to spit out what he had to say already. The doctor, noticing the murderous look in his eyes, decided to be short.

"I talked to Johannes and he said he would like to help Mokuba get well. He will visit you every week to see the improvements. Just give him a call once you got there. Here's the number."

Kaiba just nodded brusquely, taking the small piece of paper from him and turned to leave when the doctor spoke again.

"I hope Mokuba will get well soon," he added on which Kaiba glanced at him somewhat indifferently, "I wish you good luck!" With that, he smiled and outstretched his hand towards Kaiba who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. The doctor waited patiently until Kaiba offered his hesitantly and shook hands with the doctor. After that, the doctor nodded and with a smile, turned around and left down the hall. Kaiba let out a long breath and retrieved the cell phone from the insides of his trench coat, turning it on and almost flipping out when he saw the list of missed calls. He typed the doctor's phone number and saved it, eyeing the ongoing list of numbers and people that had called him with a grim look.

He groaned angrily at the fact that he completely neglected his company and then muttered something under his breath, knowing that the company would have to wait for a little longer. He dialed his driver instead of his secretary and after the second ring, the man answered.

"Meet me in front of the hospital." He said in a low voice and hung up. He frowned at the cloudy sky and at the drizzle when he walked past the glass double doors and stepped outside.

He didn't have to wait for long for the driver to arrive and when the man in a formal, black suit quickly stepped out to open the doors for him, he jumped in, deciding that it was a good time to call his secretary and tell her to cancel all the meetings. He did that with a heavy frown, hanging up with a groan after he was informed of all the business meetings he had to postpone.

When the driver asked him about the desired location, he looked at him blankly for a moment then remembered the street and the address of the girl. The driver gave him a funny look when he was ordered to take him to the suburban area of Domino City and then smiled slightly when he remembered where that was and who lived there. Kaiba decided to ignore his grin and concentrated on finding Gerhard's number. He dialed the slightly longer number and waited for the older man to answer the phone, watching the bypassing streets gloomily.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

Serenity was just in the middle of making her bed and cleaning up the room when her mother stormed in, looking all excited and bouncy and informed her of a strange, black limousine parked in front of their house. 

Serenity's mind went blank for a moment, unable to connect their house with the term _limousine_. She gasped the next moment when it finally occurred to her who might've come to visit but before she could utter a single word, the doorbell rang and her mother jumped slightly, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her hurriedly down the stairs.

Serenity could only stare in wonder at her overly excited mother who squeaked after she peeped through the window in the kitchen.

"Oh, my God! It's him! It's that Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed and Serenity frowned in confusion before taking a few heavy steps towards the door. "I wonder what he wants..." She could hear her mother whisper in an almost scheming voice before she took a deep breath and reached for the knob, wondering what the mighty CEO wanted from her, as well.

She blinked at his slightly stiff figure and an unreadable expression on his face after opening the doors hesitantly. He was standing somewhat awkwardly in front of her while the rain drizzled lightly over his hair and his trench coat, creating small, wet stains on the material. Before she could even ask him what was he doing here in the first place, her mother suddenly popped out behind her and gasped, making her jerk slightly and the CEO gape at the blankly.

"Oh, dear! What are you doing here in the rain? Come inside, for crying out loud!" She gushed and not wasting another moment, grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him inside, making Serenity deadpan and Kaiba ogle at her. Serenity closed the doors behind her, peeking outside first to glance at the driver but as she presumed, he decided to stay in the car. When she turned around, she almost cringed in embarrassment – her mother had already seated the CEO behind the table and poured him a cup of coffee, smiling happily and asking him all sorts of questions. Kaiba could only stare at her in astonishment, not being able to say a word between the short breaks. Serenity sweatdropped and resisted the urge to topple over.

"Here," her mother said in a sweet voice, turning around like a whirlwind to open the cupboard and retrieve a bag of cookies. She quickly grabbed a plate, turned the bag upside down and scattered the cookies all over it. Kaiba was just ready to say he wasn't hungry or thirsty and basically hadn't come here to chat with her about anything when she cut him to it. "Oh, your hair is all wet! I'll get you a towel, dear!"

With that, she turned on her heel again and stormed past him but not before stopping quickly beside her daughter to whisper in her ear:

"That's the guy you should hold on to!"

Serenity blushed madly and turned her head away quickly to try and hide it. The prospect of dating Seto Kaibaequaled seeing snow fall in Ecuador. The CEO, on the other hand stared stiffly at the steam rising out of the freshly made coffee in his cup and at the plate full of chocolate chip cookies placed in front of him. When he slowly turned his head to look at Serenity who was still blushing, she flinched slightly, clasping her hands in front of her sheepishly. Kaiba already opened his mouth to tell her he had come here to ask her, in Mokuba's name, of course, to accompany them to Switzerland but her mother came back again, carrying a towel in her hands and without hesitation pulled him by the shoulders, forcing him to stand up with a grunt.

"I'll put your..." she glanced up and down, noticing for the first time just how tall he was. "Well...coat away to dry off a bit."

Kaiba wanted to protest but had no choice but to comply after she whirled him around and took his trench coat off. He was left to stand in his black turtleneck and black pants in the middle of their dining room, now seriously thinking of running away from the raging woman. She shoved the towel in his hands and then sighed happily, smiling at him and Serenity with a look of a mother who just met a perfect candidate to be her future son-in-law.

"Make yourself at home, dear," she finally said on which Kaiba didn't know what to say or do. "I'll leave you two alone, now." With that she turned around to leave but stopped again by her daughter, holding a folded trench coat in her hands. She winked at Serenity and she blushed again, almost wishing for the floor to open up and swallow her.

"He's so handsome."

"Mom!"

With a sigh of contentment, she disappeared down the hall, leaving Serenity and Kaiba alone in the dining room.

An uncomfortable silence ensued in which Serenity was standing stiffly in the middle of the room and Kaiba was still considering the thought to run away and to simply ask the girl about the trip over the phone.

"Uhm..." Serenity mumbled, taking a few steps forward until she reached the table. Kaiba snapped out of his stupor and looked at her, still in some kind of daze and astonishment. No one has ever treated him like this... Serenity smiled uneasily and not knowing what else to do, shrugged.

"I'm sorry about...that," she ventured clumsily, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. Kaiba's brain started to function properly again and he just let out a low 'hmph' in return.

"Would you like to...sit down?" Serenity offered and he glanced at the chair he was first brutally placed on and then equally brutally hoisted from. When he saw her sitting down on the chair across the table he sat down as well, almost instantly crossing his arms over his chest. Serenity bit her lower lip before continuing.

"So...how is Mokuba?" She asked, although she had seen him just a few hours ago. Kaiba looked out the window and at the rainy day outside before answering.

"Fine," he replied coolly, looking at her. She flinched slightly. "He should be out in a few days."

Serenity smiled slightly. "That's great." She said, her voice full of genuine kindness. Kaiba glanced away again to look at the old set of cups and plates on top of the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Then we're heading for Switzerland." He continued, making Serenity blink in surprise. She shifted a bit in her seat and then lowered her gaze.

"Oh...well...that's nice."

Kaiba never was the one to hesitate too much so he decided to just say it directly.

"He wants you to come with us."

A muffled squeak was heard somewhere from the hall before Serenity blinked and then blinked again.

"Uh...w-what?"

Kaiba allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips. "He asked me to ask you to come with us."

A pregnant pause followed in which Serenity was staring in shock at the CEO who was calmly sitting in his seat, holding a towel in his hands he didn't use and watching her intently. Serenity's lips moved but nothing came out.

Eventually, she managed to find her voice and cleared her throat first before replying.

"But...but why?"

Before Kaiba had a chance to answer, Serenity's mother fluttered again to the dining room with her hands clasped and her face practically sparkling. Kaiba turned around and paled slightly, afraid the woman would hug him or something. But her mother just beamed at him.

"Oh, I couldn't help but hear," she cooed and Serenity gave her a blank look, still slightly in shock after hearing the news. Kaiba resisted the urge to snort. "Oh, this is such a wonderful opportunity! Why don't you go?"

Serenity managed to snap out of her stupor and gave her mother a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?" She asked, suddenly suspicious of her mother's intentions. She knew she was pretty overprotective of her, constantly telling her to be careful and cautious. Her mother nodded, though and Serenity gawked at her for the third time. Kaiba decided to stay neutral and kept his gaze on the plate of cookies in front of him. Serenity let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She glanced at Kaiba who only gave her a blank look, seeming uninterested to participate in the conversation.

"But, I don't understand why he wants me to come," she said in a slightly shaky voice, shaking her head, puzzled. Kaiba's arms tightened over his chest slightly.

"Because you're..._his best friend_." He explained in a tad strained voice, still not completely convinced that having friends wasn't a nuisance and a complete waste of time. Serenity's face softened, however and she smiled, her mother not quite sure who Mokuba was but that wasn't really important.

"Well?" Kaiba asked after a longer pause, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. Serenity looked at her mother who nodded enthusiastically and then at Kaiba whose facial expression was still unwilling to show his real opinion. Serenity knew, though, that he wasn't thrilled.

"What about you?" She asked him and caught him off guard. He blinked and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What about me?"

Serenity sighed and lowered her head. She wanted to go since Mokuba asked her to accompany them. She felt responsible for the accident and guilty for she knew it was also her fault the whole mess ensued and she really wanted to make it up to him somehow, but she also knew that his brother didn't share the same opinion...

"Well...do _you_ want me to come?"

Her mother looked at him hopefully, expecting to hear him say something completely opposite of what followed next.

"It doesn't matter what I want," he replied diplomatically, making her mother gape at him in disbelief and Serenity nod in understanding. "I'm doing this for him."

"I see," she said in an equally subtle manner and looked at her mother who didn't see the young man in such a bright light anymore. Taking a deep breath, Serenity put her hands on the table and nodded slowly.

"I feel partially responsible for Mokuba's situation and I'd like to make it up to him, so..." she stopped and looked at him in the eye without flinching this time, "if helping him means accompanying him to Switzerland, then I'll do that."

Silence filled the room again. Serenity and Kaiba were observing each other quietly, each lost in their own thoughts while her mother frowned slightly. Kaiba was the first to break eye contact, getting up from the table after he heard what he wanted to know. He sighed in relief because he knew Mokuba would be happy but then frowned in annoyance when he realized he would still have to drag the girl with them in the end. Serenity stood up as well, taking the towel from the table when he left it there.

"Uhm, when are we leaving?" She stopped him when he was already on his way out. He stopped and looked at her mother dryly who yelped slightly when she remembered she took his trench coat off. She scampered away quickly down the hall and returned after a few moments, carrying his trench coat in her hands delicately.

"I'll let you know," Kaiba replied at the doorway, putting the coat on and turning around to leave.

"Okay..." Serenity murmured thoughtfully then gasped when he stepped out in the rain that started to fall harder.

"Wait!"

He turned around to look at her in mild annoyance. She noticed it but quickly masked her chagrin by a concerned look. "Do you want me to give you an umbrella?"

Kaiba looked at her oddly with a mixture of something indefinable in his eyes, before turning around again. "No, that's not necessary."

Serenity was left to stare after him in wonder, watching the way he strolled nonchalantly down her yard while the rain was falling mercilessly down at him. The driver stepped out quickly when he spotted him and opened the doors again politely. She managed to catch a glimpse of him and the strange look he gave her before the doors closed and the limousine rolled down the street slowly, splattering the sidewalk when it drove over the puddles.

She sighed heavily and closed the doors behind her slowly, her mother looking at her suspiciously from the kitchen. She was sitting behind the table and drinking the coffee he didn't even touch. When Serenity sat down across from her with a troubled expression and took one of the cookies from the plate, her mother decided to speak.

"Strange young man," she said on which Serenity could only agree with a nod. "So...what are you going to take with you?"

Serenity's eyes widened slightly when the final comprehension hit her – she was going to Switzerland...with the Kaiba brothers...for how long exactly? And what was she supposed to take and say to...

"Serenity?" Her mother asked her carefully, noticing her daughter's pale face and parted lips.

"Oh, my God..." she muttered and let her forehead bang against the wooden table. "What am I going to tell Joey?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Well...after receiving so many encouraging reviews, I had no choice but to write a new chapter. And I'd really like to thank you all for being so supportive and nice. I don't know what I'd do without you all!

Also, chapters are going to be longer. As you can see, this one is pretty long.

Kaiba is starting to learn slowly how to compromise but that still doesn't mean the romance between him and Serenity will blossom in the next chapter. It took me so long to write this because I didn't know how to conclude it, so this is the...3rd or 4th version of this chapter.

This story is now approximately...60 percent done so I hope you're ready for more chapters to come, sporadic updates and writers' blocks. Yeah. That's all for now.

Thanks one more time for the reviews and emails!


	19. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I know where I'd be if I did...

* * *

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XIX – Hurt**

by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

A bright, sunny day greeted Serenity when she woke up two days later and looked out the window groggily. She could see the clouds rolling across the sky slowly, taking the signs of rainy days away with them, the sun peeking shyly behind them. She sighed heavily and plopped down onto the bed lifelessly again when she remembered the pretty much tiring conversation she had with her mother the night before.

Not only did she have to explain everything to her, (including the reasons why her brother detested the CEO and how she had gotten involved in the whole mess) but she also spent the previous day just moping around and trying to come up with a good explanation to offer Joey.

After spending a good couple of hours, sitting in the empty kitchen and staring at the table's surface, she finally got up to phone him and just tell him about the trip, but when she dialed the number and Joey answered the phone, her voice got stuck in her throat and she could do nothing but stare wordlessly at the wall, her lips moving but no sound coming out. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him that, she was too afraid of his reaction even though she wasn't facing him, and thus said nothing, grimacing at the impressive amount of profanities aimed at her and then wincing when Joey hung up, slamming the phone handle down violently. She was left to gape at the phone in sheer astonishment and shock, putting the handle back to its place slowly while biting her lip, her face pale and her eyes wide. She sat down on the chair in the kitchen again and resumed sitting there, her chance to confess and the day going to waste.

Her mother, on the other hand, couldn't and wouldn't stop gushing about the trip and the handsome young man her daughter would be spending those few months with, plus all the necessary things they would have to buy for the trip. Serenity had a sudden urge to just go upstairs, hide under the covers and forget about the whole thing. And while she could tune her mother out pretty much successfully, unfortunately, she couldn't go and ignore her mind and the troubling thoughts that refused to go away, whispering to her slyly that she couldn't avoid telling her brother about everything because he would find out eventually.

And knowing just how much her brother was _fond_ of Seto Kaiba and vice versa only managed to make her moan in despair. That was why she had spent the almost entire night awake; trying to come up with a solution that would make Mokuba happy, spare her the trouble and keep her brother and the CEO from killing each other. She had fallen asleep in the end, having a disturbing dream in which her brother and Kaiba were engaged in a duel because of her mother who wanted to marry her for the CEO while she was desperately trying to understand Mokuba who was, for some odd reason, equally desperately trying to tell her something in German.

She let out a soft breath, staring at the ceiling wearily, dark circles visible under her eyes. She raised her hand and clasped it over her eyes, blinking oddly through the gaps between her fingers. Her teddy bear was lying motionlessly beside her, its ever-smiling face doing nothing to cheer her up or help her. She turned around slowly, eyeing the teddy miserably as if expecting it to say something to her or offer some words of wisdom. The teddy bear remained silent.

She turned her head away again when she heard her mother's footsteps thumping up the stairs. In a few moments she was standing in front of her room, knocking softly on the door before pushing it open and peeking inside.

"Serenity, sweetie...wake up," she said cheerfully, stepping inside briefly to see if her daughter was awake. She was slightly surprised when she saw Serenity blinking at her dismally, still tucked safely under the sheets and the blanket. "We have to go to the mall, remember?"

With that, she turned around, leaving only a gust of her favorite perfume behind. Serenity sighed heavily and looked outside the window again, squinting at the shiny rays that squeezed through the clouds and through her window, brightening up her room. She let out one final sigh before she unfolded the sheets and the blanket and got out of bed, almost wishing for the rain to start falling again.

She stopped in front of her desk, glancing at the old picture standing on it, looking at the smiling face of her brother, goofing around in front of the camera while she was laughing next to him at his antics. Involuntarily, she smiled at the memory and took the picture in her hands gingerly, wondering for the nth time what to do and what to say to him. She put the picture down and looked at the remains of raindrops on her window, now only tiny splatters on the glass.

"Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

On the other side of Domino City, Seto Kaiba was asking himself the exact same question.

He was currently sitting in his limousine, staring blankly at the heap of papers before him, but his mind was a jumble of disorganized thoughts he couldn't quite sort out and put together again. He failed to notice the slightly puzzled look on the driver's face every time he let out a low growl, closing his eyes to try to block the sudden urges to throw away the papers or to tell the driver to stop so he could get out. What would happen next if he decided to do that, he didn't know. He knew he had to visit Mokuba later to check up on him. The boy was already on the verge of screaming at everyone to let him out of the bed. He even tried to bribe some of the nurses...Kaiba shook his head when he realized he spaced out again.

He tried desperately to focus on his firm only, knowing very well that his secretary would bomb him with another stack of papers and folders, his telephone would probably explode due to the calls he had placed on hold for so long and his business associates would eat him alive, demanding a meeting with him. Still, his mind wandered off against his own will, deliberately refusing to concentrate on the new Duel Disk System and making him want to jump out of his skin.

He managed to stay composed somehow, actually breathing a sigh of relief when the limousine stopped in front of the Kaiba Corporation and he was free to get out. Out of habit, he placed a cool mask on his face once he exited the limousine and entered the building, holding his metallic briefcase in his hand and strolling nonchalantly down the spacious hall. His absence had been noticed, of course but he promptly ignored the curious looks other employees were giving him as he walked past them, shrouded with an air of usual indifference.

He willed his mind to stay focused on the content of his briefcase, his secretary already informing him of his first meeting. He took a deep breath and straightened up when he reached the double doors of his office on the top floor, pushing all other thoughts aside when he entered the room and a few men in business suits stood up immediately, greeting him politely, albeit firmly.

He replied coolly, taking his seat behind the long wooden desk and in front of the large window with the panorama of Domino City below.

"Gentlemen," he began, opening his briefcase with a clicking sound and retrieving out his laptop and a few folders, handing them to the men seated behind the desk. "Let's begin."

For now, he had to stay focused; about Mokuba, Switzerland and the girl he would have to think later.

* * *

Serenity turned around briefly before exiting her room, spotting the crucial thing she almost forgot to take with her. She skipped to the desk, grabbed her cell phone quickly and exited the room, closing the doors behind her softly.

Her mother was waiting impatiently downstairs, tapping her foot against the carpet and let out a sigh when her daughter finally appeared, walking down the stairs resignedly.

"Oh, come on," her mother tried to cheer her up, "I'm sure he'll understand." She added, referring to Joey after noticing the dark crescent moons under her eyes again. Serenity just let out a sigh and walked out of the house, heading towards their car, parked in front of the house, frowning slightly in misery. On the contrary – she was absolutely certain her brother wouldn't understand. After all, her mother hadn't been there to witness the incident at the hospital and the way those two glared at each other as if promising each other slow and painful death in near future.

She stopped in front of the car and waited for her mother to get inside first before she opened the door and stepped inside, almost forgetting to fasten the seatbelt.

Her mother turned on the radio and smiled when an uplifting melody filled the interior of the car. Serenity wanted to desperately to turn it off, but managed to ignore it somehow by looking out the window thoughtfully as her mother drove down the street.

How couldn't she understand that Joey was the most important person in her life? Even more important than she was...and now she had to leave him and go to Switzerland for the sake of other boy she felt obligated to help, because she was partially responsible for the whole misfortune. She lowered her head slowly, staring at her hands resting in her lap.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered before the car stopped and her mother announced they were there.

* * *

Kaiba nodded stiffly at the young businessman in a dark blue suit who was obviously so impressed by him that he bowed a few times with a silly smile and then almost bumped into the doors when he turned around to leave. When the doors closed and he was finally left alone in the room, he exhaled slowly, releasing all the pent-up emotions that had been building up in him ever since the morning started.

He had to admit he was feeling better after every meeting, his mind switching completely into the business mode, concentrating solely on the schemes, blueprints and contracts he had successfully signed and concluded. He sat down after the final meeting, observing the still unfinished paperwork on the desk before the small button on his phone beeped and the secretary's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba," she announced in a leveled voice, "Mr. Gerhard Mondberg is on line 2."

Kaiba's eyes flew up from the papers instantly at the mention of the man's name. He stared at the phone for a second before he replied.

"I'll take it."

There was a brief pause after he pushed the button and the line cracked a bit before the man's voice was heard.

"Ha-hallo? Am I...oh...Seto, are you there?"

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and nodded automatically. "I'm here."

"Oh! Nice to hear you again! Am I bothering you?" The man asked in fluent Japanese although a noticeable note of German accent was heard in his voice. Kaiba shook his head, glancing at the papers on the desk halfheartedly.

"No. What is it?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that everything is ready. You can come anytime you want."

Kaiba was quiet for a moment then leaned forward again, taking the pen in his hand. He drew a few of them to him and signed at the line in the bottom.

"Fine. We'll be there in two days." He replied steadily and the man cleared his throat, the sound mixed up with slight static.

"All right," he ventured, and Kaiba could almost see the smile on his face when she spoke again. "Anika is looking forward to seeing you again."

Kaiba stopped scribbling his name and looked up again, remembering the man's wife as a tiny woman with an ever-present smile on her face. He raised his eyebrows at the statement but didn't comment anything.

"I'll see you in two days, then." He just added on which Gerhard replied with a greeting and hung up.

Silence filled the office again, the only sound coming from his pen, sliding down the paper. He stopped for a moment to look at the stack of papers and then growled when he remembered he had to contact the girl to inform her about their departure, reminding himself to call the doctor who performed a surgery on Mokuba. He retrieved his cell phone and carefully browsed through the menu, finding her number and pressing the button. He waited for a few seconds, listening to the dull sound on the other side, before Serenity answered the phone.

She was just about to tell her mom how she didn't need or want the skimpy looking dress she proudly placed before her when her cell phone rang and she jerked slightly, not expecting to hear anything from the CEO yet. It took her a while to find it, the little blue thing jammed slightly in her pocket until she managed to squeeze it out and press a button.

* * *

"Hello?" She said, seeming out of breath.

"_We're leaving in two days_," the voice on the other line undoubtedly belonged to the tall young man. Serenity's eyes widened slightly. So soon?

"In...in two days?" she repeated dully, staring at her mother who was watching her intently, still holding the dress in her hands firmly.

"_Yes_," Kaiba replied coolly, making her speechless for a while. She had only one, single day to tell Joey where she was going to spend the next few months. And with whom...

"Oh..." she managed to choke out, her grip on the cell phone tightening slightly. Her mother flailed her arms, wanting to know what was going on.

"_I'll send someone to pick you up,"_ Kaiba added and she could imagine him sitting next to a pile of papers judging by the rustling sound on the other line. "_I expect you to be ready by 8 am because I plan to be there in the afternoon."_

She nodded absentmindedly, gawking at the shiny tiles and at her blank expression in them. Her mother looked at the dress, admiring the silky material. Too bad she couldn't afford it, anyway.

"I...yes, I understand." Serenity spoke after she snapped out of her stupor, nodding involuntarily at the demand. "I'll be ready."

"_Fine_." Was the last thing she heard before he hung up, leaving her to stare dully at the cell phone in her hand, watching the blue, illuminated screen like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Her mother placed the dress back on the hanger and poked her in the face, making her jolt slightly and look at her in some kind of wonder.

"What is it? He didn't cancel the trip, did he?" She asked, a note of panic evident in her voice. Serenity shook her head and looked at her after the initial shock subsided.

"No, he...I'm...we're leaving in two days..." she murmured and lowered her head to look at the time, now displayed on the screen of her cell phone. Her mother's eyebrows cocked.

"Really? Well...then we better go and buy some stuff you'll need!"

Serenity let out a yelp when her mother pulled her by the sleeve and started dragging her down the aisles, tagging two baskets and cartwheels full of clothes, goods and supplies behind them.

They didn't see Joey standing in the near, together with Tristan and Yuugi who were standing in line. Joey frowned in confusion upon seeing the amount of things in the cartwheels, wondering what the special occasion was. He knew they had more money than his father, but still, they weren't _that_ loaded.

Tristan and Yuugi looked at him oddly after he told them he had some things to do and just waved at them before he disappeared down the aisle, shrugging at his strange behavior.

Serenity deadpanned at her mother's choice in clothing, finding the things she liked either too conservative or, oddly enough, too revealing. She was just about to tell her how she had enough things to wear and doesn't need two, extra jackets when Joey popped out suddenly behind one of the stands, surprising them both when he made his presence known.

"What's with all this stuff?"

Serenity's mother turned around and beamed merrily at him while Serenity paled visibly, her eyes widening slightly. Before she even managed to say anything, her mother cut her to it, clasping her hands in front of her, the smile on her face accompanied by a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened!" She exclaimed and Serenity gasped, quickly outstretching her hands to shut her up but her mother's tongue was faster. "Serenity is going to Switzerland with Seto Kaiba!"

Serenity's hands were left frozen in the air, only inches away from her mother's lips as she stared at her in bewilderment, her lips parted and her eyes wide in horror. Slowly, her hands fell down to rest limply by her sides after a few moments of utter silence between them, other customers roaming around imperturbably.

The mother of two teens looked at them oddly, noticing the terrified look on her daughter's face and a shocked expression on her son's.

"Uhm...did I say something...wrong?" She added hesitantly, clutching a piece of clothing to her chest nervously. "Joey? Serenity?"

"W...what...did you just say?" Joey managed to ask dully after his brain processed the given information but somehow refused to believe that the ears had heard his mother right. Serenity took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and then looked at her mother somewhat accusingly. As much as she loved her, right now she wanted nothing more than to put a duct tape over her mouth, tie her up and throw her in the nearest closet.

"Mom-"

"Is this true?" Joey interrupted her, his voice slowly becoming louder, his face darkening. Serenity refused to look at him; she couldn't. She stared at the shelf in front of her, her body starting to tremble slightly. "Is it true what she said? You're going to...to Switzerland? With Kaiba!"

A few people turned around now, looking at the group of three curiously. Serenity's mother gasped softly, her eyes traveling to and fro the two. Serenity flinched.

She swallowed hard and nodded twice, still not being able to look at her brother in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, now gaining full attention from other customers in the mall. His mother tried to calm his down by putting a hand on his shoulder, but one heated glare from him made her change her mind.

"Joey..." She whispered, helpless. The blond boy was still looking at his sister intently, demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out, tears gathering in her eyes slowly, her head still lowered. "I wanted to tell you, but I...I just couldn't! I'm sorry! Please, Joey, you have to-"

"I don't need apologies, Serenity! I want a damn explanation!" He roared, making her wince, tears running down her eyes now freely. "What the hell did he do to you? I'm gonna kill him!"

"This isn't about him!" She screamed, raising her head suddenly to look at him, her eyes angry and pleading at the same time. "He didn't do anything!"

"Then what?" He demanded, taking a step forward, his whole body shaking with rage. Why did it have to be Seto Kaiba? Why was she doing that to him? Didn't she know he couldn't stand him? And there she goes now, playing behind his back...taking a trip to Switzerland! What happened to his little sister? Did he miss something? He wanted to know what Kaiba did to her... Her reply only managed to fuel his anger further.

"Huh? What is it all about then!"

"How don't you get it? I'm doing this for Mokuba! He wanted me to come and I said yes, because..." she stopped to swallow and take a breath, looking at him pleadingly while another batch of fresh tears started to stream down her face. Their mother could only watch, on the verge of crying, herself. "Because I'm also responsible for what happened to him!"

Joey laughed, the sound coming out so ugly, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling of the mall. He looked at her the next moment, his face grim and his demeanor almost threatening.

"So, now you have to leave your family behind and go with them? Just like that!"

Serenity exhaled loudly, trying to convince him that she was doing that only for Mokuba.

"Joey, why can't you understand that I'm doing this for Mokuba because he's my friend! He needs me!" She was becoming desperate now. "He means a lot to me, but-"

"So, that's it? You're leaving us for that little brat?" He didn't care about Yuugi and Tristan approaching him suddenly and trying to calm him down. He yanked his hands away, watching various emotions playing on his sister's face. He couldn't believe she would leave everything behind for someone she didn't even know. She let out a sob, trying to reason with him, but he was simply too angry. He ignored Yuugi's pleas from behind, determined to put some sense into her head.

"You're not going!" He yelled. Serenity stared blankly at him. She looked at Yuugi and at a slightly shocked Tristan and then at her mother as if asking for a confirmation that she had heard him right. She turned to look at him at last, shaking her head, something stirring up in her.

"W-what?"

"You're not going with Kaiba anywhere!" Joey repeated; his fists clenched by his side. Serenity couldn't stop shaking her head.

Why are you...why are you being so selfish?" She exclaimed; her anger now fueled, as well. Joey laughed again.

"Selfish? Come on! You don't know what Kaiba's capable of!"

"This isn't about HIM!" She shouted, angry tears streaming down her face. "I want to help Mokuba!"

"You don't even know him!"

"He's my friend, Joey!"

"Ha, yeah right! And that's why you have to leave us behind?"

She shivered, brows furrowing. "You would do anything for your friends! You said it yourself!" She replied, her tone accusing. That seemed to catch him off guard, but he retorted quickly.

"I would never leave my family like you! We obviously mean that little to you!"

That struck the cord.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock, his words making her gape at him in disbelief. It lasted for only a second before her eyes narrowed and she raised her hand, slapping him sharply across the face, the force of the impact making his head turn and his body stumble. She trembled, every muscle in her body shaking with anger. She had never been so angry in her life...and she had never been angry with him. But what he said...

"How dare you...how dare you say I don't care about you!" She screamed at him, making her mother fall down to the floor lifelessly, her own eyes staring at her son in disbelief. Yuugi and Tristan just stared in shock. "How dare...how can you say that? You're...you're not being fair at all, Joey! The world doesn't always have to revolve around you! And, yes, I'm leaving, whether you like it or not!"

With that, she wiped the tears away from her face angrily but that didn't keep others from coming. When she couldn't bear to look at him anymore, she let out a sob and stormed past him, her vision blurry and her body still trembling. She didn't mind and she didn't care.

She ignored somebody's voice behind her when she ran past the crowd of astonished people that stared after her in wonder. She didn't look back or stopped when she ran out of the mall and started running aimlessly down the streets, not bothering to pay attention to other people and cars honking at her.

It hurt. And it hurt even more to know that the person she cared for the most in the world had hurt her, accusing her of something she never thought he would...

She kept on running down the streets, her legs carrying her automatically to her house. She fumbled with the keys for a while, finally sticking the right one into the lock and ran inside, straight to her room where she threw herself on the bed and cried.

And for the first time in her life realized how it felt when someone broke your heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Uhm...yes, this is a very depressing chapter...sorry about that, but it just had to be done. As for updates, I left you all a note, plus review responses in my LiveJournal since it would take too much space here...


	20. Turbulences

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters...I'm just borrowing them for a while from Kazuki Takahashi, since we're old buddies and all...

* * *

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XX – Turbulences**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

Dead silence greeted Serenity's mother when she entered the house half an hour later, holding bags in her hands. Her face was tear-stricken and her eyes were puffy, a stark contrast to the usual facial expression she would wear after coming back from shopping spree. She closed the door behind her mutely and sighed heavily, wiping away the wet traces from her cheeks, her head lowered and her eyes glazed.

She sniffled once, remembering the futile attempts to reason with her son, but Joey simply stormed out of the mall, together with the smaller spiky-haired boy and the taller one in a trench coat who ran after him hurriedly, leaving her to stand stiffly in the middle of the aisle while people stared at her curiously, whispering.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, feeling so ashamed, humiliated and stupid. She raised her head slowly when she remembered Serenity and quickly dropped the bags to the floor, dashing up the stairs to see if she was home or ended up god knows where.

She stopped in front of her doors, staring anxiously at the pink, heart shaped cardboard hanging on them, Serenity's name written neatly on it and leaned in, knocking softly on the door.

When there was no reply, she panicked and pushed the door open, peeking inside and heaving a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter curled up on the bed, her hair tousled and her clothes wrinkled.

"Serenity..." She started, taking a hesitant step in and closing the door behind her. The girl was quiet, lying on the bed stiffly, her back turned to her. She didn't move, budge or say anything; she simply lied there like a cold, motionless statue. Her mother's eyes softened and she bit her lip, taking a few steps forward until she reached her bed and saw that she was holding her teddy bear tightly, eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Oh, honey..." Her mother whispered sadly, leaning down to put a hand on her shoulder. Serenity remained still, hazel eyes glued to the wall in front of her, glassy and dull. "Are you...are you okay?" Her mother ventured tentatively, mentally smacking herself on the forehead. Of course she wasn't okay – it looked like someone placed a mute doll, just a shell on the bed instead of her smiling daughter...

Serenity took a deep breath, just to breathe in the needed oxygen and continued to stare at the white of the wall wordlessly. She felt so torn and bruised inside, like someone just ripped out her very heart and soul and left only body behind as a sad reminder of what once resided in it. She wanted to scream but yet couldn't. Her lips wouldn't part to let something out, her voice didn't want to speak and her eyes refused to close no matter how heavy they felt. She felt so betrayed, cold and alone...She felt like dying or disappearing somewhere where nobody would ever find her - nor Kaiba, nor Mokuba, nor her mother or Joey...especially not Joey...

Her eyes closed in the end and her body shook once, involuntarily releasing the pent up emotions inside her that finally refused to stay inside. Her mother's eyes watered again and she hugged her daughter tightly, crying together with her.

"W-why?" Serenity choked out, the words coming out as a shaky whisper. She inhaled sharply and stiffened another sob as her mother kissed her forehead and stroked her hair slowly, still hugging her and trying to soothe her pain somehow. She, too was shaken by the incident but not as much...Serenity thought only best of her brother, always, and nothing could break or taint that image of him in her mind...Until he did that himself and showed her the other side of him, as well...the ordinary, human side, made of flesh and blood, totally different from her image of him in her head - holy, pure and divine.

"Serenity..." Her mother whispered gently, still stroking her hair, doing her best to comfort her. Serenity stood up slightly and buried her head in her shoulder, shaking and shivering in her arms.

"Why did he do that? Why did...what did I do...I don't understand...why couldn't he...?" She was mumbling, her voice muffled by the silky material of her mother's shirt. The older woman stopped caressing her hair and took a deep breath. She knew Joey was always overprotective of her, but...Still, she tried to find an adequate explanation for his action, just so not to completely ruin the image of him in her mind. For she knew that would shatter her only further...and she had already gone through so much...

"Honey...Joey was...he's...well, he was just trying to protect you..." She started and looked down when Serenity raised her head and a pair of hazel, puffy eyes greeted her, looking at her in a mixture of anger, despair and disbelief.

"Protect me? I'm not 5 anymore!" She cried out, now furious and angry all of a sudden, but then started sobbing again when she remembered his harsh words and sank deeper in her mother's embrace. "I don't need to be protected...I don't need..."

Her mother sighed heavily and just hugged her again, not able to do anything but sit there on her bed and listen to her daughter's sobs. She was really a wreck. She inhaled deeply and let go of her, deciding to just be frank with her. Serenity sank on her bed, head lowered, nose running and her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Her mother knelt down on the soft carpet and forced her to look at her in the eye.

"Serenity, listen to me," She started; her voice firm and Serenity looked at her miserably, tears still streaming stubbornly down her cheeks. "Joey maybe wasn't nice," and there she stopped when Serenity frowned at her choice of words and looked aside before she returned her gaze back at her, "okay, he behaved like a total idiot and I understand you completely but...you have to understand that he's only worried about you. You're his little sister and no matter how old you'll be, you'll always be his little sister he needs to protect and take care of."

"But I'm not a child anymore! I'm 16!" She yelled, a rebellious streak waking up inside of her. Her mother nodded before continuing.

"I know, but...I guess...big brothers are like that. I wouldn't let you go either, but Seto Kaiba seems like a reasonable and responsible young man and you say Mokora-"

"Mokuba," Serenity corrected her and her mother halted for a moment, sweatdropping at her slip-up.

"Yes, well, you say he is your friend and I know you're a good girl and I trust you..." There she stopped for a moment, biting her lip and looking away from her questioning glance. "And I don't want to keep you between four walls all the time like my mother did...and look where that has brought me..." She added in a whisper and Serenity had a strange feeling she was the one who needed comfort now since her eyes watered again but she shook her head sharply to shake the tears away and look at her again. "You must be strong and let no one put you down...ever!"

Serenity was staring at her mother in some sort of wonder and admiration, blinking away the rest of the tears after her mother wiped the most of them away. She stood up briskly and straightened, smoothing the wrinkles on her clothes and smiled encouragingly at her still crestfallen daughter. Serenity looked up and tried to smile, albeit barely, her lips merely stretching a bit. Her mother bent down to hug her one last time before she reminded her that she was going to be in Switzerland the next day.

Serenity flinched at her words and her eyes widened suddenly. She looked at her mother and gasped softly, wet traces still visible on her cheeks. She has completely forgotten about Kaiba and the trip and Switzerland and...

"Oh..." she muttered and sniffled once, her mother crossing the small distance to her desk to hand her the handkerchief. She took it slowly, still in some sort of daze from the emotional collapse and crying and the sudden realization that she still wasn't packed and...

She let out a heavy sigh, feeling dizzy all of a sudden and plopped back onto the sheets heavily, her mother gaping at her worriedly.

"Serenity?" Her mother asked, sitting by her side in an instant but the girl just sighed and closed her eyes. She felt so tired and exhausted.

"I'm okay...I just need some rest..." She whispered dejectedly, putting a hand over her eyes. "And I'm still not packed..."

Her mother smiled at her and got up quickly to kneel on the floor again and peek under the bed, searching for something. She beamed when she finally spotted the sports bag lying underneath and dragged it out, dusting it off a bit. Serenity looked at her wearily from her position on the bed. She had a feeling like her head was spinning.

"Don't worry, I'll do that!" Her mother said cheerfully, no traces of sadness on her face anymore and took the bag with her after giving her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. "You just rest!"

With that, she left the room and closed the doors behind her, the happy mask disappearing and making room for the worried, sad expression again. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, clutching the bag to her chest. She hoped Serenity would get over the incident...and as for Joey...she hoped he would cool down and apologize to her. If they would stop talking as well, she knew her daughter would be devastated.

With one final sigh, she started walking down the stairs and towards the bags she left on the floor.

Serenity stared at the ceiling dully. Her mother's pep talk managed to cheer her up a bit, but now she felt like she could burst crying again. She shook her head and closed her eyes firmly, not letting the tears fall again. She had to be strong...she had to be strong...she had to...

She fell asleep soon after.

---

"Are you out of your mind!" Mai Valentine screamed at the fuming blonde who stormed past her and Tea once he got back from the mall and after Yuugi and Tristan explained what happened there. Joey turned around and glared at her angrily. That, though, didn't stop Mai Valentine from glaring back. "How could you do that to her?"

"So, what, now you're on her side as well!" He yelled, the noise making grandpa Mutou come down the stairs to see what the sudden fuss was all about. Yuugi just shook his head, warning him to step away. Solomon merely nodded but didn't leave the entrance to the living room.

Mai huffed angrily and put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes!" She replied indignantly, violet irises staring intently at the brown ones. Joey stared at her in disbelief for a moment before he burst out again.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He yelled, making Tea cover her ears and look away in fright. She had never seen Joey so angry. "She wants to go with Kaiba! To Switzerland!"

"So what?" Mai screeched back, taking a step forward as if trying to prove her point. Joey's fists clenched as he took a step forward as well, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So what? So what!" Are you all crazy? Are you listening to yourselves!" He screamed; making Mai lean back a bit but her eyes narrowed only further at the incredible stubbornness of the blonde across her. When would he learn?

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what I'm saying," Mai replied dryly, her fists clenched as well now, "I'm not deaf, Joey!" She spat out and crossed her arms over her chest. Joey just stared at her in astonishment and then turned around, flailing his hands angrily.

"I don't believe this!" He yelled, turning around to glare at them all again. "I suppose you all agree with her as well!"

Yuugi, Tristan and Solomon exchanged awkward glances and remained silent while Tea just looked at him somewhat indifferently. She still couldn't believe Serenity would agree to go on a journey to Switzerland with Kaiba brothers but if that would help Mokuba, then why not? She shook her head and looked at him gently, trying to reason with him.

"Joey," she started but before she could get any further, Joey snorted and looked away from her and outside the window. The groceries lay on the table, forgotten.

"Thought so," he cut her off and glared at the sunny autumn day. "I can't believe you're all so incredibly stupid!"

"And I can't believe you're so incredibly selfish!" Mai said again, glaring at him. The girl needed to breathe on her own, for crying out loud.

As if drawn by some magical spell, Joey's head snapped back at her, brown eyes widening for a second and then narrowing again.

"What, you, too? Could someone else tell me I'm selfish just because I'm trying to protect my sister from that bastard?"

"Oh, grow up, already!" Mai yelled, Tea wisely choosing to sit down on the sofa. All the yelling and screaming between the two friends was starting to make her feel sick. "Can't you get over the fact that he beat you at a duel already! You're acting like a little sulking kid who lost his toy!"

Joey's lips parted and his eyes widened again. Joey and Tristan, together with Solomon and Tea gaped at them in wonder. Joey was staring at her for a while longer before he snapped out of his stupor and to Mai's surprise leapt forward, almost growling at her over the small, wooden table.

"No, I can not! I can't and will never forget the way he laughed at me and insulted me all those times! And now he wants to take my sister away as well! I will not allow that!"

Mai smacked herself on the forehead and resisted the urge to shake the living daylight out of him. "Who says he wants to take your sister away from you, you idiot! She has made the decision herself! And it's only because she wants to help Mokuba! Tell me something – what are you going to do when she'll get married one day, huh? Beat her husband up?"

That made the blonde silent but just for a second.

"Still, she's too young to make such decisions by herself!"

"She's 16! I've already seen half of the world when I was 16 and nothing happened to me!"

"That's different!"

"Oh, really? How come?" Mai growled, sparks practically flying out of her eyes. If she hated one thing, then that were overprotective people! Joey glared at her, letting his emotions carry him on without thinking.

"She isn't a heartless bitch like you!"

Silence. Mouths open, eyes wide. A pair of amethyst eyes wide with shock and hurt. Another moment passing, breaths audible in the living room. Hand raised in the air, swinging sharply. A slapping sound echoing off the walls.

And twice in one day, Joey wheeled around unceremoniously, his own eyes wide with terror when he realized what he just said, his cheek stinging. Mai was standing stiffly across the table, breathing heavily, her own palm hurting from the impact she made with his face. Her vision blurred slightly as tears threatened to spring from her eyes but she shook them away angrily, glaring daggers at the boy whose head was still turned aside, eyes staring blankly at the carpet.

"I really feel sorry for you, Joey...and for Serenity...because she couldn't choose a better brother than you who only thinks about himself and pays no heed to other people's needs!" Blinking once at the boy, she turned around and took a few steps forward before she stopped in front of a shocked group of people and turned around one last time.

"It's no wonder you lost your sister...just be careful not to lose all your friends, Joey...you're on a good way to achieve just that." With that, she walked away from them and through the front doors, Solomon cringing when she banged with them loudly. The sound of engine roaring could be heard outside and then the squeaking of the brakes when Mai drove away, making everyone turn to look at him.

Tea, Yuugi and Tristan were staring ahead, at Joey who was still in the same position like someone decided to leave him that way, forever frozen in the time and place. Nobody dared to say a word; Tea looked at her friends who were equally at a loss for words and then back at Joey, helpless. She wanted to say something, do something but somehow, lacked the will and strength to do so.

Slowly, Joey moved, flinched a bit and raised his hand to touch his swollen cheek, turning around to face the others. He didn't look at them though but kept his eyes hidden behind a mop of blond hair. He took a slow step forward, walked silently around the table, past Tea and Tristan and Yuugi until he finally stumbled out of the house and down the street, leaving everyone else to stare after him.

Solomon sat on one of the stairs and sighed heavily, gazing at his grandson and his friends solemnly, not knowing what to say, either.

Tristan joined him and flopped down next to him, gazing sadly out on the street. Joey left, Mai left and he won't be able to see Serenity for god knows how long...Life sucked. Tea put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and the smaller boy turned around, looking at her sadly.

"I know," she said as if reading his mind and looked out, as well. "Let's just hope they'll work it out..."

---

While Serenity slept over the great amount of day, she could only stare blankly at the ceiling during night when she was supposed to sleep and rest for the trip that lied ahead of her. Her navy blue sports bag was lying on the floor, neatly placed next to the chair, filled with various things her mother managed to stuff inside. Slowly, she crawled out of bed, the headache gone but she could still feel it slightly, the throbbing sensation present somewhere at the back of her head. She approached the bag and dropped to her knees, pulling the zipper as quietly as she could. She almost paled when she saw how many clothes her mother had stuffed inside, the fabrics visible under the moonlight that crept through the branches and through her window.

"Oh, dear..." She _did_ pale when she saw that her mother even managed to throw one summer dress somewhere amidst all those winter jackets, pants and shirts. "She can't be serious..."

She managed to pull the dress out of the mess of clothes somehow and put it back into the closet, wishing she was awake during the packing to stop her mother from throwing things inside she really didn't need. Especially in Switzerland where summers weren't that warm like in Japan. She smiled when she saw that she put her toothbrush and toothpaste into a small plastic box and zippered the bag up again, rising to her feet. She was still in her daily clothes but there was no need to change into her pajamas when it was already past 3 am...and in less than 5 hours, she would have to be at the airport where she would take off with the Kaiba brothers...

She closed her eyes and her heart clenched when she recalled the previous day and the incident at the mall. She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming again. Taking a deep breath, she climbed up and sat on the windowsill, staring at the moon pensively and wondering why her life was like that...why Joey was like that...why things couldn't be different...

The moon gave no answer to her questions and soon after her lids began to fall, she crept back to her bed and lied down, willing her mind to push the images of her brother away and trying to fall asleep again. The alarm was on, but she still couldn't afford herself to be late. Mokuba would be worried and disappointed and the CEO would probably think no better things about her than he already did and...

She took a deep breath when for some reason, her throat became dry and her heart banged achingly in her chest...no more mom, no more Joey...no more Domino City...And she imagined her departure to be different...so much different that what it ended like the day before – with harsh words, tears, anger and hurt. She wondered what was Joey doing at the moment and whether he was still mad at her...Her eyes closed slowly, traces of tears glistening in the corners of her eyes and she sank back into the world of dreams.

She jerked out of it after having a disturbing dream about Joey coming to the airport to chain her to him and drag her away from a yelling Mokuba and a CEO who was...well, just kind of standing there, doing nothing much but looking at her indifferently. Her mother was crying while Joey kept on dragging her away, screaming all sorts of profanities at Kaiba who seemed like he didn't care at all. She was desperately trying to run away but the chains were tied too tightly around her neck and arms and legs and when she finally woke up from the nightmare, she found out she was trapped in a mess of her own sheets, tangled between her legs and arms, the pillow thrown away in her sleep and lying halfway on her face. She pushed it away quickly, breathing heavily after regaining her composure. She put a hand on her chest and sighed slowly, breathing in the so much needed oxygen. She looked around, noticing the dark blue hue of the night slowly disappearing, replaced by soft shades of orange, pink and red. It was morning already?

She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she managed to wake up almost 20 minutes before the alarm itself. It was 6:42, the numbers blinking and flashing on the plastic screen and she sighed in relief, glancing out the window. She could see tiny bits of frost on her window and she shivered.

She didn't feel like sleeping anymore so she got up, stretched and stared at the shiny crescent on the horizon – the sun was rising. She looked about the room, realizing that this was the last time she would see it this year...A sudden wave of sadness washed over her and her eyes saddened as well, hazel orbs filling with tears all over again. She let out a quiet sob but shook her head, remembering her mother's words. She needed to be strong. She really did admire her mother for raising her so well on her own, even after facing the divorce and the accusations from the outside world but not paying attention to them, and instead standing tall with her head held high. She wished she could be more like her...or Mai, who was always so strong and unyielding...

She jerked slightly when her mother opened the doors quietly and peeked inside only to find her daughter standing in the middle of the room and looking at her instead of finding her asleep.

"Good morning, honey," she chirped and entered the room, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well?"

Serenity already wanted to say no and describe her nightmare, but chose to lie instead; that would only make them both sad and depressed again. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good!" Her mother beamed at her and looked at her appearance – tousled hair, sleepy face, wrinkled clothes...and Serenity blushed under the scrutinizing eye of her mother.

"I should...probably get dressed and all..." She mumbled and dragged herself away to the bathroom. Her mother's facial expression softened and saddened but just for a moment; she straightened soon after and picked up her bag from the floor, carrying it down the stairs and to the living room.

Serenity frowned slightly at her own expression in the mirror – she really did look like someone just pulled her out of the grave. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, tied her messy hair in a loose ponytail and left her bangs to frame her face. She looked more or less presentable now, but that still couldn't hide the red rimes around her eyes, accompanied by dark crescent moons, as well. She shook her head and headed back to her room to turn off the alarm before it went off for nobody and made her bed. She noticed that the bag was missing and presumed her mother had already taken it with her downstairs.

Taking a hesitant step forward towards the doors, she turned one more time to look at her room – the shelves filled with toys and stuffed animals, her desk stacked with various books and notes and her bed, neatly made. It almost seemed impossible for her to even imagine she would leave it one day, but there she was, standing on the doorway and almost sobbing for having to leave her teddy bear behind. After all – what kind of impression would CEO have about her if she dragged a stuffed animal with her? She was 16 and almost grown up...she had to start acting more mature...

Surprised by her own thoughts, she sniffled and with a determined look, stepped outside and closed the doors behind her, the pink cardboard with her name swaying a bit while she started walking down the stairs.

Breakfast was already waiting for her on the table – pancakes with chocolate syrup and a glass of milk. Her mother smiled at her widely and she smiled back at her, somewhat awkwardly and sat behind the table. Her mother joined her with a cup of coffee and started observing her. She seemed so small and distant all of a sudden and Serenity's mother blinked at her daughter. There were no traces of sadness or depression on her face like the day before – she seemed almost at peace with herself, eating breakfast slowly and drinking milk out of the glass. She seemed so...adult. Serenity's mom smiled involuntarily and leaned on the table, watching the first rays of sunshine reaching the kitchen window.

An hour later, the bell on the doors rang and the mother and the daughter both sighed and got up – Serenity to answer the door and her mom to fetch the bag.

Serenity was slightly surprised to see the chauffeur standing on the doorstep instead of the CEO but when she craned her neck to look past him, she noticed him sitting in the limousine, the doors open and his ever frowning face watching her sternly.

"Is Miss ready?" The chauffer asked politely and Serenity flinched slightly when her mom approached her and gave her a _do-you-want-me-to-come-with-you?_ look. Serenity just smiled at her and gave her a tight hug before she walked out. The morning was cold and the air crispy despite the sun on the horizon. She took a deep breath and wanted to put the bag on her back when the chauffer cut her to it and took it from her mother in one, swift movement. She thanked him silently and looked at her mother again who couldn't help but let the tears slip down her cheeks. Serenity quickly turned away from her; afraid she would start crying, as well and headed down the small pavement of their front garden, trying to hold her head high although her vision was starting to become blurry. She quickly wiped the tears away, suddenly sensing fear inside of her; fear of leaving everything behind so soon and so suddenly. She stopped in front of the doors to the limousine where the CEO was waiting for her to step in. The chauffer had already put her bag inside and went to take a seat in the front.

Serenity waited for a moment, well aware of the questioning gaze the CEO was giving her and turned around, spotting her mother standing alone on the porch and waving to her with a...kitchen cloth. She let out a strange sound – a mixture of a sob and a giggle and waved back at her, feeling light as a feather.

"Are we done here?"

She turned around and nodded at the blank look on Seto Kaiba's face, stepping inside the limousine and letting him close the doors behind her.

The limousine rolled away from her neighborhood slowly, and she stared at the bypassing trees and houses in awe, still amazed by the sudden outburst of emotions inside her – like everything would be fine...like everything would turn out well.

She prayed it would and tore her gaze away from the window to glance at the CEO who was looking at her with his, well known scrutinizing gaze. She sank into the seat of the limousine, feeling awkward and blushed for reasons unknown to her.

He looked away from her pink face and looked at the briefcase in his lap. He had to take his laptop with him, of course, some papers and contracts and his cell phone, as well. Just the necessary things. He also promised himself he would spend more time with his brother as much as time and his company would allow him to. Besides, he would have the girl to keep Mokuba company so perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to drag her with them.

He jerked a bit when his cell phone rang and caused the girl to look at him, too. He pushed the button and answered the call.

"Yes?" He said; his voice smooth and cool.

Serenity noticed he was wearing his usual attire – black slack pants, a black shirt and a navy blue trench coat. She looked around, noticing empty seats around them. Save for them and the driver, there was nobody else there...Wait...that didn't seem right...

Then it hit her –where was Mokuba?

She was waiting for him to finish his conversation to ask him the very same question.

Kaiba looked at her from his seat while letting the cell phone slip back into the depths of his pocket. "He's already at the airport," he replied coolly, making Serenity gape at him in wonder. "He was transported there straight from the hospital. He's waiting for us there."

And the conversation was over. The CEO went back to his papers and notes and Serenity was left to experience the jitters of anticipation and expectations. She already had the privilege to visit Kaiba's blimp but she had never flied anywhere with a plane. It was something completely new for her and she started thinking about all those plane crashes and accidents and fear crept up on her again. What is something like that happens to them?

Not being able to suppress her curiosity (and fear, as well) she cleared her throat.

"Uhm...Mr. Kaiba?" She asked tentatively, blushing again when he raised his head from the heap of papers underneath. He just raised a questioning eyebrow at her, slightly annoyed by her presence and questions.

"Is it...safe?" She ventured, making him look at her oddly. Safe? Was what safe?

Noticing his confusion, she quickly added: "The plane, I mean...is it safe to fly with it?"

Kaiba almost snorted at the remark. Who did she think she was flying with?

"Of course it is. It is my own, personal jet, made by my own men; technologically supreme to all planes and jets ever designed."

Serenity felt stupid after that. Of course it was safe – it had Kaiba Corporation logo on it...

She just let out a soft "oh" and sank back into the seat, leaving the blue eyed boy to his papers until they reached the airport.

---

The Domino City airport was already pretty much crowded with people, bags and staff when they arrived. The chauffer took her bag from the back of the limousine and refused to give it to her until they reached the jet. Serenity stepped out and a shiver ran down her spine when the cool air brushed her bangs away from her face and passed all over her body. She suppressed the urge to hug herself.

The CEO was already on his way to the jet and, Serenity noticed, it wasn't that big like other planes but it stood out proudly with the equally standing out logo of Kaiba Corporation, written neatly over the tail.

She ran after the two men and almost bumped into the CEO when she paid more attention to the airport building, the majority of it made by glass that glistened on the morning sun.

"Sorry..." She mumbled humbly when Kaiba turned around to give her a strange look. She blushed again, not knowing why this young man was making her feel so embarrassed by just looking at him. She suddenly started to feel self-conscious, knowing very well that she was a klutz sometimes and had a tendency to make an idiot out of herself and somehow, wanted to hide that from him...She just didn't know why.

A familiar voice snapped her out of her stupor and she raised her head to see Mokuba waving to them. He was still lying on stretchers, but was wrapped in numerous blankets and sheets to keep him warm. Serenity's lips twitched into a smile when she saw how happy he was to see her.

"Hey, Serenity, you made it!" He yelled, and then waved at her again. "Look, they even allowed me to move my hand freely!" He added in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but smiled nonetheless. Kaiba remained silent but his lips did quirk up just barely when he saw the good spirits his brother was in.

When they reached him, Serenity resisted the urge to hug him, so she settled for tousling his hair instead. It was then when she noticed a tall man with sunglasses standing next to Mokuba and looking warily around, and two paramedics, lifting the boy up carefully.

Kaiba was already on his way up the stairs when they started walking after him and Serenity hesitated for a moment before she took a step forward, too and sighed heavily. She was just about to start walking up the metallic stairs when she heard her name being called somewhere behind her. Another familiar voice rang behind her and her eyes widened, her head whipped around to see Joey running towards her, his hair flying behind him.

She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, hazel eyes wide with shock and surprise. She didn't think he would ever want to talk to her after yesterday and truth to be told, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, as well, but there he was now, running towards her with a stern look on his face. A look she saw in her nightmare.

She gasped again and as if on cue, started to look for any signs of chains in his hands but there were none.

He stopped a few inches away from the stairs and looked at her, gasping for air. She wanted to rush up to him, but stopped, suddenly aware of the whole situation and argument between them. Joey bent down and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

When he finally raised his head to look at her, hazel eyes were looking at him awkwardly, pain, hurt, fear and...hope shining in them. He smiled softly and looked at the metal of the stairs.

"About...about yesterday...I...I've been thinking and..." He stuttered, eyes hidden and fists clenched by his sides. Serenity stood there, unmoving, only her eyes giving her away. So full of hope.

He looked at her shyly from underneath his bangs and sighed resignedly. "I'm sorry."

It was all it took for Serenity to leap at him and hug him so tightly that his eyes bulged out. He didn't mind too much, though and hugged her back, allowing himself a smile to cross his lips. Serenity, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that spilled like two creeks from her eyes, making his shirt wet.

"Joey..." She whispered and moved away after a while, gazing up at him expectantly, as if urging him to say something else. His eyes saddened and he patted her on the head almost childishly, awkwardly when he didn't know what else to say but what was on his mind all night. She noticed dark streaks under his eyes, too and presumed he had spent a sleepless night, as well.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry..." He mumbled helplessly when another sobbing session started. But she couldn't help herself. She started crying again, but this time from joy.

"I'm sorry, too..." She said quietly and looked at him apologetically. Joey nodded slowly and then sighed, looking at the jet almost suspiciously.

"So that's the bird you're going to fly with, huh?" He asked her solemnly and she turned around to look at the jet and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied and a note of doubt crept into her voice. She frowned slightly, moving away from him an inch. "You didn't come here to drag me away, did you?"

Joey lowered his head and let out a long breath. "No..." He whispered sadly, "Although I still wish you would stay here."

Serenity lowered her head, as well and stared at the concrete under her feet. "I know, but...I have to go. Mokuba is counting on me."

Joey sighed, kind of hoping she would stay but smiled at her reassuringly nevertheless when her answer came out differently. "Yeah..." He whispered, relief sweeping through him when she ran up to him and hugged him. He had spent the whole night awake, lying in his room and staring out the window, thinking about her and Mai and the way Tea, Yuugi and Tristan were looking at him...and realized that he did hurt them all by behaving like a spoiled brat. Although...and there he glanced at Serenity, admitting to himself that his sister was indeed big and old enough to take care of herself was the hardest thing to do...

"If you're finished down there, we're ready to go," Seto Kaiba said from the entrance and Serenity could feel Joey stiffen automatically. She looked at him in fright, thinking he would leap at the CEO and start a fight, but Joey just glared at him from the stairs, wishing he could rip that disgusting smirk off his face. He looked at Serenity who was staring at him almost pleadingly and relaxed.

He hugged his sister one last time and wished her luck.

"And don't let that jerk terrorize you. And if he does, I'll come to Switzerland and show him a piece of my mind!" He winked at her and she smiled, pulling away from him.

"I'll call you...or send you a postcard...or something!" She waved at him and climbed up the stairs where she met the cool gaze of the CEO and quickly disappeared behind the entrance. Joey was left to stare after her pensively then his eyes rested on Kaiba's tall figure that was still standing there, blue eyes watching him intently. Joey could behave when Serenity was near but now that she was gone, he glowered at him.

"Kaiba!" He growled from the bottom of the stairs, on which the young man raised a cynical eyebrow, eyeing him indifferently.

"What ever there is to say, Wheeler, make it quick."

Joey glared at him threateningly, having so many things to say to him, but in the end, settled for the dominant one that was occupying his mind at the moment.

"Just keep away from my sister!"

Kaiba just smirked and shook his head weakly, turning around slowly. "And I actually thought you had something smart to say," he replied on which Joey growled, his ears red and his feet only a few feet away from reaching him and his hands strangling him. Still, he remained where he was, seething at the CEO who started to walk away. "But I should've known by now."

With that, the doors closed with a hiss and he was suddenly surrounded by airport technicians, rolling the moving stairs away from the jet. The turbines started to spin, slowly at first, then faster and soon, Joey had to move away from the plane that started to roll down the airfield, large wheels pushing it forward. It started to speed up slowly, and when it reached the end it turned around and started speeding up again, the nose of the plane lifting higher, then carrying the whole body of the plane up with it, until it was in the air, wheels disappearing into the small rooms beneath.

Joey had to put a hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun while he watched the plane fly away into the bright, blue sky.

"And off she goes..." He whispered, wondering if he hadn't perhaps made a mistake by letting her go. He turned around and let out a heavy sigh. Now to find Mai...

---

"Relax," Mokuba said once Serenity sat down in her seat and fastened her seatbelt, shaking violently and her whole body trembling. Sitting next to her was the CEO, already typing on his laptop. Mokuba was lying on the stretchers behind them; the seats readjusted so he could be behind them and still feel comfortable. Serenity just nodded stiffly, making Mokuba laugh at her nervousness, plus, her face was very pale.

She looked outside the window and saw the city slowly disappearing away – the streets, houses, trees, roads...She was staring at them all in awe again, when a thought finally struck her – she was really leaving her home; she was leaving Japan.

A slight tremor shook the plane slightly, making Kaiba curse for he missed certain keys while Mokuba laughed. He always liked turbulences.

Serenity, on the other hand didn't and she gripped the first things that came under her hands. And one of those things just happened to be Seto Kaiba's left hand.

He jerked slightly when he felt a sudden pressure on his left hand and glanced quickly at the girl next to him who had her eyes closed, her teeth gritted as if she was expecting them to fall that very instant.

Kaiba looked at her hand on his own and didn't know what to do. He could feel something strange stirring up inside of him, the mixture of contradicting feelings – he wanted so badly to remove his hand from underneath hers but something was holding him back, making his insides turn and his eyes wide at the sudden wave of something so odd and unexplainable rush through him. He wanted so desperately to run away from her, but that would be foolish. He wasn't afraid of a single, petty girl. He managed to smother the disturbing feelings somehow and placed a cool mask back on his face. Behind them, Mokuba gaped at the sight first then his lips stretched into a cheeky grin. Was that surprise on his brother's face? And a barely noticeable blush? It lasted for only a second, but Mokuba still noticed it. He resisted the urge to whistle and just smiled to himself.

This trip was going to be one hell of a trip to remember, indeed.

When the turbulences finally stopped, Serenity kept her eyes closed for a little while when Kaiba's voice interrupted the silence.

"Would you let go of my hand? I still need it."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him first, still afraid and now confusion was added to her facial expression. When she noticed that he was looking down and felt she was holding something soft and warm in her hand, she looked down as well and yelped, pulling her hand away as if his hand was poisonous.

"I'm...I'm s-so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to!" She spluttered, blushing profusely at her own foolishness. Kaiba simply removed his hand and continued to type on his laptop, his face unreadable and his mask in place. Inside, the odd, strange tingles still remained and he wished he could get rid of them. They weren't quite pleasant since he couldn't define them. Finally, he suppressed them, telling them to go to hell and then growled mentally and concentrated on his blueprints instead, cursing the girl and the trip in his mind.

Serenity just sank deeper into her seat and kept her eyes on the clouds outside. Next time the plane shakes, she'll consider running to the toilet...or jumping out the window...Wait, she couldn't open them...She moaned mentally and closed her eyes.

She started to hate the planes already...

---

I UPDATED! –faints-

I'm really sorry for my lack of updates, but...uh, life and people are happening all around me and as much as I'd like to spend my days writing and drawing, I still have to pay attention to them, as well.

What else to say? Uhm...wish you all a belated happy New Year and...OMG, I updated! -throws confetti-


	21. Infected

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XXI – Infected**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

It had become fairly silent in the small jet; the only sounds coming from Kaiba typing on his laptop, the silver device whizzing soothingly and making Serenity weary. Mokuba had already fallen asleep on the outstretched seats behind them; his head lolled to the side and his expression the one of an innocent child.

Serenity was trying to keep her eyes open; afraid she might do something stupid again like grabbing the hand of the CEO. The incredulous look he had given her was still fresh in her mind and she shuddered inwardly when she remembered his icy stare. So, she stared at the rolling clouds outside through the small, round window, observing the colors changing from orange, red and violet to purple, cerulean and midnight blue. She realized that they had probably passed a time zone and entered another one.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned deeper into her seat and sighed heavily, adamant not to yield to the sudden urge to close her eyes.

The clouds soon became a blur of colors, though, as she let her eyes close slowly, her body relaxing against the comfortable fabric of her seat, the mixture of the soft breeze of an air conditioner and the rhythmic buzzing of the laptop making her nod off.

She had fallen asleep soon after.

Kaiba was busying himself with typing diligently on the laptop, correcting, adding and updating his blueprints. He had already sent some of them to his secretary back at Kaiba Corporation who replied promptly to confirm him that they had been sent and received. He glanced at Mokuba occasionally to see if everything was all right and to make sure he was feeling comfortable.

He exhaled softly and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, wiping his eyes with his fingers to get rid of the blurriness. He still had some mails to check and send and he leaned forward slightly in his seat to write an email when the plane shook a bit and something bumped against his shoulder. He turned his head swiftly to see the cause and froze.

He blinked and then jerked, leaning backwards quickly and staring somewhat apprehensively at Serenity's sleeping face, her head supported by his shoulder, her lips slightly parted. A few strands of auburn hair were in her face and he had a sudden urge to brush them away, his arm already rising slowly to do that.

He stopped himself in time, just before his fingers had a chance to brush against her skin, his eyes widening in shock when he realized just what he was about to do.

His fingers lingered above her cheek for a second before he quickly withdrew his hand away and turned his head away from her peaceful expression, his own face wearing a startled one, his pulse quickening.

He was staring at the blue screen of his laptop intensely, his mind a jumble of thoughts. He was trying to collect them somehow and piece them together but even after he managed to order his brain to focus on the screen and emails he still had to send, he still couldn't shake away those strange feelings in his chest he had experienced before. Something was twisting oddly in his stomach and making him feel almost nauseous. He resisted the urge to growl and closed his eyes for a few moments in hope it would make the nausea go away.

He did feel a bit better after that, but he was left to stare in panic at the screen after his heart still refused to go back to normal. What the hell was wrong with him?

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; staring firmly straight ahead and at the unfinished email he wanted to send to Heinrich. Slowly, he poised his hands over the keyboard and started typing again, frowning heavily at his fingers that had somehow lost the ability to type properly.

He managed to concentrate on the task soon after, though and wrote the email and sent it, explaining the man what to do and what his future projects would involve. He let out a quiet "hmph" when his heart started to beat normally again and he wasn't feeling sick anymore.

But, still, it was strange enough that he felt sick. He had never been sick during flights before...He probably ate something wrong before that morning that caused his stomach to do somersaults.

Satisfied with that kind of self-explanation and forgetting for a while about the weight on his shoulder, he turned around to glance at Mokuba but his eyes stopped involuntarily on Serenity again, refusing to move any further.

He swore inwardly when he caught himself staring at her again, his eyes disobediently traveling over the silkiness of her hair, the softness of her skin, her long eyelashes and her small, parted lips...He jerked almost violently when he realized what he was doing again and shuddered at the sudden thoughts that ran through his mind in that brief second.

He did _not_ want to touch her! He didn't want to touch _anyone_ for that matter except his most valuable possessions and that was it.

Not being able to sit next to her any longer, he quickly grabbed his laptop and stood up sharply, deciding to go to the cockpit of the plane to work in peace.

His trench coat made a swooshing sound when he stood up and Serenity's head fell on the side of his seat, sliding down the fabric slowly. Kaiba just glanced at Mokuba briefly before he opened the door to the next room and vanished behind them, closing them firmly behind.

He never thought socializing with a Wheeler was a smart thing to do, but now he had just discovered that sitting next to one was even worse!

He merely glanced at the pilot before he sat down on the other seat next and resumed working on his laptop, pressing the keys almost brutally and making the pilot look at him oddly.

Behind the closed doors, Serenity was still sliding slowly down the seat until she leaned too much forward and fell down with a thud, her body sprawled over two seats. She opened her eyes quickly and blinked, wondering why was everything so oddly upside-down before she realized where she was.

With a gasp, she straightened and shifted back into her seat, her cheeks red and her eyes wide in horror. She glanced around quickly and saw no one besides Mokuba who was still napping peacefully behind her.

With a sigh, she swallowed hard, chiding herself quietly for letting something like that happen. She didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if Mr. Kaiba were there in his seat to witness that. Fortunately, the seat was empty...

She grimaced at the image that passed through her mind and quickly shook her head, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red again. Dear Kami...that would've been _really_ bad!

Nestling firmly against the back of her seat and fixing her tousled ponytail, she frowned at the dark sky outside and ordered herself to stay awake until they reached Switzerland. She didn't want Seto Kaiba to see her sprawled on the floor of his jet in the end. She already knew he didn't think very much of her.

She stared at the dark clouds outside, listening to the plane's engines as they were flying over western Asia.

---

By the time they'd reached Europe, Serenity was already in deep slumber again, her head leaning against the solidity of glass window, her eyes not being able to keep open for so long. She had lost count of the clouds and stars and occasional islands below them, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep. She did make sure she was leaning towards her side of the seat, so not to really end up on the floor and embarrass herself further.

Behind her, Mokuba let out a soft groan and shifted slightly in his position, grimacing when he could still feel sharp pain in the lower region of his back.

When he opened his eyes and realized where he was, he sighed heavily, staring at the gray, plush material of the plane's ceiling dully. He wanted so desperately to stretch but for now he was only able to wipe his eyes with his free hand and hide a wide yawn with it.

Looking around, his gaze stopped on the seat left to him where his brother was previously sitting. Now, the seat was empty and he even couldn't see Serenity anywhere.

Wondering where everyone had gone, he lifted his head a bit to glance out the opposite window, dark sky greeting him from across the small passageway between the seats. So, it was night here...That only meant that they were already flying over Europe and that they should arrive in Switzerland shortly. He grinned happily, looking forward to seeing Gary, Anika and Lily...that is, if they still had that goat...

He yawned and closed his eyes, ready to take a brief nap again when the doors of the cockpit room opened and Kaiba entered the room, stopping for a moment to glance at the sleeping girl in her seat, his eyes automatically narrowing and his brows furrowing. He merely walked past her and stopped in front of Mokuba who beamed at him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked happily and then cringed when he could hear a female voice mumbling something in the seat before his. So, he wasn't alone in there, after all. "Oops..." He added in a whisper and smiled sheepishly at his brother's neutral expression.

"Yes," He replied firmly, not too concerned by the fact that he might wake Serenity up. For some reason, he wanted to keep away from her as much as possible; the experience he had while sitting next to her still making his stomach churn and those unexplainable emotions rise in his chest. He had started to dislike her as much as he disliked her brother. He knew taking her with them was a bad idea from the start...

He sighed heavily, making Mokuba look at him warily.

"Seto?" He whispered, eyeing his drained expression and dark rims around his eyes. "Are you okay?" He added, craning his neck slightly to give him a questioning look. Kaiba nodded firmly, not wanting to concern him with the fact that he hadn't slept for hours, working instead on his laptop and checking various blueprints, charts and designs revolving around his newest Duel Disk System.

Mokuba wanted to say more but his stomach reacted lightly to the change in altitude, telling him that they would land soon at the airport in Bern, as the plane started to glide down through the clouds and towards the multiple lights below glistening on the old continent.

Kaiba reached for one of the seats to steady himself when turbulences started to rock the plane slightly, making Mokuba grin in satisfaction at the rush of adrenaline in his veins.

Serenity, on the other hand was still amidst a nice dream when the turbulences started, making her body shake and tremble in the seat. She frowned, wondering why the field of daisies was quaking and moving around her before it was brutally yanked away from her eyes, her head banging against the wall she was leaning on.

She hissed and grimaced in pain, opening her eyes slowly and blinking groggily at her surroundings, trying to comprehend what was going on.

When her eyes widened in recognition and she realized that she was still in the plane and that the said plane was amidst stormy clouds again, she yelped and gripped the edges of her seat, closing her eyes tightly. She could hear Mokuba laughing somewhere from behind but she ignored him, chanting all sorts of prayers under her breath.

The unpleasant tremors lasted for a few more moments until the plane got out from the blustery clouds and continued soaring down, the wheels coming out from the small room beneath.

The airport and the airfield were visible now, lights blinking on the towers and around the runways, visible only as red dots in the darkness.

Kaiba looked at his watch and realized that they were on time – it was past eleven pm in Switzerland and he knew that Gerhard was already waiting for them at the airport. He waited until the plain landed, wheels squeaking over the concrete as the plane drove to the end of the runway and turned around slowly. A few people were already gathered around with stretchers, together with an older man in his mid fifties with gray hair and glasses, dressed in casual wear.

A metallic silver station wagon and an ambulance car were parked not too far away; the back doors already wide open for the medics to place Mokuba inside.

The pilot quickly opened the door, portable stairs already being pushed towards the plane. Medics greeted him politely when they entered the plane with stretchers on which Kaiba nodded and looked at Mokuba who was so excited to be in Switzerland again that he couldn't suppress his smile. When he looked at the other passenger, he noticed that Serenity was slightly disheveled, her clothes a bit crumpled and her expression weary. She caught him observing her and blushed, aware of her appearance. Kaiba just looked away and disappeared behind the doors to get his laptop and then proceeded down the metal stairs after the medics.

Really, what was it with the Wheelers that they made him feel so repulsed by them? Surely, Joey Wheeler's stupidity covered most of that, but his sister was smart and polite enough, almost to the point where he thought if she was really related to him at all...

With a frown, he made his way down the airfield, the pilot handing him his briefcase he put the laptop in and headed in the older man's direction who smiled politely when he saw him approaching. He left Serenity to gape after him in puzzlement, wondering what happened that made him look at her like that...She felt like she was some kind of disease he had to socialize with but wanted desperately to keep away from. With a troubled expression, she straightened the wrinkles on her pants and shirt and headed towards the exit, inhaling for the first time, the fresh Alpine air.

Mokuba was already lying on the stretchers next to the older man, asking all sorts of questions and pulling him eagerly by the sleeve. The man just smiled at his antics and then directed his attention to the CEO who stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Seto!" The man exclaimed in fluent Japanese, although a small note of German accent was still audible in his words. He bowed respectfully in front of him on which Kaiba bowed slightly, as well.

"Gerhard."

They straightened and stared at each other for a while before Gerhard let out a chuckle and hugged the taller CEO firmly, patting him on the back happily.

"It's been such a long time," He said and quickly withdrew when he felt Kaiba's muscles tensing at the sudden affectionate action. He was staring at him for a while longer, taking in his appearance and all the changes on his face. "You have changed," He remarked and pointed at his height, joining his thumb and index finger. "You were so small when I last saw you! You were waving at me and Mokuba was crying after Lily!" He grinned and then looked at a mortified look on Mokuba's face as he blushed at the memory.

Kaiba just let out a grunt in response although his expression softened a bit.

"And you're so skinny!" He exclaimed worriedly, eyeing him disapprovingly. "Anika will have to get you back in shape!" He ventured with a smile and then stopped when he noticed a timid looking girl behind the CEO.

Kaiba also turned around and saw Serenity fidgeting nervously behind him, not knowing what to do or say. She was blushing slightly, twiddling with her fingers and standing stiffly with her head slightly bowed. He coughed and turned slightly to introduce her but Gerhard beat him to it, bowing in front of her with a smile, his blue eyes crinkling.

"Ah, so you must be Serenity," He said and she stared at him for a moment in wonder before she snapped out of her stupor and nodded briskly after bowing to him, as well. "Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, y-yes, I am! Nice to meet you, too!" She exclaimed and smiled sheepishly, her cheeks still pink. Gerhard looked at the CEO somewhat slyly and winked at him.

"_Sie ist Süß, Seto!"_

Kaiba stiffened and blinked at the remark, looking at Serenity who almost flinched under his sharp gaze and then back at Gerhard who was still smirking at him enigmatically.

"_Das ist mir egal,"_ He replied diplomatically, although he was confused on the inside, wondering why the man had said that to him and why he was smirking meaningfully like that. Serenity and Mokuba merely gaped at the exchange of German words between then while Gerhard just shrugged at his words but kept his secretive smile on his face.

"Well then," He said enthusiastically and clapped with his hands, eyeing them all happily, "Shall we go? Anika can't wait to see you all!"

"Is Lily still alive?" Mokuba asked him after the medics placed him in the back of the ambulance car, the pilot and the airport staff putting their luggage on the back seats of the station wagon. Gerhard cast a sad glance his way. "I'm afraid not," He replied and Mokuba's face faulted. "But she does have a daughter!" He added with a smile and Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Gerhard nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What's her name?" Mokuba asked; eagerness evident in his voice and eyes.

"Milly," Gerhard replied and winked at him, lifting his glasses up his nose before he waved at him and the paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance car. He hopped into the station wagon where Serenity was already sitting next to Kaiba who was on the other end. He started the engine and stepped on the gas pedal, the station wagon driving away from the airport and towards the road that led to the hills.

Gerhard turned the quiet music on, soft, slow beats vibrating off the speakers and making Serenity weary all over again. She didn't really have a good night sleep since she was first brutally awakened by her body sprawling over the seats and then by the turbulences. Her eyes started to droop again and she shook slightly to keep herself awake. Next to her, Kaiba glanced at her and frowned, not wanting her to use his shoulder as a pillow again. Gerhard noticed the look on his face and raised a pair of questioning, bushy eyebrows.

"_Was ist los, Seto?" _He asked, eyeing him curiously. Serenity looked at him oddly then at the CEO who frowned even more at the question.

"_Gar nichts...warum fragst du?"_ He replied with a question of his own, pointedly ignoring the awed look on Serenity's face. Gerhard just shrugged and looked back at the dark road, the headlights lighting their path just barely.

"_Na ja...du siehst irgendwie...mürrisch aus," _He said slowly and looked at the game of emotions playing in his eyes when his face remained impassive. Kaiba was silent for a moment before he chose to reply, staring intensely at the road and the dark forest around them.

"_Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles,"_ He replied quietly and turned his head away from them to look outside the window.

He was tired, yes, but...how was he supposed to explain to him something he himself didn't quite understand?

Silence ensued again, the slow music making Serenity doze off again while Gerhard drove quietly down the road, with the ambulance car behind them, carefully trying to avoid the larger rocks scattered over the path. Kaiba stared mutely out the window, his expression mirroring in the glass, blue eyes narrowed and lips set in a thin line.

What was happening to him?

---

A little more than half an hour later, they slowed down and turned right, the tires jumping and rolling tirelessly over the road, the path equally filled with dust and small pebbles. All around them, high treetops were looming over them threateningly, the darkness between the trees too thick to see anything. The sky was filled with numerous stars but Kaiba's eyes were fixated on something far, far ahead.

It wasn't long until he saw what he was looking for – a small pond glistening in front of him, stars reflecting in the dark water. And behind it, a dark outline of his residence was visible as something large and ominous in the night.

The lights were on in the large, wooden house, the doors opening widely to reveal a smaller, chubby woman standing there with a smile on her face.

Kaiba 's eyes softened slightly; so Anika was still awake and waiting for them.

Gerhard waved at her and stopped, the tires grinding over the pebbles. He opened the doors and hopped out, his shoes thumping against the solid ground and making Serenity jolt and wake up. She looked around and realized that the car stopped. So, they were already there?

Kaiba joined him outside, glancing at the large house he had visited only once in his life but it remained as one of the pleasant experiences in his childhood. After Gozaburo died, he inherited the wooden mansion, of course, but he never really had the time to come to visit, too occupied by his company and Duel Monsters.

The woman stared at him in sheer astonishment when the two men approached her and then gasped, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She clutched the kitchen cloth to her chest tighter and looked up to meet his eyes.

"_Seto..."_ She whispered, staring at him in awe and making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "_Bist du das wirklich?"_

He nodded stiffly and she let out a sob, her lower lip trembling before she leaped at him and hugged him firmly, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she sobbed and cried into his shirt.

Kaiba stiffened almost immediately when she hugged him, not knowing what to do with himself or the crying woman in front of him. Gerhard just watched with tears in his eyes by the side, watching his wife hugging the now, grown up young man she had loved to call her little boy.

Kaiba's arms moved after a while and he hugged the trembling woman somewhat awkwardly, not even remembering the last time he had been hugged and vice versa.

"Oh, Seto...I missed you so, so much!"

"Anika," Gerhard spoke finally after spending a few moments in gazing affectionately at the touching picture, "let the boy breathe!"

"Ah," She exclaimed and pulled away, glancing upwards to see him better. She wanted to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks like she used to but he had gotten so tall that she barely reached past his collarbone with her arms.

"You've gotten so...tall and...oh, you're so handsome!" She exclaimed and made him blink at another weird remark. He just smiled faintly at her words and she stepped away from him to shake her head at his leanness.

"What have you been eating all this time?" She asked, a scolding note creeping into her voice. He wanted to say something witty in reply when a shrill voice cut him to it and he turned around to see medics carrying Mokuba on the stretchers, Serenity walking behind them hesitantly. There were so many weird things around her and she was feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Anika!" Mokuba exclaimed loudly and the chubby woman gasped and ran past Kaiba to hug the dark-haired boy firmly, almost making him choke on the stretchers.

"Mokuba! Oh, what happened to you? Didn't I tell you to be careful? How are you feeling? Are you all right? Are you hungry?"

Mokuba's eyes widened at the amount of questions bombed at him and he sweatdropped, smiling uneasily at the overly emotional woman next to him.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm fine! Chill!"

Serenity was standing awkwardly beside them, looking around curiously, and feeling so out of place here. She noticed the pond nearby shimmering slightly, a cool breeze playing over the surface, creating small, vertical waves. The wooden house was fairly large and nicely decorated, with a balcony in front. And in the background, high mountaintops were standing proudly, seeming like murky giants in the night.

"This is Serenity," She heard and turned around just in time to see the older woman smiling brightly at her before she hugged her firmly. She let out a yelp and blinked at the affectionate hug the woman gave her, Mokuba snickering discreetly on the stretchers.

"Oh, my," Anika said and leaned back to observe the girl in her arms. "You are so pretty!" She exclaimed and Serenity blushed at the statement, muttering "thank you" and making Anika grin cheekily at her.

"Oh, this is so exciting! The house was so empty with just the two of us in there!" She added and grabbing Serenity by the hand, started dragging her towards the house entrance where Kaiba was still standing with Gerhard and discussing something with him. The medics had already carried Mokuba inside, the younger Kaiba sibling grinning merrily at the sight of the familiar rooms.

"We've prepared everything for your arrival," Gerhard said and went to the station wagon to pick up their luggage. Kaiba helped him by pulling out his and Mokuba's bags, Gerhard taking Serenity's bag in his hand. "We rearranged the bottom guest room for Mokuba. Your room is still upstairs, as well as the upper guest room and your study."

Kaiba nodded and then stopped when Anika and Serenity approached them, the older woman chatting happily with the girl who was only able to gape at her in awe.

Gerhard just smiled softly at the two of them and then signaled for Kaiba to follow him by tilting his chin. "Come on," He said and entered the house, "you need your rest first. You're settle in tomorrow."

---

"Good night and sweet dreams!" Anika whispered to her and closed the doors of the upper guest room, leaving Serenity to sit on her bed in the dark.

She was staring at the closed doors for a while longer, feeling so strangely exhilarated and excited. She got up, tripping slightly over her bag and approached the small wooden desk in the corner of the room. She pushed the button and the light of the lamp illuminated the room, casting shadows over the clean, white walls.

She turned around and pushed the bag under the bed, straightening up to look about the room.

It was a standard guest room, but it was nicely decorated – the closet was made of a dark, solid wood as well as her bed and the desk. The rug covering the wooden floor was nice and soft, the sheets and covers on her bed fresh, the scent of wild flowers filling her nose when she sat on them.

She sighed and closed her eyes, standing in the middle of the room and taking it all in. She looked at the window covered with white, transparent curtains and crossed the distance to them to peek outside. And gasped softly when she saw a small balcony with carved, wooden railing.

Carefully, she pushed the curtains away and realized that one window was actually a glass door with a handle. She pressed the handle and pushed the door open, stepping outside on the cool autumn air and inhaling the crisp, fresh air.

She was standing like that for a while, admiring the nature around her – the vast forest, the shimmering pond and the hills and mountains in the distance. It all looked so surreal and magical...

After some time, she got cold and she stepped back inside, closing the door softly so not to wake or disturb anyone. She tiptoed to the desk and turned the lamp off, creeping slowly to her bed and unfolding the covers.

She slid beneath them and covered herself with the warm blanket, not caring for the fact that she was still in her everyday clothes. And as soon as she lied down and exhaled slowly, she realized just how tired and exhausted she really was and how much her body ached to get some decent rest.

She closed her eyes and let the weariness get the best of her, her mind wandering off somewhere far, far away, one thought lingering on her mind before she drifted off to dreamland.

She was finally here...She was in Switzerland.

Two rooms away from hers, Seto Kaiba was lying in his bed, his body also aching for some rest but his eyes were open wide, staring dully at the ceiling, watching shadows of the swaying trees playing across it.

He hated to admit it, but what happened between the time when they took off and the time they had arrived here, was too much for him.

All those emotions he experienced today were too much for him.

First, he had to endure that sickness in the plane every time he thought about that girl leaning on his shoulder and then Anika shocking him completely when she sobbed into his chest...

And he couldn't shake the bloody, strange, annoying, indescribable feeling in his chest away no matter how hard he tried.

What the hell was wrong with him?

---

**a/n:**

Phew...Well...surprise, I updated again! XD

I was thinking about putting this story on indefinite hiatus, but something came over me last night and inspiration struck and...Voila!

Okay, I know that the majority of you don't speak German here, so I'll explain some terms used in this chapter:

"_Sie ist Süß, Seto!"_ - "She is cute, Seto!"

"_Das ist mir egal," _- Can be translated as "It's of no importance to me" or "I don't care,"

"_Was ist los, Seto?" _Also can be translated as "What wrong, Seto?" or "What's up, Seto?"

"_Gar nichts...warum fragst du?"_ - "Nothing...why do you ask?"

"_Na ja...du siehst irgendwie...mürrisch aus," _- "Well...you look kind of...grumpy,"

"_Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles," _- "I'm just tired, that's all,"

"_Bist du das wirklich?"_ - "Is it really you?"

And I hope I didn't' make Kaiba too OOC in this chapter...It's kind of hard to continue a story after not touching it for months...Right, that's about it. I hope you liked this. Till next update!


	22. Over the brim

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XXII – Over the brim**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

When Serenity opened her eyes hours later, it was still fairly early in the morning. Hazel irises were gazing in confusion at the blank ceiling for a couple of moments, before they focused on the nicely furnished room, the strange arrangement of furniture in the room reminding her where exactly she was. With a soft gasp of recognition, she sat up in her bed, looking about the room still somewhat dazedly before her eyes settled on her things, still neatly packed in her bag.

She was staring at the scene before her some more, until a small smile crept up on her lips and she felt giddy and happy all of a sudden. She was in Switzerland...and she just had a good night sleep in a cozy, warm bed and under soft sheets that smelled of something so relaxing and soothing. It seemed so strange at the same time; she was at home, packing and feeling miserable for leaving things unresolved between her brother and herself just hours ago. And now, she was here and everything seemed suddenly so right, so in place.

She shivered lightly when she realized she was cold and pulled the covers up over her slender frame to keep warm, gazing serenely through the transparent, white curtain hanging over her balcony door. The sun was peeking behind the mountains shyly, and she was breathless for a moment, in awe, when she saw just how beautiful the scenery outside looked like. It looked different when she first arrived in the middle of the night, definitely not so impressive and beautiful.

Ignoring the shivers and prickles on her skin, she hopped out of bed and moved the curtain aside to look at the perfectly blue sky, so clear and brilliant and vast, seemingly jointed with the imposing mountaintops that were standing proudly in the distance, like firm guardians made of stone, watching over the planes of green meadows and pastures that were lying underneath them. A faint shimmer caught her eye and she looked down to see the water of the small lake twinkling on the rising sun, the light breeze running over the surface, creating small, horizontal ripples.

The scene before her was so serene and beautiful and perfect that she couldn't take her eyes off of it, feelings of ease and peacefulness washing over her as she stared, awestruck, out the window.

A soft knock at the door made her jump slightly and snap out of her reverie and she turned around quickly, the soothing calmness replaced by slight nervousness on her face.

"Yes?" She piped tentatively and the door creaked open, a kind, wrinkled face peeking inside, a pair of warm chocolate eyes settling on her figure by the window. Anika smiled at her fondly.

"Good morning!" She chirped enthusiastically, nudging the door open a bit to step inside, holding the knob with one hand and a kitchen cloth in other; a welcoming aroma wafting in through the hall. It smelled like breakfast and Serenity's stomach awoke as well, reminding her with a soft grumble that it hadn't had anything since almost a day and a half ago. She blushed slightly in chagrin but Anika just smiled warmly at her before her eyes fell on the sports bag lying on the carpeted floor, still bulgy from the amount of clothes packed inside.

"Uhm, I was tired so-"

"Oh, of course you were tired!" Anika exclaimed with a smile, taking a few steps forward until she was standing in front of her, her chubby form a couple of inches shorter than Serenity's. The woman looked up at her, the smile still radiant on her face and Serenity couldn't help but smile back. There was just so much warmth in the older woman's eyes. "Don't you worry now," she ventured, stepping past her to start fumbling with her sheets. Serenity made a protesting noise at her action, but Anika just smiled at her knowingly, shaking her head.

"But, but, you don't have to do that, I could-"

"Oh, hush now," Anika interrupted her words with a mock frown before she smiled at her again. "You're a guest here and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides," she added, her voice losing some of the brightness it carried as her eyes softened, her fingers smoothing her pillow, "it's been such a long time since we last saw young master and Mokuba," she sighed and turned around, gazing at Serenity fondly, "we missed the sounds of laughter in this house...I was, I was just so happy when Gerhard told me you were coming..."

Brief silence followed in which Anika was looking solemnly at the carpeted floor and Serenity was at a loss for words. She felt she should say something to her, something nice and assuring, but she couldn't quite find the appropriate words. So, she remained silent, observing the crosshatched pattern of the carpet dully. The awkwardness passed away when Anika looked up suddenly, shaken out of her contemplation and offered her a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed and the flicker in her eyes returned, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Come on," she added, putting her hands on Serenity's shoulders and guiding her out of the room gently, Serenity stumbling a bit on her way out. "Breakfast is on the table and I know you're hungry." She finished with a glance at her rumbling tummy and Serenity blushed in embarrassment, but nodded with a shy smile.

They made their way down the wooden stairs, the wood creaking slightly under the pressure.

---

The kitchen was connected to the dining room and what seemed to be a living room, Serenity noticed when she entered the spacious room from the hall after they'd left the creaking stairs. As almost everything in the house, it was made mainly of dark, solid wood Serenity didn't know the name of, with dark, massive lines and rings all over it. It was divided from the rest of the room by a wooden counter, decorated with numerous figurines and plants, some of them hanging from above on small metallic hooks. They were all in bloom and she didn't doubt Anika was the one taking care of them.

Taking her seat behind the massive wooden table in the dining room, she watched in curiosity framed pictures and paintings on the wall, almost all of them containing mountains, green meadows and a small town she didn't recognize. Anika was humming happily in the kitchen, busying herself with something as Serenity looked about the room again, her eyes sweeping over the nice, comfortable looking couch, a wooden table in front of it, and a large TV, residing inside a wooden commode. Above it, behind little glass doors, various cups and figurines were placed, as well as a small framed picture of people posing in front of the camera. Serenity tried to squint to see who it was on the picture, but it was too small for her to register anything. She glanced at the fluffy rug beneath the table and marveled in the way it complemented the room nicely. And just as Anika and Gerhard, it held distinctive warmth and a feeling of something nice and happy and welcoming. It felt like home.

She turned her head quickly when Anika placed a plate filled with fried eggs, ham and a bowl filled with vegetables in front of her, adding a few slices of bread to the whole mix. Serenity stared at her breakfast, not expecting to see so much food placed in front of her. Anika misunderstood her confused look for a look of displeasure and blinked, quickly straightening.

"Oh, silly me!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in chagrin, "I always forget you eat different food in Japan," she added before a thoughtful look crossed her features, "I think I do have some noodles somewhere in the cupboa-"

"No, no!" Serenity quickly cut in, flailing her hands, a little blush donning her cheeks. The woman was trying so hard to please her and she felt like some kind of spoiled brat whose every whim had to be catered. She was already nice and kind enough to give her a place to sleep and eat at. Besides, she had nothing against eggs and vegetables, really. "It's fine, really, it is!" She said with a sincere smile and Anika stared at her somewhat judiciously before she smiled and nodded.

"All right then," She said and with a huff, turned around and trotted back to the kitchen, her slippers thumping over the wooden floor. "I wonder where Seto is," Serenity could hear her mutter, "He's going to miss breakfast...and he's gotten so skinny, oh dear..."

Serenity smiled to herself slightly when the image of Seto Kaiba, eating eggs and vegetables entered her mind, before she took the fork and started eating, her stomach churning in approval. Anika was back at her table a few moments later with a glass of milk and Serenity was about to thank her, when Anika raised her head and frowned, planting her hands on her hips.

"There you are! I was already ready to go and drag you down here!"

Serenity glanced in the direction of Anika's gaze and stiffened involuntarily; watching Seto Kaiba approaching them slowly, dressed in his usual attire and wearing his usual expression. He was scowling slightly. Anika shook her head at him disapprovingly which he promptly ignored and was about to stroll out of the room after one glance at the other occupant of the table, but he did let out a surprised yelp when she placed her hands on his upper arms and sauntered him over to the table sharply, forcing him to sit down across the table from Serenity with a loud thud.

Both Serenity and Kaiba blinked at the older woman; Serenity in surprise that someone had actually _dared_ to treat the mighty CEO like a misbehaving child and Kaiba in mild annoyance because he had actually _let_ her to treat him like a misbehaving child.

"Honestly, my boy," Anika huffed again, half-glaring at him from above, the kitchen cloth peeking out of the pocket of her apron, resembling a mother who was chiding her child for catching him with his hands in a cookie jar. "I don't know what you are doing back home, but you are _not_ going to skip breakfast here." As if to emphasize her point, she walked briskly back to kitchen and came back with a plate filled with eggs, a bowl of vegetables and a glass of milk wobbling on the trey. She placed everything neatly in front of him like some kind of experienced waiter at a restaurant and then straightened, resting her hands on her hips again.

"Now, eat!"

With that, she went back to the kitchen, sounds of dishes clanging against dishes filling the tense atmosphere in the dining room. Serenity wasn't aware that she was staring at him until he looked up at her sharply and with a flinch and a blush, she quickly directed her attention to the eggs hanging from her fork. Kaiba remained silent, fuming discreetly under his stoic expression.

They ate in silence; Serenity holding her gaze firmly on the plate before her, afraid if she looked up at him again, she would start giggling, her mental image from before actually coming to life - Seto Kaiba was sitting in front of her, eating eggs and vegetables...well, it looked like he was poking and fiddling with the food more, but at least some of it went past his mouth and down his throat. Serenity wondered briefly what kind of power Anika must have to make the mighty Seto Kaiba listen to her like that, but then again, even she would give and cave under her glare and the threatening stance she managed to take despite her lack of physical strength and height.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for awhile, until Anika announced she was going to Mokuba's room to bring him something to eat. She did cast a warning glare Seto's way when he looked at her somewhat accusingly.

"And I don't want to see anything on the plate when I get back!" She added with her chin raised and then disappeared out of the room and behind the corner. Serenity could hear her footsteps echoing down the hall before she glanced at Kaiba who was staring grimly at his plate, eyeing the remains of eggs and vegetables as if they were his mortal enemies. She resisted the urge to giggle, and wisely decided to just keep quiet and keep her eyes glued to her own plate.

Kaiba wished he hadn't come to the kitchen at all and simply headed to his study but he wanted to get himself a cup of coffee before that, silently hoping the kitchen was empty. He was, of course proven wrong when he saw Anika standing before the table and the girl sitting at the said table. Something tingled down his arms and tickled around his stomach as he was again attacked by the nauseating feeling when his eyes settled on her figure and flashes of her face resting on his shoulder invaded his mind suddenly, making him jolt slightly. He had a sudden urge to just get away from her and he was on the good way of achieving just that when Anika spotted him and practically forced him to sit down on the chair...across the girl he was trying to get away from...Inwardly, he grimaced, wondering just what the hell had gotten into him that he suddenly started to feel wary of her presence. He wasn't afraid of her, wasn't he? Now, that was nonsense! He wasn't going to be afraid of some petty girl, for crying out loud! Even when the girl continued to make him feel edgy and still, somewhat sick...He steeled his nerves and half-listening to Anika's rant, took a deep breath and decided to just finish his breakfast and then leave for his study with dignity. Damn it all!

Polishing the rest of his breakfast off as quickly as possible, he reached for the glass of milk and looked up, blinking when he caught the girl doing the same, observing him timidly over the brim of her own glass. He downed the milk in one gulp and put the glass down, becoming restless and annoyed under her gaze. Without even intending to, he frowned heavily at her, opening his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

"What?" He almost spat the word and Serenity blinked in surprise, almost choking on her milk. She quickly put the glass down and coughed a little, looking a bit bewildered at his sudden outburst. She shook her head, auburn bangs swaying slightly to and fro.

"N-nothing," She all but squeaked, feeling suddenly so small under his ardent gaze. She even sank deeper into her chair unconsciously, trying to somehow avoid and duck under the intensity of his stormy eyes. It felt like he was trying to burn holes through her. "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She didn't get far with her apology because he was up suddenly, the chair scrapping unpleasantly over the wooden floor as he straightened up, glaring at her almost menacingly. She shuddered inwardly, watching him leave the room with wide eyes and her mouth agape. When his tall, lithe figure turned sharply behind the corner and she could hear the doors slamming shut not too far away, she heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed in her chair, not even realizing how tense she was. Her shoulders drooped as she stared in puzzlement at his empty glass in front of her and his plate, indeed clean and without a single crumb. What was that all about?

Shaking her head slowly, she sat up straight, wondering what on earth she did that made him lash out at her like that and storm out of the room like a raging madman. She was just...well, she was just looking at him, was that a crime? She knew, though, that he wasn't very fond of her, that for some reason, his demeanor towards her had only gotten worse since they had gotten out of that plane, but...She sighed heavily, not finding an answer to her question.

She remembered the hours she had spent with him together, remembered the tiredness and paleness of his face as they were standing on that bridge back in Domino City...He obviously had a lot on his mind, and she...well, now he had to take care of her, as well and...

Letting out a thoughtful "hmm", she took another sip of her milk and decided to just avoid him as much as possible. He had gone through a lot since the accident and she didn't want to be the further cause of his anger and accusation. Nodding to herself, she was just about to get up from the table when Anika entered the room, balancing the trey on her left hand and fixing a few disobedient strands of gray hair that fell on her forehead with the right. She was frowning slightly, stopping in the middle of the room to look at Serenity who just blinked at her in wonder.

"What was that all about? Where is Seto?" She asked her and she stammered something under her breath before she shrugged helplessly, staring at the table's surface skittishly. Anika was watching the girl keenly, having a strange feeling that something had definitely happened between those two and went amiss while she was gone to make sure Mokuba had something to eat. Putting the tray on the table carefully, she sat down on the chair that was previously occupied by her young master and coughed slightly.

"Well?" She asked bluntly, staring at Serenity expectantly. Judging from the awkward silence that was almost palpable between those two while they were eating, something had to have happened that made the older Kaiba sibling storm out and almost tear down the doors of his study from their hinges. Serenity looked at her a bit apprehensively before she sighed heavily, redirecting her solemn gaze at her half-empty glass.

"What is going on between you two?" Anika quipped on which Serenity blushed profusely and looked at her in bewilderment. That came out as if the older woman thought of them as a couple who just had their first, serious fight. She shook her head quickly, making the woman raise her eyebrows questioningly.

"N-nothing is going on!" then, as an afterthought, "Between us! We're just...we just..." She bit her lower lip, staring humbly at her hands, clasped in her lap, fingers fidgeting. "He...We don't really get along..." She finished in a half-whisper, feeling so strangely disappointed with herself for some reason. Anika's expression softened into a worried, motherly one.

"Why is that?" She asked her gently, still not quite comprehending why Seto would be mad with such a nice, kind girl. Serenity took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, observing the way her fork shimmered under the sunlight that crept through the window by the table.

"It's...it's a long story...but that's okay!" She smiled reassuringly at Anika who didn't say a word to that. "We both agreed we're doing this for Mokuba, and that's what matters."

She almost grimaced when Anika remained silent, observing her sympathetically with her warm, chocolate orbs. It felt slightly weird to be sitting in this house, in Switzerland and pouring her heart and problems to a woman she barely knew. But, she suddenly realized, this woman was the only person she would and could confide in for the next few months, as odd as that seemed to her. Besides, Anika reminded her of her mother in so many ways and she was so kind and nice to her that she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved and calmer.

"Hmm," the said woman hummed thoughtfully, frowning slightly at her words and Serenity was sure she would've asked her another tricky question when the front door of the house opened and footsteps started approaching them, before Gerhard's unruly mane peeked behind the corner, his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Ah, there you are! I already thought you disappeared somewhere," He walked in, strolling his way to the kitchen, a bag filled with groceries pressed against his chest. Then, he stopped abruptly, letting the bag with groceries fall onto the sink and cast a puzzled glance their way. "Why is it so quiet here?"

Serenity and Anika exchanged glances before Anika smiled cheekily at her husband and got up to peck him on the cheek. "Ah, we were just talking, you know..."

Gerhard blinked at her reply then looked at Serenity who grinned uneasily, squirming inwardly under his gaze. It was warm, but there was something calculating behind those sky blue eyes. Finally, he grinned back and shrugged. "I get it, girl talk."

"Exactly!" Anika exclaimed merrily, coming back to pick up the remaining dishes on the table. Serenity offered to help, but Anika declined firmly, telling her to just relax and reminding her that she was a guest here. Serenity gave up in the end and sighed.

"All right," she replied with a grateful smile, "then I'll go to my room and unpack."

Anika nodded and Gerhard waved to her when she was on her way out of the kitchen. They continued on chattering, Gerhard asking his wife what she would be making for lunch and Anika laughing at his question, telling him he just had breakfast a couple of hours ago. Serenity made her way up the stairs but then stopped when she heard a pained sound coming from one of the rooms. The doors were creaked open and a small sliver of sunlight danced across the wooden hall. Carefully, Serenity approached the door and peeked inside, thinking she heard Mokuba hiss in pain. She was surprised at her guess when she saw him trying to adjust to a more comfortable position in his bed, grimacing at the pain.

"Hey," She greeted him with a sympathetic smile and Mokuba stopped squirming upon seeing her in the doorway. His face brightened up immediately.

"Serenity!" He exclaimed happily, beckoning her to enter with his arm. "Come in!"

She laughed heartily at his antics and sat down on a chair next to his bed. One, firm strap was still stretched over his torso, preventing him from making sudden movements that would endanger his recovery.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, eyeing his disheveled hair, tangled in visible knots from all the fidgeting and his slightly pale face, but his eyes were still bright and full of vivid energy that was so like him. He grimaced and then pouted at her question, glancing at the annoying piece of plastic over his chest.

"I'm still not allowed to move," He muttered scruffily, fingering the strap with his fingers with a heavy scowl, almost as if willing it to go loose under his glare. Serenity let out a giggle, placing her hand atop of his.

"It's to make sure you get better, Mokuba," she explained, watching his expression darken even more, "you have to be still so not to make all those stitches fall apart."

Mokuba let out a whiny noise. "I know, but...gah, I can't stand being so still anymore! I'll go nuts if I don't get out of this bed soon!"

"I know, I know," Serenity replied, trying to placate him by patting his hand gently, the pout still donning his face, "but I'm sure it won't take to long, you'll see! Just have a little patience!"

He snorted and gave her a look. "Easy for you to say," He mumbled dryly, gazing out the window longingly, "you're not fastened to the bed like some kind of loony in an asylum."

Serenity smiled at him encouragingly and straightened a few bangs that fell into his eyes. He sighed, looking at her blankly, then smirked all of a sudden, making her blink at him in wonder.

"What did you do to make Seto mad?"

Serenity stiffened; a befuddled look on her face. "W-what?"

"We heard him stomp out of the kitchen and slam the doors behind him and since there was no one else in the kitchen beside you, well..." He let the sentence hang in the air with an almost impish smile and Serenity was rendered speechless for the second time that day.

"B-But tha-that's just the thing!" She spluttered, trying to defend herself for doing nothing wrong. This was ridiculous. "I didn't do anything!"

Mokuba just raised an eyebrow at her outburst before he smirked, making the girl quiet uncomfortable. Not wanting to discuss the matter with him anymore, she quickly got up, straightened a few wrinkles on her outfit and fixed her messy ponytail.

"I have to go now," She said quickly on which Mokuba gave her a smug look, "I still have to unpack and you, you need to rest."

"No, I don't, I am well rested, thank you." He replied smoothly on which Serenity gaped at him.

"Well...I still have to unpack, so...see you later," She muttered and patting him on the hand, turned around and quickly exited his room, sighing in relief when she was out. What was up with these people? First Anika, and now Mokuba...

She made her way up the stairs, determined to lock herself in the room and not come out of it until dinner...Or until Seto Kaiba had dinner and left the dining room...

---

"I will see you tomorrow, then," Kaiba agreed in a cool voice, the other voice on the other line belonging to Dr. Johannes Stiller, one of the doctors who had performed surgery on Mokuba. The line went flat after the doctor's greeting and Kaiba sighed, leaning back into his chair.

He swiveled around and looked out the huge window that reminded him of the large window wall of his old office in Domino City. Green pastures and white mountaintops were staring back at him, so peaceful and calm and Kaiba envied them for a moment, wishing he could be so calm and peaceful.

He turned back and looked at the screen of his laptop, the device humming soothingly in a quiet room. Left to his desk, a wide shelf was situated, filled with various, colorful books and manuals, blueprints and a few mechanisms his stepfather possessed. He remembered reading some of those books when he was younger and also remembered how he held no interest in them or the topics they were instructing about. With a heavy sigh, he returned his attention to the laptop screen and leaned in, opening a few programs he had seriously neglected for the past few days.

After he stormed out of the kitchen and away from the annoying face of that mutt's sister, he started feeling better. He practically threw himself at his laptop and his work, calling his secretary and asking for any new deals and offers, then calling Heinrich and asking him about the situation in Germany. He was pleased to hear that everything was once again, under control and that the German Kaiba Corp. branch was still operating and working efficiently.

Mokuba's doctor was next on his agenda and the older man politely agreed to stop by tomorrow to check up on Mokuba and the success of his recovery. A tingling sensation crept up on his stomach again and he growled; clenching his fists in irritation when Serenity's observing eyes came into view over the brim of her glass. His eyes narrowed in frustration and he willed his mind to remember asking the doctor for his advice tomorrow. There was something seriously wrong with him, something that was threatening his sanity, some kind of disease he was adamant not to let toy with him any further.

And he absolutely refused to associate the strange, unwelcome sensations with Serenity Wheeler. He'd be damned if he'd let some stupid girl like her get to him.

With a new resolve, he started typing diligently on his laptop, continuing where he last stopped, reminding himself to go and see Mokuba later and ignoring the unpleasant tingles in his stomach every time he thought of her eyes.

---

**a/n:**

Hello there! -waves-

I know I'm a bit late with the update and all, sorry. This story, once I sit down to write a new chapter, takes a lot of my time and energy since I want to keep the characters as IC as possible and write plausible dialogues and scenarios.

Now, some of you have been quite persistent. _Afiong_ _Bassey_ – as much as I appreciate your...uhm, determination and all, do understand that I have a life outside FF-net and that sometimes, I don't have the time to sit down properly and write a new chapter. Sometimes, my inspiration goes out to some other characters and fandoms and as much as I would like to write something for this story, I simply can't and I know that if I force myself to write, it only ends up being crappy and I end up being moody and end up deleting the whole thing. So, please, take that into consideration. Thanks!

As for another update, you'll have to wait some more, because my life's become quite hectic lately, what with Italian and Web Designing class and trying to find a job and trying to fend myself from painful tummy cramps and flu I've caught somewhere...yeah, you get the point. So, I don't know when I'll be able to update this...But I _will_ finish this story, no matter how long it takes.

I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing the interaction between Kaiba and Serenity...poor guy's never had a crush before...except, perhaps on some of those Duel Monsters cards...Heh...

Thank you for reviewing this story and sticking up with it so far! Much love!

A.S.A


	23. The Right Choice

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

---

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XXIII – The Right Choice**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

Gerhard was the closest to the front doors of the house when the doorbell rang the next morning.

He smiled politely at the man his age, standing in front of him, his hat in one hand and his bag in the other before he glanced at the black car behind him, parked beside his own station wagon, sporting a red cross on the back window.

"Ah, you must be-"

"Doctor Johannes Stiller," the man introduced himself and taking the hat in his right hand, offered his left to shake it with Gerhard's. "I'm here to check up on Mokuba Kaiba."

Gerhard nodded and stepped aside, letting the doctor in with a smile. "Of course, come inside."

The doctor looked around curiously before Gerhard ushered him towards the room at the end of the hall. When they walked past the kitchen, the doctor glanced quickly at the lone girl sitting behind a table and she blinked at him in wonder, holding a piece of toast in her hand before he vanished behind a wall again, wondering why she looked so familiar to him. He halted abruptly when Gerhard stopped walking in front of him and turned right into the last room, the doctor following him inside.

Gerhard blinked and then chuckled at the sight of Anika trying to talk Mokuba into finishing his vegetables, the doctor blinking at the scene, as well.

"Oh, come on now! Don't be such a baby! They're not going to eat _you!_" She frowned, scolding him and holding a fork with broccoli in front of the stubborn boy when they entered the room, Mokuba trying to avoid the dreaded vegetable by leaning his head back firmly, eyeing the broccoli with a grimace.

"No way!"

"Honestly!" Anika huffed and then smiled sheepishly at the amused looks the two men were giving her. "I'm trying to tell him how healthy vegetables are, but he doesn't want to listen!"

Gerhard just shook his head and beckoned his wife to get off the bed. She complied and took a plate with her, eyeing the rejected vegetable on it almost pitifully. He cleared his throat briefly when Mokuba looked at the man beside him somewhat shrewdly.

"This is doctor Stiller," He said as Anika walked past them and nodded at the doctor courteously. Mokuba's gaze fell from Gerhard's tall figure onto the smaller one of the doctor, widening slightly in curiosity.

"Hello Mokuba," The doctor piped cheerfully, placing his hat and bag on the nearby chair. "How are you today?"

"Fine, I guess," The boy answered lamely, annoyance visible on his face. "When will I be able to get out of this damn bed?"

"Mokuba," Gerhard cut in, shaking a finger at him for his choice of words. The boy just rolled his eyes, but the doctor chortled nonetheless at his reaction.

"I understand how you feel," He said sympathetically, coming to stand beside him, "now, let's see how you're really doing."

Gerhard, who approached them a moment before, moved out of the way when the doctor reached for his bag and opened it, the interior revealing all sorts of instruments and medications. He stepped back towards the doorway, casting a warning glance Mokuba's way, before he disappeared behind the wall.

"I'll go get Seto."

---

"Yes, of course," Kaiba's smooth baritone filled the silence of his study, his gaze resting on the screen of his laptop, the bluish light illuminating his stoic features. He nodded absentmindedly, agreeing to the statement of the man on the other side of the phone.

"_So, we can expect you at the ball?"_ The voice asked politely, and Kaiba nodded again, glancing at the stack of papers his secretary faxed to him that morning.

"Yes."

"_Excellent!" _The man exclaimed in delight, a distant sound of another phone ringing audible somewhere in the background. "_We're so glad to have you back again! The ball simply wouldn't be the same without you, after all..."_

Kaiba said nothing to that, grabbing his pen to skim briefly over the contents of the paper before he put his signature at the bottom. "I will see you in four days, then."

"_All right!_ _Oh, and one more thing," _The man added quickly, a nervous note creeping into his voice that didn't go unnoticed to Kaiba. He stopped leafing through the papers and looked at the wooden doors of his study firmly, waiting for the man to venture.

"Yes?"

A brief silence followed before the man spoke again, his voice becoming somewhat tiny. "_You should bring someone with you."_

Kaiba just raised his eyebrows, wondering silently why the man sounded so skittish. "I guess that's no problem; I'll bring Gerhard if it's requi-"

"_No, no, no," _The man interrupted him, letting out a nervous chuckle. "_I didn't mean it like that...I meant to say that you should bring someone as in...bring a date with you...a lady..."_

Those words made Kaiba stiffen involuntarily in his chair, his brows furrowing in an instant, the pen dropping out of his hand. "A date?" He echoed, gripping the phone handle a bit tighter, eyes narrowing at the solid, wooden texture of his door.

"_Yes,"_ the voice on the other side had gotten even meeker, the man already knowing Kaiba's reputation when it came to dates, ladies and feelings in general. "_After all, it's a formal charity ball and everybody's going to be there and it would look much better if you came with someone instead of coming alone and...Seto?"_

The young man in question had his eyes closed; trying to ignore the upcoming migraine he had really gotten used to by now. It was no wonder really, judging by all the course of events he had been forced to go through in the past few weeks. He let his head droop slightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose firmly, sighing inwardly.

"Martin..."

"_I know, I know," _The man named Martin quickly cut him to it, trying to prevent the CEO from biting his head off over the phone handle and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "_But, it's just one night, Seto! And, err...do you...have anyone to take with you?"_

Kaiba's answer was short, brusque and clenched out through gritted teeth. "No."

Martin sighed deeply on the line and Kaiba could practically picture him scratching his head viciously, the habit he used to repeat every time he had to think hard about something.

"_Well, all right, all right, no problem," _came the stressed reply and Kaiba could hear him scribbling something, probably on a piece of paper and a female voice that mumbled something near him. "_How about I ask Astrid to accompany you? She was really impressed by you the last time you two met at a ball!"_

Astrid. Kaiba frowned again, remembering the name that was connected to the blonde girl he met at the last ball he had attended while staying in Switzerland; when he had been dragged to the party by his deceased stepfather and forced to meet the organizer's daughter. Oh, yes, he remembered Astrid very well – she was an annoying twelve-year old who wouldn't stop talking for a second, asking him what he thought of the sequins on her dress and her hair. He had barely managed to get away from her and that happened only because she had to go the washroom...

Kaiba deadpanned. "No, that's not necessary," He quickly assured the older man, not wanting to go through that experience again. He could hear slight disappointment in Martin's voice and had wanted to tell him that it didn't really matter if he appeared with a 'date' or not when Martin spoke again.

"_I see, but Seto, it's an imperative that you look your best that evening, because some of the most important people are going to be there, and we both know that the ball is going to be a good excuse for them to come confer about further business collaboration between Kaiba Corporation. Think about it."_

Kaiba sighed heavily, nodding halfheartedly at his words. "Yes, I know how image is an important part of all of this, but I honestly don't see the point in dragging someone with me when I don't need them to discuss business with me and my business partners."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other side, followed by Martin's resigned voice. "_I understand you Seto, but please, at least think about it," _he said in an almost pleading voice, followed by a short pause. When he spoke again, his voice was lowered to an almost conspiratorial whisper. "_I've heard that Marcus Fernhoff will also be there..."_

Kaiba's expression changed from annoyed to intrigued one in a second; his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Fernhoff? The head of Fernhoff Industries?"

"_The one,"_ Martin replied readily, knowing that that tidbit of information would definitely spark an interest in Kaiba, who had, indeed, leaned back in his chair, gazing keenly at the icons on his laptop screen, the wheels in his head spinning madly. His mind focused on the memory of a middle-aged man with a staff and sharp, grey eyes who wouldn't want to do business with him, telling him loudly and clearly how he didn't like his methods and his personality after Kaiba had snorted haughtily at his reason for quitting on the business offer – the man had refused to do business with him simply because his wife had been ill at the time and he wanted to spend some time with her and his family. Kaiba had watched him half-limp out of his office with a heavy frown, thinking how the man wouldn't come far with his antiquated ways of doing business...That was almost two years ago and today, the said man's name had grown into one of the most renowned names in the technology field.

Because he had put his family before his work.

_You wouldn't do the same thing for Mokuba...?_

"But you're not sure?" He asked after a longer pause, his eyes narrowing somberly at the thought that ran through his mind and then glanced at one particular icon, one that contained blueprints for his new Duel Disk System. Fernhoff Industries' resources were the first choice Kaiba had in mind when he was thinking about the basic look and material of his newest invention. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Martin's indisposed "no" on the other line.

"Then find out," he said, his voice carrying a slightly demanding and authoritative note as he glanced back at the stack of papers, grabbing the pen and letting it slide sharply over the delicate surface.

"_All right..."_ Martin mumbled acquiescently and Kaiba could hear the rustling of the papers on the other side before Martin added hesitantly again, "_So, about your date, uhm, would you like me to make some phone calls or something? I know this woman who ha-"_

Luckily for Kaiba, Martin didn't manage to finish his proposition because there was a knock on the door and a moment later, Gerhard's unruly mane peeked inside, his glasses flashing on the morning sun. When he spotted Kaiba, holding the phone in his hand and looking utterly disgruntled, he raised an eyebrow and was already on his way out when Kaiba stopped him with a motion of his hand.

"Martin, it was really nice talking to you again but I have some business to take care of now," he cut the man's ramblings off and Martin had to give in, sighing heavily at the more or less polite way of Kaiba's to get rid of him, accepting the fact that there was no point in trying to make Seto Kaiba do something he had no intentions of doing. "I'll see you in four days."

With that, he hung up and breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at Gerhard questioningly when the other occupant of the study grinned in response.

"Pleasant conversation?" Gerhard asked with amusement evident in his light eyes, as he grabbed the door handle and stepped inside. Kaiba merely snorted in response.

"Hardly."

Gerhard's playful expression sobered slightly a moment later. "I came to inform you that the doctor is here. He's with Mokuba right now."

Kaiba's attention flew from the papers to Gerhard's face, every thought of the ball and business out of his mind at the mention of Mokuba and his doctor. He was on his feet in a second, following Gerhard outside and down the hall towards Mokuba's room, his conscience reminding him slyly once again, how he just put Mokuba, his _family_ before his company...

He frowned and looked away from Gerhard's curious gaze as they walked side by side down the hall.

Upon entering the boy's room, he found the doctor inspecting his bandaged leg, applying pressure to the sensitive skin and bones, Mokuba fidgeting under the blankets as much as the plastic strap was allowing him to.

"Does this hurt?"

Mokuba frowned in concentration, and then shook his head slowly, the doctor nodding in acknowledgement. "Okay..."

Gerhard coughed lightly to draw doctor's attention and the shorter man turned around quickly, his eyes widening slightly when he saw that the almighty Seto Kaiba was standing before him, looking at him intently. He stopped with his ministrations and quickly nodded, outstretching his arm to shake hands with Kaiba briefly. Gerhard chose to stand behind his tall figure, playing the role of a silent observer. Kaiba nodded in return and then glanced at Mokuba who was biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"How is he? Will he be able to walk soon?" He asked the shorter man who glanced to the side briefly before answering, choosing his words carefully.

"It is...still too early to talk about that, however..." and then he turned to look at Mokuba encouragingly whose eyes brightened with hope, "I'm happy to say that his leg is recovering nicely. I can't determine the state of his spine since it will take an x-ray and some additional tests to be sure, but if everything turns out fine, he could be out of bed soon."

"Thank you God!" Mokuba exclaimed; glancing at the ceiling as if thanking him personally and letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Gerhard smiled, also breathing a sigh of relief and Kaiba's tense shoulders relaxed slowly at the given information. He took a deep breath and nodded in understanding, his eyes softening when he saw the overjoyed look on his brother's face.

"We do have a lot of people waiting for the tests, but...I think we'll be able to squeeze Mokuba in somehow," The doctor informed them a moment later, collecting his instruments and placing them back into his bag. "I will let you know when you can bring him to the clinic," he added with a click of his bag, reaching for his hat on the chair. Turning around to shake hands with Mokuba, he smiled at the slightly puzzled look on the boy's face (he wasn't really used to shaking hands with older people) before he turned back to the two men by the doorway, shaking hands with Gerhard and Kaiba once more. "It shouldn't take more than a few days, I'm sure."

"Good," Kaiba replied levelly, nodding at the doctor when he exited the room, Gerhard accompanying him down the hall. Kaiba sighed and looked at Mokuba who smiled happily at him and he offered a small smile in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" The younger Kaiba exclaimed cheerfully, his whole face practically radiating with excitement and knowledge that he would be allowed to get out of bed soon. "Never been better!"

Kaiba chuckled lightly then sat down on the chair beside the bed, leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees and intertwine his fingers. "Don't get your hopes up too soon – you still have to undergo some tests, you know."

Kaiba's somber words seemed to have almost no effect on Mokuba's good spirits as he was currently lost in his own thoughts, already seeing himself out of his prison and walking and running around. He still hadn't seen Milly!

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he waved him off absentmindedly and Kaiba leaned back into the solid wood of his chair, sighing again. Seeing his little brother so full of life and energy again, with a smile on his young face, made him feel more at ease, his shoulders slumping lightly against the back of the chair, his facial muscles relaxing to allow a small smile creep onto his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest, remembering his own promise to spend more time with his little brother, at least as much time as possible without his obligations and company interfering. He vowed to take him to the clinic personally and be there with him, hopefully hearing some good news in a long time again.

He wanted nothing more than to see Mokuba walk and run and smile again.

He ignored the sound of footsteps approaching; thinking how it must be Gerhard on his way back and had already opened his mouth to ask Mokuba a question, when someone knocked timidly on the open door. Finding that action too odd for Gerhard, he turned his head and involuntarily froze when he spotted Serenity standing in the doorway, smiling shyly at them and holding a plate with cookies in her hands. His fingers twitched, unpleasant tingles running down his spine as his eyes widened slightly in apprehension.

"Uhm," She muttered, trying hard to avoid the intense look in Seto Kaiba's eyes but a small blush still managed to creep up her cheeks, "am I-am I disturbing you?"

"'Course not!" Mokuba exclaimed, eyeing the cookies on the plate eagerly. "Are those for me?"

She giggled softly at the enthusiastic glimmer in his eyes and approached his bed, lowering the plate down to his level so he could take a cookie. "Yep! Anika made them. Here, have some!" She exclaimed, watching him snatch the cookie from the table hungrily.

"Phanks!" He exclaimed between munching on a cookie, forgetting all about manners. Serenity beamed at him, glad to see him in good spirits after days spent in trying to cheer him up, without success. The poor boy had been so gloomy and grouchy that she didn't know what to say or do anymore to make him feel better. "Hey, guess what!" He added after swallowing the first cookie and reaching for another one. Serenity raised her eyebrows curiously, watching the cookies disappearing slowly. "The doc said I'll be able to get out of bed soon!"

Serenity's eyes lit up at his words and she let out a relieved sigh, silently thanking every deity she prayed to for answering her prayers. "That's great news! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, feeling like a huge weight had just fallen off her chest and let her breathe normally again. She wanted to hug him but since he was in a condition he was in, she just offered him her palm and he slapped it with his happily, earning an odd look from Kaiba in return. "You can't imagine how happy I am!"

Mokuba snorted but a smile remained on his face. "Yeah, you and me both! I can't wait to get out and get some fresh air!"

Serenity smiled softly at him before she remembered that there was someone else in the room. Quickly, she spun around, catching Seto Kaiba staring at her with a somewhat pained expression. She blinked, remembering his outburst from the day before and how she managed to avoid him for the rest of the day successfully. She did wonder, though, what in the world's name had she done wrong to aggravate him so...She just didn't understand him, no matter how much she tried. In the end, she gave up, realizing that the best thing to do was to leave him alone.

Now, he was quiet but the look on his face only made her feel as if she had done something wrong again. She swallowed, staring at him mutely, her cheeks burning as he stared mutely back at her, frowning heavily at the stiffness of his limbs and his stomach riding on a rollercoaster. Mokuba stopped chewing on his cookie and sweatdropped at, what seemed to be, a staring match between those two.

"Uh, Seto? You wanna cookie, too?"

Both of them jerked visibly and blinked at his words, Serenity giving Kaiba a questioning look and Kaiba narrowing his eyes at her as if he had just realized what kind of horrid creature was standing in front of him. Timidly, she extended her hand, offering the cookies to him, biting her lower lip. She didn't know why but she had a sudden feeling that if she outstretched her hand some more, he'd bite it off.

Kaiba stared at the plate for a few moments before he suddenly stood up, making Serenity take a step back and bump against the bed, the cookies clattering slightly on the plate as her hand shook.

"No, thank you."

With that said, he stormed out of the room, leaving a deadpanning younger brother and a befuddled, sweatdropping girl behind. She sighed heavily, in relief when he was gone, her shoulders slumping and her heart slowing down to a normal rate. From behind her, Mokuba stared at her bemusedly, not really comprehending what just happened. He watched Serenity plop on the chair, staring at the cookies dully.

"Serenity?" Mokuba asked tentatively, and she raised her head to offer him a sad smile. "What's up with you two?"

Serenity stared at his confused expression and concerned eyes for a moment before she shook her head slowly, looking outside the window at the towering woods in the distance.

"I...I really don't know..."

---

When he opened the front door of the house, the doctor had already left, his car leaving only a small smoke of dust and the sound of tires rolling over pebbles behind. Kaiba squinted at the sun that peeked behind a few puffy, white clouds and stepped back inside, closing the door and shutting out the annoying sunlight.

He cursed mentally, angry that he had let the doctor leave before he had asked him about his own, strange behavior. He was too absorbed in Mokuba and his condition that he forgot to ask the doctor what was wrong with him. He frowned, standing stiffly by the door, his hand still clutching the door handle.

He relaxed steadily when he remembered that he'd still get a chance in a few days, at the clinic.

"Seto?"

He spun around at the mention of his name and saw Gerhard eyeing him questioningly. "Is everything okay?"

He let go of the door handle and nodded, walking down the hall towards his study stiffly, leaving a frowning Gerhard and a perplexed Anika behind, who was peeking at him behind her husband's back.

"What do you think is wrong with our boy?" Anika whispered to her husband, glancing up in concern. Gerhard looked at her blankly and then sighed, shaking his head slowly when he heard him shutting the door behind him with a bang, the sound echoing over the hall and making Serenity flinch in Mokuba's room and Mokuba grimace.

"I'm not sure..."

The next few hours had passed in a relatively peaceful atmosphere – Kaiba had buried himself in his paperwork, Anika hearing him type on his laptop rapidly when she walked past his study. She did cringe though, when she heard him curse out loud and shake her head disapprovingly at his lack of tact. Serenity was chatting with Mokuba; the boy telling her about the previous goat Gerhard and Anika owned and Serenity, who had never seen a real goat, couldn't wait to see it, as well. She promised him they'd go see it together once he was out of his bed and then laughed when he told her how Lilly used to chew on his bangs when he was younger, Seto playing the role of a guard and swatting the goat's snout away every time it got too close to Mokuba's nose.

Gerhard was sitting in the dining room, reading newspaper; his glasses resting on his nose, a mug of steaming tea in front of him, while Anika was busy preparing lunch, maneuvering between cupboards, fridge and a stove, humming softly to herself.

When she placed the last plate on the table, ordering Gerhard to "get those lying politicians off of her table" she carefully picked up Mokuba's plate and strolled down the hall, the sounds of laughter making her smile gently. She peeked inside and saw Mokuba chuckling and Serenity giggling at something, her eyes softening affectionately at the scene. She was really glad Mokuba had someone to talk to; she really didn't know what Seto had against such a lovely girl like Serenity.

Mokuba stopped chuckling when he spotted her standing in the doorway and she smiled at him warmly, pointing at the plate in her hands. "It's lunchtime!"

Serenity wiped a few tears out of her eyes, her stomach and jaw hurting from so much laughter and stood up, ready to help Anika if necessary.

"Do you need any hel-"

"Oh, hush now," Anika cut in with a smile and approached Mokuba's bedside, pulling the chair closer. She sat down and Mokuba gave her a wry look.

"It's not broccoli again?"

Anika's frowned but her eyes still held amusement. "And what's wrong with broccoli?"

Mokuba grimaced slightly on which Serenity let out a chuckle. Anika turned to look at her, holding a spoonful of chicken soup over the plate, Mokuba trying to see other contents on the plate.

"Oh, you can go and take a seat, I'll be right there," she informed her, turning to give Mokuba a dry look. "As soon as I feed this little nuisance here."

Serenity nodded and waved at Mokuba whose mouth was already hanging open to welcome the warm liquid. He waved back, Anika chiding him and telling him to hold still unless he wanted soup in his nose. Serenity let out a giggle when she exited the room, sighing contentedly. She really had a good time with Mokuba and she was happy to see him in a good mood. She was really becoming helpless and miserable, seeing him so sad and depressed every day and not being able to do anything about it. No matter what she said, he would just mumble something in return and look away, shadows of disconsolateness visible in his eyes.

Her feet carried her to the dining room and she smiled politely at Gerhard, skimming through the newspaper, albeit secretly, the edges of them visible under the table's surface. He put a finger over his lips, signaling Serenity to keep quiet and she nodded with a chuckle, taking her seat opposite of him. She blinked when she saw the amount of food on the table, admiring Anika's cooking skills.

Both of them turned their heads to glance at the hall, hearing a commotion outside the dining room. Gerhard blinked in wonder when he could hear Anika's sharp, commanding tone and someone's low, displeased grumbles.

"And I don't care what you think; in this house we're all eating together at the same table!"

Gerhard smirked discreetly when he spotted his wife trotting inside, her face flushed and her hand clutching the plate in her hands tightly. He wisely chose to put the newspaper under his bottom, coughing slightly to hide his evident amusement. Serenity, however gaped at the tiny woman, dragging the much taller Seto Kaiba by the hand sharply, tugging the sleeve of his trench coat, the CEO fuming behind her. When they approached the table, she stopped abruptly and letting go of his hand, pointed at the vacant seat by Serenity's side.

"Sit!"

Serenity quickly looked away from his murderous expression when he glared at her, clasping her hands in her lap, her fingers fidgeting. She kept her gaze on her empty plate, observing her distorted reflection in the spoon. Across her, Gerhard coughed again and looked at Kaiba meaningfully, silently telling him to just sit down already if he wanted to survive the lunch. Kaiba's glare turned into a homicidal glower as he roughly pulled his chair out, the wooden legs screeching sharply over the wooden boards of the dining room, Anika eyeing him like a hawk from the kitchen. When he plopped down and turned to direct a dirty look her way, she smirked satisfyingly and putting Mokuba's plate down, joined them, sitting by Serenity's other side.

"Well, then," she exclaimed, placing her spoon aside gingerly and looking at everyone with a pleased smile, "shall we eat?"

Gerhard and Serenity nodded; sweatdropping subtly at the sudden change in the woman's behavior as she poured herself some soup, tilting the ladle towards Serenity politely. She smiled uneasily and poured herself some soup, blanching in horror slightly when she turned to offer it to the CEO. For the second time that day, she was afraid to get too close, scared that he might try to do something to her hand. So, she quickly let go of the ladle, and concentrated on the shimmering liquid in her plate, grabbing the spoon delicately.

Kaiba sighed heavily and poured himself some soup after Anika's usually, warm chocolate eyes flashed at him warningly, cursing his bad luck inwardly. Gerhard was the last, smiling uneasily at the almost palpable, tense atmosphere in the room, glad that he had managed to hide the newspaper in the last second. The next few minutes were spent in uncomfortable silence, interrupted only by the sounds of spoons grazing over plates and occasional coughs coming from Gerhard. Serenity refused to look away from her plate, even after she had finished her soup, staring stiffly at the remains of it, her hands still clasped in her lap. When Anika stood up to remove the soup bowl from the table, she looked up briefly and caught Gerhard trying to stiffen a chuckle, holding his fingers over his lips, his frame shaking slightly. Kaiba, on the other hand, was completely still, his glare directed out the window, boring holes in the mountains in the distance.

When Anika came back and gave her husband a dry look, he coughed again and looked at Kaiba questioningly. "So, Seto," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin gently, "was that Martin Larrs on the phone this morning?"

Anika raised her eyebrows curiously and also glanced at Kaiba who glared ominously at Gerhard. Serenity still kept her eyes plastered on the spoon, biting her lower lip.

"Yes." Kaiba replied in a low voice, his gums sore from gritting his teeth. Gerhard and Anika exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Anika exclaimed and leaned her elbows on the table, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "That means that the annual charity ball is going to be held soon!"

At the mention of the word _ball_, Serenity looked up, blinking curiously at the occupants of the table. They were having a ball? Here?

"Yes," Gerhard agreed with a smirk, glancing at Kaiba with an equally impish look. "Did he ask you to bring someone with you?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the playful gleam in the older man's eyes, words refusing to come out of his mouth. If he said yes, they would start the whole debate all over again and eat him alive. So, he kept quiet, glaring at his plate and seething silently. Gerhard and Anika exchanged another _look_.

"I take that as a _yes_"? Gerhard answered instead of him and Anika sighed heavily.

"Honestly, Seto," she huffed, eyeing him critically across the table, Serenity gawking at them in wonder, not really comprehending what was going on. "You're already old enough to have a girlfriend! I married Gerhard when I was your age!"

Kaiba nearly choked on his own saliva while Serenity blushed for a reason unknown even to her and looked at her plate again, feeling suddenly oddly out of place. Kaiba gave Anika an incredulous look, rendered speechless for a moment. Anika just blinked innocently, Gerhard biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"That's..." Kaiba spluttered and Serenity glanced at him from the corner of her eye, seeing him look so flustered for the first time. It was...interesting to see him look so bewildered, the mask of a cool, collected business man falling from his face and crumbling down in front of them all. He actually looked kind of cute like that...

She blinked at her sudden train of thoughts and blushed profusely, suddenly wanting to run away from them and up the stairs to her room. Kaiba shared her thoughts, feeling like a trapped animal – this was why he hated their _family meetings_ – they would always act like prying parents, meddling into his own business and private matters. Could anyone blame him for wanting to eat alone in the solitude of his study?

"That has nothing to do with this!" He exclaimed, resisting the urge to slam his fists against the table.

"I heard that Fernhoff is going to be there," Gerhard chimed in, happily meeting Kaiba's astonished gaze. He shrugged innocently and took a bite of his chicken. Kaiba looked like he would like nothing better than to jump at him and shake the living daylight out of him. Instead, he took a deep breath, mad at himself for losing control, breathing steadily to calm himself down. He ignored Anika's offer to take some chicken and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Gerhard a calculating look.

"You knew about this?" It was more of a statement than a question but Gerhard nodded anyway, chewing on his lettuce slowly.

"It's what I've heard," he replied steadily, pushing his glasses up his nose with the back of his hand, Kaiba frowning at him heavily. Anika pursed her lips, offended by his refusal of the tasty chicken. And she had put so much effort into making it. "And you know what he thinks of you."

Silence ensued, disrupted by Anika encouraging Serenity to try some chicken. The girl nodded shyly and not wanting to provoke the woman's wrath again, accepted a rather large chunk Anika had chosen for her. Kaiba stared at Gerhard keenly, mulling over his words and his memories of the blasted business man. Gerhard kept eating in silence, his smirk now gone as he too, was thinking about the opportunity that presented itself in front of them...Now, if only Seto decided to use it well...

Serenity kept on chewing slowly, wondering how on earth she was going to finish that chicken, not noticing the strange gleam in Anika's eyes. Kaiba was just about to say something when Anika suddenly snapped her fingers, a happy grin on her face, looking at Kaiba enthusiastically. Gerhard sweatdropped, having a vague idea what she was about to say and just stuck a fork into his mouth.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, straightening in her chair and clasping her hands in front of her. Kaiba and Serenity blinked at her, Gerhard muttering "here we go" under his breath.

"Why don't you take Serenity with you?"

Kaiba just gawked at her blankly, his eyes widening in sheer horror while Serenity started coughing, reaching frantically for her glass of water and downing the contents in one gulp. Silence ensued again, and Gerhard thought he heard Mokuba's laughter somewhere from the hall but he wasn't sure. Anika looked at them both, wondering why the boy across her was suddenly so pale and the girl next to her so red in face. "What?" She added, glancing at Gerhard for some kind of support. Her husband chose to stay neutral and just looked outside the window, blinking innocently.

Kaiba's fingers twitched over his chest again, his whole body contradicting itself – his mind went blank, his brain going dead on him, while his chest started constricting painfully, his heart beating madly in his ribs, his stomach doing happy somersaults again. He felt like he was suddenly pulled into a whirlpool he was desperately trying to get out of. His lips parted instinctively since his brain stopped ordering him to breathe and he sucked the much needed oxygen in, having a strange urge to dip his head into cold water.

"Seto?" Gerhard's voice made him jerk in his chair, and he gave him a blank look, blinking.

"Don't you think that's a good idea?" Anika asked, also gazing at him oddly from across the table. Serenity remained unresponsive, feeling equally flabbergasted and speechless. Seto Kaiba, taking _her_ to a ball? The sheer thought was ridiculous! The only place he'd take her to would be Japan, via his airplane, on their trip back home from Switzerland...If she was lucky...

When Kaiba refused to say anything, Gerhard outstretched his hand to shake him out of his shock but then he stopped when the taller boy suddenly jerked again and stood up swiftly, the chair producing screeching sound over the wooden boards again. He took a deep breath, casting another glare Anika's way before he glanced at Serenity who flinched under his ardent gaze.

Him, taking _that_ girl to the ball? Were they out of their minds? He had agreed to drag her with him...He had agreed to let her live with them so she could help Mokuba get well...He had agreed to all that but he definitely did _not_ agree to have her around him all the time. Didn't they know she was making him feel sick?

"That's absolutely out of the question!" He bellowed, and Anika flinched this time, as well, gaping at him in astonishment. Gerhard was also staring at him in surprise, not knowing what to do or say to that kind of outburst of his. Serenity was the only one who understood his answer perfectly, staring sadly at the table, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"But, Seto-" Anika tried, standing up slowly to calm him down but he was faster.

"No! I'm not taking some stupid, pathetic girl with me to the ball and that's final!"

"Seto!" Gerhard and Anika yelled in unison, when he whirled around and stormed out of the dining room, leaving them in stunned silence. Serenity didn't even flinch when she heard the sound of doors being slammed behind him, smiling sadly at the other two occupants of the room when they looked at her with concerned faces.

"It's alright," she assured them and stood up slowly, bowing respectfully in front of them. Anika let out an exasperated breath, reaching for her like a worried mother.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sor-"

"No, no," Serenity shook her head, still smiling at them although her smile looked so broken that tears sprung to Anika's eyes, Gerhard looking at her with an equally sorrowful expression. "It's fine, really – I've...I've gotten used to that, don't worry!"

With that, she bowed again, thanking Anika for a wonderful meal and before they could say another word, she was out of the room, running down the hall and up the stairs, the image of them becoming blurry as she felt tears prickling her eyes. With a gasp, she closed the door of her room behind her, leaning against them heavily and staring at the ceiling mutely as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, blinking in surprise when she realized that she was crying.

Slowly, she walked over to her bed and plopped on it limply, staring at her moist fingertips.

Why? Why was she crying? His words and actions didn't hurt like this before...why now?

With a shaky sigh, she lied down, bringing her knees up to her chest and clasping her hands over them, craning her neck to gaze out the window blankly, feeling torn and broken like the day when Joey broke her heart with his words, wishing for the rain instead of sunshine that shone brightly over her desk and carpet.

Why...Why did he hate her so much...?

---

When neither of them had wanted to come for dinner that night, Gerhard gently hugged his wife who sat down next to him, staring at the empty seats beside her. Mokuba had asked her what all the yelling was about but she had no strength or will to explain it to him. The image of the girl's broken smile and sad, hurt eyes still flashed in front of her eyes and she sighed heavily, not touching her food.

Gerhard glanced at her and then back at his plate, finishing his meal. "I'll go and talk to him."

Anika nodded mutely, giving him a grateful glance and patting his hand affectionately. "You do that. He's...He's always been closer to you, anyway. I'll clean everything around here."

Gerhard nodded and stood up from the table, strolling down the hall. He peeked inside Mokuba's room and smiled softly when he saw that the boy was in a deep slumber, his free hand supporting his head, his mouth open and his expression oblivious. He closed the door gently and then straightened up when he looked at the last door to the left. Seto's study.

Gerhard took a deep breath; since him and Anika couldn't have children, he had always considered Kaiba brothers as his sons, teaching Seto various things and playing with Mokuba. Slowly, the boys had gotten used to him, opening up to him. Seto was always a bit harder to approach, but in the end, he had loosened up a bit and smiled more. When they left, Gerhard wondered if they would stay that way and was slightly sad and disappointed over the fact that Seto had become what his stepfather had wanted him to become...and what Seto had desperately tried not to turn into.

Stopping before his study, he raised his hand and knocked on the door softly, hearing a curt "It's open" from the inside. He steeled himself and entered the room, as presumed, spotting the young man behind his laptop, the blue light illuminating his serious, somber features. When Gerhard entered, he looked up and stopped typing; letting his hands rest on the keyboard.

"What is it?"

Gerhard closed the door behind him slowly and scanned the room briefly, choosing the sofa as the perfect place to sit on. Kaiba watched him intently as he crossed the distance to the sofa and sat down, leaning back and glancing at the chandelier on the ceiling. When he looked at Kaiba again, he was still observing him shrewdly, waiting for him to say what ever he had to say. Gerhard shifted slightly in his seat and coughed.

"I think...you've crossed the line today," He finally spoke, leveling his light blue eyes with Kaiba's stormy blue ones. Upon hearing the man's words, Kaiba's gaze left his and concentrated on the laptop screen again, leaving Gerhard in silence for a few moments.

"Is that all?" He asked after he saved a few files to his folder, his eyes glued to the screen. Gerhard's face remained impassive but his eyes narrowed a tad.

"No, it's not," He replied in a calm voice, making Kaiba look at him again, annoyance starting to become visible on the boy's face. He raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, urging him to continue. "You should apologize to Serenity."

Kaiba snorted; a low chuckle following after that on which Gerhard did frown. "Don't do that, Seto," he ventured, a warning note entering his voice. Kaiba stopped chuckling, his eyes narrowing at the older man. He didn't like it when people tried to order him around. Gerhard was sitting peacefully on the sofa, watching him closely. Kaiba was silent.

"It wasn't nice of you," Gerhard spoke again and Kaiba's attention was drawn to his laptop again, eyes staring at the screen dully.

He did have to admit that he felt..._troubled_ after saying that and storming out of the dining room. He didn't catch the hurt look in the girl's eyes, though but he could hear a soft gasp she made when he called her stupid and pathetic. His throat felt dry all of a sudden again and he swallowed hard, trying to chase the disturbing feeling away.

Gerhard's eyes were still locked on him, observing the game of emotions on his face. He smiled inwardly; so he did feel sorry for insulting the girl.

"Seto," He started and Kaiba's eyes flickered to him again, this time slightly uncertain, his brows furrowed. "Why did you do that?"

Silence stretched between them again, Kaiba's laptop being the only thing that seemed _alive_ in the room. Kaiba's frown hardened, his eyes staring at the keyboard, his lips set into a firm, thin line. Gerhard waited patiently for the answer, slightly amused by the boy's inability to determine the reason behind his reaction.

Kaiba, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't find a decent reason for his outburst. He had called her stupid and pathetic...Well, her intelligence wasn't even close to match _his_, that was certain, but at least she didn't lack common sense like her idiot brother. And she wasn't really pathetic when he thought about it – she had admitted her share of blame for Mokuba's accident and did what ever she could to be by his side...

So, what...why did he...how...Ngh!

Gerhard's eyebrows went skyward when he saw Kaiba drop his head into his palm, letting out a groan, his fingers delving into his hair.

"Seto?" Gerhard piped hesitantly, wondering what was going on in that head of his. When Kaiba gave him a look that consisted of both a glare and a tortured glance, Gerhard couldn't help but chuckle at his troubled expression. Kaiba blinked at his reaction, gaping at him between his fingers incredulously.

"What's so funny?" He growled, quickly straightening in his chair and placing a stoic mask on his face. Gerhard stopped chuckling, holding his hand over his stomach.

"Oh, Seto," He finally said, an occasional chuckle escaping his lips, Kaiba now glaring at him darkly from his position behind the desk. Gerhard sighed and shook his head, looking at the rug on the floor with a bright smile.

_So, that's what's going on..._ He thought, looking up to shake his head again and wave at him dismissively, the smile not leaving his face.

"Nothing, nothing..." He replied cheerfully, confusing Kaiba completely. Did the old man know something he didn't? "So," Gerhard added; his tone bright and uplifting, "are you going to take Serenity to the ball?"

Kaiba's eyes bulged out at the question, a set of something fluttery rising in his stomach and chest again. He cursed under his breath, wondering why the hell he felt those stupid...weird sensations every time he thought of that girl. He gave Gerhard a dirty look which the older man promptly ignored, shrugging innocently at him.

"No!" Kaiba bellowed, directing his glare at the screen, where the cursor was still blinking animatedly, waiting for his next command.

"Seto," Gerhard spoke again, his voice carrying a placating note. "It's just one night and-"

"No!"

Brief silence; followed by a soft cough. Gerhard smirked knowingly, albeit discreetly and gave him a faux, surprised look.

"Seto," he started tentatively, Kaiba turning his attention to him again to glare daggers at him, "are you...afraid of that girl?"

That struck the cord.

Kaiba's whole demeanor changed from hostile to defensive in an instant. "What?" He spat, almost leaping out of his chair. Gerhard kept the surprised look on his face, enjoying in the game. After all, he had known him for long enough to know which buttons to push.

"Well, I'm just saying that since you're so reluctant to take her that you're maybe af-"

"I am _not_ afraid of that girl!" Kaiba exclaimed, pointing at the door, as if Serenity was standing there. Gerhard raised one cynical eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Kaiba took a deep breath through gritted teeth, the sound coming out as a hiss as he stared at Gerhard with a murderous expression. Damn it, he wasn't afraid of anyone, let alone of some petty girl! If there was something he hated, it was being called a coward! His fists clenched by his sides, his anger taking over.

"Fine," he spat and stood up abruptly, taking a few steps until he was in Gerhard's face, his eyes flashing with deep blue. Gerhard barely managed to suppress a smile and bit his lip lightly to keep himself from doing that. "You want me to take her to the ball? Fine, I will!"

And with that, he stomped to the door and opened them with such force that the windows of his study shook. As soon as he was out, Gerhard doubled over, falling into a fit of chuckles when he could hear him trotting up the stairs. He knew that it wasn't really fair to play with his feelings like that, but...he knew the boy well enough to know what was for his own good.

---

Serenity frowned in the darkness of her room when she heard a commotion in the hall downstairs and then rose from the bed when she could hear angry footsteps coming up the stairs...towards her room. She gasped and quickly jumped out of the bed, taking a few steps back until she reached the desk, eyes widening in fear.

That wasn't Seto Kaiba, coming upstairs to kill her, was it?

She jumped when the footsteps stopped in front of her door, followed by a loud knock. She kept silent, debating whether to pretend she was already dea-_asleep_...or to go and open the door. When there was another knock on the door, she sighed and slowly approached the door, watching the shadow in front of her door through the small gap on the floor.

"Who is it?" She asked, feeling stupid for even asking that question.

When one, firm "Kaiba" answered her question, she bit her lip; suddenly reluctant to open the door, feeling an unpleasant jab in her chest at his previous words directed at her. What did he want now? Insult her some more?

She took a deep breath and slowly creaked the doors open; her eyes widening when she spotted a stormy look in his eyes. Oh, dear, he was really there to finish her off! She took a shaky step back and Kaiba frowned, noticing fear in her eyes.

He almost snorted. What did she think - that he was going to kill her?

"Y-yes?" She asked meekly, observing him guardedly; ready to scream any second if he decided to strangle her. She blinked when she saw him open his mouth and then falter at his words, his eyes searching hers almost frantically.

"You," he started, his voice cracking slightly and he swore inwardly, steeling his nerves and taking a determined step forward, pointing his finger at her. Serenity flinched, blinking at his strange behavior. "You're going to accompany me to the ball on Sunday. Ask Anika to help you with everything...And I expect you to look and behave your best, got that?"

Gerhard snickered from under the stairs, expecting just that kind of demand from Seto. Upstairs, Serenity gaped at him in disbelief, holding the door handle tightly, with her other hand pressed to her chest protectively, Kaiba staring intently at her and demanding some kind of answer to that.

"Well?" He asked after a long pause, making Serenity blink and let out a breath she was holding.

"Uh..." She muttered, still dazed and confused. "O...okay...?"

"Good," he replied quickly, not allowing her time and room to change her mind. She was still standing stiffly in front of him, suddenly becoming aware that she was in her pajamas. She blushed profusely and lowered her head, having an urge to somehow cover herself with something, her hand clutching the door handle. Kaiba let out a breath, too, prepared to leave when he halted, remembering something.

"And..." He started, looking somewhere over her head, feeling so strangely odd and uncomfortable. He wasn't good at apologizing, period.

She looked up at him from under her bangs, blinking at his troubled expression, her own unreadable. "I'd...like to..." He swallowed; feeling hot all of a sudden, like molten lava was running through his body instead of blood. He looked at her and trembled slightly at the hopeful, almost gentle look on her face. He inhaled sharply.

"Apologize."

It came out as a soft breath when he exhaled, staring at her in some kind of wonder. It had come out...so easily.

She stared back at him, mulling his words over in her head, having a vague idea how hard it must've been for him to say those words to her. Something warm coursed through her, something exhilarating and soothing at the same time and she sighed, smiling softly at his caught expression as he stared at her mutely.

"Apology accepted," she breathed, her smile reaching her eyes and they brightened, sparkling in the dim light of the staircase. Kaiba stood in front of her, frozen for a moment, completely caught off guard by her smile and her forgiveness. He stared at her, feeling his heart race at an almost inhuman pace and it became hard for him to breathe normally.

Somehow, he managed to nod in agreement when she said good night to him and closed the door. Slowly, he turned around, staring at the stairs mutely, wondering what just happened...and how...and why...

And...

Why was he suddenly feeling so...hot? He looked at his palms, rubbing his fingers against them – they were moist. He frowned, swallowing hard, his heart still refusing to beat normally in his chest, his mind trying to find some kind of rational explanation for his condition.

It couldn't find any...and he still felt odd. He lifted a hand to his chest, feeling his pulse underneath his fingertips, his eyes glued to the carpeted staircase.

And somehow...it didn't really feel..._that_ bad anymore.

"Seto?"

He snapped out of his stupor and looked down to see Gerhard watching him closely, leaning on the wooden rail casually. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, composing himself slowly as he came down to stand in front of the man he secretly admired and respected. Gerhard blinked at him and his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly at him. Kaiba frowned and glared at him, making Gerhard blink.

"I told you already, I'm fine." He muttered and walked past him, towards his study, his fists clenched by his sides. Gerhard smiled at his retreating figure before he spoke again.

"You made the right choice, Seto."

Kaiba stopped and turned around slightly to give him an unreadable look. He said nothing to that; he merely walked inside and closed the door behind him, this time without trying to smash the wood into pieces. Gerhard sighed heavily, but smiled a sincere smile, turning around when he heard a soft "ahem" from the kitchen.

Anike was peeking behind the wall, looking at him curiously and beckoning him with a motion of her hand. Gerhard chuckled and followed her inside, taking a seat behind the table where his favorite mug was already waiting for him. Anika sat across him, propping her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands.

"And?" She asked, leaning towards him, brown eyes alight with inquisitiveness. Gerhard offered her an enigmatic smile in return, saying nothing. Anika huffed. "Gerhard!"

The man in question just let out another chuckle, his light eyes shimmering with amusement behind the brim of his mug. His smirk vanished, though when Anika smirked, too, reaching for something below the table.

Gerhard paled when she held out his newspaper from lunch, a few pages still left unread. Her smirk widened when she made a move to rip some of the pages and Gerhard quickly lowered his mug down; his hands flailing.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" He exclaimed, eyeing her carefully. "Just, put the newspaper down."

She smiled innocently in return, putting the precious papers down and leaning in again. "So?"

Gerhard sighed heavily, taking another sip before he spoke again.

"Well," he started, also leaning in, the two resembling some gossiping old maids rather than a married couple having a talk. Mokuba snored briefly in his bed and then mumbled something incoherent, turning his head away and frowning in his sleep at the joyous laughter coming somewhere from nearby.

A few rooms away, Seto Kaiba was staring at his screen blankly, his chin propped on his hand, his eyes distant, his expression unreadable. And upstairs, Serenity Wheeler dreamed of princesses in pretty dresses, dancing with charming princes, as she watched from afar, wishing for a prince charming of her own.

---

**a/n: **

:headdesk:

Gods, this chapter sucks...

I guess I can say for sure now that I've completely lost interest in YGO and even in this couple. I would really like to finish this story, but...Usually it takes me a day to write a new chapter...this time, it's taken me _days_ to finish this, and I managed to do that only because I _forced_ myself to sit down and write.

Please, don't ask me when I'm going to update next, because I don't even know that myself...Maybe in a month, maybe in a year, maybe not at all. I know it's mean to leave you all hanging like this, but when you have to force yourself to write something then you know it's bad...I'm going to try to keep this story going, but I'm not making any guaranties.

Thank you all for your reviews and support, though. Till next update (hopefully), much love!


	24. Take your chance

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

---

**Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!**

**Chapter XXIV – Take your chance**

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

When Serenity woke up the next day, she had to convince herself that the last night wasn't just a dream and that Seto Kaiba had really come to her to ask her to accompany him to a ball. Well, truth be told, _ordered her _was more like it, but still, she suspected how hard it must've been for him to come up there and ask her. He even apologized for the harsh words from the previous afternoon which made her feel slightly better and somehow lighter.

Of course she also knew that he would never really do that on his own and that Anika and Gerhard had probably had something to do with it, but knowing him so far, it was hard, if not impossible, to make him do something he didn't want to. The fact that he still listened to them and approached her again meant something.

To Serenity, it meant that the boy still had a beating heart behind that cold, indifferent exterior; that he still hadn't forgotten how to be a human. It meant that Mokuba still had someone to lean on and that she could still believe in him, as well; that her hopes weren't in vain. With a soft smile, she looked outside the window, feeling happy that it was another sunny day ahead of her.

Crawling out of bed, she stretched lazily before her expression turned somber when her gaze settled on a picture on the desk, Joey's wide grin beaming and bright brown eyes staring at her. She bit on her bottom lip, remembering their farewell at the airport and how she promised she'd call him or at least send him a postcard. She gasped when she realized she hadn't even called her mother yet and knowing her mom, she was probably on the verge of hysteria after not hearing a word from her daughter. Serenity deadpanned; already imagining her mother crying over the kitchen table, thinking how her daughter died in a plane crash.

She shook her head to chase away the image and decided to definitely call them both as soon as she got dressed and came downstairs. Turning around quickly, she grabbed her pillow and bedding, wanting to make her bed when a knock on the door interrupted her and she stopped, hearing Anika's cheerful voice from outside.

"Serenity honey, are you awake?"

"Uh, yes!" She replied, blushing at the fact that she was still in her pajamas and it was already past 9, feeling slightly irresponsible. But after Seto Kaiba had asked her to accompany him to a ball, no matter how tired she was, she couldn't really fall asleep instantly, and then there was the dream of her in a white dress and...

And the full meaning of the situation had finally hit her in the head. And hard.

Her eyes widened and she stopped with her ministrations, standing frozen in the middle of the room, her mouth agape and her expression utterly horrified.

She was going to accompany Seto Kaiba to a ball...She would have to get a dress...and shoes...and probably some jewelry, too. And get her hair done and be on her best behavior and mingle with all those classy people and...and...

She's never even been to a party, let alone to a real ball.

"Oh," was all she muttered before she plopped down on her half-made bed, feeling like someone kicked her in the stomach and squeezed all air out of her lungs. "Ohh..."

---

When Anika peeked inside, she found the girl sitting on the bed and staring at the closet as if she saw a ghost floating there. The older woman blinked at her strange behavior before she carefully entered the room and approached her, gazing at her worriedly.

"Serenity?" She leaned in a bit, slowly outstretching her hand to shake the girl. She stared at the closet even after Anika shook her a few times, shaking her head slowly in some kind of wonder and disbelief.

"...can't..." She muttered finally, her hands gripping the edge of the bed tightly. Anika frowned in confusion, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Can't?" she echoed, "Serenity, honey, what is it?"

When the auburn-haired girl finally snapped out of her stupor, she gave Anika the most incredulous and bewildered look she'd ever seen. The older woman raised her eyebrows in puzzlement again.

"I-I...I can't!" Serenity exclaimed, on her feet the next second, leaving Anika to stare at her when she started pacing anxiously around the room. "What am I going to do? How...how am I supposed to...I...I just can't!"

Anika's baffled gaze followed her movements until it rested on the girl's hunched form on the chair when she plopped down on it limply, her head in her hands; strands of rich auburn falling loosely down her shoulders.

"I shouldn't have said yes..."

Silence fell between them for a few moments, until Anika straightened and planted her hands on her hips, observing the girl keenly. "I beg your pardon?" She asked on which Serenity looked up, Anika's sharp tone surprising her. When she saw the equally sharp look in her eyes, she blinked, feeling ashamed all of a sudden for her outburst.

"Uhm...Well...I..." She started, not really knowing herself what came over her to act like that in front of the older woman. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, uhm...upset you..." Her voice fell to a whisper when Anika's eyes softened slightly, but her demeanor still remained somewhat stern.

"What is troubling you, Serenity?" Anika retorted, watching the girl across the room in concern. She had to admit she had a vague idea what might be making her act so anxiously and skittish but she honestly didn't know why – she had no reason to fear the upcoming ball; she would be there to help her, and Gerhard, too, of course. And Seto...well, Seto did his best to avoid her questioning look this morning, but she had some tricks up her sleeve when it came to obtaining information. After all, Gerhard couldn't keep anything from her.

Serenity took a deep breath and then sighed heavily, deciding to voice her worries out loud, feeling she might burst otherwise.

"I don't...I don't know how..." She mumbled hesitantly, Anika's head cocking to the side a bit in curiosity, her eyes still sharp and questioning. Seeing that as a sign to continue, Serenity looked down, staring at the circular patterns on the rug covering her wooden floor. "I'm scared that...that I'll only mess everything up and embarrass him because...I...I don't know anything!" Her voice rose slightly at the end, fear and distress evident in it. Anika just stared at her mutely, the girl's words confirming her previous doubts.

"I don't know how to walk in heels or in a dress...I'm afraid I'll stain my dress with something or trip over it or something or-or say something wrong and stupid and make a fool out of myself and him and...And then he'll hate me even more and...I just..._can't_ do it."

Silence stretched on between them again and when she finally found some courage to look at Anika's face, her eyes widened in wonder and she had to blink at her in confusion when she found the woman smiling at her with that soft, warm smile, brown eyes shimmering with kindness and understanding. When Serenity kept on staring at her helplessly, Anika took the chance to approach her steadily, coming to stand in front of the puzzled and scared girl, leaning down a bit to look her in the eye.

"Thought so," Anika spoke, her tone pleasant and soothing, Serenity staring at her, eyes wide and pleading for some kind of support and help. "But you know what?" She added and Serenity shook her head, her head a jumble of stressed thoughts and all sorts of questions directed her way.

"Don't you worry about anything," Anika ventured and Serenity blinked at her again when she patted her on the head like she was a small child, a granddaughter she was trying to share some words of wisdom with. "I'm here to help you and so is Gerhard," her hand slipped down Serenity's head to rest reassuringly on her shoulder, "so just leave everything to us." She squeezed her shoulder lightly then as an afterthought added: "And Seto doesn't hate you."

With that, she straightened up again and smiled encouragingly at her, making Serenity gape at her like she just witnessed a miracle happening. Anika turned around and slowly started heading towards the exit, hearing Gerhard entering the house from below when the door opened. But before she was out of Serenity's room, she stopped at the doorway and threw her one last smile over her shoulder.

"Besides, I think you'll do just fine. Just be yourself and everything will be alright."

Gerhard's questioning voice from below made her let out a soft "ah" and with a smile, she vanished behind the door, leaving Serenity to stare after her, sitting stiffly in her chair, her face betraying a mixture of emotions.

She looked out the window and sighed, clasping her hands in her lap before her gaze absentmindedly fell to the picture on her desk, the soft glimmer of the glass reminding her about her previous promise. She couldn't say Anika's comforting words didn't have the desired effect on her, but still...She simply couldn't shake the feeling off – the feeling of not being up to it, that this was something that was way out of her grasp and that she was way out of that league.

Joey kept on smiling at her from the picture on her desk and she smiled softly at him; wishing he was there with her to help her out. She frowned the next moment, remembering his reaction when he found out she was leaving to Switzerland with Kaiba brothers and mentally shook her head. No, not Joey...her mother would be more appropriate to fill that position...Or Mai and Tea...

She sighed; she wasn't aware of how much she missed her friends and family now that she had started to think about them. She stared at the picture of Joey and herself for a while before she nodded to herself, her mind set.

She would call her mother and Joey...but the fact that she was going to accompany Seto Kaiba to the ball, she'd decided to keep to herself. Knowing Joey, he'd probably fly to Switzerland with the next available plane, with a homicidal plan involving one certain CEO and her mother would start planning their wedding...and honeymoon.

Her cheeks reddened slightly when she tried imagining the great, spacious hall of some old castle, basking in golden lights of crystal chandeliers, wearing a wonderful dress, dancing with Seto Kaiba at the melodious piece of some famous composer. Shaking her head the next moment to chase that wishful thinking away, she propped her chin on her hand, staring thoughtfully out the window, watching the breeze playing with the surface of the lake, creating small, horizontal wrinkles and making the green sea of grass sway around it.

How on earth was she going to survive Sunday evening?

---

The next two days had gone by in a blur.

Anika had kept her word and had really taken care of everything. The first day was spent in planning – Anika was trying to determine which color would suit Serenity's fair complexion and auburn hair best, what her style was in the first place, what jewelry would be most fitting and what kind of hair styles would match the whole outfit. Serenity was forced to play a role of a mannequin, patiently standing in the middle of her room and deadpanning discreetly at Anika's tenacious nature to make everything look absolutely perfect.

As much as she liked the older woman, Serenity thought that sometimes, she was just plain scary.

She had called her mother who, just as Serenity thought, started crying on the phone when she heard her daughter's voice. Serenity had spent almost ten minutes in trying to calm her down, assuring her that everything went fine, that she was still alive and kicking and eating enough. When her mother asked her about Seto Kaiba, Serenity's first reaction was a quick and confused "Wha-what about him?" but luckily, her mother didn't hear the tension in her voice and she quickly switched the subject, focusing her attention on describing the house, Anika, Gerhard and Mokuba's condition.

Calling Joey had always been an adventure – either she couldn't reach him, or the tone was busy, or he would yell into the phone handle when he would finally pick it up, making her cringe at the loud "What?!" followed by the colorful specter of curses directed at their father and stupid cans of beer over the floor. This time was no exception and it's taken him a while to get to the phone, Serenity keeping the phone handle a few inches away from her ear, just in case.

His tone was surprisingly civil and polite when he answered the phone, but it rose to an ear piercing yell when he heard who was on the other line, asking her all sorts of questions before Serenity could even ask him how he was doing. One of them was the unavoidable "Is Kaiba giving you a hard time? 'Cause if he is, let ME talk to him!"

She had spent another five minutes in assuring her brother that everything was fine, not telling him anything about the ball or the way the older Kaiba sibling had been treating her so far. She had a feeling that that would make her brother's head pop...or give him a heart attack. She promised to send him a Christmas card if she couldn't get home before that, but she really hoped Mokuba's condition would get better till then; she had already missed the first week of her second year in high school and even though her mother had explained the situation to the dean, he wasn't really thrilled with it. It was different back then when her eyesight was really bad...Still, Mokuba was a bit more important to her and she'd already decided to stay as long as it was necessary.

Talking to Joey had managed to cheer her up and lift that heavy weight off her chest a bit, but as soon as she said goodbye to him and hung up, Anika had walked into the room, holding a catalog open. When she pointed at one model wearing a long, navy blue dress, asking her what she thought about it, Serenity's stomach immediately did a somersault and her face paled.

The next day, Gerhard had taken them to the nearest larger city to do some shopping. Serenity, not understanding a word of German, just stared at Anika and the younger woman working at an exclusive boutique in confusion, her brows furrowing when both of them turned to her at one point and looked her over. After that, she was half-forced, half-talked into trying out various dresses and matching shoes, purses and stoles, some of them made of pure silk and satin that threatened to slip off her skin when she wrapped them around her shoulders.

She couldn't get used to seeing herself in the mirror in such an outfit. It was like watching a stranger with a familiar face, trying to discern where she had seen her before. She had spent almost all her life in shorts, t-shirts and occasional skirts but this was...different. A far cry from what she used to wear in Domino City. She wondered if Joey and her mother would be able to recognize her. _She_ was having a hard time.

Still, when she secretly whirled in front of the mirror in a dress made of lavender-colored satin, she had to admit she also felt kind of...special. Like a Cinderella on the night of a ball. A step closer to all those people she would see and meet at the ball. A step closer to Seto Kaiba's world and expectations.

But, after almost three hours of frequent dressing and undressing, Anika's words of disapproval and the young saleswoman's glare, her own nerves were wearing thin. She was tired, her feet were killing her and her hair was so full of electricity that she had to constantly smooth it down to avoid looking like Frankenstein's bride. Plus, she was still feeling edgy and frightened about the ball, regardless of Gerhard's comforting words; she had a feeling like her stomach wanted to drop somewhere down, down, she was feeling lightheaded and her heart was beating in her ears, threatening to jump out of her ribcage every time she thought of Sunday.

She was about to plop down on one of those leather settees surrounding her and announce her defeat when it happened – Anika had found the perfect dress for her.

Both the saleswoman and Anika gasped in awe when she stepped out of the booth, blushing at the astonished looks on their faces. Anika clasped her hands in front of her chest, nodding her approval mutely. When Serenity finally turned to look at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened and her lips parted when she saw the result.

She really did look beautiful in that dress. Granted, she looked pretty in all dresses she'd tried out, but there was always something _off_, something that made both Anika and her feel uneasy and uncertain about it. But this one, this one was really perfect.

Slowly, she turned back to give Anika a questioning look and the saleswoman almost jumped when Anika's voice boomed all over the boutique.

_"Wir nehmen es!"_

And so, the dress, the shoes and the purse had been chosen. And Serenity could finally sigh in relief when she was allowed to put her jeans and sweater back and slip her shoes on.

Gerhard was patiently waiting for them in his station wagon when they came out of the boutique, a wide, victorious grin on Anika's face, a large white bag swaying in her hand and a much smaller, exhausted smile on Serenity's face. When they both stepped inside, Serenity let out a weary sigh and leaned back listening to Anika and Gerhard talk in German and staring thoughtfully out the window.

She didn't have much time to spend with Mokuba – she had just managed to bring him dinner a couple of times and check up on him, but they barely talked; Anika would call her to ask her about this or that and she had to leave him to watch TV, adjusting his pillow when he was allowed to lift his head a bit higher and promising him she'd come to see him the next day.

She hadn't seen much of Seto Kaiba either; he would join them at lunch and avoid eye contact with her, finishing his meal in record time and retreating back to his study. She didn't know why, but Serenity had a strange feeling he was feeling uncomfortable and jumpy around her. This was an interesting development, though, since she would always feel some kind of animosity in his behavior when she was concerned. She just didn't understand anything anymore. It was like...something had changed but she couldn't figure out what or even why.

Gerhard's station wagon turned left at the next crossroad and the vehicle shook a bit when the pebbly surface of the side road replaced the smooth concrete.

Only two more days and she would have to put that dress and shoes on and do her best not to be at her worst. Serenity wasn't trying to kid herself – she knew she was a klutz sometimes, tripping over things and getting into all kinds of trouble and odd situations. She just hoped Sunday evening would go without any serious damage. She didn't really care about her own reputation – she didn't really even have one – but Seto Kaiba _did_ and she didn't want people to laugh at him because of her mishaps.

Shaking her head solemnly, she caught Gerhard's curious, calculating gaze in the mirror for a second, before he directed his attention to the road before them, making Serenity sink deeper into the seat and trying to ignore Anika's exciting tone as she kept on chatting with her husband about the upcoming ball.

---

The laptop could barely keep up with his fingers as they flied over the keyboard quickly, blue eyes glued to the screen and a telephone handle jammed between his shoulder and right ear.

"So talk to him over the secure line," Kaiba spoke levelly, searching for a piece of paper and a pen now. He found the latter in a drawer and ripped of a piece of paper from a notebook on the desk, writing down a few numbers. "I don't care what _he_ thinks; I'm the one who's going to decide about it."

The voice on the other side belonged to one of his subordinates, his secretary calling him this morning to inform him about the possible problem with one of his workers.

"Well, in that case, tell him _I'm_ going to have a little chat with him," he practically snarled when his aide informed him about the man's insolent behavior. He signed the other paper and pushed it aside, letting the man talk animatedly on the other line. "Not now, I have other things to do."

With that, he hung up, all but cutting the man's jabber off and sighed heavily, staring at the laptop screen sharply.

He really didn't need this now – one, avaricious little man who thought he could do anything that came to his mind now that he wasn't in Japan anymore. With all the things involving his company, the upcoming ball and Mokuba's condition, this was the last thing on his mind. After all, if he kept on causing problems, firing him was the least problem.

He pressed a few keys on his keyboard and the screen disappeared, the new DDS blueprints turning black as the laptop shut down, the lack of soft, humming sound engulfing the study in silence. It wasn't until now that he could hear the wind picking up speed outside and he turned in his chair to look out the wide window and at the dark, colossal mountains in the distance. With a flicker of interest, his blue gaze traveled up to the tips of the large triangular shapes, noticing the first glimmers of white. The snow had already fallen there. The winter was slowly creeping up on them, the days becoming shorter and the nights longer and colder.

His eyes turned slightly glazed, his thoughts carrying him to the younger boy a couple of rooms away from him. Turning slowly to face his desk again, he looked at the stack of papers on his right, the light on his laptop blinking steadily. He still hadn't heard from the doctor and right now, he was becoming slightly impatient. The whole purpose of this trip was to help Mokuba get better and he hadn't seen him or visited him in two days already, choosing to barricade himself in his study and deal with all the postponed emails, phone calls and projects. That little, quiet voice in the back of his mind protested at such a decision but he silenced it down, telling himself he'd spend more time with him when he was done with his work.

He was used to it already – balancing between his job, duel tournaments, rescuing his brother and saving the world. It was a hard-boiled job sometimes but he thought he was doing more than just fine. Currently, his mind was preoccupied with Mokuba's tests and results; something he was feeling slightly nervous about. He knew that the doctor had said how Mokuba was doing fine and his wounds healing, but...that was still no guarantee that Mokuba would walk again soon. And then...then Sunday would come and he would have to attend the annual charity ball...with that girl.

The sheer thought of it made his heart skip a beat, that queasy feelings in his stomach making him shift in his chair and glare at the door accusingly as if she were standing there. He had been avoiding her for the past two days, not wanting to deal with her any more than it was necessary, feeling extremely uncomfortable every time she would look at him or they'd meet in Mokuba's room. He still couldn't understand why his body was reacting that way when it came to her, his mind drawing a blank when he tried to rationally explain it to himself. His mind would also often replay that night two days ago when he had all but trotted up to her room to ask her to accompany him to the ball, and wonder just what the hell he had been thinking. He also couldn't understand why Gerhard and Anika would smile secretly at him during lunch when the older woman would force him to sit down and eat something to make up for all those lost pounds. He had an indistinct feeling that they were plotting some kind of conspiracy against him every time they would exchange meaningful looks and Anika would beam happily at him and Gerhard would give him an odd look that bordered on the look of a father who was proud of his son.

He cursed the old man mentally for provoking him so much that it made him go that far. _Too_ far if one asked him...

Either way, he didn't like any of those things so he tried to steer away from them, ordering his mind to concentrate on his work.

He was just about to grab his pen when the phone rang and he picked it up, albeit halfheartedly; he'd had enough of phone calls for one day and his head was already ringing from the annoying sound. He straightened up the next moment, though when he heard a familiar voice on the other side. Dr. Johannes Stiller greeted him politely.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," the doctor piped, his voice betraying his good spirits, making Kaiba frown involuntarily. "How are you? I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Kaiba inhaled inaudibly and leaned back into his chair. "No, you're not. I'm fine, thank you." He replied civilly. "I suppose you're calling about Mokuba's tests?"

The doctor coughed lightly on the other line and Kaiba could hear papers rustling near him. "Yes, I am," the doctor replied and the rustling stopped, accompanied by two female voices nearby. "I have some spare time tomorrow after lunch and the clinic is going to be pretty much empty so you can bring the young lad...let's say around 2:30 pm?"

Kaiba's eyes flickered to his schedule almost instantly and seeing a blank paper, he nodded in agreement. "Fine, 2:30 it is."

"Excellent!" The doctor said happily, making Kaiba wonder what the man was so damn chipper about. "See you tomorrow and have a nice day!"

"Hnn," was Kaiba's reply before the line went dead and he placed the phone handle down, staring at the black box thoughtfully. So, tomorrow...

With a heavy sigh, he stood up, his trench coat making rustling sounds as he walked past the desk and crossed his study, grabbing the door handle. He would have to inform Mokuba and Gerhard about it to make sure Mokuba got to the clinic safely. When he opened the door, a pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen, making him glance down the hall curiously. Anika was making something special for lunch today as it seemed.

Still not wanting to deal with her questioning looks and annoying, secretive smiles, he walked as quietly as he could until he reached Mokuba's room, hearing shooting sounds from inside. When he carefully pushed the door open, he spotted his younger brother lying in bed, his head propped on a pillow, a remote control in one hand and a cookie in the other, a look of deep concentration on his face. Kaiba's expression softened a bit when he saw him watching an action movie, his eyes glued to the screen.

When he entered his room, Mokuba's attention switched to him and a cheerful smile crossed his features, his eyes glistening with mischief. "Hey Seto!" He greeted him good-naturedly and lowered the volume a bit. Kaiba smiled slightly in return and let the door creak back behind him, sitting down on the chair next to Mokuba's head, his brother's eyes following his movements. "What's up?"

Kaiba glanced at the TV and raised an eyebrow when he saw that his brother was watching some old movie noir. Noticing his reaction, Mokuba shrugged with one shoulder. "There was nothing else on." He said with a smile but then craned his head a bit to the side, a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong? You look kinda...worried..."

Kaiba gave him a lopsided smile before he leaned forward, intertwining his fingers before him. Mokuba waited patiently, now frowning lightly at his demeanor. "Seto?"

"The doctor called a few minutes ago," Kaiba spoke after a brief moment of hesitation, "he wants you to come to the clinic tomorrow."

He let his words hang in the air for a while, observing Mokuba's almost impassive stare, the man on the TV raising his voice threateningly. After a few moments Mokuba nodded somewhat absentmindedly, his violent orbs clouded with something he couldn't discern, but the boy smiled at him then and Kaiba could feel his tense shoulders relaxing. He wasn't even aware he was sitting in his chair so stiffly waiting for something he himself wasn't sure of.

"Okay then," Mokuba replied, his tone strangely accepting and resolved, his body shifting slightly under the covers as he tried to find a better position. Kaiba watched him in some kind of wonder, torn between the feelings of awe, pride and disbelief at his brother's reaction and his decision to face the outcome of his test results head-on. Because, as much as Kaiba was trying to be there for him and offer him protection and something solid he could lean on, as much as he put on a strong, unbreakable front, deep down he felt unsure and afraid – probably more afraid than Anika and Gerhard...afraid that his brother would never walk again, forced to spend his life in a wheelchair. He knew that he would be partially responsible for that; he already felt guilty enough for letting him end up in a bed with a broken leg and a damaged spine...The thought of him never walking again was making him feel nauseous and something would squeeze tightly in his chest, making him feel so...indescribably torn and caged at the same time to the point that he would have to stand up and walk to the window to get some fresh air because it felt like his lungs had none anymore.

And then there was Mokuba, his eyes so sure and determined and _alive_, accompanied by his assuring smile.

Kaiba's head fell to his chest, a soft smile grazing his lips as he shook his head mentally. Mokuba was right; he shouldn't have doubted in him; he wouldn't anymore. He would hope for the best and believe in him. When he felt something tugging at his bangs, he lifted his head quickly to see his brother's outstretched arm, fingers reaching for him, his eyes looking at him in concern.

"Seto? Are you okay?"

He nodded mutely and then it was Mokuba's turn to stare at him in wonder when his brother smiled, actually _smiled_ a small, but genuine smile that reached his eyes after so many years and rendered Mokuba speechless. Kaiba wasn't even aware of it; not until tears filled Mokuba's eyes and he pointed it out in a somewhat awed whisper, making Kaiba blink.

"Seto...you...you smiled..."

It was so odd, Kaiba mused – the sudden rush of something warm and so...positive and powerful rushing through his blood, overwhelming his senses and making him feel dizzy but for a different reason this time. He grabbed Mokuba's hand and held it, watching his brother cry silently, squeezing his fingers tightly.

He didn't and couldn't say a word; he just stared at his brother and sat there, wanting nothing more that to see him walking by his side with that radiant look in his eyes.

---

Outside, Serenity's face was moist with tears of her own after she had just witnessed what happened between the two Kaiba brothers. The tray with Mokuba's lunch was trembling slightly in her hand while the other rested on her chest, her weight supported by the wall she was leaning on. She was smiling, her eyes closed, her expression betraying the pure joy that she was feeling.

She wanted to bring Mokuba lunch but when she heard Seto Kaiba's voice inside, she stopped abruptly, her face a few inches from the door left ajar. She could hear Kaiba talk about the doctor and the clinic and her breath got stuck in her throat for a moment, that sharp jab of fear and trepidation piercing her chest. Silence followed afterwards and her curiosity prompted her to peek through the small space between the door and the wall. When she saw Mokuba reaching for his brother it almost made her look away and leave them to their privacy when she heard Mokuba's worried voice, but when she saw what followed, she couldn't tear her eyes away; not after seeing Seto Kaiba smile a real smile for the first time in her life. She watched, mesmerized, the way his lips curved softly, his eyes glistening with emotions she didn't think he still had in him. He looked so...free, calm. Beautiful.

Amidst a burst of emotions that followed between the two of them, she leaned against the wall, her own eyes filled with tears after something so light and powerful coursed through her she that she couldn't find any other name for it other than pure happiness.

He smiled...he smiled at him and for him and she had a sudden urge to go inside and hug them both...Of course she wouldn't dare to do that, but she couldn't help herself – she just felt so happy and compelled to share that feeling with them.

She stayed there for another couple of minutes until she decided to leave. She would bring Mokuba his lunch later.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Anika behind the kitchen counter, sorting dishes. She carefully placed the tray onto the table and sat down, looking out the window, her eyes focused on the beautiful scenery, the smile not leaving her face. When Anika turned around and saw the girl sitting there with Mokuba's lunch untouched, she blinked in confusion.

She was about to ask her if Mokuba didn't like what she made him, but then she saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. For a girl who had been terrified of the upcoming ball and acting all edgy and jumpy, she was oddly calm and serene now. And she was smiling...

Anika frowned in perplexity, staring at her from her spot in the kitchen, one hand on her hip, the other one holding a kitchen cloth, her body leaning against the counter.

What was going on in her house _now_?

---

The rest of the Saturday passed in a relatively peaceful atmosphere...which was kind of odd compared to the last few days. When Serenity left the dining room to bring Mokuba lunch (and successfully ignored and avoided Anika's suspicious gaze), she almost bumped into Kaiba's tall figure at the doorway. She let out a gasp when the tray almost rammed into his chest but he was fast enough to grab it with his hands, steadying it.

She looked up at him, quickly exclaiming an apology and then froze, her cheeks turning red when he gave her a calm, steady look that was void of any disgust, revulsion or uneasiness. Her lips parted in surprise as he simply stared at her mutely for another moment and then let go of the tray and walked past her, claiming his seat behind the table, surprising Anika as well when she didn't hear any complaints from him.

Still somewhat dazed and at a loss for words, Serenity headed towards Mokuba's room, the tray now shaking slightly in her hands, her chest constricting oddly when she remembered his smile, so perfect as small as it was, making him look even more handsome than he already was. She let out a startled squeak and quickly shook her head when she caught herself thinking about him in _that_ way. She shouldn't really; as odd as it seemed, she always thought of him as some kind of authoritative figure; someone who could be her boss or a distant acquaintance, never a friend or –and there she blushed again- dare she say, a romantic interest. He was always so...distant, too elusive, miles and universes away from her. It was wrong of her to think of him in such way regardless of his attractiveness.

Besides, what were her chances anyway? She was sure some posh, elegant and educated girl was his type and she was everything but.

Still shaking her head, she made a mental note to stop thinking about Seto Kaiba in that way and concentrate on helping Mokuba get better.

Now, if only the thought of the next evening would stop creating tight knots in her stomach...

Kaiba, on the other hand, felt like he had just signed a contract with Fernhoff Industries. After the initial shock he'd experienced at seeing Mokuba cry because he _smiled_, they both talked for some time. Mokuba had asked him about the ball and there he reluctantly admitted that yes, he had asked 'that girl' (on which Mokuba piped "Serenity" nonchalantly) to accompany him and no, he didn't have that in mind at all. When Mokuba cast a smirk his way so reminiscent of Gerhard's, he stiffened, glaring at his brother and demanding an answer. Mokuba just glanced at the TV screen, pretending he didn't hear him, leaving the CEO to fume at him from his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

Still, he walked out of that room feeling calmer that he had felt in years; like something huge and heavy got lifted off his chest. Not even bumping into that girl could ruffle his feathers too much, although his heart did skip a beat again at their sudden, fortuitous proximity. He glanced at Anika when she approached him, carrying plates and silverware in her hands and then quickly diverted his attention to the plate placed in front of him, Anika frowning at him. She was just about to ask him what the heck was happening with them all today when Gerhard entered the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Oops," he said sheepishly when Anika gave him an incredulous look, "draft."

He shook out of his coat and put it on the hanger, turning around to look at Kaiba pointedly. The young man in question raised his eyebrows questioningly, Anika letting out an indignant huff when they both decided to ignore her.

When Gerhard sat down he leaned in, beckoning Kaiba to do the same. Somewhat awkwardly, he followed his example and gave him a keen look, expecting some good news from the local gossipers about the ball. Then Gerhard smiled victoriously and pulled out a small article that looked like I had been torn from the newspaper. Kaiba glanced at it curiously when Gerhard dropped it in front of him.

"He's going to be there," Gerhard announced grandly as if he said the royal Japanese family itself is going to be there. Kaiba stared at the article intently, watching the black and white photograph of Marcus Fernhoff, followed by a large title "_Fernhoff confirmed his arrival"_. Kaiba looked at Gerhard, exchanging a meaningful gaze with him before he leaned into his chair, a smirk appearing on his face.

So, the old man _is_ coming to the ball, after all. The wheels in his head started to spin madly, already coming up with various ideas to persuade Marcus Fernhoff to at least _reconsider_ working with him. He wouldn't give up just yet; if there was a chance to use Fernhoff's materials for his newest invention, he'd do anything to use it.

Gerhard smiled at the distant look in his eyes, knowing exactly what his thoughts were revolving around. Anika practically threw the spoon into his plate on which the older man jerked, wondering what was up with his wife now. Anika just turned around sulkily, marching to the kitchen, angry at everyone for not telling her anything. Gerhard's attention skipped to Serenity then when she walked in and handed Anika the empty tray before she sat down behind the table, greeting him politely.

"Hello," Gerhard replied and smiled at the girl; she looked less troubled today.

Serenity shifted in her seat slightly, glancing askew at Kaiba who was still occupied by reading the article. She looked up and caught Gerhard's amused smile before she blushed prettily and kept her eyes on her plate for the rest of the lunch, having a disturbing feeling that the old man knew something she wanted to keep strictly to herself.

Later that evening, she was sitting on her bed, staring dismally at the "perfect dress" hanging by one door of her closet, covered with transparent nylon to keep it from collecting dust. The satin-made material glistened enticingly in the darkness of her room, waiting for her owner to put it on and "shine in it" as Anika had put it.

Serenity wasn't sure just how much she was going to shine tomorrow but she decided to do her best; for both Mokuba's and Seto Kaiba's sake. She wanted to prove it to them that she could do it; that she could pretend to belong to that world for one night. And most of all, she didn't want to disappoint Kaiba; not after what she had seen that day.

With a heavy sigh, she looked at the clock on her nightstand and lied down, staring at the ceiling for a long time before tiredness took over her and she fell asleep, clutching the covers of her bed tightly, her muddled thoughts and emotions making her toss and turn restlessly for the rest of the night.

---

Anika had woken her up early in the morning; barging into her room and startling her out of her sleep, telling her she looked awful instead of a 'good morning' and making her cringe at the very start of the day. She barely had the time to brush her teeth and her hair when she was dragged downstairs for breakfast. While she was walking behind the older woman and passing by Mokuba's room, she could hear Gerhard and Kaiba's voices, discussing the best way to reach the clinic on time.

She gasped when she almost forgot about Mokuba's tests that day. When she told Anika how she'd like to go with them, the gray-haired woman absolutely declined her request, telling her how she still needed to take a bath, go to the hair-dresser, practice walking in her heels, put on a make-up...

Serenity's head started to spin already from her to-do list and it was only past 7:30 am. Plus, those familiar butterflies came to life in her stomach again and it wasn't until Anika brushed her hand away from her mouth that she became aware that she was biting her nails. It all felt so rushed and confusing, and she felt like she was dragged into a hot whirl she couldn't get out of. That was why when, by the time she was done with walking in heels and figuring out how she was going to introduce herself, the morning had already long gone and she only had half an hour of spare time to sit down and breathe. Anika was acting like a commanding officer, not leaving anything to chance.

After lunch, she waved at Mokuba sadly, feeling so miserable for not being able to go with them and be there for him. She could hear Anika all but commanding her husband to hurry home because he had to help Seto prepare. Gerhard just rolled his eyes when she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen, patting Serenity on the back supportively.

"Like Seto would ever let me help him dress up..."

The bath was a more relaxing aspect of her demanding schedule as she soaked in the warm water, foam and bubbles floating around her, steam rising up to cloud the large mirror on the wall of the bathroom.

Her cheeks were red from the warmth of the bath as she stared ahead at the white tiles dully, feeling like she could jump out of her skin and run somewhere far, far away just to somehow avoid the approaching predicament she was going to find herself in, in just a few of hours from now. The thought of it brought her nothing but feelings of dread and impending doom again and with a tortured groan, she slid down, her head disappearing beneath the foamy surface.

Clean and fresh, she was standing in front of the mirror in her room in nothing but her underwear, shivering slightly from the cold air and anticipation. The clock on her night stand was blinking happily at her, counting away minutes to the inevitable. She resisted the urge to plop down on her bed, cover herself up and just go to sleep and pretend none of this was happening.

When she heard Anika coming up the stairs, she quickly jerked out of her thoughtful state and turned to her dress, waiting for her patiently on the closet door. Taking a deep breath, she approached it, touching the nylon carefully as if she was touching a bomb and slowly slid it off the dress, her fingers coming in contact with the soft, satiny material. It glistened under the light in her room, colors dancing and melting together as she folded it under her fingers.

She turned in her spot when Anika entered the room and gave her an inquiring look. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked her, noticing the flustered look on the girl's face, her arms lifting up to cover herself instinctively, her cheeks reddening. "It's past 5, you should put it on. The boys are going to be here any minute now. And oh, I've seen that a hundred times already, you don't have to be ashamed." She added when the girl refused to budge.

Nodding mutely and relaxing slightly, Serenity sighed heavily and unzipped the back of the dress cautiously, sliding it down the hanger and holding it in her hands. She stepped into it, adjusting it and turning her back to Anika who zipped it up again. When she turned around again and looked at herself in the mirror, she exhaled, becoming aware that she was holding her breath the whole time. Anika was also eyeing her critically, standing next to her before she smiled finally, satisfied with her choice.

"You look beautiful," she said when Serenity bit her lower lip, wanting nothing more than to pull the zipper down and return it to the boutique. It was now that she had become aware just how close she was to the actual moment of stepping into that building with Seto Kaiba as her only company. Anika noticed her anxiety again but said nothing; it was normal to feel nervous before every event such as a ball, after all.

"Now, let's do your hair," she said gently and Serenity sat down on a chair Anika pulled in front of the mirror, making a faux hair salon out of her room. She took a comb from her desk and stood behind the pale-looking, distressed girl, letting out a mixture of a breath and a smile. "Oh Serenity, stop worrying, child! You look absolutely beautiful and you'll look even more beautiful when I'm done with your hair and make-up."

Serenity managed a shaky smile in return on which Anika just sighed in defeat and started combing her hair, auburn tresses slipping between her fingers softly.

---

Kaiba was sitting impatiently outside the X-ray room, his foot tapping against the gray, sterile-looking floor of the clinic.

The doctor greeted them all with a cheerful smile, not resisting the urge to tell them how his daughter was expecting her first child and how overjoyed he was. Gerhard congratulated him cheerfully, Kaiba remaining impassive and Mokuba not really knowing what to say to that other than echoing Gerhard's words.

After that, they both sat in the doctor's office, a spacious room filled with various instruments, pictures of human anatomy and files of his patients. They exchanged brief pleasantries before the doctor started asking Mokuba how he was feeling. The boy's answers were descriptive and laic but truthful and helpful to the doctor who listened carefully, taking notes in the meantime.

They had laid him on one of the beds in his office carefully and the doctor examined his leg first then switched to the state of his torso. After a brief inspection he nodded to himself but Kaiba couldn't read anything from his facial expression.

"Okay, let's take him to the X-ray room," the doctor finally said and so they took Mokuba to another room down the hall, leaving Kaiba and Gerhard to wait in the hall.

"Seto, it's only been five minutes," Gerhard spoke after some time, noticing the nervous taps of his foot against the floor and fingers over his crossed arms. Kaiba just gave him a pointed look and remained silent. "I'm sure Mokuba is doing fine."

Another minute passed when Gerhard spoke again.

"Do you want me to take you both to the ball or are you going to rent the limousine?"

It seemed like Kaiba didn't quite understand the question for he gave him a strange look first. Then it dawned on him after a few moments that he had to attend the ball today and that the both of them were him and the girl. He was just so preoccupied with Mokuba's test results that he had completely forgotten about it. Still slightly confused and out of it, he shook his head as if to clear his mind and looked at Gerhard's curious expression.

"I'll take the limo," he replied steadily on which Gerhard nodded, albeit hesitantly. He was kind of hoping he would take on his offer to drive them to Henrik's Palace so he could help and assist Serenity if necessary but seeing his resolved look, he didn't want to meddle further. He just hoped the poor girl could keep up with him and his closed-up, elusive nature.

The door to their right snapped open and they both stood up quickly, Kaiba's face twisted with worry, Gerhard's calm and collected. First a couple of medics carried Mokuba out then the doctor followed, turning off the lights in the room. Kaiba didn't miss the slightly crestfallen look on Mokuba's face and his hopes sank immediately, his fears and dreads returning. He literally jumped in front of the doctor, demanding the answers. The doctor raised his hands in defense, trying to calm him down.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Kaiba," he tried to placate him, Gerhard coming to stand next to them, now worried, too. The doctor continued when he saw confusion on both men's faces. "The recovery is going as planned and there's nothing to be worried about. Mokuba is just a little sad because he will have to stay in bed for another week or so."

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor assured him Mokuba was alright, turning around to look at the sullen expression on the boy's face. Gerhard was standing next to him, patting him on the shoulder. "And I thought I could finally get out of that bed..."

"Soon," Gerhard said, trying to add some optimism into the gloomy aura of the younger Kaiba sibling. "You know these things take a bit longer."

"Yeah, but still...My butt hurts from all this lying around," Mokuba complained on which Gerhard just had to laugh.

"His leg is doing nicely but you must know that the spine is a sensitive part of the body. We must be sure before we decide to let him sit straight in a wheelchair," the doctor explained to Kaiba who nodded curtly in understanding. Still, he couldn't hide his disappointment either; he had hoped his brother could finally breathe in some fresh air. Regardless of the situation, he was glad and relieved that his brother's recovery was going smoothly.

Gerhard coughed softly behind him, tapping his watch and signaling that it was time for them to go back. Both of them thanked the doctor and shook hands with him, the kind old man reminding them to drop by in a week for another batch of tests.

Mokuba was placed safely on the backseats of Gerhard's station wagon before they headed back home, the only sounds in the vehicle coming from the radio.

"_...Nutze deine Chance heute Abend, Seto__,"_ Gerhard whispered to Kaiba who understood him perfectly this time. He stared ahead at the passing streets of Bern intently, already thinking about the head of Fernhoff Industries and the best way to approach him again.

"I will."

---

By the time they arrived back, it was past 6 pm and they were greeted by a very fuming Anika who yanked violently at both of their sleeves when they entered the house and they were forced to follow her to the dining room.

"Honestly!" She huffed, forgetting about Mokuba's tests results in her efforts to get a hold of them to tell them to hurry up. "And Seto is still in his casual clothes! Go change, now!"

Both men just exchanged glances before Kaiba went to his study, muttering something incoherent under his breath and Gerhard was left to deal with his excited wife.

"Uhm, is Serenity ready?" He dared to ask, Anika turning to glare at him. He flinched noticeably.

"Ages ago!" She shrieked and he sat down, deciding to just let her vent out on him since it was his fault they sidetracked on their way home – Gerhard wanted to buy a new suit for Kaiba. "Why couldn't I reach you? I called you six times!"

"Really?" Gerhard asked in wonder, pulling out his cell phone out of his pocket to see six missed calls listed on the screen. He blanched visibly. "Ah...well, you know we have to turn our phones off in the hospitals..."

Anika just made a displeased grimace but then she plopped down on the chair beside him and sighed, Gerhard putting a hand on her back, massaging it gently.

"What are we going to do with those two?" She asked him, turning to look at him with dismay evident on her face. "The poor girl is going to faint if she keeps on feeling so stressed and anxious and Seto is...well, Seto is being Seto and..." There she stopped and sighed again, looking at the floral patterns of the ceramic plates hanging on the wall in despair. Gerhard was quiet for a while before he decided to add his own two cents in.

"Well," he started, carefully choosing his next words, "I think all is not lost just yet..."

Anika turned her head to look at him curiously, finally getting her chance to ask him about the odd events that had taken place in her house that day. Her eyes narrowed at her husband and Gerhard swallowed, already recognizing that look.

"What do you mean? What do you know Gerhard?"

"Nothing, really," he replied truthfully, although Anika didn't look too convinced. "I just...have a feeling that things are turning for the better, that's all..."

Still eyeing his suspiciously, she leaned in, making her husband gulp audibly. "Explain."

Gerhard had no other choice but to tell her what he thought and when he was finished, Anika was eyeing him with his eyebrows raised.

"You think?"

"Yep!" He replied cheerfully on which Anika let out a thoughtful "hmm..." after which a relieved "Well, at least Mokuba is doing fine" followed.

They sat in silence for the next few moments until Anika jerked suddenly in his half-embrace and stood up abruptly, making Gerhard gape at her.

"What is it?"

"The time!" She exclaimed and pointed at the old wooden clock on the wall, the bat swaying to and fro slowly. Gerhard looked up when she suddenly started pacing around the kitchen, realizing she was right. It was almost 7 pm and they had to be there at 8. He got up and rounded the table quickly, nodding at his wife.

"I'll go get Seto."

"And I'll go get Serenity."

---

Kaiba exhaled audibly, tugging on his tie annoyingly, hating that part of formalities. He never felt good in tuxedos and suits and ties; it was like they were choking him, restraining him. Thankfully, he would have to endure it for just one night...if only to impress Marcus Fernhoff and convince him to do business with him.

He sighed when there was a knock on the door, accompanied by Gerhard's voice. "It's time, Seto. Are you done?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice low and firm. "Let's get this over with."

---

Serenity was sitting stiffly in front of her mirror, staring at, now, a complete stranger in front of her. She looked so much...older and mature that she really was. If Anika was going for that kind of look, then she had definitely succeeded. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her fingers trembling slightly, her shoulders and chest heaving with every deep breath she took in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

It was useless. Instead of feeling giddy and happy that she was going to attend a ball, she felt scared and petrified like she was some kind of historical person waiting for her turn to be executed under a guillotine.

Her emotional state only worsened when she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It was happening; they were coming for her...

She seemed calm outwardly when Anika knocked on the door and peeked inside, informing her that they should get going. Slowly, she got up, grabbing her purse from the bed and straightening the folds on her dress. Her coat was waiting for her downstairs. Anika watched her with a proud smile of a mother whose daughter was going to a prom. Serenity was surprised she didn't have a camera with her.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to trip over the hem of the dress, she started walking downstairs, feeling like she was someone else, like she was watching herself from a different corner, like this wasn't really her and she had nothing to worry about. When she was halfway down, she looked at the two figures at the base of the stairs.

One belonged to the smiling face of an older man known as Gerhard. The other belonged to the face of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, her chaperone for the evening who was currently staring at her as if she was a Martian who just fell out of nowhere.

---

All thoughts related to Marcus Fernhoff went flying out the window when he looked at the creature descending the stairs, his breath caught in his throat when he inhaled sharply.

A small, logical portion of Kaiba's brain was trying to tell him that that was Serenity Wheeler walking down the stairs, but he shut it up, telling it how that could _not_ be the mutt's sister. No way in hell.

The girl in front of him was wearing a long, silky looking dress made of a glistening material whose colors changed from teal and sea green to forest green as she moved. The waistline of the dress was decorated with a dark waistband, the cleavage showing off just the exact amount of skin without looking inappropriate. A dark necklace decorated with green stones was adorning the skin of her neck, matching up with a pair of dark earrings with oval-shaped gems.

Her hair that usually framed her face was pulled up into an elegant bun at the base of her neck, just a few strands cupping her face. The whole color scheme fit her hair and eyes perfectly, hazel irises accentuated with a black mascara and eyeliner, her pink lips full and glossy, drawing attention to them. Her shoes were black and shiny, making her look taller, a simple, black little purse resting in her right hand.

It was like she radiated off some ethereal light and elegance he never knew she had in her. She didn't look like Serenity Wheeler; she looked like some kind of forest fairy just coming out of a mist. The only things she lacked were wings to make it look complete.

"Seto?" He jerked out of his stupor to see both Anika and Gerhard looking at him expectedly, their expressions barely concealing their mischief at catching him off guard.

"What?" He snapped, purposefully avoiding looking at the girl standing now in front of him, her cheeks pink and her head lowered. Gerhard snickered behind him, Anika deciding to play the role of an observer.

"We asked you what you thought of Serenity, but seeing your reaction, we don't need to ask again."

Serenity's face reddened even more while his eyes bulged out at the insinuation. "What? I didn't...I'd..."

Still at a loss for words, he turned to glare daggers at Gerhard who suddenly turned serious. "Ahem, you should get going otherwise you'll be late."

Not saying another word, he turned on his heel and stormed outside, the engine of the limousine coming to life, ignoring the happy little butterflies that were having another ball of their own in his stomach.

"Well, how rude!" Anika huffed when Gerhard took Serenity's black coat off the hanger and opened it so Serenity could slip inside. She thanked him quietly, still feeling slightly disturbed by Seto Kaiba's staring. Not that his stares were usually pleasant in general, but this one was...different. He was literally ogling at her and her cheeks refused to turn to their normal color.

Anika gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead and wished her luck.

"And have a good time, that's the most important." Gerhard added. She nodded clumsily, feeling so strange in her outfit again before she smiled at them softly.

"I will."

With that, she turned and started walking out the house, her heels clinking softly against the floor. She soon disappeared into the night, her figure becoming a slender silhouette in the dark as she walked towards the limousine. Anika and Gerhard could hear the sound of the door opening and closing before the limousine moved, tires grinding over the pebbles of the road, only headlights visible in the darkness in front of them.

They watched the lights turning into small, red dots, before they rounded the curve and disappeared. Anika turned to her husband and sighed, Gerhard placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You think she'll be okay?" She asked, still staring at the night outside. Gerhard was quiet for a while before he moved and closed the door behind.

"I think so," he replied then went straight to the kitchen, leaving Anika to stand in the hall for a little while. "By the way, you really did a great job. The girl _is_ pretty but she really looks special tonight."

"Yeah," Anika said quietly, joining her husband in the kitchen who was currently busy with fixing himself dinner. "Wonders of make-up."

He smiled at her and then kissed her on the cheek before he took a bite of his sandwich._ "Es wird alles gut."_

"_Hoffentlich."_ She replied thoughtfully, staring out the window into the cold, September night.

---

**a/n:**

Okay, first off, German:

_"Wir nehmen es!"_ – "We're taking it!"

"_...Nutze deine Chance heute Abend, Seto," _– "...Use your chance tonight, Seto,"

"_Es wird alles gut." _– "It will all be alright."

"_Hoffentlich."_ – "Hopefully."

Now...Uhm...I don't know where to begin... :is shot:

Okay, so...I know it's been months since I last updated this fic and I am sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. It's just that a lot of things have happened since then – my summer job was very demanding and I could barely find time to take a shower and get some sleep, then I made it into the desired college (after 3 years of trying) but it was in another city...So, I came home, unpacked, had 15 days to get at least _some_ rest, packed again and moved to another city. College life is also taking a lot of my time since I have seminars and essays waiting to be written and...and I currently have a sore throat and I think I'm going to be sick... Yeah...so much about me. XD;

This chapter is _long_. I know since I just did a double take after checking word count. I didn't want to make it look all rushed and it was fun to describe Serenity and Kaiba's emotions. Also, it was written in a hurry (which totally contrasts with the "not rushed" part, I know) so if you see any typos and grammar mistakes, please forgive me. This was not beta-ed or double-checked. Oh, and I don't know if Henrik's Palace really exists; I made that up, it sounded plausible. XD

Uhm...what else? Oh, I have something of a fic journal (yes, again...I swear, this will be the last one) where I'm also posting fanarts and review replies. So, I replied to some of your reviews so if you're interested, check it out at my homepage if you click on my profile page : is done with shameless advertising:

So much for this time. Once again I apologize if this chapter sucked...Also, I suck at describing clothes and stuff, so...yeah...

:is shot...again:


End file.
